A los 18
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Yaoi. Kai x Yuriy. Lemon, rape, homicidio, canibalismo, uso de drogas, prostitución, trabajos finales de universidad. "Realmente no tengo idea..." – la voz de Sánguinex era siniestra, y todos los presentes en la sala se estremecieron al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilamente de su crimen – "de por qué lo hicimos".
1. Chapter 1

Tenía años que no escribía un fanfic de Kai x Yuriy. Pero bueno, cierta personita me hizo recordar una promesa que hicimos hace tiempo, así que aquí está un fic que había comenzado antes pero lo borré porque no me gustaba, aunque esta vez prometo terminarlo.

Está basado en una película que me gusta mucho, A los 13, pero será mucho menos apegado a está y más cruel y sexual. La pareja es mi favorita de todo Beyblade y, en realidad, de todos los fandoms.

Pareja: **Kai x Yuriy**

Advertencias del fanfic: Lenguaje ofensivo, rape (violación/es), uso de drogas y alcohol, prostitución, yaoi, lemón explícito, trastornos alimenticios, robos, violencia.

**Advertencias del capítulo: Mención de uso de drogas y alcohol / Lenguaje ofensivo.**

Dedicatoria: A **Gabz** por darme el ánimo de escribirlo y recordarme nuestra promesa y a **Asuka Halliwell** por ser mi Kuh y ocasionarme muchas risas con todo lo que hacemos (Boboboria).

**A los 18**

El cuarto de Yuriy estaba levemente iluminado. Dos chicos yacían sobre la cama, abrazados mientras se besaban apasionadamente. No podían tardarse mucho en dormir, ya que al siguiente día tenían que ir a la escuela.

-¿Me amas, Yuriy? – preguntó el bicolor, cortando el beso de repente

-¿Qué? – respondió el pelirrojo

Kai se colocó encima de él, tomó sus muñecas y las pasó por encima de su cabeza.

-Anoche te pregunté lo mismo y no me respondiste. Pero ahora, que estás sobrio, más te vale responder

-Kai – el pelirrojo tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Crees que si no te amara, yo…

El mayor apretó su agarre y se acercó más al rostro del ojiazul un poco agresivamente.

-Quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca – tomó el rostro de Yuriy entre sus manos y miró su mejilla, el moretón de un golpe que él mismo le había dado y que ya comenzaba a desaparecer - ¿Me amas, Yuriy?

**3 meses antes.**

Yuriy Ivanov corría lo más rápido que podía. El viento en su cara se sentía rico por lo fresco de la mañana. Detrás de él venían su mejor amigo, Ian, y su perro, Wolborg. Todas las mañanas sacaba a pasear a su mascota, e Ian lo acompañaba para ejercitarse también. Yuriy no tomaba, no fumaba, y mucho menos consumía drogas. Se alimentaba bien, sacaba excelentes notas en la escuela y tenía una excelente relación con su madre y su hermano.

-No… corras… tan… rápido – pidió Ian

-No podemos llegar tarde al primer día de clases – respondió el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba la calle, llegando a su casa – creo que tendremos que venir a correr más temprano ahora que entraremos a la universidad.

-Supongo – Ian llegó a su lado.

Los dos amigos estaban junto al carro de su madre, quien los llevaría a la escuela.

-Buenos días señora Ivanov

-Ian, te he dicho muchas veces que me digas por mi nombre – respondió la hermosa madre de Yuriy a la vez que se subía al carro.

-Lo lamento, Mel – respondió el pequeño – siempre se me olvida

Ambos se subieron al carro.

-¡Bryan, apúrate! Y bien chicos, ¿Qué expectativas tienen de su primer día en la universidad?

-Quiero ver que materias voy a tener para poder empezar a estudiar – respondió el ojiazul

-Lo mismo – dijo Ian – lo bueno es que tanto Spencer como nosotros tenemos todas las clases juntos

-Igual harán nuevos amigos – comentó su madre - ¡Bryan!

-Ya estoy aquí, cálmate -Ian se sonrojó cuando vio a Bryan, el hermano mayor de Yuriy subir al auto. Mel arrancó y se dirigieron a la escuela- Solo dejaré que me lleves hoy porque Logan se quedó dormido. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mi amor

_Se ha puesto más fuerte en estas vacaciones. _Pensó el chico.

Bryan era tres años mayor que Yuriy, y ambos eran polos opuestos, tanto físicamente como su actitud. El mayor era muy alto y fornido. Se parecía mucho a su padre, a quien Ian solo había visto en fotos, ya que no vivía con ellos. Su cabello y sus ojos eran lavanda, su piel blanca y su rostro un poco más masculino que el de Yuriy, y muy atractivo. Amaba todo tipo de deportes y era un chico serio, burlón, sarcástico, extrovertido. Mientras que el menor era idéntico a su madre. Cabello rojo, ojos azules, un rostro fino, alto pero no tanto como su hermano, delgado y con un brillo que Ian jamás podía definir. Ambos hermanos Ivanov eran muy bien parecidos, e Ian siempre había tenido sentimientos por Bryan, más jamás había comentado nada con nadie. Ni siquiera con Yuriy, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo.

-¿Ian?

El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Bryan llamó su atención

-¿Mande?

-Te pregunté si podías pasarme mi mochila

El trayecto se le había hecho demasiado rápido. ¿Ya estaban en las puertas de la universidad? Miró hacia afuera. No, al parecer Mel se había detenido un poco antes. Le pasó la mochila a Bryan y este salió.

-¿Irás a comer a la casa? – preguntó la mamá de Yuriy

-No creo, te escribo – respondió Bryan y cerró la puerta

Mel continuó su camino.

-¿Por qué Bryan se bajó ahí, mamá? – preguntó Yuriy

-No le gusta que lo lleve a la escuela. Y cuando tengo que llevarlo, siempre me pide que lo deje ahí para que no vean que lo llevo.

-Ja. Eso es muy tonto – comentó el ojiazul - ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos lleves?

-Nada – respondió ella – bueno, ya hemos llegado. Que tengan un excelente día de clases, chicos. Paso por ustedes a las 2.

Yuriy e Ian le agradecieron y bajaron del carro.

En ese momento supieron por qué a Bryan no le gustaba que lo vieran llegar así. Varios de los chicos se burlaron de ellos al pasar. Ian logró escuchar cosas como "Qué niños" "Que pena que tu mamá te traiga a la escuela" y cosas así.

-No me importa lo que los demás digan – comentó Yuriy – pero si a ti te molesta…

-Para nada – respondió Ian – le agradezco mucho a tu mamá que me traiga. Prefiero que digan esas cosas a caminar. Mira, ahí está Spencer.

Frente a ellos apareció su amigo rubio.

-Hey, se les hizo tarde. Entramos a las 9, ¿Saben? – dijo el chico más alto

-Ian corre muy lento – Yuriy sacó una hoja mal doblada de su pantalón – la primera clase en es el edificio B, salón B13. Creo que es por allá…

-¿Corro lento? Tú eres el que insiste que hagamos ejercicio por las mañanas. Yo podría hacerlo en la tarde. – respondió el más pequeño mientras se dirigían los 3 a su salón

-En la tarde hago tarea o estudio, y sabes que no me dejan salir por las noches – respondió Yuriy

Llegaron a su salón y tomaron la primera clase, donde no hubo nada interesante que recalcar. Hora y media después se dirigían a otro salón para tomar la siguiente clase.

-¿Quieren hacer algo saliendo? – preguntó Spencer

-Vayan a comer a mi casa… - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo cuando fue silenciado por lo que vio.

Frente a ellos en el pasillo, caminando del lado contrario, venía un grupo de cinco muchachos. Todos ellos vestían ropa sofisticada, ajustada y muy fina. Sus cuerpos eran tales que podrían ser modelos. Llamaban mucho la atención. Las demás personas frente a las que pasaban, hombres, mujeres e incluso profesores, los observaban y hacían comentarios sobre ellos.

El que había hecho que Yuriy perdiera el habla era el chico que iba hasta adelante. Alto, fuerte, cabello azul bicolor, ojos rojos profundos, piel blanca, quien iba al lado de otro chico casi tan atractivo como él e iban riendo. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y el pelirrojo no logró evitar detenerse para poder seguirlo con su mirada.

-Parece que Kai se puso aún más sexy en las vacaciones – escucharon un comentario. Los tres reconocieron esa voz.

A un lado de donde el trío de amigos se había detenido, estaba Bryan junto con sus amigos, quienes no perdían de vista a los otros cinco.

-Tranquilo, Bryan, tú tienes novio – le dijo Yuriy a su hermano

-Lárgate, Yuriy – respondió este

-Vámonos – dijo el pelirrojo y continuaron su camino

-Vaya, ¿Ese es Yuriy? Está hermoso. Ha cambiado un buen en estos meses. – comentó uno de los amigos de Bryan

-Más les vale que se alejen de él – respondió el chico de cabellos lavanda

-Pero ya es mayor de edad – dijo otro de los chicos

-Ya lo saben, Robert. Está prohibido para todos ustedes. Si alguien se atreve a acercársele, le partiré la cara.

-Creo que Bryan sabe bien para qué usamos a los nuevos, por eso no quiere que toquemos a su precioso hermanito – respondió el primero que había hablado

-Sobre Kai – comentó Robert – no puedo esperar para cogérmelo de nuevo

-Sabes que Kai solo es _seme_. Ha dejado bien claro que no dejará que nadie _le dé._ – dijo el segundo

-Es sólo la expresión, Johnny. Él es excelente en la cama, no necesito darle para tener los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

-¿Tan bueno es? – preguntó Bryan

-Sí. Pero como tu hermanito dijo, estás con Logan. A menos de que les propongas un trío. Si lo haces me invitas.

Sus amigos empezaron a reírse

-Cállense, idiotas. Amo a Logan, jamás lo compartiría con nadie. Mejor vamos a clases. Ya vimos lo que queríamos ver.

La mañana transcurrió sin más sorpresas. Llegó la hora del receso, que era de 11:30 a 12 y Yuriy y sus amigos se sentaron en una mesa. Los ojos azules buscaron en todo el lugar a Kai, y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

El bicolor estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con sus amigos a su alrededor. Un rubio, uno de cabello castaño casi rojo, otro de cabello negro y otro azulado. Todos muy atractivos, pero era Kai quien más llamaba su atención. Todos parecían admirarlo, tenerlo en una especie de pedestal, ya que a pesar de estar con ellos, Kai se veía de cierta manera _superior._

-Entonces saliendo de aquí vamos a tu casa – comentó Ian

-Sí – respondió el pelirrojo.

Continuaron platicando hasta que faltaron unos minutos para entrar a clases. Yuriy se dirigió al bote de basura, teniendo que pasar junto a la mesa de Kai para llegar a él.

-¿Qué clase de ropa es esa? Ya no estás en el Kinder – comentó uno de los chicos que estaban con el bicolor, quien no parecía interesado en la conversación y estaba revisando su iPhone.

Yuriy volteó a ver al chico que le había agredido, era el de cabello negro.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó Yuriy

-Déjalo, Ray – comentó el rubio – es el chico que lo trajo su mamá en el carro, no es nada

-Tienes razón, Max. Qué pena que tu _mami_ te traiga a la universidad.

Yuriy continuó su camino. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué había sido eso? Decidió tirar la basura y regresar por el otro camino para evitar a esos chicos.

Al parecer, Ian y Spencer no se habían dado cuenta de nada, así que no hizo ningún comentario.

A la hora de la salida, Mel pasó por ellos, y Yuriy no pudo evitar observar a Kai y a sus amigos, quienes se estaban riendo. Todos.

-Hola, Spencer, que bueno verte. ¿Vas a comer a la casa?

-Sí, señora, si eso está bien

-Claro, saben que siempre pueden ir a la casa. ¿Viste a Bryan? ¿Te dijo si vendrá a comer?

-Si lo vi, pero no me dijo nada. ¿No te escribió?

-No. De seguro se fue con Logan.

La casa de Yuriy no era muy grande ni lujosa. De hecho, vivían al día. Mel era estilista y arreglaba cabello en su casa. Logan, el novio de Bryan y su vecino, básicamente mantenía al pelilavanda, mientras que el padre de Yuriy mandaba dinero de vez en cuando. A pesar de vivir con esas carencias, Mel era mujer fuerte, amable, preocupada por las demás personas y alguien que siempre le tendería la mano a alguien que lo necesitara.

Después de comer, los chicos estuvieron un rato jugando en el patio con Wolborg y después se fueron a sus casas.

Yuriy se encerró en su cuarto. Se paró frente a su espejo y se analizó a sí mismo.

Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de Halo y tenis converse. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos picos a los lados. No se veía mal. No tenía nada de _Kinder._ Observó su cuarto. Tenía muchos juguetes de cuando era niño, incluso algunos peluches. Pero todos habían sido regalos y no quería deshacerse de ninguno. Se acostó y tomó una pequeña siesta, hasta que el hambre lo despertó.

Ya era de noche, y Yuriy esperaba a que Bryan llegara a la casa para preguntarle sobre Kai.

En eso, tocaron el timbre y el pelirrojo corrió a abrir la puerta, pensando que era su hermano. Pero la persona que vio era a quien menos deseaba ver en todo el mundo.

-Boris

-Hola, Yuriy. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases? – el señor de cabello violetas y mirada perturbadora sonrió

-Bien.

-Hola, Boris

Yuriy se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su madre vestida muy sexy.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese hombre. Desde que ese drogadicto llegó, lo único que hacía era acostarse con su madre. No aportaba nada a la casa, y eso que a veces dormía y comía ahí por días enteros. Sabía que su mamá necesitaba a un hombre, pero de entre todos, tuvo que elegir a un cerdo como ese.

Yuriy se quitó de la puerta y dejó pasar a Boris. Vio a Bryan acercándose a la casa y lo espero para dejarlo entrar. Pero todas las ganas de platicar con él se le quitaron con la desagradable visita.

Cuando el peli lavanda entró, acarició el cabello de Yuriy y saludó a su madre y a Boris para después ir a su cuarto.

-¿Vas a cenar, Bry? – preguntó Mel

-No. Pasaré la noche con Logan.

-Cenaré en mi cuarto – dijo Yuriy y se fue antes de que su madre pudiera decirle que no.

El pelirrojo había tomado una manzana y una cajita de leche, ya que era lo primero que había tenido a la mano. Solía cenar mucho más, pero no regresaría a la cocina si Boris estaba ahí. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a comer la manzana mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de leche. Era raro, pero tenía hambre y era lo que había. Mientras cenaba, se recargó en la cabecera y cerró los ojos.

_**Flash back**_

-Bryan, llama a una ambulancia – pidió Mel, desesperada

-Cortaron el teléfono – respondió el pelilavanda

Boris estaba en el piso, temblando, con los ojos en blanco, en eso empezó a convulsionarse.

-¡Mamá! – Yuriy gritó asustado y corrió a su lado -¿Qué pasa?

-Llévate a tu hermano a su cuarto, llevaré a Boris al hospital

-¡No! Sabrán que se droga

-No hay opción, Bryan, si no lo llevamos pronto se va a morir

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron y miraron el techo.

_Ojalá se hubiera muerto ese día._

A la mañana siguiente, Ian y Yuriy salieron a correr más temprano. Al parecer, Logan llevaría a Bryan a la universidad, por lo que no lo vieron. Lograron llegar a tiempo a la escuela, pero ahora había más gente, y varios les gritaron algunas cosas desagradables, _¡Qué buena está tu mami! ¡¿No me querrá llevar a su casa?! -¡Patético!- ¡No tienen cuatro años!_

-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? – preguntó el pelirrojo cuando finalmente entraron al edificio - ¡Spencer!

El rubio se les acercó.

-¿Dónde es nuestra clase?

Dieron con su salón y tomaron la clase. Durante la siguiente clase, el maestro empezó a exponer algo sobre un trabajo en equipo como examen final.

-Amo esta clase – dijo Spencer – es mucho mejor hacer un proyecto que un examen

-Es más divertido – comentó Ian

-Sobre todo la parte de la investigación – Yuriy sonrió – estoy ahorrando para comprarme una laptop. Así podremos ahorrarnos esas idas a los cybers y a la biblioteca.

-Vaya, eso sería muy bueno – comentó Ian

-Tengo que ir al baño – dijo Yuriy y salió del salón.

El baño no estaba muy lejos. Una vez terminó sus necesidades, iba a lavarse las manos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el chico que le había hecho el comentario sobre su ropa.

Este ni siquiera volteó a verlo, corrió hacia uno de los cubículos y Yuriy escuchó como vomitaba en la taza. Sintió asco y se apuró a lavar las manos. Pero el chico no tardó mucho en salir, y se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca.

Yuriy se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió como lo tomaba del brazo y lo azotaba contra la pared.

-Más te vale que no digas nada sobre esto, ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó el muchacho de flamantes ojos dorados

-No diré nada – respondió Yuriy

-Si lo haces, te partiré la cara

_Bryan _pensó el ojiazul unos momentos. Sabía que si ese idiota trataba de hacerle algo, su hermano lo defendería, e incluso Spencer, quien era al parecer el más alto y fuerte de toda la escuela. Pero en ese momento, ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. El corazón de Yuriy latía con fuerza. Tenía miedo, pero estaba preparado para pelear…

-Ray - Yuriy fue soltado. Ambos voltearon a ver la puerta. Era Kai. Se acercó a ellos. - ¿Estás bien?

-Kai – el pelinegro se acercó a él – solo vomité un poco.

Ray y Kai se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de cruzar por la puerta, Kai volteó a ver a Yuriy.

Ambas miradas se enfrentaron durante un rato. Los hermosos ojos azules de Yuriy contra los igualmente preciosos ojos de Kai. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirarlos. Fue el bicolor quien rompió el contacto. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y salió del baño.

Yuriy se recargó en el lavabo, su corazón aún latiendo con fuerza. Se miró en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se echó agua en la cara y después regresó a su salón.

A la hora del receso, se encontraba nuevamente con sus amigos. No podía dejar de mirar a Kai. Este estaba platicando con sus amigos –quienes al parecer nunca comían nada- y jamás le dirigía la mirada.

Las clases continuaron y después, al terminar, Mel los recogió, pero esta vez ignoró totalmente a los demás y se subió al carro sin mirar a nadie.

Ian comió en su casa pero se fue temprano porque iría al médico.

Yuriy fue a buscar a Bryan a su cuarto, pero su hermano no estaba ahí. Iba dando la vuelta en la esquina cuando chocó de frente con Boris.

-Fíjate por donde caminas – comentó este y lo hizo a un lado

-Coño – susurró el pelirrojo al pasar junto a él.

Yuriy prefería evitar a Boris por no ocasionarle problemas a Mel, pero el tipo era un imbécil de lo peor.

Se encerró a su cuarto a hacer tarea, y después se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Su imagen era casi la misma del día anterior, sólo que ahora su playera era de Resident Evil. Él no tenía consola propia, pero a veces iba a jugar videojuegos a casa de Logan.

Se sentó en la cama para pensar en su estancia en la universidad. Había más alumnos que en su otra escuela, y se alegraba de asistir nuevamente con su hermano mayor. Lo malo era que la gente era muy pesada, estaba ese grupito que lo molestaba y por supuesto, estaba Kai.

Salió a la cocina para cenar.

-Estoy haciendo macarrones con queso, tu favorito – dijo Mel – pero deberías comer en la mesa.

Yuriy aceptó a regañadientes.

-Está delicioso – comentó Boris – todo lo haces delicioso, Mel – le comentó a la mujer – hasta en la cama lo haces delicioso

-Boris, por favor, Yuriy está aquí

El ojiazul había dejado de masticar. Sentía su sangre hervir con furia y utilizaba todo su auto-control por no levantarse y propinarle un puñetazo a Boris.

-Ya tiene edad para tirarse a las mujeres – comentó el sujeto, quien se le notaba tenía varias copas encima - ¿O saldrás marica como tu hermano?

Yuriy no pudo más.

_Saltó sobre Boris y lo tiró al piso. Tomó el tenedor y lo clavó en su ojo. -¡No vuelvas a llamar eso a mi hermano! _

Eso le hubiera gustado. Pero no, Yuriy jamás haría una cosa así. Aunque el haberle hecho eso a Boris era una gran idea. Tal vez para la próxima.

Simplemente, en vez de rebajarse a atacarlo, tomó su plato y se retiró de la mesa. Por su puesto, su madre no le dijo nada.

Casi dos horas después, Yuriy dormitaba plácidamente cuando sintió una suave mano acariciando su rostro.

_-Yuriy – _susurró la persona – _Yuriy_

Los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente y se clavaron en los de Bryan.

-Bry – saludó el menor y miró detrás de su hermano - ¿Entraste por la ventana?

-Sí, no quería despertar a mamá. ¿Por qué estás dormido en mi cuarto? -Los ojos de Yuriy se llenaron de lágrimas. -Yu… - el mayor se acostó a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Boris… - pronunció, sintiendo las manos de su hermano acariciar su cabello – es un idiota. No lo soporto. No sé por qué mamá lo hace. Quiero que papá regrese con nosotros…

-Lo sé – Bryan plantó un beso en su frente – pero eso es cosa de ellos. Nosotros solo pagamos los platos rotos.

-Duérmete conmigo

-Solo vine a buscar mi ropa de mañana. Logan me está esperando. Me dormiré mañana contigo, ¿Si?

Yuriy se aferró a él, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Bry, por favor… me siento tan solo

El mayor suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Me quedaré. Solo le marcaré para avisarle.

Bryan se levantó de la cama y Yuriy escuchó cómo se disculpaba con su novio, le deseaba buenas noches y le decía que lo vería mañana en la mañana para que lo llevara a la universidad de camino al trabajo.

El pelilavanda regresó a la cama y se acostó nuevamente a su lado, pero no lo abrazó, sino que acarició su cabello y sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-La universidad es difícil.

-Maldición, Yuriy, llevas dos días. ¿Ya quieres aprenderte todo, pequeño Nerd?

-Cállate. No es eso. La gente… - recordó a Kai – oye, Bryan… Ese chico, Kai. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te llevas con él?

-Ja, qué más quisiera. Todo el mundo lo conoce, va un año arriba de ti, pero sus amigos son ese grupo que siempre lo sigue. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? ¿Eres gay, Yuriy?

-Tal vez si sea gay. Y no me gusta, sólo se me hace guapo. Él y su grupito son unos idiotas.

-Son un poco pesados. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Por eso lloras?

-No, no es eso. Es solo que me siento muy solo. Últimamente nunca estás, y hay cosas que no hablo con Ian y Spencer. Cómo lo de la sobredosis de Boris…

_**Flash Back**_

El cuerpo de Boris era arrastrado por Bryan al caro de su madre, quien se subió en el asiento del conductor y le temblaban las manos. Se le cayeron las llaves, y las recogió para encender el carro finalmente.

-Quédate con Yuriy – le dijo su madre al pelilavanda – dile a Logan lo que pasó, que hable al hospital que vamos para allá

-Los van a meter a la cárcel a los dos – dijo Bryan

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-No debes decirle eso a nadie, jamás – el pelilavanda pronunció - ¿Me oiste, Yuriy?

-Sí, sí… - se secó las lágrimas y se recostó en el pecho de su hermano, quien pasó un brazo por su cintura – Tú no te irás como papá… ¿Verdad, Bry?

-No por el momento. Al menos hasta que salga de la universidad, estaré aquí. Y si me voy con Logan… viviremos aquí junto, Yuriy.

-Pero no podemos hacer esto en su casa

-Tranquilo. No me iré.

El pelirrojo miró al techo.

-Tres años… es lo que llevas con él. Es un buen chico. Yo lo quiero mucho, siempre ha sido muy bueno con nosotros – Yuriy vio como una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bryan – quiero que estés con él siempre. Ojalá… yo también pudiera tener a alguien como él… que me ame.

-Yo te amo, y mamá también – respondió Bryan – somos una familia, Yu. Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

-Me refiero a otro tipo de amor…

-Si lo que quieres es sexo, conozco gente que te haría…

-¡No! – el pelirrojo tapó su boca con su mano – ya te he dicho que si lo hago, lo haré por amor, no solo por "sexo".

-Ja. ¿Pues de qué te quejas?

-Ash, nada. Ya cállate y déjame dormir.

Bryan sintió como Yuriy se acomodó entre sus brazos y se quedaba dormido nuevamente.

No podía negar que era el menor quien había sufrido más la ida de su padre, hace ya casi ocho años. Logan siempre había visto por Bryan, pero Yuriy no había tenido una figura paterna. Se sintió egoísta de dejar a su hermano tanto tiempo solo en su casa. Tal vez pasaría más tiempo en casa, aunque fuera en lo que él se acostumbraba a la universidad. De cualquier forma, Logan siempre era bienvenido ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, Ian había estado esperando a Yuriy por largo rato, pero como Bryan no había puesto la alarma, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Se despertaron tarde para hacer ejercicio, pero aún era buena hora para ir a la escuela. El pelirrojo se disculpó con Ian y se tomaron su tiempo para desayunar en la casa, ya que por la hora no sacarían a pasear a Wolborg.

-¿Por qué te dormiste con Bryan? – le preguntó Ian entrando a la escuela

Yuriy no supo que responder. Por suerte, en ese momento llegó Spencer quien les mostró su nuevo celular que le había regalado su papá.

-Lo malo es que ninguno de ustedes tiene celular, así que el único que me escribirá será él – comentó el rubio en su primera clase

Yuriy estuvo muy distraído todo el día. La noche anterior había sido reconfortante, pero ahora no podía sacar un pensamiento de su cabeza. Bryan y Logan habían estado juntos desde que su hermano se volvió mayor de edad, o tal vez desde antes pero no lo habían hecho público, y sabía que se amaban con intensidad y lealtad. Él quería eso. Alguien que lo apoyara tal como Logan lo hacía con su hermano, alguien con quien salir y divertirse, alguien a quien besar, con quien hacer el amor…

Nuevamente, era el receso. Kai estaba solo con su amigo rubio en la mesa, al parecer los demás habían ido a la cafetería a comprar. En eso, Kai se levantó y se dirigía hacia el baño. Yuriy no supo por qué lo hizo, pero se levantó también y lo siguió.

Abrió la puerta, y Kai estaba frente al espejo, acomodándose el cabello. Yuriy se colocó frente a él y como no supo que decir o hacer, se lavó las manos.

-¿Está bien tu amigo? ¿El que vomitó la otra vez?

El mayor miró a Yuriy unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta, sin responder.

Kai salió del baño.

¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿Por qué Kai no le había respondió? Y aún más perturbador, ¿Por qué Yuriy lo había seguido?

Esperó un par de minutos y después salió del baño. Regresó a la mesa con Ian y Spencer y terminó de comer.

Después de la comida, Ian se fue a su casa y como Yuriy no tenía tarea, iba a jugar con Wolborg cuando Bryan lo invitó a ir al parque con sus amigos.

-No dejes a Yuriy solo – le pidió Mel – y ya sabes que él debe regresar a la casa antes de las seis.

-Sí, mamá – contestó Bryan

Yuriy ya conocía a los amigos de su hermano, Johnny y Robert. No los veía mucho, ya que Bryan prefería pasar sus tardes con Logan, pero de vez en cuando iban a su casa.

-¿Qué te parece la universidad? – le preguntó Johnny

-Está bien – respondió Yuriy – las clases son interesantes

-¿Estás en Administración como nosotros? – preguntó Robert

-No, en Ingeniería – respondió él

-Vaya, si que debes ser inteligente – comentó el pelirrojo amigo de Bryan

-Es un Nerd – dijo Bryan

-Ash, no lo soy – dijo Yuriy justo cuando llegaron a la fuente.

Había bastante gente, algunas familias, parejas y más amigos.

Los amigos de su hermano eran agradables, y estuvieron platicando y riéndose hasta que dieron las 6 y era hora del ojiazul de regresar a su casa.

-Yo lo acompaño – dijo Johnny – ahorita regreso

Bryan dudó unos segundos, pero confiaba en su amigo, así que permitió que fuera él quien llevara a su hermano a su casa.

-¿No crees que tu mamá sobreprotege mucho a tu hermano? – preguntó Robert una vez que estuvieron solos

-Algo. – La mirada de Bryan se perdió en el horizonte – _pero tiene sus motivos – _pensó

-Este lado de la ciudad está padre – comentó Robert, quien era uno de los chicos más ricos de la escuela y vivía en la parte más exclusiva – deberías invitarnos más seguido

Johnny y Yuriy iban platicando sobre algunos maestros de camino a su casa.

-Y dime, pequeño Yuriy, ¿Hay alguien en la universidad que te guste?

-No, no me llama nadie la atención

-¿Eres gay?

Yuriy frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con gente que no conozco bien, Johnny, lo siento.

-Lamento haberte incomodado – respondió él – es solo que…

Se detuvo y Yuriy lo hizo también.

-Eres muy lindo, Yuriy – lo tomó de la mano

El pelirrojo se soltó. Bryan le había contado sobre lo precoces y cualquieras que eran Robert y Johnny, sobretodo este último, así que jamás se sentiría atraído por alguien como él.

-Yo puedo regresar solo a mi casa, gracias – comentó y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando

-No seas así, dame una oportunidad – el mayor lo sujetó del brazo y lo detuvo

-Suéltame, Johnny

-Vamos – el otro pelirrojo se acercó a él

-¡Que me sueltes!

-Suéltalo, Johnny

Ambos voltearon a ver al chico que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Logan – Johnny soltó al ojiazul - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy al parque, Bryan me dijo que está ahí. ¿Estás bien, Yuriy?

-Sí. Johnny ya se iba a regresar, y yo voy a mi casa

Se dio la vuelta y los dejó para continuar su camino. Logan le dirigió una mirada mortal a Johnny, quien no dijo nada y regresó al parque.

-Bryan me dijo que te sentiste mal ayer – le dijo cuando alcanzó al ojiazul

-Perdón, se que iba a pasar la noche contigo y lo arruiné

-No te preocupes, sabes que también me preocupo por ti y jamás me interpondría entre tú y tu hermano. Aunque últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo, soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón.

-Logan, ¿Tú amas a Bryan?

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su casa

-Amo a tu hermano más que a mi propia vida, Yuriy – Logan sonrió – tú lo sabes

-Sí – el pelirrojo miró al piso – dice que saliendo de la universidad se irán a vivir juntos

-Ese es el plan – continuó sonriendo – pero ambos te queremos, Yuriy, estaremos cerca de ti y de Mel

El pelirrojo no dijo nada.

-Tengo que entrar – abrió la puerta – gracias por acompañarme, y por lo de hace rato

-No te preocupes – Logan acarició su cabello de la misma manera en la que Bryan lo hacía – que te sientas mejor

El ojiazul no dijo nada. Si hablaba, se iba a soltar a llorar. El cielo estaba nublado, así que ya había oscurecido. Escuchó la voz de su madre en la sala, al parecer tenía un cliente. Le avisó que ya había llegado y entró al baño.

Empezó a llorar. Por la pronta partida de Bryan, por el atrevimiento de Johnny, porque extrañaba a su padre, porque se sentía solo… Abrió el gabinete frente a él y sacó una pequeña navaja. Volteó su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba. Su piel era tan blanca que las cicatrices en él apenas se veían. Solo alguien que supiera que estaban ahí podría distinguirlas.

Se tiró en el piso y se recargó en la pared. Penetró su piel con la navaja y trazó una línea de aproximadamente quince centímetros y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del agudo dolor que ardía en su brazo. Sonrió. Tenía ya casi dos años desde la última vez que se había cortado.

Al siguiente día, Yuriy iba caminando solo por un pasillo en la universidad, ya que Ian y Spencer habían ido a la cafetería a comprar algo de tomar y él iba a esperarlos en su próximo salón. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

-Idiota – el chico de cabello negro lo empujó - ¡Fíjate! Recoge mis cosas -El pelirrojo miró sus libretas regadas en el suelo, así que se agachó para recogerlas, pero al hacerlo, Ray lo empujó y lo tiró al piso, al igual que sus cosas -Ja, eres patético

_Bryan_ pensó Yuriy

-Ray, ¿Qué haces? – nuevamente ese chico rubio que ya lo había ayudado anteriormente – vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Teatro

-Solo jugaba, Max. Vámonos. – Ray se agachó a recoger sus cosas

-Déjalo en paz, sólo porque Kai dijo que era lindo ya lo odias, ¿Verdad?

-Ja, Kai lo dijo por su cara, pero jamás se fijaría en alguien que se viste como él – fue lo último que escuchó Yuriy antes de que ellos se alejaran.

_¿Kai dijo que soy lindo? _– Pensó Yuriy, y se dirigió a su salón.

A la hora del receso, espero un momento en el que Kai estuviera solo y se acercó a él.

-¿Kai? -El bicolor volteó a verlo, pero como llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, Yuriy no podía ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban – Sólo quería preguntarte…

-Kai, no tenemos la clase de Radio. ¡Vamonooos! – El chico de cabello azulado llegó hasta ellos, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó

-No tan rápido, Tyson – dijo otro chico que también había ido con ellos, el único que usaba lentes y escondía sus ojos entre su cabello – tenemos toda la tarde para salir de cualquier forma

_Maldición – _pensó Yuriy – _Pero mañana, Kai. Mañana lograré que me hables._

Regresó con sus amigos, mientras planeaba un plan para interceptar a Kai cuando estuviera solo y poder entablar una conversación con él.

_**Continuará**_

Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Este fic es una promesa para cierta escritora –ejem Gabz- que también me prometió seguiría uno de sus fics –ejem Lobo de Luna ejem- jijiji.

¿Alguién cree saber qué carrera estudian Kai y sus amigos?

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

En la película A los 13, la mamá de la principal se llama Mel y me gustó conservar el nombre de la señora, mientras que todos los demás nombres son de Beyblade y Logan es simplemente un nombre que me gusta mucho.

Los amigos de Kai son… ¡Si! Los Blade Breakers, sólo que imagínenselos guapos y sexies, incluso a Kenny.

Espero poder subir un capitulo al día o al menos cada tercer día. Este capítulo es más corto y tranquilo que los demás porque es como una intro donde hice aparecer a los personajes principales y a explicar un poco cómo es la vida de Yuriy, pero a continuación vendrán las cosas fuertes.

Espero haya sido del agrado de todos.

Finalmente, si alguna de mis amigas escritoras que solían escribir fics de Beyblade en nuestras épocas de oro (antes de la universidad, cuando aún teníamos mucho tiempo libre), quiero pedirles que se animen a escribir nuevamente, hay muchos fanfics geniales por ahí que no tienen una conclusión y todos nos morimos por saber qué pasa después, así como crear nuevas historias, ¡Tienen una lectora asegurada! Y les apuesto a que muchos también los leerán :D

Cloy Jubilee~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo doble de largo que el anterior. ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2**

El resto de la semana, Yuriy invirtió todo su esfuerzo en abordar a Kai. Sin embargo, el bicolor jamás le prestaba atención, y si en algún momento llegaba a hacerlo, lo ignoraba y se iba.

Yuriy no entendía por qué el chico no lo tomaba en serio, pero eso le dolía. Lo único bueno que sucedió esa semana era que Boris se había ido el jueves en la noche.

El sábado, la mamá de Ian, quien era mamá soltera y el pequeño era su único hijo, invitó a Mel y a sus hijos a desayunar a una plaza para agradecerle del favor de llevar a Ian a la universidad e invitarlo a comer todos los días. El problema era que ella era enfermera y no tenía carro, así que no le daba tiempo de llevar a su hijo por las mañanas ni hacer la comida, así que Mel, quien era una persona extremadamente amable, lo hacía por ella sin solicitar ningún tipo de pago.

La mamá de Ian pagó el desayuno y después se quedaron haciendo sobremesa un rato con Bryan, mientras que Yuriy e Ian fueron a dar una vuelta.

-Te voy a contar un secreto – dijo Ian – pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada.

-Ian, eres mi mejor amigo, no le diré nada a nadie. Pero ya dime.

Se sentaron en una banquita que estaba afuera del cine e Ian miró a Yuriy.

-Soy gay y me gusta tu hermano

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Espera… ¿Te gusta Bryan?

-Sí… - Ian se sonrojó – pero ¡No le digas! Jamás quisiera ocasionarle un problema con Logan

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Creo que sería incómodo si él supiera, con eso de que se ven mucho y así… no te preocupes. Y si quieres sentirte mejor… yo también te diré un secreto. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie, mi mamá no sabe nada.

-Ok

Yuriy se armó de valor, aunque siempre había sido muy fácil hablar con Ian de todo.

-También soy gay… y me gusta Kai

-¿Kai? ¿El chico ese que acosas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Pero claro… paso todo el día contigo y he notado como lo miras. Además, lo sigues y le hablas, aunque él no te hace caso… yo ya sabía que él te gustaba

-Arg… yo no tenía idea que sentías eso por mi hermano. Aunque siempre supe que eras gay.

-¿Por?

-Porque los dos babeamos igual viendo a Chuck Bass en Gossip Girl

-Jajajaja, idiota

Ambos se empezaron a reír.

-Pero si…. Kai no me hace caso. Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, Ian… ¿Por qué crees tú que él me ignore así?

-Supongo que porque Kai solo quiere llevarse con gente que él considere atractiva. No me malentiendas, yo creo que tú eres guapo, aunque no creas que me gustas eh… el punto es que siento que aunque tienes cierto atractivo, no llamas la atención por la manera como te vistes y como te peinas.

-¿Quieres decir que me visto mal?

-Pues… te vistes _común_. No es algo que sobresalga. Mira por ejemplo, ve a ese tipo – ambos miraron a un muchacho que pasó frente a ellos. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja con cuello sin ningún detalle, y chanclas. Su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos marrones contrastaban con su piel blanquita. – El tipo es guapo, pero su ropa es demasiado común, así que no llama la atención. Pero mírala a ella – del otro lado, pasó una muchacha con una minifalda, zapatillas de 10 cm y una blusa con un gran escote. Tenía mucho maquillaje, y su cara era bastante fea. Varios hombres se fijaban en ella e incluso volteaban a ver su trasero una vez que pasaba a su lado – ella llama la atención aunque sea fea por la manera en que se arregla. Tú podrías hacer que todos te voltearan a ver si te vistieras de forma diferente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que realmente sea por la ropa?

-Sí – Ian miró a la gente que pasaba – Y si quieres que Kai se fije en ti, deberás solucionarlo.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? – Preguntó el pelirrojo y se levantó – tenemos que buscarme ropa de puta

Ambos se empezaron a reír.

-No es ropa de puta lo que necesitas. Es ropa… sofisticada, elegante pero que a la vez te veas... Desinteresado, pero mira, tengo una mejor idea. Busquemos a alguien que te guste como se vea, alguien que llame la atención y copiamos su estilo. A mí me gusta cómo se viste Bryan, aunque creo que su estilo no te queda

-Su ropa me queda demasiado grande – contestó Yuriy – así que busquemos al elegido que copiaremos su estilo

A eso se dedicaron la siguiente media hora, hasta que finalmente encontraron a un muchacho con el físico similar al de Yuriy y después regresaron al restaurante a pedirle dinero a Mel para la ropa.

-Sólo tengo un poco de dinero, así que tendremos que buscar en las ofertas – le dijo Yuriy a su amigo

-No te preocupes, encontraremos algo, ya verás – Ian sonrió

Visitaron varias tiendas hasta que finalmente hallaron las prendas perfectas y que podían costeárselas.

Una vez Yuriy las compró, salió de la tienda con ellas e hicieron la prueba.

Ian tenía razón.

Todas las jovencitas que pasaban junto a ellos se fijaban en Yuriy, al igual que alguno que otro muchacho y algunas señoras.

El pelirrojo se veía divino. Llevaba una camisa ajustada azul marino con un par de botones abiertos, luciendo la suave y blanquísima piel de su pecho. Se había comprado un pantalón tipo licra negro que también le ajusta muy bien a su cuerpo y sobresalía su redondo y paradito trasero.

-Cielos, Ian… me siento algo incómodo – comentó Yuriy – todo el mundo se me queda viendo

-Esto querías, ¿No? Si tienes este mismo efecto en la universidad, tendrás a Kai a tus pies desde el primer día

Regresaron al restaurante, y cuando sus madres y su hermano lo vieron todos se sorprendieron, hasta Bryan escupió un poco de lo que estaba tomando.

-Yuriy, querido, te ves muy bien – comentó la mamá de Ian

-Gracias señora – respondió él

-Esa ropa te queda muy bien – Mel sonrió – te ves como todo un galán

Bryan no hizo ningún comentario, sólo alzó su pulgar en señal de que le gustaba también.

Después de despedirse regresaron a la casa. Después de descansar un rato y lavarse los dientes, Yuriy fue a buscar a Bryan. Tocó la puerta de su cuarto y este le dijo que esperara porque se acababa de bañar y estaba desnudo. Minutos después, Bryan le permitió entrar.

El mayor estaba únicamente en bóxers y estaba buscando qué ponerse.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, iré al cine con Logan. ¿Tú?

-No. Tengo tarea. Oye, Bryan… hace rato le dije a Ian que soy gay y que me gusta Kai. Pero él me dijo que para poder lograr que Kai se fije en mí debía vestirme diferente

-Por eso tu cambio de look

-Sí… creo que si me visto así podré hacer que Kai finalmente me dirija la palabra

-¿Ian es gay?

Yuriy se rió un poco.

-Sí. Pero no le gusta nadie por el momento. Como sea… le diré a mamá.

Bryan dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a su hermano. Se acercó a él.

-Creo que es una excelente idea.

-Pero no sé como… - se sentó en la cama de su hermano – me da miedo lo que pueda decirme. ¿Cómo fue cuando tú le dijiste?

-Horrible. Pero no porque le haya dicho, sino por como pasaron las cosas… Estaba aquí con Logan…

_**Flash back**_

El pelilavanda estaba sentado sobre la cadera de su vecino, uniéndose en un apasionado beso mientras Logan acariciaba la espalda de Bryan por debajo de su ropa.

En eso la puerta se abrió Y Mel entró por ella

-Bry, ¿Quieres com…?

La señora se quedó anonadada ente la escena que veía, a su hijo sentado sobre su vecino, quienes se soltaron enseguida.

Después de eso, Bryan le había pedido que se sentara en la cama mientras él y Logan estaban de pie frente a ella, tomados de la mano.

-Verás, mamá… Logan y yo llevamos siendo pareja desde hace un año…

-Pero Logan ya es mayor de edad y tú no, corazón, podrían tener problemas con la policía

-Nadie les va a decir – Bryan apretó la mano de Logan – eso es lo de menos, mamá… ¿No me escuchaste? soy gay y amo a Logan

Mel sonrió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Señora – Logan soltó a Bryan y se arrodilló frente a la mujer – Mel… usted me conoce. Hemos sido vecinos por mucho tiempo. Yo amo a su hijo, y también quiero mucho a Yuriy, y la quiero a usted. Desde que mi mamá murió usted siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, sabe que soy un hombre trabajador, y que puedo cuidar a Bryan. Por favor, permítame estar con su hijo.

-Logan… - susurró Bryan

-¿Cuántos años tienes, corazón? – preguntó Mel

-Veinticuatro

-¿Tú y Bryan han tenido relaciones sexuales?

-Sí…

Mel exhaló y quedó en silencio un momento. Después secó sus lágrimas, se levantó y sonrió. Abrazó tanto a Logan como a Bryan.

-Yo los quiero mucho, chicos. Quiero que sean felices – le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno – y no tiene nada de malo que sean gay… solo tengan cuidado por favor. Logan… siempre usen protección…

-Por supuesto que sí – respondió él

-Logan está limpio, mamá – dijo Bryan – yo mismo lo acompañé a hacerse el examen, y desde esa primera vez somos exclusivos el uno del otro

-Se que eres inteligente. Sólo espero que tu padre lo acepte…

-Él no tiene por qué saberlo – respondió Bryan – él se fue, ya no tiene ningún derecho de juzgarme

_**Fin del flash back**_

-No parece tan horrible… espera… ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Diecisiete

-¿Y ya se habían acostado?

-Sí, desde los dieciséis… -Ambos se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse a los ojos- no fue horrible decirle, fue horrible que nos encontrara en esa situación y luego tener que decirle que habíamos tenido sexo. Fue demasiado embarazoso.

-Supongo que lo fue. Oye y… ¿Es bueno?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Logan… en la cama

-Lo es – Bryan sonrió – y aléjate de él

-Ay, no seas estúpido – Yuriy se levantó – él es como un hermano para mi, y por supuesto es tu pareja, jamás intentaría nada

-Lo sé, lo sé… sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Y ya sabes cómo le dirás a mamá?

Yuriy colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir.

-Quiero que me arregle el cabello. Le diré mientras lo esté haciendo.

Bryan soltó una carcajada. -¿Estás loco? Te va cortar una oreja si se lo sueltas así.

-Mmmm tienes razón, capaz de que me saca un ojo si se lo digo en el momento…

-Mejor espera a que termine y ya le dices.

-Eso haré. Que te vaya bien con Logan.

-Gracias. Suerte, Yu.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y de repente sintió una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Era un momento importante, cuando finalmente le diría a Mel que le gustaban los hombres.

-Mamá, ¿Me cortas el cabello? – pidió

-Claro, así que quieres un total cambio de look

-Sí…

Se sentó frente al espejo y Mel empezó a humedecer su cabello.

-¿Y cómo lo quieres?

Yuriy recordó al chico del cual se había copiado el estilo en la plaza.

-Un poco más corto, menos volumen, poder dejarlo hacia abajo y que caiga sobre mis hombros. Tal vez un poco más debajo de los hombros…

-Yo creo un poco arriba de los hombros se te vería mejor – Mel le mostró hasta donde – así se te verá más… cómo dicen los chavos de ahora… "¿Cool?"

-Me parece – Yuriy sonrió

Una vez su mamá terminó de cortarle el cabello, estaban recogiendo los mechones rojos del piso y limpiando lo demás cuando el ojiazul le pidió que se sentara, ya que tenía algo que decirle.

-Mamá – Yuriy se sentó frente a ella - ¿Tú me vas a querer pase lo que pase?

-Claro que sí, mi amor – Me acarició su cabello - ¿Por qué? Me asustas, corazón

-No es nada malo… - se sonrojó. Se le secó la garganta, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza una vez más - lo que pasa es que… soy gay

Mel sonrió y abrazó a su hijo

-Pequeño Yuriy… yo ya lo sabía

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió

-Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ves Gossip Girl… creo que esa es razón suficiente.

Yuriy no podía estar más rojo de la cara, pero su madre siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarlo.

-Sí… creo que eso me delató

-Y no tiene nada malo, cielo – acarició su mejilla – tú y tu hermano son toda mi vida. Yo quiero que sean felices, no importa con quien, siempre que los cuiden y los traten bien… Yo estoy muy feliz de que Bryan haya escogido a Logan, porque él siempre nos ha cuidado y ha visto por tu hermano. Pero tú… ¿Tienes novio, Yuriy?

-No. Pero tengo mis ojos puestos en un chico de mi universidad

-Lo sabía – Mel rió – por eso tu cambio de look. Déjame decirte que te sienta muy bien. Solo no olvides que cualquier hombre que elijas, debe respetarte y jamás obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieras.

-No te preocupes mamá. Jamás estaría con alguien que me tratara mal…

Yuriy abrazó a su madre, quien correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Ya has tenido relaciones?

-¡Ma…mamá! – Yuriy se puso rojo a más no poder – N… No, no lo he hecho. Pero ya se, ya se, que debo cuidarme y todo eso.

-Habla con Bryan. Él podrá aconsejarte bien. Supongo que él ya lo sabe

-Sí…

-Está bien que confíes en tu hermano. Él siempre te va a proteger. Así que si hay algo que no puedas decirme a mí, porque te de pena o lo que sea… acude a él.

-Sí, mamá

Después terminaron de limpiar y Yuriy echó a lavar su ropa para que estuviera lista para el lunes.

-¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Ian

Acababan de llegar a la universidad y apenas iban a bajarse del carro.

-Buena suerte, Yuriy – le dijo su mamá

-Gracias

Entonces bajaron.

Apenas iban a empezar a lanzar los insultos de siempre, cuando todos se quedaron sorprendidos de verlo. Yuriy se sentía muy incómodo. Todas las miradas estaban sobre él y pronto comenzaron a hablar.

"_No manches… se ve muy bien" "¿Ese es el hermano de Bryan?""Guapísimo" "Que sexy se ve" "Amo su cabello" "Yo si le daba" "Maldito zorro" "Se ve wow" "¿Quién es ese chico?""Qué asco"_

El pelirrojo utilizó todo su esfuerzo en no sonreír. Había completado su look con unas botas de Bryan – que le quedaban un poco grandes – y unos lentes oscuros de Logan.

-Yuriy, ¿Qué coño te pasó? – fue lo que dijo Spencer cuando llegó a donde ellos estaban

-Spencer tengo que hablar conti… - en ese momento Ian picó su brazo y Yuriy volteó a la izquierda.

Kai y sus amigos venían atravesando el pasillo. El bicolor iba hasta adelante, como siempre. Yuriy notó como el chico lo observó de arriba abajo, así como sus amigos. El ojiazul no supo qué hacer, así que solo continuó observando a Kai, quien fue el único de la quintilla que no dijo nada, pero lo único que pudo distinguir de lo que los demás dijeron fue ese tal Tyson _"Sí está lindo, ¿Verdad, Kai?"._

-Sí, ¡Fue un éxito! – Dijo Ian y chocó los cinco con Yuriy cuando sabía que los chicos ya no los veían

-Que nervios – respondió el ojiazul

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó su amigo rubio

-Spencer – Yuriy habló más bajito – te voy a contar un secreto, pero más te vale no decir nada

-De acuerdo…

-Soy gay

Spencer se empezó a reír.

-Eso no es secreto, Yuriy, ya lo sabía. Digo… tú e Ian ven esa serie de las tipas esas en Nueva York. Digo, lo sospechaba, pero igual te agradezco que me lo digas.

-Entonces también sospechabas que yo lo era – Ian habló

-Sí

-Y si l sabías… ¿No te molesta que lo seamos?

-La verdad no. Somos amigos desde hace años. Siempre y cuando no traten de besarme o hacerme algo gay, no me importa a quien le den las nalgas.

Los tres se empezaron a reír.

-Pues toda la loquera de Yuriy es porque le gusta Kai – susurró Ian – pero su plan hasta ahora era nefasto. Lo acosaba por todos lados, ¿Te acuerdas que hablábamos de eso pero no sabíamos por qué? Pues es por eso. Pero ahora, viéndose así, es seguro que a Kai le gustará que lo acose.

-Ustedes son las mentes más brillantes que conozco – dijo Yuriy – entre los tres debemos idear un plan que funcione

-Pues… creo que te ves bien. De manera no gay. Así que… el físico ya lo tienes. Pero para atraer a alguien como Kai…

-Ya entró la maestra – dijo Ian - ¿Les parece si lo planeamos en la clase?

Ambos asintieron, y dentro de la clase trazaron un plan magnífico, el cual era algo lento, pero era la mejor opción para que Yuriy pudiera obtener la atención del bicolor.

A la hora del receso, todas las miradas estaban sobre Yuriy, y cuando este pasó al lado de la mesa de Kai –quienes nuevamente no comían nada- notó todas las miradas sobre él. Era Yuriy quien traía los lentes oscuros ahora, así que pudo observar a Kai todo lo que quiso. Ninguno de los chicos le dijo nada, pero nuevamente, hubo murmullos sobre él. Aunque fue el bicolor el único que no comentó nada con sus amigos.

Ese día no acosó a Kai para nada. Se cruzaron nuevamente en un pasillo, pero a pesar de que el bicolor lo observó, no le dijo nada.

-El plan va bien hasta ahora – comentó Yuriy a Ian después de las clases, después de comer – pero necesito más ropa. Estoy pensando ir nuevamente a la plaza para comprar algo más. Aunque sea un par de pantalones y unas tres playeras, y así podré combinarlos el resto de la semana. Y después necesitaré más… demonios. Deberé usar parte de mis ahorros para la laptop.

-Pues es tu decisión si quieres hacer ese sacrificio por Kai.

-¿Tú lo harías? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Lo haría por tu hermano. Pero por Kai… bueno, yo no soy mucho de físico. Lo que me gusta es lo de adentro, los sentimientos, y por como es Kai… al menos lo que sé de él… creo que no lo haría.

-Eso es bueno. Así no nos pelearemos por el mismo – sonrió – usaré solo una parte de mis ahorros, ya después le diré a mi mamá que vayamos el fin de semana al centro para encontrar ropa más barata. Iré por dinero para el camión público. Ahorita regreso.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la plaza donde habían desayunado el sábado y se apuraron a comprar las cosas ya que no podían llegar después de las 6.

Yuriy invitó a Ian a dormir a su casa, así que al llegar, se dirigieron a su cuarto. Yuriy fue el primero en entrar y empezó a sacar la ropa nueva.

-Sabes Yuriy… te voy a comentar algo, por favor no te lo tomes a mal – Ian se acercó a él

-¿Qué pasó?

-Por más que me gusten los juguetes que tienes en tu cuarto… creo que a Kai no le resultará muy atractivo. Es como una mezcla del cuarto de una niña adolescente por los peluches y los cojines y el de un niño de primaria por los juguetes, tus Beyblades, Zoids, tus Pokemons… creo que eso no resultará muy sexy para Kai.

Yuriy se colocó frente a la puerta y observó su cuarto. La cama estaba en medio, pegada a la pared del fondo, con buros de lado a lado. Tenía unos cajones y un pequeño armario, un tocador con su espejo y un tiradero de juguetes por todos lados. Por supuesto, la cama estaba llena de peluches y cojines que le habían regalado, incluso Ian había contribuido a su pequeña colección.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que limpiar.

Dos horas después, ambos amigos estaban tendidos en la cama descansando. Habían llenado tres bolsas de basura. Una de ellas tenía todos los peluches y juguetes que Yuriy más quería y no iba a tirar, sino que los escondería por ahí. Otra bolsa estaba llena de basura. Y la otra tenía ropa que Yuriy ya no usaría y donaría a la iglesia.

-Se ve mucho mejor – comentó Ian, observando el cuarto

-Ya tengo hambre – Yuriy se levantó – llevemos las bolsas a la bodega y saquemos la basura, y después vayamos a cenar.

Ian estuvo de acuerdo e hicieron eso. Después se dirigieron a la cocina, pero vieron que la mesa estaba puesta para seis personas y Mel había colocado más sillas.

-Chicos, ¿Me ayudan con la cocina?

-Claro señora, digo Mel – respondió Ian

-Mamá… ¿Vendrá Boris? ¿Por qué hay tantas sillas?

-Vendrá Judy a cenar, y también Bryan invitó a Logan

-Ah bueno – Yuriy sonrió y le ayudaron a preparar la cena su madre.

Casi media hora después, ya se encontraban Yuriy, Ian, Mel, Bryan, Logan y Judy, la mejor amiga de Mel (N/A: Judy no será la mamá de Max en este fic, no tiene ningún parentesco con él) sentados en la mesa, cenando.

El menú era pescado y verduras, así como malteadas de diferentes sabores para tomar.

-Quiero darles una noticia a todos – dijo Mel y todos guardaron silencio – esta es una decisión importante para mí, y quiero compartirla con ustedes… por eso te invité, Judy

Todos observaron a Mel

_Por qué siento que esto no me va a gustar… _pensó Yuriy

-Boris ya fue dado de alta de la rehabilitación, encontró un trabajo no muy lejos de aquí en una panadería y pues… se vendrá a vivir con nosotros – Yuriy apretó el cubierto en su mano – claro que todo lo que gane será para la casa, así que será una gran ayuda.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – Yuriy se había quedado muy serio, y ocultaba sus ojos entre su cabello – mamá, dime que estás bromeando. ¡Ese hombre es un cretino! No lo quiero en mi casa

-Yuriy… - empezó a decir Mel

-Si él viene, yo me voy

-Ya tome esa decisión, corazón… ya le dije podría traer sus cosas… y vivir aquí

El ojiazul se levantó de la mesa y corrió a su cuarto

-Yo voy – dijo Bryan y se levantó también

Todos se quedaron callados. Judy tomó la mano de Mel en señal de apoyo. Para Ian y Logan fue un momento verdaderamente incómodo.

-Yuriy – dijo Bryan entrando a su cuarto - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí… - el chico estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, cubriendo su rostro

El mayor se sentó a su lado.

-Se por qué odias a Boris

_**Flash back**_

-No tienes que hacerlo, Bry – Logan lo abrazó

-No tenemos opción – dijo Bryan – si no conseguimos el dinero no podemos sacar a mamá de la cárcel

-Todo es culpa de Boris – decía Yuriy mientras se cubría sus ojos con sus manos

-No dejaré que hagas algo así, yo les daré el dinero – dijo Logan

-No – Bryan se soltó – ya nos has ayudado mucho… no quiero… que gastes más por nosotros… aún no has terminado de pagarle al hospital por tu mamá y tu casa ya está hipotecada…

-Pero no dejaré que alguien más te toque – Logan lo tomó de los hombros – hay otra salida, Bryan

-¿Cuál? – El mayor lo miró – Yo no la veo. Necesitamos el dinero, rápido.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Yuriy, levantándose de la silla

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Por culpa de Boris…

-Yuriy, escúchame

Bryan ayudó a su hermano menor a levantarse y lo sentó frente a él.

-Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir – el mayor quitó el cabello de su rostro – yo no confío en Boris. Pero ya que salió de la capacitación supongo que podremos darle una oportunidad… mamá lo quiere, y quiere que él viva aquí… igual ese ingreso que él de en la casa será bueno. Además, si algo sucede, ya estamos más grandes, tú y yo podremos solucionarlo. Mamá merece una oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez.

-Pero él…

-Yuriy – Bryan tomó su hombro – debes de dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones. Yo tampoco quiero a ese hombre aquí, pero ella tendrá sus motivos. Y sabes bien cuáles son. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarla.

El ojiazul lo pensó unos segundos.

-Está bien… - respondió Yuriy – pero si algo pasa… de nuevo… yo lo mato… maldito drogo

Bryan se empezó a reír.

-Yo te ayudaré a esconder el cuerpo. Bueno, vamos. No debes dejar a Ian solo.

Regresaron a la mesa. Todos los estaban esperando, ya que nadie había tocado sus platos.

-Mamá… -comenzó Yuriy – acepto lo de Boris. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por soportarlo… solo te pido que… si vuelve a suceder algo…

Bryan lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa. Ian notó esto.

-Todo estará bien, mi amor – respondió ella – él ya no es así. Ha cambiado. De cualquier forma, él no vendrá hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente, ya que aún debe liquidar unas deudas.

_Al menos_ pensó Yuriy.

Después de la cena, se retiraron y después de ponerse la pijama y lavarse los dientes, Ian y Yuriy estaban platicando en la cama antes de quedarse dormidos.

-Yuriy… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Boris? – preguntó Ian

El ojiazul se volteó, dándole la espalda a Ian.

-Nada

-Sabes que puedes decirme todo.

-No paso nada

Ian decidió que era mejor no preguntar. Tal vez él mismo se lo diría después.

El siguiente día amaneció bastante frío, incluso Wolborg se rehusaba a salir a correr, así que los chicos decidieron ir por su cuenta.

Yuriy tomó prestada una gabardina de Bryan y se la llevó a la escuela. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero se le veía genial.

-Así que el plan es que Kai sea quien te hable a ti – dijo Spencer cuando iban a tomar la segunda clase del día - ¿Crees que eso suceda?

-Ese es el plan A, en el escenario óptimo – respondió Ian

-Pero si no lo hace a más tardar esta semana, llevaremos a cabo el plan B – respondió Yuriy – el cual es…

-¿Yuriy?

Los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, incapaces de reconocer esa voz.

Frente a ellos se mostraban un grupo de cuatro chicas, tal vez irían en primer semestre también. Todas se veían niñas tranquilas, vestidas _comunes_ según los criterios de Ian, una de ellas estaba delante de Yuriy, tendiéndole una hoja que se ve había arrancado de una libreta.

-Queremos invitarte a comer con nosotras en el receso… - dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – si aceptas, te vemos ahí. ¡Vámonos!

En eso, las chicas salieron corriendo y se perdieron en una esquina. Muchos de los estudiantes que pasaban frente a ellos en ese momento notaron esto, más ninguno dijo nada.

-Vaya, Yuriy, creo que te envidio – dijo Spencer

-Ja… - el pelirrojo vio lo que la hoja de papel tenía escrito, era un número de teléfono

-¿Irás? – preguntó Ian

-Por supuesto que no. Vamos a la clase

El pelirrojo tiró la hoja al bote de basura.

A la hora del receso, el ojiazul vio la mesa de las chicas un poco más delante de la de Kai, quien por cierto, no estaba mirándolo.

Se sentó en su mesa evitando alzar su mirada para no ver a las niñas, pero entonces tuvo una idea.

-Regreso en un momento – les comentó a sus amigos, quienes lo siguieron con la mirada para ver a donde iba.

Yuriy pasó junto a la mesa del grupito de Kai y notó que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él. Llegó hasta la mesa de las chicas y se sentó con ellas.

-Señoritas – Yuriy se quitó los lentes oscuros y sus ojos azules brillaron con una intensidad que hizo que las chicas se pusieran nerviosas – agradezco mucho su invitación. Se nota que son bastante amigables y divertidas, así que si lo que quieren es un amigo, aquí me tienen. Pero creo que esas no son sus intenciones, y aunque todas son hermosas, yo no soy para ustedes. Soy gay.

-¡Eres gay! – gritó una de ellas y su amiga le tapó la boca

La mayoría de los que estaban en el área escucharon el grito. Eso era exactamente lo que el pelirrojo buscaba. Que Kai lo supiera.

-Gracias por ser sincero con nosotras, Yuriy. Y lamentamos lo que esta mujer dijo – se disculpó la misma chica que le había dado su número – se nota que eres un buen chico… no como los demás…

Yuriy solo sonrió y regresó a su mesa.

Ni Ian ni Spencer dijeron nada, fue él quien dijo "perfecto".

Toda la semana fue bastante extraña. Esas chavas fueron solo las primeras en invitar a salir al pelirrojo. Recibió más invitaciones, sobretodo de hombres y de una que otra mujer que aún no sabía su orientación sexual, o lo hacía pero pensaba que podría cambiarlo. La mala noticia es que ninguna de esas invitaciones provenía del grupito de Kai.

Aunque sí notaron algunos cambios. Kai parecía ya reconocerlo, y aunque no le hablaba, Yuriy sabía que el chico conocía su nombre y lo más importante, que lo consideraba _lindo._

El sábado, Yuriy se despertó muy tarde. Las primeras dos semanas de la universidad habían sido muy cansadas. Las clases exigían mucho de él, y su cambio de look también agotaban sus energías, sobretodo porque ahora tenía que invertir más tiempo en su imagen.

El sábado en la noche, Mel y Yuriy fueron al centro de la ciudad a buscar ropa para él. Y ella también aprovechó para conseguirse cositas nuevas.

-¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó Yuriy.

Se había puesto un pantalón beige con una playera turquesa, así como un sombrero del mismo beige. Sus ojos le daban el toque perfecto al juego y su cabello de fuego resaltaba más que nunca.

-Te ves muy bien. ¿Qué tal me veo yo?

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta. Entonces se sorprendió.

Su madre, quien últimamente se ponía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa cualquiera, se había colocado un vestido naranja con verde entallado que lucía su exquisita figura. La mujer era alta y delgada, pelirroja, con unos ojos azules tan profundos y hermosos como los de su hijo. Su busto era pequeño, y su cadera era mediana, por lo cual marcaba una silueta preciosa. Se había sonrojado, y se veía realmente feliz.

-Te ves guapísima – comentó su hijo y se acercó a ella – definitivamente debes comprártelo

Ambos salieron de la tienda con su nueva ropa y con muchas bolsas en las manos con sus nuevas cosas.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y ambos se sintieron muy bien de lo que decían. Muchos de los hombres que pasaban le chiflaban a Mel, y aunque eso hacía sentir incómodo a Yuriy, notaba que su mamá se sentía feliz de verse atractiva nuevamente para los hombres, y que irradiaba felicidad.

-El plan A no funcionó – comentó Yuriy en la primera clase del lunes – Kai no me ha hablado… así que seré yo quien tome la iniciativa. Pero mañana. Me pondré el mejor conjunto que tengo.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo lo harás? – preguntó Ian

-Aún no – respondió él

-Deberá estar solo – dijo Spencer

-¡Silencio! – dijo su maestra

Decidieron dejar el tema para después.

El día pasó sin más. Las cosas se estaban volvieron rutinarias, y Yuriy ya no podía esperar para finalmente poder hablarle al bicolor.

Ese día, volvió a invitar a Ian a dormir. En la tarde habían ido al parque y ahora ya estaban preparándose para dormir.

Se acostaron en la cama y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? – preguntó Ian

-No. Bueno, una vez… sin querer me besé con Bryan – confesó Yuriy

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – El pelirrojo empezó a reír – mientes

-No, es verdad – respondió – pero fue un accidente. Estábamos jugando ese juego que no debes dejar caer una carta con los labios… estábamos jugando con nuestros primos, y sin querer, se me cayó la carta y nos besamos. Pero sólo fue un roce y nos separamos enseguida.

-Ash… te odio… quisiera poder besarlo también.

-¿Tú ya has besado a alguien? – preguntó el ojiazul

-No, tampoco…

Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos. Yuriy tenía una pequeña idea, pero no sabía si realmente quería o no… Ian respondió por él.

El pequeño tomó a Yuriy por los hombros e hizo que se sentara.

-¿Quieres, Yuriy?

-No lo sé – respondió el ojiazul - ¿Tú?

-Pues… es sólo un beso…

El pelirrojo lo pensó unos segundos. _Sólo un beso. Qué no daría por un beso de Kai…_

-Está bien – respondió

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Podía sentir sus sentidos alertas, de pronto el sueño se había ido. Cerró los ojos una vez que sabía le atinaría a la boca de Ian. Al momento del contacto no supo qué hacer, sólo continuó con la presión sobre los labios de su amigo. Unos diez segundos después se separaron. Ninguno sabía que decir, pero volvieron a acostarse en la cama.

-Eso fue raro – dijo Ian

-Sí…

-No me gustas, Yuriy – comentó – te quiero mucho como amigo, pero no creas que me gustas. De hecho… me imaginé a Bryan cuando te besé. Sus labios no deben ser muy diferentes a los tuyos.

-Olvídate de mi hermano – respondió – él ama a Logan. Jamás le fallaría, ni siquiera te besaría aunque no significara nada…

-Lo sé. Pero no es fácil. Realmente me gusta mucho.

-Hasta mañana – Yuriy se volteó y cerró los ojos.

_¿Qué coño hice? _Pensó el ojiazul _Qué asco_

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan patético…?_

Se dejó resbalar por la pared. Se sentó en el piso y abrazó sus piernas.

Miles de pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente. El beso con Ian, Kai, lo extrañas que serían ahora las cosas con su amigo, Bryan… se preguntaba si Bryan besaba bien… _¡Dios, no! Es mi hermano, maldita sea._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró el cabello. Entonces recordó a su madre. Y a Boris. Ya se le había olvidado totalmente que ese tipo iría a vivir a su casa. Lo odiaba…

Se levantó y abrió el gabinete para tomar la navaja. Cuando lo cerró, se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Miró sus labios y sintió asco de sí mismo.

Tomó la navaja entre sus dedos y trazó otro corte sobre el mismo que ya tenía para evitar más cicatrices. Esta vez, el ardor fue mayor ya que la herida aún no cerraba bien. Se sentía delicioso. Quería gritar. Quería quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida. Quería desaparecer.

-Suerte – dijeron Ian y Spencer al mismo tiempo

Yuriy inhaló hondo y se levantó. Se dirigió al baño donde Kai había entrado y lo esperó afuera. Se acomodó su cabello, su ropa, incluso practicó su sonrisa.

-Kai – dijo una vez que el bicolor salió

Este se sorprendió de verlo y se detuvo frente a él.

-Yuriy

El ojiazul sintió un vacío en el estómago. Jamás pensó que Kai le llamaría por su nombre. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si iba a contestarle, pero lo tenía ahí, frente a él, esperando una respuesta.

-Hola… este… -su cerebro se quedó en blanco unos segundos. Estaba en shock. Se sonrojó, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir…

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Los ojos carmesí del mayor solo lo hacían helarse más. No podía hablar, no podía siquiera hilar una idea en su cabeza.

Entonces Kai siguió su camino. Pero Yuriy había sacrificado mucho. Era ese el momento o no lo sería nunca. Lo sujetó de la muñeca.

El bicolor volteó a verlo, sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

-¿Quieres salir? – preguntó el pelirrojo finalmente. Sentía sus mejillas arder, debía estar más rojo que su propio cabello.

Kai miró el agarre y después los hermosos ojos azules frente a él. Se soltó.

-Por qué no. Iremos a La Avenida a las cuatro. Te doy mi número…

-No tengo donde anotarlo – _soy un estúpido_ pensó Yuriy

-Ven

Sentía su garganta cerrarse. Kai empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, donde esperaban sus amigos, todos observando la escena. Yuriy apenas podía seguirlo. Empezó a sudar y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Max, anota mi número en una hoja y dásela

-Claro

El rubio sonrió y procedió a escribir lo que le pidió. Todos los amigos de Kai tenían su fija vista en él, y cuando Yuriy miró a Ray, notó que este estaba mirando su trasero.

-Toma – Max le entregó el papel

-Gracias… los veo al rato entonces

Kai no dijo nada y Yuriy se dio la vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Cuando se sentó, se dio cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sus piernas temblaban y hasta su quijada sentía que palpitaba.

-Yuriy estás súper rojo – comentó Spencer

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ian

-Tengo una cita con Kai. Bueno no es una cita… dijo "Iremos a La Avenida". Supongo que se refería a él y a sus amigos… Pero oh si… - Yuriy sonrió ampliamente - ¡Saldré con Kai!

Los tres chocaron sus latas de refresco y después continuaron las clases. Yuriy sentía la emoción correr por sus venas. No podía creerlo. Era demasiado bueno. No podía esperar.

Después de comer, Ian se fue y le deseó mucha suerte.

Yuriy se dio un baño rápido y se cambió de ropa. Tomó un poco de dinero de sus ahorros y le dijo a su mamá que llegaba _poco después de las seis._ Le marcó a Kai desde el teléfono de su casa, pero este no contestó. Lo volvió intentar otras tres veces, pero sin éxito. Aún así, tomó el camión y llegó a La Avenida.

Era literal, una _avenida_ llena de tiendas de todo tipo. En sus inicios había sido una zona muy exclusiva, pero ahora estaba invadida por puestos de artículos de electrónica, piercings, tatuajes, tiendas de moda urbana y demás.

Le tomó casi media hora encontrar a Kai. Estaba con Ray en una tienda donde vendían ropa oscura y accesorios demasiado _radicales_ para él, como calaveras y cruces.

-Chicos, les llamé, pero iba a venir de cualquier forma – los saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

Kai y Ray lo observaron y después se rieron.

-Mi teléfono no sonó – respondió Kai y continuaron mirando ropa

Yuriy sólo sonrió y observó las cosas de la tienda que los chicos miraban también. Estos hacían comentarios entre ellos, más no le hablaban a Yuriy. Parecían ignorarlo. En eso, tomó unos guantes que le gustaron y miró el precio.

-Ja, chicos… no traigo tanto dinero, apenas traigo para un café y el pasaje de regreso

Ray soltó una carcajada y Kai solo rió un poco.

El chico de cabello negro tomó un encendedor que estaba en el mostrador y lo pasó frente a los ojos de Yuriy. Miró a las cajeras, quienes estaban distraídas platicando y se lo guardó en la bolsa del pantalón. Al ojiazul eso lo sacó de onda. A pesar de siempre haber vivido con carencias, Mel siempre les había inculcado principios, y uno de esos era el de no robar.

Kai observaba como Ray se guardaba más cosas, y en una de esas, él mismo tomó un par de objetos y se los guardó en la bolsa de la chamarra.

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Yuriy y se dio la vuelta para salir. Escuchó las risas de los chicos.

_Qué perdedor _dijo Kai

Eso le dolió. Kai era un chico muy guapo. No podía creer que alguien que se veía tan bien era tan mala persona.

Se sentó en la parada del autobús a esperarlo. En eso, una señora muy gorda y muy arreglada se sentó junto a él. Estaba hablando por teléfono y se agachó a acomodarse los zapatos. Yuriy vio la cartera de la señora asomarse de su bolsa. Debía tener mucho dinero… Volteó hacia atrás, notó que Kai y Ray ya estaban saliendo de la tienda. Miró la cartera nuevamente, y la señora, quien continuaba hablando por teléfono y debido a su gordura, le costaba trabajo desabrocharse las zapatillas.

Yuriy suspiró. Cerró los ojos. Entonces tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida, que sería el comienzo de una etapa de su vida que sólo podría describirse como _caos_.

Tomó la cartera lentamente, arrastrándola por el borde la bolsa, muy silencioso, siempre observando a la señora, quien nunca volteó hacia arriba. Cuando ella hubo terminado, se enderezó y guardó el celular en su bolsa, sin notar que ni Yuriy ni su cartera estaban ahí.

-Chicos – el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos detrás de un callejón. Kai y Ray no le hicieron mucho caso, solo le mostraban rápidamente las cosas que se habían robado y se reían – miren lo que robé

Entonces Kai lo volteó a ver y notó el objeto en sus manos. Lo tomó el mismo y abrió la cartera, encontrando un montón de billetes de un alto valor.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó Ray, acariciando los billetes

-De una señora en la parada de allá…

-Saben lo que esto significa… - dijo Kai – vámonos al casino

-¿Al casino? Yo… jamás he ido

-Pero traes tu identificación, ¿No? – preguntó Ray

-Sí…

-Ya está

Los tres se dirigieron al casino. Kai había tirado la cartera y se había guardado el dinero. Yuriy no había podido contarlo bien, pero estaba seguro que era más de lo que le hacía falta para comprarse su laptop.

Al parecer, esa cartera había sido la clave para todo. Los otros dos se habían abierto totalmente hacia él y ahora lo incluían en todo, reían con él, lo escuchaban, e incluso, lo hacían parte de sus bromas.

Se apoderaron del bingo, haciendo fuertes apuestas y ganando el premio mayor en más de una ocasión. A pesar de sus victorias, al final salieron con menos dinero del que entraron.

-¿Te divertiste? – dijo Kai, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Yuriy

-Sí, muchísimo – el ojiazul se sonrojó ante el gesto

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Ray

-Vamos a cenar – respondió el bicolor

_Cenar _pensó Yuriy y miró el cielo.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó

-Van a dar las siete – respondió Ray

-Maldición… - Yuriy se puso su chamarra – tengo que irme

-¿Tan temprano? – preguntó Kai

-Sí, me están esperando en mi casa – respondió el menor

-Quédate – pidió el bicolor

Ray frunció el ceño.

-Pero… - Yuriy miró el cielo

-Ya estás afuera. Háblales – le ofreció su celular – diles que llegarás más tarde

Ray se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué Kai estaba portándose así con ese chico? Hace apenas un rato se estaban burlando de él, y ahora mostraba verdadero interés en ese pelirrojo.

Yuriy no sabía qué hacer. No quería quedar mal con Kai, pero sabía que su madre estaría muy enojada y preocupada. Pero bueno, ya había faltado a su moral anteriormente, y como Kai decía, ya estaba afuera. Tomó el iPhone de Kai.

-No sé como marcar – dijo Yuriy y se lo regresó. Ray soltó una carcajada.

-Dime el número

El ojiazul le dictó los dígitos y cuando Kai se aseguró de que estuviera marcando, se lo regresó al pelirrojo.

-_¿Bueno?_

-Mamá

-_¡Yuriy! Dijiste que llegabas poco después de las seis, pero ya son las siete, ¿Dónde estás?_

-Mamá, escúchame – miró a los chicos. Ray señalaba a Yuriy y se reía, a la vez que intentaba que Kai hiciera lo mismo, pero este solo lo miraba seriamente – estoy con unos amigos, llegaré en un par de horas, ¿De acuerdo? Estoy bien, nos vemos al ratito – le regresó el celular a Kai una vez que terminó, sin esperar a que Mel respondiera – bueno, puedo quedarme a cenar, pero eso será todo, después tengo que irme. Gracias por la llamada.

Kai sonrió. – Vamos por hamburguesas

-¿Con quién vives, Yuriy? – preguntó Ray

-Con mi mamá y mi hermano.

-Ah sí… Bryan, ¿No? Tomé un par de clases con él – respondió el chico de cabello negro

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

Kai se mantenía callado, escuchando la conversación. Yuriy les contó un poco de su vida y también descubrió que Ray vivía en una casa de huéspedes con otros tres chicos y una chica, todos eran de otras ciudades y rentaban un cuarto. De Kai no supo nada.

Después de las hamburguesas, se iba a despedir de ellos cuando Ray lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres ir con nosotros a la _casa de citas_?

-¿La qué?

-Ya sabes… dónde puedes pagar por… favores… o que te paguen por ellos

-¿Te pagan? – preguntó él

-Ya veo tus ojos brillando – Ray rió – sí, y pagan muy bien

-No, gracias… tengo que irme. Pero me gustó salir con ustedes, espero se repita pronto.

-Es una lástima – Ray se cruzó de brazos – adiós

-Adiós, Yuriy – se despidió Kai

-Nos vemos mañana, chicos – sonrió Yuriy y se alejó.

Esperó en la parada del camión a que el suyo pasara.

_Maldición… Kai se quedó el dinero_

Bueno, se lo pediría al siguiente día. De cualquier forma, ya eran amigos… ¿No? Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en ignorar los gritos de su mente sobre lo que había hecho ese día. Había robado y excedido su toque de queda. Mel iba a estar furiosa.

Llegó a su casa casi a las nueve y media.

-Yuriy – Mel estaba esperándolo en la sala - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Mamá – se sentó a su lado - ¿Recuerdas a ese chico que te comenté que me gustaba? ¡Salí con él! ¡Y es increíble!

Mel lo miraba igual de seria.

-Sabes que no puedes llegar después de las seis.

-Lo siento. No se volverá a repetir.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí. Kai me invitó. – mintió, sabiendo que el dinero lo había _conseguido _él

-Está bien… me gustaría conocerlo. A ver si lo invitas a comer un día de estos a la casa.

-Claro – Yuriy le dio un beso en la mejilla – voy a bañarme y a dormir. Hasta mañana.

El ojiazul se acostó a dormir casi una hora después. Abrazó una almohada y cerró sus ojos, estaba sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, le contó a Ian todo lo que había sucedido, excepto lo del robo de la cartera. Le dijo que había sido Kai quien lo había invitado todo. No vio al bicolor en todo el día hasta la hora del receso, sentado en la mesa de siempre.

-Ahorita regreso – Yuriy se dirigió hacia él

-Hola – los saludó

-Yuriy – Ray sonrió – de lo que te perdiste anoche… estuvo increíble. Había un montón de chicos ofreciéndose por casi nada. ¡Estuvo fenomenal!

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó otro de los chicos, el de lentes - ¿Sigues en esas cosas?

La sonrisa de Ray desapareció un poco. –Claro. Me gusta.

-Kai – llamó Yuriy y el bicolor se fijó en él - ¿Podemos hablar?

Ray se levantó y los miró. ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle a Kai un momento a solas?

El chico de ojos rojos sólo asintió y bajó de la mesa, entonces siguió a Yuriy hacia atrás de una jardinera donde no había nadie.

-Verás… el dinero de ayer… ¿Podrías devolverme lo que quedó? Lo necesito

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Tyson – respondió Kai – no traigo el dinero en este momento. Te veo ahí y te lo doy, ¿De acuerdo?

Yuriy lo pensó unos segundos. Era su oportunidad de salir con él nuevamente. Aunque Mel…

-Está bien – sonrió - ¿Dónde es la casa de Tyson?

-Ven a la escuela a las ocho. Te recogeré aquí.

Yuriy se sonrojó. –Entonces… te veo a las ocho. Hasta al rato.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y regresó a su mesa.

-Kai – le habló Ray cuando el mayor se sentó nuevamente - ¿Qué te dijo?

-Lo invité a la fiesta

-¿Por qué?

-Sí, Kai, nunca había visto que te interesaras así por alguien – comentó Max

Él no respondió.

Yuriy prefirió no comentarle a sus amigos sobre la fiesta, pero le dijo a Ian después de comer, una vez que se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que Spencer lo supiera? – preguntó

-No lo sé

Iban caminando por la calle hacia el parque.

-¿No le tienes tanta confianza?

-Es que… tú eres el único al que le diré de la fiesta. Mi mamá y Bryan no sabrán nada porque no me dejarán ir. Si le digo a Spencer, será más difícil mantener el secreto después, así que se quedará entre tú y yo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Si se dan cuenta tendrás muchos problemas.

-Lo sé – se sentaron en una banca – pero finalmente me estoy acercando a Kai. No quiero que todo lo que he hecho y gastado hasta ahora sea en vano.

-Yuriy, sobre el beso… - Ian lo miró a los ojos – no dejo de pensar en eso. Creo que… nunca debimos hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te enamoraste de mí?

-No, al contrario… creo que debí esperarme a que alguien especial para mí me diera mi primer beso. Alguien que me gustara. Ese tipo de cosas son importantes, y… la primera vez debe de ser con alguien que realmente quieras.

-No te lo tomes tan en serio, es solo un beso – Yuriy alzó una ceja – espero poder besar a Kai esta noche…

-Mi primera vez – lo interrumpió Ian – esa si la guardaré para alguien a quien ame

Yuriy solo bufó. Jamás se acostaría con Ian, si eso era a donde quería llegar.

Continuaron en el parque unos minutos más, hasta que fue hora de regresar. Ian le insistió en que era una mala idea no decirle nada a su mamá, pero no le hizo caso.

Por suerte para Yuriy, Mel tenía mucho trabajo en la tarde, y siempre se le corría a la noche, así que se despidió de ella como a las siete, ya que fingió tener mucha tarea y que después se dormiría, que cenaría en su cuarto.

A las 7:30 salió por su ventana, ya listo para la fiesta. Era casi media hora caminando hacia su escuela, así que se dio prisa.

En el camino, un par de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_**Flash back**_

Un estruendo retumbó en el pasillo fuera de su cuarto y salió rápidamente.

-¿Mamá? – dijo preocupado

Entró al cuarto de su madre y encontró a ella encima del cuerpo de Boris.

-Bryan, llama a una ambulancia – pidió Mel, desesperada

-Cortaron el teléfono – respondió el pelilavanda

_**Horas después**_

-¿Cuánto dinero te dieron? – preguntó Yuriy una vez que su hermano se subió al carro

Logan encendió el auto y se dirigieron hacia la cárcel

-Lo suficiente para que la suelten – respondió con la voz quebrada. No dudaba que su hermano estuviera a punto de soltarse a llorar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Un fuerte sonido lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Era el claxon de un carro.

-¡Apúrate, perdedor! – le gritó Ray desde la ventana del copiloto

Yuriy se subió atrás, donde también iba otro muchacho. Kai iba manejando.

-Pensamos que no vendrías – confesó el chico de lentes – soy Kenny

-Soy Yuriy

En eso, Ray le subió todo el volumen al radio y empezó a cantar la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Yuriy podía ver el perfil de Kai desde donde estaba, el chico jamás se le había hecho tan guapo como en ese momento. Esperaba que en la fiesta no hubiera nadie conocido, porque si no, lo más probable es que le dijeran a Bryan que lo habían visto, y eso sí iba a ser terrible.

-¿Este carro es de Kai? – le preguntó a Kenny, debajo de todo el estruendo de la música.

-No, es de su abuelo, pero se lo presta – respondió el chico

Minutos después, llegaron a la casa. Era más grande que la suya, pero en ese momento estaba abarrotada de gente.

Una vez los chicos entraron, todos gritaron, exclamando por su aparición. Yuriy siguió a Kai por algunos minutos, pero el muchacho lo ignoraba.

-Oye, Kai – Ray lo tomó del brazo – hay un chico esperándonos allá arriba. Dice que quiere conocer a Yuriy.

El bicolor miró al chico, quien había escuchado. -¿Quieres ir? - preguntó

Qué mejor oportunidad de volverse más atractivo ante los ojos de Kai que demostrarle que había muchos otros que lo deseaban también.

-Vamos – sonrió el ojiazul

Los tres subieron al segundo piso, donde no había nadie. Se encontraba iluminado por una luz bajita, y todas las puertas de los cuartos estaban cerradas.

-Vaya, Yuriy, me diste una gran sorpresa cuando te vi entrar. No sabía que ya te dejaban salir en la noche.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver al chico que había pedido por él. Sabía que había escuchado esa voz anteriormente, pero no lograba reconocerla. Hasta que se dio la vuelta y sintió como todo se vino abajo.

_No puede ser_

-¿Johnny?

_**Continuará…**_

Para el próximo capítulo, esperen un rape.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Continuamos!

Sé que dije en el primer capítulo que subiría actualizaciones constantes y no tardaría mucho en subir cada capítulo, y creo que he cumplido bien hasta ahora.

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y por leer la historia con tanto interés, es un gusto para mi ver que les agrada hasta ahora :D

Pero… no podré actualizar tan rápido a partir de hoy. Lo que pasa es que se me juntaron muchas cosas esta semana y por eso quise hacer este capítulo largo, para darles algo de calidad ahorita mientras logro escribir los capítulos venideros. Pero no se preocupen, no volveré a abandonar ni esta ni ninguna otra historia que escriba en el futuro. Le esperan cosas grandiosas a este fanfic. Cosas crueles, fuertes, temas de los que muchas personas prefieren no hablar. Pero mi mente es rara y me gustan esas cosas, así que espero ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Es casi seguro que no subiré un nuevo capítulo al menos en una semana, pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en escribir, y hacerlo bien. Por eso no quiero prometer una fecha exacta para actualizar, realmente no tengo idea de qué tanto tiempo tenga para escribir ahora, pero jamás duden en que continuaré escribiendo y trayendo más capítulos de esta historia para la que tengo tantas ideas que ya no puedo esperar para poder escribirlas todas, realmente me apasiona.

Bueno, ya es suficiente. En conclusión, intentaré escribir y subir capítulos lo más pronto que pueda, sin embargo, no sé cuándo subiré el próximo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Advertencias:** Rape, lemon, uso de drogas

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece

**Capítulo 3**

Johnny se acercó a ellos.

-¿Vino Bryan también? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No – respondió Yuriy – creo que será mejor que me vaya – le dijo a Kai

-Yuriy, quédate un rato – Johnny pasó su brazo por los hombros del ojiazul y lo acercó a él – es la primera vez que salgo de fiesta contigo. Además… con esa ropa te ves exquisito… - el chico inhaló el aroma del cabello del chico y besó su cuello – _se que Bryan jamás te hubiera dejado venir. Si no cooperas, le diré que te encontré aquí. Y tengo evidencia _– Johnny sacó su celular y tomó una foto de ellos antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los carmesí. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder decir algo.

-Ya estás aquí, ¿No? – Preguntó Ray, empujándolos hacia un cuarto y abriendo la puerta – esta es la habitación de Tyson. No le importará.

Kai no dijo nada. Solo observaba cada movimiento de Yuriy, el cual estaba indeciso. Y es que el ojiazul no quería que pensaran que era un aburrido. Además, si Johnny le decía a su hermano, estaría castigado por el resto de su vida.

Ray cerró la puerta del cuarto una vez que introdujo a ambos pelirrojos en él. Sintió unas manos en su cintura y como él mismo era arrastrado hacia otro cuarto, el del hermano de Tyson.

-Kai… - gimió el chico de cabello negro cuando el mencionado lo recostó en la cama y atacó su cuello, dando pequeños besos en él, a la vez que se abría el pantalón él mismo.

-De rodillas – ordenó el bicolor y Ray obedeció enseguida.

Kai se sentó en la cama mientras el otro bajaba su bóxer por sus piernas y se metía su pene en la boca, a la vez que lo lamía de arriba abajo. El bicolor llevó su mano a esos mechones negros y los acariciaba a la vez que gemía suavemente por el grandioso placer que sentía en su entrepierna. Apretó sus ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, temblando ligeramente por lo húmedo y cálido que se sentía en la boca de Ray.

_Detente, por favor… ¡Suéltame! Johnny, déjame. ¡Por favor, ya! …. …. …. No me importa, dile lo que quieras, pero suéltame, ¡No me toques!_

Kai abrió los ojos. Miró hacia la pared que daba al cuarto de Tyson. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado eso, pero que Ray no lo había hecho.

-Espérame aquí – dijo el peli azul, vistiéndose y después salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Entonces entró al cuarto de Tyson y encendió la luz.

Johnny tenía sujeto a Yuriy en la cama, quien intentaba zafarse, aprovechando la distracción de Kai para soltarse del agarre y corrió hacia el bicolor, tomándolo del brazo.

-Venga, Yuriy, te va a gustar, o que, ¿Aún eres virgen? No te lo creo

-Cállate – contestó el ojiazul

-¿Lo eres? – fue Kai quien preguntó

El ojiazul no respondió, solo miró al piso.

-Mejor para mi – Johnny corrió hacia él, pero Kai lo detuvo antes de llegar al pelirrojo.

-Dame tu celular – ordenó este con una voz tan seria y molesta que el otro no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo. Kai le movió un par de cosas y se lo regresó – no le digas nada a Bryan de que Yuriy estuvo aquí

-Estúpido, ¿Borraste la foto? – dijo Johnny, revisando su celular, pero el chico de ojos violetas se ahogó cuando Kai lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y lo alzó unos centímetros – su…suéltame, me lastimas

-¿Me escuchaste? No le dirás nada a Bryan.

-Sí… sí…

Kai lo soltó y el chico cayó al piso, sujetándose la garganta

-Vamos, Yuriy. Te llevaré a tu casa.

El bicolor y el pelirrojo salieron de la casa y abordaron el auto.

Kai inició la marcha.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Déjame en la escuela

-No es problema llevarte. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí

Pero el ojiazul estaba temblando.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-Sólo me besó a la fuerza… y me tocó… - apretó sus ojos – pero… llegaste justo cuando intentaba meter su mano en mi pantalón…

-Deja que te lleve hasta tu casa. Es mi culpa que eso te haya sucedido.

-Está bien… pero déjame una cuadra antes, si no se darán cuenta. –Yuriy le explicó cómo llegar a su casa

-Entonces te saliste sin permiso

El pelirrojo bajó el espejito que estaba frente a él y se miró.

-Creo que no me dejó ninguna marca, al menos – dijo Yuriy

El resto del camino lo tuvieron en silencio, y el pelirrojo logró controlar sus temblores, entonces finalmente Kai detuvo el carro una calle antes de la casa de Logan.

-Gracias por traerme – el pelirrojo se bajó sin permitirle a Kai responderle

-Yuriy, espera

Se detuvo y volteó a verlo, el chico se había bajado del auto y ahora le extendía dinero.

-Ya se me había olvidado – dijo el pelirrojo – gracias

-Es tuyo – Kai dio un paso hacia él – lamento lo de Johnny. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que no te cause ningún problema.

-Gracias… - Yuriy sonrió – te veo mañana

-Que descanses – Kai se dio la vuelta y subió a su carro, esperando hasta que vio cuando Yuriy entró al patio trasero de su casa.

**De regreso en casa de Tyson…**

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Ray salió del cuarto de Hiro y entró al cuarto contiguo, donde la luz estaba apagada. La encendió - ¿Johnny? ¿Dónde está Yuriy?

El pelirrojo estaba masturbándose en la cama, su rostro estaba rojo, no le faltaba mucho para venirse. Junto a él había tres botellas vacías de cerveza.

-Ray – Johnny se levantó y llegó hasta él, entonces lo tomó de la nuca y cerró la puerta

-Imbécil, eso dolió

Pero nada pudo prepararlo para lo que vino.

Johnny le dio un fuerte golpe en la sien que lo hizo ver estrellitas. Ray se mareó y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para poder recuperar sus sentidos. Veía todo borroso y por un momento perdió control de sus extremidades. Sintió como Johnny lo tomó de las muñecas y lo acostó en la cama, entonces abrió su pantalón y lo bajó, al igual que su bóxer.

-¿Cómo te atreves?… Su… suéltame – apenas podía hablar. El golpe lo había dejado aturdido

El pelirrojo le dio la vuelta violentamente y Ray se mordió la lengua. Llevó sus manos a su boca y soltó un chillido de dolor cuando sintió como su abusador penetró su ano con ningún tipo de preparación previa, desgarrando su piel, ya que jamás había tenido un miembro dentro de él sin haber lubricado antes, Kai siempre era muy cuidadoso y considerado. Pero este Johnny era una bestia, entrando y saliendo de él sin importarle los gritos de Ray de que se detuviera, que dolía, que quería vomitar.

Ray empezó a llorar. Finalmente estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo y podía sentir todo lo que Johnny hacía en su parte trasera, el dolor cuando su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo de su cuerpo era terrible, al parecer llegaba a tocar la pared, o lo que fuera, era un dolor tremendo.

-¡Detente! – gritó e intentó zafarse, pero sólo logró que Johnny sujetara su cabello violentamente, arrancando unos cuantos mechones negros, y después estrellara su cara contra el colchón

Las embestidas de Johnny se hicieron más rápidas y profundas, entonces no logró contener sus gemidos de dolor y angustia, así como lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas debido al malestar y la impotencia.

Minutos después, el pelirrojo salió de Ray y se subió encima de él. Se había quitado su ropa, así que logró llegar hasta la cara del pelinegro a tiempo y se masturbó encima de su rostro.

-Quítate – Ray intentó empujarlo, pero Johnny le dio una bofetada que hizo que se volviera a morder la lengua en el mismo lugar y el chico apretó los ojos por la horrible sensación que se hizo presente en su boca. Johnny empezó a gemir segundos después y Ray sintió su semen caer en su rostro, principalmente en su ojo izquierdo y su mejilla. La sustancia resbaló por su cara hacia su cabello. Sintió a Johnny restregar su miembro en su cara, e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el otro lo sostuvo de la cabeza, jalando su cabello, frotándose con él mientras las últimas gotas de su eyaculación caían en los labios del chico.

Sintió cuando el pelirrojo se bajó de encima y se quitó el semen de la cara con sus manos. Abrió sus ojos para verlo vestirse y después salió del cuarto, sin decirle nada.

Ray se levantó de la cama y se vistió también. Corrió al baño a darse una ducha y empezó a llorar.

_Kai… ¿Dónde estás?_

Su ano ardía y su cabeza le daba mil vueltas. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba el bicolor… y donde madres estaba Yuriy.

**Lejos de ahí…**

El ardor que él mismo se provocaba en su brazo era delicioso. El objeto punzocortante trazando una perfecta línea recta desde el otro lado de su codo hasta su muñeca lo estaba llevando al paraíso. Recordó la sensación de los besos de Johnny en él y fue motivo suficiente para trazar una segunda línea, ahora un poco más corta, pero más profunda. Riquísima.

Miró el reloj. Ya iban a dar las tres de la mañana. ¿Realmente llevaba tanto tiempo cortándose?

Yuriy se levantó y se enjuagó en el lavabo.

Sentía que no había dormido en días. Se apuró a desinfectar sus heridas y después se acostó a dormir. Al siguiente día tenía que ir a la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente, los 50 minutos que dedicaba a correr con Ian y Wolborg se le hicieron eternos. Se sentía exhausto. Aún así, no le mencionó nada a Ian de su incidente con Johnny, ya que lo más seguro era que le respondiera un "te lo dije". Así que cuando su mejor amigo le preguntó que como había estado la fiesta, le dijo que bien. Estuvo a punto de decirle que Kai le había devuelto el dinero, pero entonces recordó que en primer lugar, no le había dicho nada de la cartera, así que quedaba descartado.

_Kai… _pensó el ojiazul _Kai me salvó…_

Llegaron a la escuela apenas a tiempo. Corrieron a su salón y tuvieron las clases como lo harían normalmente. Yuriy no podía esperar para que fuera el receso y poder ver a Kai. Como no podía controlar su ansiedad, salió en una clase a darse una vuelta y ver si se encontraba con el bicolor, pero se quedó helado cuando dobló en una esquina.

-Hey, Yuriy – esa voz le dio escalofríos, pero tuvo que acercarse

-Hola…

Johnny lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Junto a él estaban Bryan y Robert.

-¿Qué tal las clases? – preguntó Robert

-Bien – Yuriy no podía despegar sus ojos de los violetas del joven que había tratado de abusar de él

-¿Tú saliéndote de clases? ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeño Nerd? – se burló Bryan

-Solo salí a estirar las piernas. Pero ya voy de regreso.

Yuriy casi corrió a su salón. Su corazón se había acelerado desde que escuchó la voz de Johnny. Al parecer, realmente no le había dicho nada a Bryan.

_Gracias, Kai…_

Finalmente llegó la hora del receso, pero Yuriy se sorprendió cuando ni Kai ni ninguno de sus amigos estaban en la mesa de siempre. ¿Habrían faltado a la escuela? ¿Les habría pasado algo?

Después de comer, Ian le preguntó si habían comentado algo en la fiesta de si no irían a la universidad ese día, pero la verdad era que Yuriy no sabía nada. Una vez que su amigo se fue, intentó marcarle a Kai, más nuevamente no tomó sus llamadas.

Esa noche se durmió muy temprano, arrastrando el cansancio de varios días, y al despertar se sintió como nuevo.

-Ya es jueves – comentó Ian a la hora del receso, cuando apenas se dirigían a las mesas – un día más y podremos descansar. Ha sido una semana pesada.

Pero el pelirrojo no lo había escuchado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa de Kai y sus amigos, quienes ahora sí estaban ahí, como si nada.

-Ahora regreso – Yuriy dejó su comida en la mesa y se aproximó a ellos

-Hola – saludó el ojiazul

-Yuriy – saludó Kenny

-Oye, me dijeron que fuiste a mi fiesta, pero jamás te vi, ¿Te fuiste temprano? Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Tyson

-Y yo soy Max – sonrió el rubio

-Mucho gusto. Soy Yuriy

El pelirrojo los saludó y después miró a Kai, quien estaba revisando algo en su celular.

-Kai, ¿podemos hablar?

Ray gruñó. Yuriy lo volteó a ver y notó que tenía el labio partido.

-Ray… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el ojiazul

-Nada que te importe, perdedor – respondió el pelinegro

Sus amigos, a excepción de Kai, se rieron. El bicolor bajó de la mesa y nuevamente siguió a Yuriy detrás de las jardineras.

-Te marqué ayer para preguntarte por qué no habían venido… pensé que les había pasado algo -Kai se cruzó de brazos, más no dijo nada. -Bueno… quiero invitarte a comer a mi casa, no sé si quieras ir hoy o mañana, mi mamá cocina muy rico…

-Gracias, pero no me interesa

Kai se dio la vuelta, pero por un acto de reflejo, Yuriy lo detuvo tomando su brazo. El bicolor nuevamente se sorprendió por su atrevimiento y recorrió desde el agarre hasta el rostro de Yuriy, quien se veía igual de sorprendido que él.

-Lo… lo siento… - Yuriy lo soltó y notó como Kai miraba hacia abajo, para después verlo a los ojos

Kai permaneció observándolo unos segundos, y finalmente sonrió – Iré mañana a comer a tu casa. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

-Perfecto

El bicolor sintió algo extraño al ver la enorme sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro irradiaba una extraña felicidad.

-Entonces… supongo que mañana me iré contigo saliendo de la escuela

-Sí, si eso está bien por ti – respondió Yuriy, recordando las burlas que le dirigían los chicos de la escuela antes de que fuera sexy

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Kai se dio la vuelta y regresó a su mesa

Yuriy se quedó solo y empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos de felicidad. Corrió de regreso con sus amigos.

-¡Kai irá a comer mañana a mi casa! – se sentó junto a Ian – Dios, Dios, Dios, ¡Sí!

-Felicidades – sonrió su amigo – parece que el plan está saliendo bien

-Está saliendo fenomenal… ¡Kai comerá en mi casa! – chocó los 5 con Spencer

-Qué bueno que limpiamos tu cuarto – comentó el pequeño

-Lo sé – Yuriy no cabía en su felicidad – Dios… no puedo esperar para decirle a Bryan y a mi mamá

-Tranquilo, te va a dar algo – dijo Spencer

-Un orgasmo, tal vez – respondió Ian y ambos se empezaron a reír

_No saben lo que eso significa para mí -_Yuriy los ignoró- _Kai… _

En la tarde, a la hora de la comida, el pelirrojo le informó a su mamá sobre la visita de Kai. Ella le comentó que estaba feliz de que las cosas estuvieron saliéndole bien con el chico que le gustaba, y que haría de comer algo especial. Bryan no estaba, pero le diría en la noche.

Estuvo muy hiperactivo toda la tarde, recogiendo su cuarto, limpiando toda la casa, bañando a Wolborg. Se disponía a limpiar la entrada cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí? – contestó el ojiazul

-¿Yuriy? Soy Kai

-¡Hola Kai! ¿Qué pasó?

-No podré ir a comer mañana a tu casa porque no iré a la escuela – el ojiazul sintió que su corazón se detuvo… – pero iré el sábado, ¿Está bien? – Recuperó su ritmo cardiaco y exhaló profundo

-Sí, ya sabes llegar, ¿No? ¿A qué hora te espero?

-Tú dime a qué hora comen

-Como a las 2. ¿Te veo aquí a las dos el sábado entonces?

-Sí. Adiós.

-Adiós, Kai, gracias por avisar

El bicolor no había dicho nada y solo colgó.

Se quedó casi un minuto observando el teléfono, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Buscó a su mamá y le dijo que Kai iría hasta el sábado. Después se acostó en su cama. Se sentía muy cansado de repente.

Tomó una almohada y la colocó entre sus brazos, abrazándola. Imaginaba que era él. El chico que lo había salvado de Johnny. Kai, el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba totalmente oscuro. Se movió un poco y pegó un brinco cuando sintió algo peludo junto a él. Encendió la luz con el corazón en la garganta y se relajó cuando vio que era Wolborg. No había cerrado la ventana y su perro siempre aprovechaba para meterse en las noches. Era una extraña manía que tenía su Husky Siberiano.

-¿Tú también te sientes solo? – Acarició el pelaje de su perro – Sabes que no puedes dormir aquí…

Wolborg empezó a lamer su rostro, pero Yuriy lo alejó de él.

-¡Oye! Mis besos son solo para Kai – lo tomó del cuello sin lastimarlo y lo bajó de la cama. Wolborg apenas iba a cumplir un año y ya era un animal grande – salte

Pero el perrito nada más se sentó en el piso, con la lengua de fuera, observando a Yuriy con una cara que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

-¡Wolborg! ¡Arg! – lo tomó del cuello de nuevo y lo acercó a la ventana, pero mientras hacía a un lado las cortinas, sintió como el animal lamía su brazo. Ardía. Notó que lamía las heridas que él mismo se había hecho - ¿Te gusta el sabor de mi sangre? - lo empujó por la ventana, la cual daba directamente a su patio. Su casa era de un piso, así que el perro no tenía problemas para cruzar de un lado a otro – Adiós – cerró la ventana – Arg… tendré que ir a limpiarme

Se metió al baño y lavó sus heridas nuevamente.

Después, se colocó la pijama y miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana, y aún se moría de sueño. Regresó a la cama y se durmió enseguida.

Al siguiente día, alcanzó a Ian en el patio, quien estaba jugando con Wolborg.

-¿Puedo llevarlo yo hoy? – preguntó su pequeño amigo

-Claro – Yuriy le colocó la correa y se la dio a Ian. Empezaron a correr. – Kai me marcó ayer. Me dijo que como no irán hoy a la escuela, mejor vendrá mañana

-Ah ya… pues entonces no vendré yo, para que lo tengas para ti solo

-¿En serio está bien?

-Claro. Es un día solo para ti y para Kai. Disfrútalo.

-Gracias, Ian

El día estuvo bastante tranquilo. Yuriy ya no se sentía tan ansioso. Tal vez era porque en su interior estaba el miedo a decepcionarse nuevamente al llamarle Kai y cancelarle una vez más.

Invitó a Spencer a comer también y se sentaron a la mesa. Estaban platicando él, sus amigos y Mel cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Yo voy – dijo Mel

Yuriy escuchó a su madre abrir la puerta y después un "Hola, primor"

Casi se ahoga con la sopa.

_Boris…_

Se giró para verlo pasar por la puerta y besar a su madre.

-No me esperabas, ¿Verdad? – le dijo Boris a Mel y la nalgueó cuando esta se dio la vuelta

_Maldito…_

Yuriy tragó con dificultad

-No, no esperaba que vinieras, pero siéntate, te serviré de comer

-Ya comí – Boris se acercó a la mesa – mejor te espero en la cama. Yuriy, te cortaste el cabello.

El ojiazul solo alzó una ceja.

-Ve a recostarte, te alcanzo en un momento

-No te tardes

Boris se retiró de la mesa. Mel tomó su lugar y continuó comiendo, evitando la mirada de reproche de su hijo.

-¿Saldrán? – preguntó la mujer

-No. Tenemos tarea, y quiero tener el fin libre

-Para Kai – comentó Spencer

-Sí – respondió Yuriy

-Ya quiero conocer a ese muchachito – dijo Mel – debe de ser muy guapo para que te hayas fijado en él

-Es muy bien parecido – comentó Ian

Después de comer, los tres le ayudaron a Mel a lavar los platos y después se retiraron al cuarto de Yuriy a hacer su tarea. Al terminar, sus amigos se despidieron.

-Mucha suerte mañana – Ian le dio golpecitos en la espalda – si tienen sexo me debes una

-¡Oye! Yo también he puesto de mi parte, tú solo me ayudaste con lo de la ropa – rió Yuriy

-¿Eso significa que lo harán? – preguntó Spencer

-No creo – respondió Yuriy – sería demasiado pronto

-Pero así son los gays, todos se acuestan con todos – el rubio cruzó la calle cuando vio que su mamá ya había llegado por él - ¡Adiós chicos!

Se subió al carro y se fue.

-¿Qué coño le pasa? – Yuriy se molestó – Qué poca

-Sólo lo dijo para molestar – Ian bajó las escaleras del pórtico de casa de Yuriy – pero tiene razón, muchos son algo promiscuos

-Pero yo no…

-Pero Kai si – Ian se colocó el gorrito de su chamarra – y no dudo que tratará de hacerte suyo lo más pronto posible.

Yuriy sintió un escalofrío.

_Hacerme suyo_

-Aún así, se me hizo súper fuera de lugar su comentario. Adiós Ian. Te veo el lunes.

-Suerte, Yuriy – Ian empezó a caminar hacia su casa, la cual estaba a apenas 5 minutos

El pelirrojo entró a su casa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Boris en su cuarto. Ya se le había olvidado que estaba ahí. Maldición. Kai iba a conocerlo.

Fue a buscar a Bryan a su cuarto, pero no había regresado. ¿Cuántos días tenía su hermano con Logan? Ya casi ni lo veía. ¿Así se sentiría cuando se mudara con Logan? ¿Así de solo? No quería sentirse así. Antes solía jugar con Bryan todo el día, todos los días. Pero ahora ya jamás tenía tiempo para él. Pero no importaba. Quería estar con Kai. Kai era mejor que Bryan.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama y después miró al techo.

_Mañana tendré a Kai solo para mí._

Y se quedó dormido.

Al siguiente día, decidió despertarse tarde para que su espera fuera la menor posible. Aún así, acostumbrado a despertarse temprano, se levantó a las 8 y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Después, se puso la mejor combinación que logró hacer con su ropa y estuvo casi media hora arreglando su cabello. Limpió una última vez y después regresó a su cuarto para darle una última acomodada.

La mañana se le hizo eterna. Eran apenas las 10 y ya no podía esperar. Aún faltaban 4 horas más para que él llegara. Fue al cuarto de Bryan para hablar con él, pero no estaba. Aunque no le sorprendía.

Salió de su casa y caminó a casa de Logan. Su casa no era exactamente junto a la suya, sino a unas tres casas de la de Yuriy, y la de Ian estaba un par de calles más allá.

Tocó la puerta y el timbre, pero nadie salió. Volvió a tocar y esperó un par de minutos. Tocó una vez más, hasta que finalmente abrieron la puerta.

-¡¿Qué coño quieres?! – gritó Bryan cuando lo vio parado ahí

-¿Qué te pasó? Te ves muy mal – comentó Yuriy

Su hermano, parado en el marco de la puerta, tenía unas enormes ojeras, tenía una pequeña laceración en el labio y parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Sexo. Eso pasó. – Preguntó nuevamente – Es un maldito sábado, Yuriy. Déjanos dormir

-Solo quería decirte que Kai vendrá a comer a las 2

Bryan pareció recuperar la conciencia después de escucharlo.

-¿Kai Hiwatari?

-Sí. Lo invité y aceptó. ¿Qué te parece?

Bryan observó a Yuriy de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-Vaya, Yuriy, nada mal, eh, nada mal… ahora, lárgate

El mayor cerró la puerta y al chico no le quedó de otra que regresar a su casa.

Apenas habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde la última vez que había visto el reloj y se sentía más desesperado que nunca.

Iba al baño cuando chocó nuevamente con Boris en una esquina. Clavó sus ojos en su mirada y la piel de Yuriy se erizó.

-Buenos días, Yuriy – Boris sonrió cínicamente - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Boris, voy a pedirte un favor. Al rato vendrá un amigo, es importante para mí. Por favor no hagas comentarios desagradables.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio? – Boris recorrió la mejilla de Yuriy con la yema de su dedo

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! – El pelirrojo retrocedió como si el toque hubiera quemado – No vuelvas a tocarme

-No me has dicho qué ganaré yo

Yuriy pensó unos segundos

-… Te trataré bien cuando vengas a vivir a la casa

-Así que ese muchacho realmente te importa. Entonces eres igual de puto que tu hermano, ¿No? Te gusta que te metan la ve…

Yuriy se le fue encima. Tiró a Boris al piso, pero este era más fuerte y lo hizo a un lado, levantándose enseguida.

-¡No hables así de Bryan! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

-¿Cómo quieres que me porte bien cuando tu eres tan malo conmigo?

-Maldito imbécil

-Yuriy

Mel acababa de salir de su cuarto. Llevaba una toalla cubriendo su cabeza, se acababa de bañar.

-Mamá, por favor dile a Boris que se comporte cuando Kai esté aquí

-Boris – Mel le sonrió – el amigo de Yuriy que vendrá a comer hoy es especial. Será la primera vez que viene y hay que tratarlo bien. Si hacemos que se sienta cómodo, te prometo que te recompensaré.

El viejo sonrió y apretó las nalgas de Mel.

-Eso sí es algo que me interesa – Boris acarició el cabello de Yuriy, pero éste se soltó – trataré bien a tu novio

Yuriy no dijo nada y se encerró en el baño.

Abrió el gabinete, con la ira recorriendo sus venas. Tomó la navaja y estuvo a punto de clavársela en el brazo cuando recordó que vería a Kai, y que no quería estar sangrando cuando este llegara. Regresó la navaja al gabinete y se sentó en la taza. Respiró profundo y contó hasta 10. Después salió y se decidió a limpiar su cuarto una última vez.

Kai llegó puntual. Eran las 2 en punto cuando un claxon tocó fuera de su casa.

Yuriy salió casi corriendo y vio a Kai estacionarse a un lado del pórtico, para después bajar de su carro con una caja de regalo en sus manos y lentes oscuros en sus ojos. Se acercó hasta la puerta.

-Hola, Yuriy – saludó con una sonrisa y se quitó los lentes, agitando su cabello

El ojiazul se sonrojó después de verlo. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan guapo y tan sexy como él? No solo tenía unos ojos preciosos, todo en él era maravilloso.

-Tú debes ser Kai

Mel salió detrás de Yuriy y se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes, señora. Traje un pequeño regalo. Espero le agrade.

-Hijo, gracias. No te hubieras molestado. – Mel lo tomó en sus manos – Por favor pasa

Yuriy estaba demasiado sonrojado. Ese gesto de Kai solo lo había enamorado aún más. Lo había juzgado mal. Kai no era tan mala persona después de todo.

Mel abrió el regalo frente a ellos, era una gran canasta con una variedad de frutas.

-Muchas gracias, Kai – agradeció Yuriy

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme a comer

-Es un gran detalle, gracias. Por favor toma asiento – lo invitó Mel

Kai ocupó su lugar en la silla que Yuriy le indicó, y después el ojiazul se sentó a su lado.

-Buenas tardes

Boris llegó después. Saludó a Kai y después se sentó a la mesa también.

Mel les sirvió una crema de almendras, ensalada de lechuga con arándanos, salmón a las finas hierbas y verduras en salsa de cacahuate para acompañar.

-Y dinos, Kai – habló Mel - ¿A qué se dedican tus papás?

-No tengo. Fallecieron desde que era un niño – respondió tranquilamente

Yuriy miró a su madre, quien era muy sensible con esos temas

-Dios mío. Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea… no quería que lo recordaras – se disculpó la madre de Yuriy

-No hay problema – respondió el bicolor y sonrió – ya tiene mucho tiempo

-¿Y con quién vives?

-Con mi abuelo. Él me ha criado desde entonces – Kai miró a Mel – tiene una casa preciosa, señora Ivanov

-Oh, por favor llámame Mel. Y muchas gracias, Kai, siempre eres bienvenido – sonrió ella, algo apenada

-Gracias – Kai sonrió también

Definitivamente, Yuriy no se esperaba que Kai fuera así. Su madre parecía adorarlo. Incluso el ambiente se sentía relajado, tranquilo, como si el bicolor encajara en ese lugar. No lo sentía ajeno a él, al contrario, era como si Kai tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de estar ahí. Realmente era una persona de la cual era fácil enamorarse.

Después de la comida, Mel sirvió pastel de chocolate de postre.

-Es el favorito de Yuriy – comentó ella al servirles – espero te guste, Kai

-No dudo que lo hará

Boris empezó a contar una pequeña historia sobre aviones que había leído en internet, y después, todos terminaron de comer.

-Realmente ha estado delicioso – dijo Kai, levantándose y recogiendo su plato – jamás había comido un pastel de chocolate más rico. Muchas gracias.

-Kai, por favor – Yuriy se levantó también y tomó su plato – yo lo recojo

-No te preocupes, Yuriy – Kai tomó su plato nuevamente y recogió también el de Yuriy y el de Boris y los colocó en el lavadero

-Kai, por favor no recojas, tú eres el invitado – Mel se levantó

-No es ninguna molestia. Buen provecho y gracias por la comida

-Eres muy amable, Kai – Mel le sonrió, recogiendo el resto de la mesa

Yuriy llevó a Kai hasta su cuarto. El pelirrojo jamás pensó que el mayor sería tan amable y una visita tan placentera.  
Tan pronto Kai entró, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

-Tu cuarto es acogedor – comentó

-Gracias - Yuriy sonrió - ¿Te gustó la comida?

-Sí, tu mamá cocina muy bien. Podría comer sus platillos todos los días

-Excelente, porque planeo que no sea la única vez que vengas a comer. Y bueno... ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir al parque?

-Te lo debo. No puedo quedarme mucho más rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah... -Yuriy sintió un agujero en el estómago - pensé que te quedarías más tarde... ¿Saldrás con tus amigos?

Kai se acercó al espejo de Yuriy y observó su reflejo.

-Sí.

Yuriy se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno, me da gusto que hayas venido aunque sea un rato. Y puedes regresar cuando quieras. Esta es tu casa. -Sintió como todos los colores se le subieron a su rostro después de pronunciar esas palabras

-Muchas gracias, Yuriy -Kai se acomodó el cabello - tengo un par de minutos y luego debo irme

-Pues... Si quieres platicamos aquí - Kai se sentó a su lado - Me alegra mucho que seamos amigos. Es... Genial

-¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?

-¿Cuál...? Ah... Ahí lo tengo. Estoy ahorrando para comprarme una laptop

-Ya veo - Kai se dejó caer de espaldas - tu cama está cómoda. Ese señor Boris no es tu padre, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no. Es el novio de mi mamá, pero no es nada mío. Mi... padre... ya tiene años que no vive aquí.

Yuriy lo volteó a ver. Se veía tan tranquilo y guapo ahí, recostado en el territorio de Yuriy. Miró su pecho y sintió unas ganas terribles de recostarse sobre él y sentir los brazos de Kai rodearlo. Pero su mente le decía que eso era muy improbable que sucediera. Lo más probable era que Kai se quitara. No quería sentir ese tipo de rechazo, así que prefirió no hacer absolutamente nada.  
El silencio reinó en el cuarto, y poco después, Kai volvió a sentarse.

-Tengo que irme ahora - se levantó

-Te acompaño a tu carro

A la hora de salir del cuarto, Mel y Boris estaban en la sala mirando la única televisión de su casa, había sido un regalo de Logan en la última navidad.

-Mel - Kai se acercó a ella, estrechó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla - no solo tiene una casa hermosa, también cocina delicioso, fue un placer haber venido, espero poder regresarle el favor

-Oh Kai - Mel se levantó y lo abrazó

El mundo se detuvo para Kai unos segundos.  
Los brazos de la mujer eran delgados, podía sentir la dureza de sus huesos, pero al mismo tiempo eran suaves, eran cálidos y amorosos. No supo qué hacer. Millones de sentimientos se apoderaron de su cuerpo, recordando, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía ese tipo de cariño...

Maternal...

Colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de la madre de Yuriy y esperó a que ella rompiera el abrazo.

-Puedes regresar cuando quieras, corazón - Mel sonrió y lo soltó despacito

-Gracias. Hasta luego señor Boris.

-Adiós - estrechó su mano  
Kai salió de la casa seguido de Yuriy hasta el carro.

-Te veo el lunes en la escuela - Kai se puso sus lentes y abordó su auto

-Sí. Adiós.

Yuriy agitó su mano en señal de despedida y observó el carro hasta que se perdió de vista.

Kai manejó durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que iba sin rumbo. No tenía idea de donde estaba, simplemente había estado avanzando de frente.

Aparcó a un lado de la banqueta cuando sintió que no podía más.

Apagó el radio y se quitó los lentes. Se miró en el espejo. Pensó que sus ojos se habrían llenado de lágrimas, pero no era así. Pero las ganas de llorar estaban ahí. Respiró profundo y apretó los ojos.

"Ya olvídalo, Kai" - se dijo a sí mismo.  
Pero eso sólo logro que volviera a recordarlo, y que sus cicatrices ardieran más que nunca.

Yuriy corrió a su cuarto y empezó a dar brincos por toda la habitación. Mel llegó poco después y rió al verlo.

-¡Mamá! - el ojiazul dio un brinco al verla -¿Qué te pareció Kai?

-Me doy cuenta por qué te gusta - se sentó en la cama - a pesar de ser guapísimo, no es nada sangrón. Todo lo contrario, es muy amable y cordial. ¡Es todo un galanazo!

Yuriy alzó una ceja y rió, ¿Desde cuándo su mama usaba la palabra "galanazo"?

Pero tenía razón. Kai era un gran partido. Y ahora que se daba cuenta que lo había juzgado mal, le gustaba aún más. Su mama tenía buen ojo.

-¿Puedo andar con él?

-¿Ya te lo pidió?

La sonrisa de Yuriy se borró de su rostro.

-Pues... No  
"Ni siquiera sé si lo va a hacer" - pensó el ojiazul

El resto de la tarde, tuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le marcó a Ian para contarle todo lo que había sucedido, y que era una pena que Kai se tuviera que ir tan pronto, pero que la comida había sido un éxito.

Al siguiente día, Mel lo despertó temprano para ir a la iglesia. Al regresar, le pidió a su mamá que lo dejara en casa de Logan.

-Pregúntale a tu hermano cuando piensa ir a la casa – pidió la mujer

-Sí, mamá

Tocó el timbre y esperó medio minuto, cuando Logan abrió.

-Hola, Yuriy, buenos días. ¿Buscas a Bryan?

-De hecho quería pedirte prestado el Xbox. ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, estábamos desayunando, pero ya terminamos y recogíamos la cocina. Pasa.

Yuriy entró a casa de Logan. Era un poco más grande que la suya, pero tenía mayores comodidades que su casa. Había muchas fotos de sus padres, fallecidos, y sus hermanos, quienes eran mucho más grandes de edad y no vivían en la ciudad. También tenía varias fotos con Bryan y una que otra con Yuriy.

Llegó hasta la sala y encendió la consola, introdujo el juego de Metro 2033 y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue con Kai? – Bryan se sentó junto a él y observó la caja del juego

-Fue increíble – Yuriy sonrió – por cierto, me preguntó mi mamá que cuando irás a la casa

-Mañana. Sé que no he ido en muchos días, y sé que dije que pasaría más tiempo en casa – Bryan pasó un brazo por sus hombros – pero he estado ayudando a Logan con el negocio y siempre regresamos tarde, por eso prefiero quedarme

-Así que es por eso. ¿Cómo va la agencia de viajes? – Yuriy comenzó a jugar

Bryan le contó sobre todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer, ya que la mayoría de las personas que iban tenían problemas en conseguir la documentación necesaria, y ellos tenían que asesorarlos paso por paso, pero bueno, ese era el trabajo.

-Iré a bañarme – dijo Bryan – bajo en un rato

Yuriy no contestó por estar metido en el juego que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando el pelilavanda entró al cuarto, se quitó la ropa y la echó al cesto, mientras que entraba al baño. Para su sorpresa, Logan ya estaba en la regadera, y procedía a enjuagar el shampoo de su cabello.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – Bryan ingresó con él. Aprovechó que este tenía los ojos cerrados para poder deleitarse con la visión parada frente a sus ojos.

Logan era un chico alto, más alto que el mismo Bryan, fuerte, tosco, con cabello muy negro y lacio, piel casi tan blanca como la de Yuriy, definitivamente más pálido que Bryan. En ese momento estaban cerrados, pero sus ojos eran de un marrón clarito, casi miel, los cuales brillaban dorados bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – preguntó Logan

Bryan sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo, probando el desagradable sabor del shampoo, pero no le importó. Tomó el pene de su novio y empezó a masturbarlo. Sintió cómo él arqueó su espalda y se recargó en la pared para poder sentir totalmente lo que el chico le hacía.

-Hazme el amor – pidió el lavanda, susurrando sensualmente en su oído.

Logan obedeció y tomó a Bryan de la nuca, para besarlo apasionadamente mientras introducía uno de sus dedos al ano del menor, abriendo suavemente esa parte para poder lubricarla. No le costó mucho trabajo, ya que ellos parecían conejitos y tenían relaciones todos los días, incluso varias veces en menos de 24 horas.

-Te amo, Bry – Logan introdujo un segundo dedo – voy a amarte para toda la vida

El menor sonrió y respondió un "Yo te amaré aún más que eso" – y después lo besó, mientras sentía como su chico continuaba preparándolo.

Logan siguió unos minutos. Después se separó de Bryan e hizo que se sujetara de la barra que ayudaba para salir de la tina. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo en el baño, así que tenían experiencia y sabían qué hacer. Se apoyó en la cadera del chico y se dejó ir totalmente en su interior.

Los gemidos de Bryan no se hicieron esperar. Su cuerpo ya se había amoldado a la forma del pene de Logan, y ya no había dolor, solo un inmenso placer que aumentaba con cada embestida.

Ambas caderas se movían en el mismo vaivén, Logan intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, a pesar del agua, para observar la espalda de Bryan debajo de él, una imagen que lo excitaba muchísimo. Por su parte, el otro mantenía los ojos cerrados, queriendo sentir al máximo los roces de sus cuerpos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Logan se viniera, derramándose dentro del lavanda, quien se sintió un poco frustrado por no haberse venido aún, pero era normal, puesto que Logan había tenido más estimulación. Notando su malestar, el pelinegro salió de él e hizo que Bryan se levantara. Después de plantarle un apasionado beso, él se agacho y se metió su miembro a la boca, lamiéndolo sin cesar hasta que el otro se vino y este tragó su semen mezclado con el agua que se filtraba en su boca de la regadera.

Terminaron de bañarse y ambos se recostaron en la cama, exhaustos.

Yuriy continuó jugando toda la mañana, hasta que los tres salieron a comer comida china. Logan y Bryan siempre habían sido muy carismáticos y era muy divertido salir con ellos. Pero la noche cayó y fue hora de regresar a casa.

La mañana del lunes pasó como de costumbre, pero el transcurso del día en la escuela no. Ese fue el día que el _caos_ comenzó.

Yuriy estaba en el laboratorio de informática con sus amigos trabajando en una computadora cuando notó que todos miraban la puerta. El maestro no prestaba atención, ya que había dado la explicación y ahora los dejaba trabajar, solamente respondiendo preguntas. Kai estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada estaba fija en el pelirrojo, y cuando este lo vio, abandonó su mesa para acercarse a él.

-¿Quieres dar la vuelta? – lo invitó el peliazul

-Claro – miró a su maestro, pero él jamás se dio cuenta de nada

Tan pronto como se alejaron del salón, Kai entrelazó su brazo con el suyo – había visto que Kai y Ray a veces se paseaban así por los pasillos de la universidad.

Jamás se había sentido tan popular e importante como en ese momento. Todos los alumnos con los que se cruzaban los miraban, les sonreían y los saludaban. Pero Yuriy ignoraba a todos, puesto que no conocía a nadie. Aunque al parecer, todos lo conocían a él. Algunos incluso les tomaron fotos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, era como ser más que todos. Un ser superior, como alguna vez lo había sido Kai con él. Ahora eran iguales.

Llegaron a la cafetería, donde Kai pidió una botella de agua y se quedaron un rato ahí, simplemente observando a la gente que pasaba, para después retomar su actividad de recorrer los pasillos tomados del brazo. A pesar de que en todo el rato no hablaron, el silencio jamás fue incómodo.

En ese dio la hora del receso y todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar los salones. Sabía que Spencer e Ian se llevarían sus cosas, así que no le preocupó y no regresó al laboratorio por ellas. Kai lo llevó hacia la mesa donde se sentaban con sus amigos, quienes estaban esperándolos.

Ray casi se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando vio que Kai y Yuriy estaban tomados del brazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kai hacia eso con él? Se sintió más enojado que nunca y decidió levantarse de la mesa, dirigirse hacia ellos y tomar su lugar.

-Kai, ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? – sonrió el pelinegro

-Luego, Ray. Vengo de allá – respondió sin dirigirle la mirada y se sentó en la mesa ~literal, en la mesa ~con Yuriy.

Kenny notó todo lo que pasó y soltó una tremenda carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Tyson, observando el reloj en su iPhone

-Nada, nada… - Kenny volvió a reír cuando a Ray no le quedó más opción que sentarse nuevamente

Yuriy observó a cada uno de los amigos de Kai. Tyson observaba insistentemente el reloj de su celular. Ray lo observaba a él de una manera que el ojiazul no podía describir. Kenny estaba leyendo una revista de ejercicio y Max jugaba en su PlayStation Vita, al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Yuriy, te traje tus cosas – Spencer estaba frente a él, extendiéndole su mochila - ¿Te quedarás aquí?

-¿Este es tu amigo? – Preguntó Kenny - ¿Realmente te llevas con alguien que se ve así?

-Ew – dijo Tyson – es obeso

-¿Qué? – preguntó Spencer sin entender si era una broma o si realmente buscaban hacerlo sentir mal

-Gracias – dijo Yuriy, tomando sus cosas – no les hagas caso

-Sí, mejor vete, que oso que nos vean hablando con alguien como tú – continuó Kenny

-Gordo – Tyson se empezó a reír y picó la costilla de Max, quien continuaba jugando y ni siquiera les prestaba atención

-Oh si – fue lo único que el rubio dijo, sin importarle mucho de que estuvieron hablando – está bien, Tyson

-¡Max! Presta atención a lo que hacemos – intentó quitarle la consola, pero Max se alejó de él

Yuriy recordó lo que Spencer había dicho de los gays. Ese comentario de que todos se acostaban con todos había sido hiriente, y ahora Spencer estaba recibiendo su merecido. Pero lo que sucedió después fue demasiado.

Spencer se había dado la vuelta para regresar a su mesa cuando Ray dijo algo.

-¿Saben lo que dicen de los gordos? Entre más obesos, más pequeño es su pene, y parece que el amigo de Yuriy ni siquiera tiene uno

El rubio se dio la vuelta e iba a lanzarse encima de Ray cuando Kai se colocó en medio e hizo a Spencer hacia atrás, con una fuerza que Yuriy jamás pensó que tenía.

-Ni se te ocurra– dijo el bicolor

Spencer observó a Kai, quien era el más alto de los seis que estaban en la mesa (N/A: se que en el anime no es así, pero aquí sí lo será).

Lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomar represalias, pero solo se dio la vuelta y regresó a su mesa con Ian.

-Gracias, Kai – comentó Ray sonrojado

-¡NOOOO! – gritó Max y todos dieron un respingo, volteando a verlo

-¿Por qué gritas, estúpido? – preguntó Kenny

-Me quedé sin batería – Max guardó la consola en su mochila – y aún no terminaba la carrera – sacó su iPhone – pero jugaré Plantas vs Zombies ahora

Yuriy rió un poco.

El ambiente se relajó y los chicos continuaron en su rollo. Al final del receso, Yuriy se despidió de ellos y regresó a su salón con sus amigos.

-Son unos imbéciles – dijo Spencer cuando Yuriy se sentó en su mesa -¿Qué es lo que tanto les ves?

-Estuvo mal que le dijeran esas cosas – comentó Ian – me lo contó todo.

-Son algo pesados – contestó él – pero en realidad lo único que me interesa es estar con Kai. Él solo defendió a Ray, pero él no es así.

-El que se junta con lobos… - empezó a decir Spencer, pero no terminó, sabiendo que sus amigos conocían el resto del refrán – y según lo que se, Kai es el jefe de la manada

Yuriy decidió no comentar nada. Al final de las clases, se despidieron de Spencer y él junto con Ian se dirigía a su carro cuando vio a Kai esperando también.

-¡Hey, Kai! – Yuriy se acercó a su carro - ¿Quieres ir a comer mañana de nuevo a mi casa?

Kai lo pensó unos segundos.

-De acuerdo – sonrió y saludó a Mel con la mano desde lejos cuando la vio – te veo mañana

-¿Quieres irte conmigo saliendo de aquí?

-Está bien – Kai se dirigió hacia la calle. Yuriy notó que a quien estaba esperando era a Ray, quien estaba esperándolo en una moto

Yuriy nuevamente dio pequeños brinquitos y se subió a su carro, seguido de Ian.

-Parece que Kai ya te está tomando en serio – comentó su amigo después de la comida, habían ido al parque

-Todo va perfecto – Yuriy alzó sus brazos, sin caber en su felicidad – _todo es perfecto_

Ya en la noche, Yuriy se acostó más temprano de lo normal, ya que estaba algo cansado. Pero se sentía muy feliz. No solo pasaría la tarde con Kai al siguiente día – si es que no se iba temprano nuevamente – sino que también Boris se había ido ese día en la mañana.

Le costó un poco quedarse dormido por la hora tan temprana, pero observó su techo unos minutos. Se preguntaba qué clase de universo serían todos y cada uno de los amigos de Kai.

El martes, Yuriy perdió varias de sus clases por pasear por la escuela junto con Kai y el resto de los chicos. Estuvo muy emocionado todo el día porque en la tarde comería nuevamente con él. Sólo que ahora estaría Ian, pero eso era lo de menos.

Finalmente, la hora llegó y Mel los recogió en el auto. Yuriy se subió adelante para que Kai e Ian tuvieran más espacio.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado – saludó el pequeño al bicolor – soy Ian

-Kai Hiwatari – tomó su mano

-Lo sé

A Yuriy esto no le causó gracia. ¿Eran celos? ¿Por qué debía sentir celos? Ian era su amigo, jamás intentaría nada con Kai… ¿Cierto?

Escuchó como Ian le contaba a Kai sobre sus materias hasta ahora. Igual se enteró de que Kai y sus amigos iban en Comunicación, algo que no sabía, y que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que no sabía.

Yuriy había pensado que ese día sería grandioso, pero no resultó serlo tanto. Ian estuvo platicando con Kai todo el tiempo y el ojiazul jamás supo como unirse a su conversación. Fue bastante incómodo escucharlos hablar sobre la escuela sin que ninguno de los dos lo incluyera a él.

Hervía de celos. Cada vez que Kai decía algo que los hacía reír, incluida a Mel, Ian hacía el mayor escándalo. No sabía si era solo para llamar la atención del bicolor o lo que fuera, pero a Yuriy realmente le molestaba.

Apenas iban a terminar de comer cuando la puerta se abrió y Bryan entró a la casa.

-Bry – Mel se levantó y saludó a su hijo mayor – tenía días sin verte. Por favor dime que te quedarás unos días en la casa. ¿Ya comiste?

-Sí, sí a todo – el lavanda volteó a ver a Yuriy y después se fijó en Kai – me quedaré toda la semana, pero el sábado me volveré a ir con Logan

_Así que es verdad_ – pensó el lavanda – _realmente Yuriy se lleva con él_

-Provecho, chicos – saludó Bryan y se retiró a su cuarto

Yuriy notó como Kai había recorrido el cuerpo de su hermano con la mirada, y al parecer, le había gustado lo que vio.

Se sentía incómodo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era él quien había invitado al chico de ojos rojos? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan interesado en Ian, y ahora en Bryan?

-¿Qué haremos al rato? – preguntó Ian después de comer

-Kai y yo iremos al parque – respondió Yuriy, abriendo la puerta – pero te veo mañana, Ian

El pequeño observó a su amigo unos momentos.

-Ahh, si, claro, te veo mañana, Yu. Adiós Kai.

-Adiós, Ian.

El pequeño le guiñó un ojo a Yuriy y salió de la casa.

-¿Cuál parque? – preguntó Kai

-Hay uno no muy lejos de aquí – respondió

-Pues vamos

Yuriy le dijo a su mamá que saldría al parque y Mel le recordó que tenía prohibidísimo regresar después de las seis. El pelirrojo asintió, no creía tardarse más de eso.

Llegaron al parque. Kai sacó su celular un rato mientras caminaron al centro del lugar, donde había una fuente con varias regaderas de pasto. En ese momento estaban apagadas, así que se sentaron en el área verde y se recostaron a ver el cielo.

Yuriy aún se sentía extraño. Estar solo con Kai era genial, pero aún se preguntaba si él… Espero unos minutos para ver si el bicolor iniciaba una conversación o algo, pero como no lo hizo, decido preguntar…

-Oye Kai…. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y me dices la verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? – Yuriy notó que Kai volteó a verlo, pero sus ojos azules continuaron clavados en el cielo

-¿Te cae bien Ian? Porque no dejaron de hablar en todo el día

Yuriy no pudo evitar lo que sucedió después.

Kai se colocó encima de él, sólo su torso, pero sus rostros se acercaron, a un nivel íntimo pero sin tocarse. Los ojos de Kai estaban fijos en los suyos e incluso podía sentir las puntas de su cabello en su cara. El calor del mayor también era perceptible en su cuerpo. Incluso su delicioso aroma se hizo presente, inundado sus sentidos.

-Es interesante – respondió él y Yuriy frunció el ceño – pero no Ian… lo que es interesante es por qué lo preguntas. ¿Te molesta que hable con él?

-Sí

Yuriy se sentía tan alerta, tenía tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo que no podía disimular su respuesta, no podía ni siquiera pensar bien. Kai estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Y eso por qué? – el mayor sonrió cínicamente. Sin dejar de ver sus ojos – Sabes, Yuriy, tienes unos ojos preciosos… - acarició su rostro suavemente – no me había dado cuenta de lo claritos que los tienes… - Kai dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre él

Un sentimiento tipo cortocircuito sucedió en la mente del pelirrojo y comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar. Sentía el intercambio de temperatura entre sus cuerpos, e incluso él mismo había elevado su temperatura, estaba sudando, y por algún motivo temblaba ligeramente.

-Si vas a besarme hazlo ya – pidió el ojiazul, con una voz quebrada, incómoda

Entonces Kai confirmó algo que sospechaba.

-¿Te gusto, Yuriy? – preguntó

El pelirrojo de repente dejó de sentir el eterno revoltijo de emociones y regresó a la realidad. Dejó de temblar, pudo organizar sus pensamientos y finalmente logró sentir lo que su corazón quería decirle.

No le respondió.

Él mismo fue quien unió sus labios con los de Kai.

Fue como una corriente gélida de aire helado al mismo tiempo que un golpe de calor del verano más ardiente. Era una combinación de hielo y fuego, de frialdad y pasión, algo que Yuriy no podía definir. Ningún beso de antes le llegaba a la altura de ese. El de Bryan no contaba porque era su hermano, el de Ian había sido nefasto, y el de Johnny… ese había sido forzado y asqueroso. Pero este beso, la manera en que Kai movía suavemente sus labios, como su cuerpo caía sobre él, pero no era para nada molesto, todo se había vuelto perfecto. Era como si nada más importara. Incluso sentía como si estuvieran poniendo música en ese momento. Era como hacerse uno con el universo.

-Kai

Una voz ajena a ellos llamó y el mayor interrumpió el contacto.

-Llegaste rápido – comentó el bicolor y sonrió, sentándose en el pasto nuevamente

Yuriy también se sentó y observó a Ray.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la fiera mirada que el ojiazul le daba.

¿Desde cuándo Yuriy tenía una mirada tan perturbadora y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa? No. Odiaba a ese tipo, y más ahora que se atrevía a besar a Kai.

-Yuriy, debes de saber que Kai está conmigo – comentó Ray sentándose con ellos

-¿Son novios? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No – respondió Kai – Sí – respondió Ray

El bicolor miró a Ray y fijó su mirada en sus ojos dorados.

-Bueno, no somos novios, pero estamos juntos… - el pelinegro se acercó a Kai – ¿O no?

Kai se levantó.

-Sabes que no somos novios, Ray – respondió él y les ofreció su mano a ambos para que se levantaran – no soy exclusivo de ti

"_Todos los gays se acuestan con todos" _– Yuriy recordó las palabras de Spencer

Tomó la mano de Kai y se levantó también. Ray repitió lo mismo.

Comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas e iban paseando por el parque cuando se les acercaron un grupo de chicos que Yuriy jamás había visto. Uno de ellos se paró frente a Ray y le dijo algo que a pesar de ser en español, el ojiazul no comprendió. Notó como el pelinegro sacaba algo de las bolsas de su pantalón y se las entregaba, observando alrededor. El otro chico le entregó unos billetes. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de esto.

Entonces los chicos se les juntaron, decididos a pasar el rato con el trío. Ray se acercó a él. El pelinegro le entregó un par de tabletas.

-Tómalas, son un regalo – el chico de ojos dorados las colocó en la mano de Yuriy – debes tomarlas juntas

-¿Qué es esto?

-Hazlo – Ray lo motivó – te aseguro que todos tus problemas desaparecerán por unas horas. Me lo agradecerás después.

Yuriy observó a Kai. Él no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún movimiento que pudiera considerar como que lo hiciera o no. En cambio, los otros muchachos le echaban porras y lo impulsaban a que las ingiriera.

Observó las pastillas en su mano. Si eso era lo que los amigos de Kai hacían… drogarse.

-Tú primero – dijo Yuriy – quiero verte hacerlo también

Ray soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no es nada para mí. Te estoy dando lo más suave que traigo conmigo. Esto está a mi nivel – Ray le mostró una pequeña jeringa – pero prefiero venderla

-No. Las pastillas. – Yuriy se las ofreció – Si no, no lo haré

Kai estaba callado, simplemente observándolos.

-De acuerdo – Ray sacó otras dos pastillas iguales y las revolvió en sus manos – las cuatro son lo mismo, toma dos

El pelirrojo obedeció.

-¿Y qué es exactamente esto?

-Niño, jamás probarás algo más rico que eso – comentó uno de los chicos

-Es una buena opción para un novato como tú – respondió otro

-El paraíso – respondió el pelinegro, tomando las dos que sobraban y poniéndolas en su lengua, entonces se las pasó sin agua ni nada. Abrió su boca, Ray realmente se las había tragado.

-Escupe – dijo Yuriy – quiero asegurarme de que las ingeriste

-Al coño que lo hice – Ray hizo lo que le pidió y finalmente el ojiazul se aseguró de que las había consumido

Entonces Yuriy hizo algo que iba en contra de todas sus leyes morales, sus principios, sus valores, sus promesas. Tomó ambas pastillas con sus dedos, las colocó en su lengua y después las tragó.

De momento no sintió nada. Miró a Kai, cuya mirada era neutral y seria, ni de aprobación ni de rechazo. Los otros chicos lo felicitaron e igualmente ingirieron sus drogas. Al parecer, cualquier cosa que eso provocara, aún no le había afectado. Tal vez ni siquiera era nada en verdad. Continuó caminando, seguido de los demás.

Ray se quedó un poco atrás. Observaba a Yuriy bastante serio. Pero pocos segundos después, sonrió siniestramente, sin saber que ese acto de dañar al ojiazul surtiría efecto, pero sería la causa de la destrucción del mismísimo Ray.

_**Continuará…**_

Nuevamente, les pido paciencia y su infinita comprensión, prometo como escritora que traeré actualizaciones tanto como pueda y que les daré una historia donde TODOS ESOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES están relacionados entre sí, así que… no los pasen por alto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Mil y un disculpas por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar. Espero que el largo capítulo sea suficiente para enmendar todo el tiempo que me tomé. ¡Lo siento! Pero aquí está, y pronto subiré el próximo.

Esta capítulo tiene una estructura un poco diferente, me gustó como quedó, espero que a los demás también. :)

**Advertencias:** Incoherencia, uso de drogas, rape, anorexia, bulimia, violencia, entre otras adicciones

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece

**Capítulo 4**

**Un día antes**

_-Todo va perfecto – Yuriy alzó sus brazos, sin caber en su felicidad – todo es perfecto_

_Ya en la noche, Yuriy se acostó más temprano de lo normal, ya que estaba algo cansado. Pero se sentía muy feliz. No solo pasaría la tarde con Kai al siguiente día – si es que no se iba temprano nuevamente – sino que también Boris se había ido ese día en la mañana._

_Le costó un poco quedarse dormido por la hora tan temprana, pero observó su techo unos minutos. Se preguntaba qué clase de universo serían todos y cada uno de los amigos de Kai._

**Presente**

**(Martes). Ray.**

Esos tres chicos que se les habían unido en el parque decían puras tonterías. Sólo hablan de sexo, con hombres, con mujeres, e incluso en varias ocasiones se le insinuaron a Yuriy, pero él lo tenía bien claro, si él lo hacía sería por amor. Incluso le llegaron a ofrecer dinero, pero él jamás aceptó.

-¿Ni por mil? – preguntó uno de ellos cuando finalmente se detuvieron en unas bancas

-Nada – respondió el pelirrojo – y dejen de molestarme, o me voy

-Tranquilo – dijo Ray, y Yuriy pensó que le decía a él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando escuchó lo siguiente que el pelinegro dijo – _pronto comenzarán a surtir efecto las pastillas_

-Sí, ve sus pupilas – dijo otro, y todos, incluso Kai, clavaron su mirada en él – están dilatadas

El pelirrojo tragó con dificultad. Pero por algún motivo, no tenía miedo. Al contrario, aunque debiera estar enojado con Ray, éste solo le daba lástima. No dudaba el chico con rasgos asiáticos fuera un fan de la "casa de citas" pero no como cliente, sino como…

En eso, una de sus piernas cedió levemente y tuvo que enfocar sus sentidos para recuperar el equilibrio. Se empezó a reír. Siempre se reía de sí mismo cuando le sucedían cosas así.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Le agradecía a Dios todas las bendiciones que le había dado, e incluso, en ese momento, parecía que las nubes se arremolinaban sobre él y lo iluminaban, podía entenderlo todo, podía finalmente tener sus pensamientos en claro, las cosas que le preocupaban ya no parecían tan importantes. Se tenía a él mismo, y aunque su padre lo hubiera abandonado, y Bryan lo haría después… Bryan… Abrió su boca. No sabía por qué, pero sentía cierta atracción hacia su propio hermano. Lo reconocía, finalmente después de tanto tiempo. Le gustaba.

-¿Qué ves? – preguntó Ray, un poco lejos de él

-Todo. En lo fáciles que son las cosas cuando sabes lo que quieres

Yuriy alzó sus brazos para sentir el viento golpear en su cara. Siempre se había preguntado si pudiera ver el viento, qué forma tendría este. ¿Sería como humo? ¿Cómo vapor? ¿A qué sabría?

¿A qué sabrían los labios de Bryan? No podían saber mejor que los de Kai. Ese beso había sido grandioso, exquisito.

Volteó a verlo. Kai estaba revisando algo en su celular. Entonces miró a los demás. Los tres chicos que se les habían juntado estaban comprándole más droga a Ray, así que nadie lo veía.

Les dio la espalda y abrió su boca, sacó su lengua, para percibir el sabor el aire. Este era como canela, pero al mismo tiempo, a pera, a Nutella, a mantequilla con azúcar, al pastel de chocolate que su madre cocinaba…

Mel. Ella siempre lo había dado todo por Yuriy. Pero ahora, ella estaba con Boris, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, y que por culpa de ese drogadicto, Yuriy y Bryan…

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kai, quien ahora estaba frente a él, pero el pelirrojo no lo había notado

-¿No lo ves? – Yuriy sonrió enormemente y alzó nuevamente sus brazos hacia el cielo, como si quisiera alcanzar algo que estuviera ahí – esto es un cubo de cuatro dimensiones

-¿Qué…?

El bicolor iba a decir algo más cuando las regaderas de pasto se encendieron, todas ellas, y empezaron a soltar el agua en diferentes direcciones, algunas girando, otras en movimientos verticales u horizontales, pero todo a su alrededor se llenó de chorros de agua.

Ray corrió hacia donde estaban y empezó a reír mientras se mojaba con las regaderas, seguido de los otros 3, quienes estaban tan perdidos en su mundo que se empezaron a quitar la ropa.

El ojiazul miró a su alrededor. Eso no era agua, eran como esas fuentes que había en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de La Avenida, las cuales iluminaban con focos y brillaban de diferentes colores.

Eso era lo que él veía, el agua de cada chorro era de diferente color, y al caer al piso salpicaba notas musicales. Era hermoso. No entendía como lo hacían, pero él quería hacer una maestría en otro país para aprender a hacer eso.

Tomó a Kai de los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con él. Al principio, el mayor se sorprendió, sabía que Yuriy ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de las drogas, cualesquiera que Ray le había dado, y ahora alucinaba. Dejó que el ojiazul lo hiciera dar vueltas, las manos más pequeñas firmes en sus antebrazos, y después se tomaron de las manos para poder girar más rápido. Kai solía hacer eso cuando era niño, no lo había recordado hasta ese momento, más no podía visualizar a la persona con la que lo hacía. Tal vez…

-Kai, te veo mañana, iré a _vender_ – escuchó la voz de Ray, pero no podía distinguir de donde procedía, simplemente continuó girando, guiado por el pelirrojo.

Este, por su parte, ahora veía algo totalmente diferente. Frente a él, estaba Logan. Su cuerpo desnudo, casi tocándolo, si él avanzaba un paso más podría besarlo, no era Kai quien lo sujetaba, era el novio de su hermano. Incluso podía escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

Era lo contrario de incómodo, pero _cómodo_ no era la palabra que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no podía pensar en cómo describirlo. Le gustaría ser Bryan para poder sentir cómo Logan le hacía el amor. Y también, quería ser Logan para que Bryan lo tomara.

_En qué coño estaba pensando._

Soltó su agarre, olvidando que estaba en pleno movimiento y por lo inesperado, Kai no logró sujetarlo y Yuriy cayó al piso.

Entonces se empezó a reír. Logan y Bryan, ni juntos, hacían un Kai. Kai era como un bloque de hierro grande, algo difícil de producir, mientras que su hermano y su novio eran apenas pequeños insumos que serían convertidos en un bien de transformación, algo así como cuando las calorías que ingería al comer se transformaban en energía que usaba para sacar a pasear a Wolborg por las mañanas.

En eso dio un respingo, sintiendo algo peludo junto a él, pero no había nada, era solo el recuerdo de cuando su mascota se había acostado en su cama. Wolborg tenía ojos azules, como los suyos. Pero los de Yuriy eran más hermosos, ¿No? ¿Existirían competencias de belleza de perros? Sí, sí existían. Él las había visto en revistas, y en internet. Recordó su lap top, y que tenía sus ahorros para comprársela. Iría en ese mismo momento.

O tal vez no. ¿Por qué comprarse una laptop? Mejor lo usaría para comprarse una casa, con una barda sin puerta. Tendría una reja detrás de la barda, y después un camino de flores rodeado por clavos oxidados, y más allá, un par de estanques rodeados de rosas y de libros en latín. Podía verse a sí mismo leyendo un par de novelas de amor donde el protagonista resultaba ser gay al final, la mujer lloraba y él se tiraba a su mayordomo, también gay. ¿No había una película de algo así? ¿Algo sobre un cuadro? ¿Un actor que salía también en otra película donde había unos lobos que hablaban? Esos lobos ganarían el concurso de belleza. O tal vez no, tal vez los llevarían a una cafetería.

Abrió los ojos, pero las gotas de agua le impedían enfocar su mirada. Los volvió a cerrar.

_¿Qué hora es? _Pensó. Intentó contar los segundos, pero se daba cuenta que no podía recordar los números necesarios.

Se levantó, en eso vio un espejo frente a él. Pero no era Yuriy quien estaba ahí, era Bryan. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él, era hermoso.

-¡Yuriy! – Sintió a su hermano tomarlo de los hombros - ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

Yuriy sonrió.

-Logan – respondió.

Entonces, el rostro de su hermano se transformó en el de Logan, quien ahora lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya van a ser las 8! Mel me envió a buscarte.

-Tranquilo – Yuriy se acercó a Kai, quien estaba dormido en una banca no muy lejos de él, y éste se acercó a ellos – todo está bien, ¿Verdad, Kai? – pero él no dijo nada, ¿Por qué estaba dormido? ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? Tenía apenas minutos que habían dejado de girar… ¿No? Miró al cielo. Ya había oscurecido.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, tu mamá está furiosa

Ambos chicos siguieron a Logan y abordaron su carro, para después entrar a casa de Yuriy.

Mel y Bryan estaban en la sala, esperándolos.

-¿Por qué no regresaste antes de las 6? – Mel observó a su hijo

-Señora – Kai se acercó a ella – lo lamento, yo no sabía que Yuriy tenía toque de queda, me atribuyo toda la responsabilidad – sonrió levemente – fue mi culpa

-Oh, Kai, cariño, no te preocupes – la señora sonrió también – pero Yuriy debe de hacerse responsable también, él sabe que a las 6 es lo máximo que puede salir

-Tengo ese horario desde que iba en la primaria, mamá – Yuriy se cruzó de brazos – es momento de que lo extiendas hasta las 9

Bryan soltó una carcajada.

-Cuando me demuestres que puedes hacerte cargo de tu mismo, lo haré, pero hoy me has demostrado lo contrario, mírate, estás empapado, corazón – Mel se cruzó de brazos

-Entonces iré a cambiarme – Yuriy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero se detuvo después de un par de pasos – Por cierto… Kai… ¿Qué harás?

-Es hora de que me vaya a mi casa

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Ya es tarde – comentó Mel

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero como no lo había planeado, no traigo lo que necesito para mis clases de mañana, así que tengo que irme – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla – por favor no se levante – y después estrechó su mano con Bryan

-Quédate a dormir el fin de semana – pidió Yuriy, con un brillo en sus ojos – de viernes a domingo

-Te aviso después, tengo un trabajo de la escuela, no sé si me vaya a reunir con Ray, pero yo te aviso antes del viernes, ¿De acuerdo? Gracias – tomó sus cosas que había dejado a un lado de la sala

-Te acompaño a la puerta – el ojiazul lo llevó a la entrada, donde no se podía ver desde la sala

-Tómate esto – Kai le dio una pastilla que sacó de su mochila – reducirá los efectos secundarios de cualquier cosa que Ray te haya dado, en la mayoría de los casos

-Gracias – Yuriy la tomó, y sin avisarle previamente, sorprendió a Kai con un beso bien plantado en sus labios, pero tan repentinamente como el ojiazul unió sus bocas, las separó y sonrió -Que pases buenos días, Kai – sonrió ampliamente

-Yuriy – el bicolor se dio la vuelta – no dejes que te vean así, date un baño y duérmete

-¿Y tu carro? ¿En qué te irás a tu casa?

-Buscaré a Ray, o tomaré un TAXI

El bicolor empezó a caminar en dirección al parque.

Yuriy continuó sonriendo y después se dirigió a su cuarto, sin pasar por la sala. Ahí, se acostó en la cama y fijó su vista en el techo. En eso, brincó y rodó en la cama, huyendo de lo que fuera que había lamido su brazo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se mordió el labio al ver a perrito en su cama. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Maldita sea, Wolborg – lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y lo llevó a la ventana, pero sin lastimarlo – deja de entrar a mi terreno sin autorización

Aunque en parte era su culpa, él era quien lo metía durante el invierno a escondidas de su mamá, pero sentía mucha lástima por el animalito cuando en las noches la temperatura descendía mucho. Pero ahora se le había hecho costumbre y lo hacía sin permiso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó pensando unos segundos de donde había sacado tales palabras, al parecer ya estaba cayendo en cuenta de que las pastillas sí le habían hecho efecto.

Cerró la ventana y se dirigió al baño, donde se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, regresó a su cuarto y se tomó la pastilla que Kai le dio, ya que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se quedó dormido al instante.

Por su parte, Kai había buscado a Ray en el parque, pero jamás logró encontrarlo, así que tomó un TAXI hacia su casa.

Claro que el bicolor jamás iba a dar con su amigo.

Después de que ellos comenzaran a dar vueltas, Ray había tenido un ataque de celos. Jamás había visto a Kai jugar con nadie de esa manera. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué con Yuriy? Así que se acercó a ellos, le dijo al chico que se iría para que Kai se fuera con él, pero tan solo lo había ignorado. Decidió irse con los otros tres chicos hasta que llegaron al otro lado del parque, un área más oscura y sola, donde solo había una pareja, chico y chica, quienes se estaban besando en una banca, pero después se habían ido.

Continuó vendiéndoles narcóticos a esos tres muchachos hasta que se quedó sin mercancía. Encendió un cigarro y se sentó en una banca, con su mirada fija en el piso, y sin poder sacarse a Kai de la cabeza.

-¿Ya no tienes nada? – preguntó uno de los chicos

-No, solo traje lo que me cupo en la ropa, no pensé que los encontraría aquí – Ray se acomodó el cabello

-Vaya que le pegó duro a ese pelirrojo – dijo otro, robándole un cigarro – pero es verdad, le hubiera dado hasta mil por cogérmelo

-Oye, Ray – dijo otro - ¿Crees poder arreglar algo entre él y nosotros?

-Podría intentarlo – el pelinegro sonrió – aunque sea a la fuerza

-Sí que me dieron ganas, aún estoy algo caliente – comentó el tercero - ¿Cuánto cobras, Ray?

El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos.

-Los mil que le iban a dar a él

El trio de chicos soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú? Tú no vales esos mil

Ese comentario fue para Ray como si alguien le hubiera aventado una cubeta de agua helada.

_**¿Él no valía lo mismo que Yuriy?**_

-Vete a la mierda – Ray se levantó – yo valgo mucho más que él, tan solo de las cosas que se hacer…

-Entonces demuéstralo – dijo el más alto – te daremos mil por los tres

-Sí, Ray, un gang Bang por mil, no está nada mal

-Les demostraré que lo valgo – Ray sentía sus puños cerrarse con furia - ¿Quién pone su casa?

-No vivimos solos – comentó el más bajo, aunque su estatura era mayor que la del pelinegro - ¿No puede ser en tu casa?

-Tampoco vivo solo – Ray miró a su alrededor – síganme

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una pequeña construcción en una parte aún más oscura del parque, pasando por un conjunto de árboles donde pudieron distinguir la silueta de los chicos que habían estado antes besándose en la banca, con la chica de rodillas, brindándole sexo oral al muchacho.

Esto solo sirvió para que los 3 _clientes_ de Ray se excitaran aún más, y se dieron prisa para entrar a dicho lugar.

Era una pequeña cafetería que ya no estaba en uso y ahora la estaban convirtiendo en baños, así que la entrada estaba bloqueada solo con un par de cubetas y un palo que no fue difícil quitar.

Los chicos iluminaron el lugar con sus celulares. Era un lugar de unos 10 x 10 metros, con objetos de construcción y personales de los trabajadores que ahí laboraban, sin embargo estaba limpio en lo que cabía, y había una mesa con varias botellas de Coca-Cola vacías, e incluso un mantel que la cubría.

Uno de los chicos quitó las cosas de la mesa y acomodó todo para que ésta quedara libre para ellos.

Ray se sentó en el borde de la mesa y los 3 chicos lo rodearon.

El más alto se colocó frente a él y Ray desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su bóxer, para después introducir su hombría en su boca y lamerlo con rapidez y habilidad, siendo esa una práctica constante para él. Sintió al segundo chico detrás de él, con sus manos bajo su playera y apretando sus pezones. Mientras que el tercero se colocó a un costado y escuchó como se bajaba su ropa para tocarse él mismo.

El tipo frente a él tomó a Ray de la nuca e hizo que su pene entrara hasta la garganta del chino, provocando un gag reflex que se sintió delicioso para el cliente e incómodo para Ray, luego otro, y uno más, hasta que el pelinegro lo empujó, ya que a pesar de estar acostumbrado, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ten más cuidado – dijo Ray – no quiero empezar a vomitar, y aún me faltan otros dos

_Ahora que lo pienso, mil por los 3 es muy poco. – _El chino empezó a hacer cuentas en su mente.

En la Casa de citas, él cobraba 600 por 2:30 horas, 1500 si era un trío, y 2500 si era un Gang Bang.

_Mejor iré allá, de cualquier forma, aún es temprano, puedo llegar a buena hora para incluso 2 rounds._

-Será mejor que no lo hagas – dijo el chico a su costado – no hay peor _turn off_ que eso, así que controla tu garganta

-De hecho – Ray quitó las manos del chico detrás suyo – mejor lo dejamos para otro día, recordé que tengo algo que hacer

-¿Nos vas a dejar así como así? – el chico a su costado se cruzó de brazos

-Demasiado tarde – dijo el que estaba frente a él

Este tomó la nuca de Ray e introdujo su pene a la fuerza en su boca, nuevamente hasta el fondo, gimiendo ante los movimientos en la garganta del pelinegro.

-¡Coño! – El pelinegro lo hizo a un lado – Ya te dije que tengas cuidado, idiota, y si quiero irme lo haré

-Oh, no, no lo harás – sintió las manos que estaban en sus pezones ahora sujetar su cabello y jalándolo hacia atrás – ya nos hiciste venir a este asqueroso lugar, ahora abre las piernas

Ray recordó a Johnny y cómo éste había abusado de él, ¿Pensaban estos drogadictos inmundos hacer lo mismo?

-Voy a gritar

-Si lo haces, te tumbaré los dientes – amenazó otro, y también notó como los otros dos chicos se decían algo en secreto que no alcanzó a oír – un trato es un trato, Ray, y ahora debes cumplir

-Mañana – el chino intentó bajarse de la mesa, pero el chico tras él lo tenía bien sujeto del cabello - ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-Cállate, escoria – el más alto, el que estaba frente a él, se acercó a su pantalón y empezó a desabrocharlo, pero cuando Ray intentó detenerlo, el otro lo tomó de las muñecas y al intentar soltarse, sólo logró que la frágil mesa donde se encontraban cediera y los cuatro cayeron al piso.

Ray no fue lo suficientemente rápido y los demás lo sujetaron, forzándolo contra el piso, donde uno le quitaba la ropa, mientras el más alto se sentaba sobre su pecho, con su pene frente a su cara, mientras intentaba introducirlo a su boca una vez que le habían quitado la playera. Sintió como era despojado del resto de su ropa, y cómo alzaban su cadera.

-¡Suéltenme, idiotas, suéltenme! – Ray forcejeó, pero el peso de ese tipo era demasiado, y sus brazos también estaban aplastados por él, así que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Al gritar, le había dado una entrada al miembro del chico, el cual ahora estaba entrando y saliendo con fuerza de su garganta, haciendo que se ahogara ligeramente.

-¿Traes lubricante? – escuchó al chico que había alzado su cadera, y ahora colocaba las piernas de Ray en posición junto a su cintura, el pelinegro pudo sentir que ya se había quitado su pantalón también

El chico sobre él sacó su pene de su boca para que pudiera responder.

-No – Ray tragó con dificultad – No lo hagan, les daré…

Dos dedos húmedos entraban en su ano.

Sintió el miembro entrar nuevamente sin permiso a su garganta, a la vez que el otro continuaba dilatando su entrada. Apretó los ojos ante el sentimiento de impotencia.

-Agradece que te prepare un poco – comentó el otro – tu ano está tan usado que ya ni siquiera lo necesitas. ¿Y así querías cobrar más de mil? Apuesto a que ese lindo pelirrojo jamás ha sido tocado.

Ray abrió los ojos y vio al tercer chico frente a él, mientras se masturbaba encima de ellos, deleitándose ante la visión.

Poco después, sintió como el chico en su cadera introducía su virilidad dentro de él y empezaba a moverse. A diferencia de la vez con Johnny, esta no dolía, sin embargo, tampoco era placentera, y el hecho de saber que lo estaban forzando se sentía nefasto.

Intentó empujar al chico sobre él, pero sólo logro que éste se excitara más, su pene creció, e incluso Ray pudo sentir en su boca cómo este comenzó a palpitar ligeramente, no muy lejos del clímax.

Entonces, un pedazo de la madera debajo de él empezó a clavarse en su espalda, lastimándolo. Intentó decirles, pero al intentar hablar, eso solo se sentía mejor para el tipo encima de él, quien estaba tan cerca que cambió de posición, ahora semi acostándose sobre el rostro de Ray, mientras continuaba embistiendo su boca, algo así como un _face fucking_, algo que era aún más difícil de soportar en su garganta y Ray sintió como los jugos gástricos subieron y tuvo que tragárselos, ya que le fue imposible expulsarlos.

Esa humedad alrededor de su erección fue suficiente para que el chico encima de él se viniera, golpeando con fuerza y rapidez su garganta mientras todo el semen era expulsado de su cuerpo, teniendo el pelinegro que tragárselo. Continuó moviéndose por casi 30 segundos, hasta que fue suficiente y retiró su miembro.

Ray tosió un poco e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero éste lo sujeto de los brazos y se quitó de encima, solo para que su amigo ocupara ahora su lugar. El chico en su cadera continuaba penetrándolo, aunque esta era su menor preocupación, cómo él le había comentado, estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, su garganta era la que estaba pasándolo peor, ya que esta se estaba lastimando como nunca antes.

_Todo esto es por culpa de Yuriy _pensó Ray. La imagen de Kai se vino a su mente. ¿Cómo coño se había puesto a sí mismo en esa situación?

Tenía un par de meses que Kai ya no le hacía el amor.

No sabía si era porque estaba estresado o lo que fuera, pero ahora creía tener una idea. ¿Sería porque a Kai le daba asco que Ray se vendiera? Por supuesto que el pelinegro estaba limpio, se hacía pruebas cada semana ya que así lo exigía la Casa de citas, pero, ¿Sería por eso que el bicolor ya no quería tener sexo con él?

Regresó a la realidad cuando su ano empezó a arder. Intentó hablar, y al parecer el tercer chico era más considerado que el otro y retiró su miembro de su boca para que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Estás usando condón? – preguntó Ray

-Por supuesto – respondió el tipo que lo estaba penetrando, ya que Ray no estaba seguro si podría considerarle violación del todo, puesto que él había dicho que sí en un principio, y ellos iban a pagarle… ¿No? Aunque en realidad sí lo era, y él solo no quería aceptarlo, además que de cierta manera se sentía diferente a cuando Johnny lo había hecho – No quiero que me contagies de cualquier cosa que tengas aquí

Ray solamente se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos e intentó olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que no podía sacar de su mente era la afirmación _todo es culpa de Yuriy._

El chico que ya había terminado soltó sus brazos, puesto que de cualquier forma, tenía al otro encima y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se sentó en el piso a un lado de ellos y sacó de la chamarra de Ray los cigarros y comenzó a fumar.

-Me… voy a correr… - dijo el chico que estaba penetrando el ano de Ray, éste cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo tembló. Soltó un par de gemidos y después se vino dentro de él, por supuesto que el preservativo previno que el líquido entrara en el chino, y poco después salió de él.

El pelinegro cerró sus piernas, su trasero ardía un poco, pero nada comparado con su espalda, la cual continuaba lastimándose con la madera, y hasta apenas ese momento lo recordaba, puesto que su garganta continuaba doliendo.

Su último cliente, el _considerado_, intentaba no lastimarlo como su amigo, así que sus movimientos no eran tan bruscos como los del primer individuo, el problema era que entre más tardaba, Ray se desesperaba más.

En eso, escuchó un "clic" y miró a los otros. El más alto le estaba tomando fotografías, Ray forcejeó, pero nuevamente fue inútil.

-¿Qué pedo? – Dijo el tipo que estaba en la boca de Ray – no me fotografíes con la puta

-No se ve tu cara, sólo la de él – respondió su amigo – la usaré para masturbarme después, junto con las que le tomé al pelirrojo

-¿Le tomaste fotos? – Preguntó el otro – muéstramelas

Ray observó cómo ambos se deleitaban con dichas fotos, haciendo uno que otro comentario sobre lo "sexy que era ese pelirrojo" y también uno que otro sobre "su guapo amigo", por supuesto que se referían a Kai.

Finalmente, el chico sobre él comenzó a suspirar y temblar, su cuerpo preparándose para liberar todo el estrés que se había acumulado en él en su eyaculación.

El chico en el piso tuvo que tragar todo nuevamente, y finalmente, su boca fue liberada y se levantó rápidamente, mareándose por la falta de oxígeno y la presión en su cuerpo, así que tuvo que sentarse, dejándose caer al piso nuevamente.

El más alto tomó una última foto de él y después le aventó el billete de 1000 mientras el último se vestía.

-Tenías razón, si vales los mil – comentó este y sus amigos comenzaron a reír mientras salían del lugar.

Ray tomó el billete en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Se levantó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa. Guardaría el secreto de lo que le había sucedido. Sobre todo a Kai. Después de todo, tampoco le había dicho a nadie lo de Johnny.

_Vas a pagar por esto, Yuriy, te lo prometo._

**(Miércoles). Tyson.**

Desde que se despertó, sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar. Sabía que haber aceptado esas pastillas era una mala idea, pero si Kai lo hacía, entonces él también. No dejaría que luchar por lo que él quería después de todo lo que ya había dado por ganárselo.

-Yuriy – Ian llamó su atención a mitad de la clase – reacciona, has estado en las nubes todo el día

-Lo siento, es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza – Yuriy sujetó su cabello

-Kai está afuera – Spencer señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza a la puerta

Efectivamente, el bicolor estaba ahí, esperándolo. La maestra no se había dado cuenta, así que el pelirrojo se levantó y sin decir nada salió del salón, como si fuera al baño.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Kai enlazó sus brazos _nuevamente_ y le dio una botella de agua – puedo asegurar que te duele la cabeza, sientes mareo y te arden los ojos

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Yuriy, tomando la botella

-Por lo de ayer. Estas deshidratado. Tu cuerpo está canalizando toda el agua en tu cuerpo para poder deshacerse de las toxinas, así que estás utilizando más nutrientes de lo normal

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Yuriy se sentó en una banca en el pasillo y Kai ocupó el lugar a su lado

-… - Kai no respondió - ¿Y te gustó?

-Jamás había besado a nadie, no de esa forma – el pelirrojo se sonrojó – por supuesto que me gustó, me encantó

-No hablaba del beso. Pero ahora que lo mencionas… - Kai tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Realmente no te habían besado?

-No así – Yuriy evitó la penetrante mirada del chico que provocaba escalofríos en su espalda – realmente… - tomó sus manos entre las suyas – me gustas

-Je… - el bicolor agitó su cabello – tú también me gustas

Yuriy sintió una corriente de algo cálido inundar su cuerpo, cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y una sensación incluso más placentera que lo de ayer se apoderó de él. El mareo también aumentó, y tuvo que concentrarse para poder responder.

-¿En… en serio? – respondió, tartamudeando un poco

-Claro. Si no, no saldría contigo. Y no te hubiera besado.

Yuriy sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él, pero Kai se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me gusta hacer esas cosas en la escuela – el bicolor sonrió – lo lamento, pero prefiero que sea algo… privado.

-Yo entiendo – Yuriy tomó más agua – perdón

-No te preocupes – Kai acarició su espalda

-¿Y ya sabes si irás a dormir a mi casa el fin? – preguntó el ojiazul

-Ahora que lo dices… - el bicolor sacó su celular – Ray no vino, pero no me dijo que faltaría. Iba a marcarle, pero se me olvidó. –Yuriy notó como Kai abrió un mensaje y lo leyó, después guardó su celular nuevamente- Lo haré después. Por cierto, a todo esto, no me has dado el número de tu celular.

-Porque no tengo uno – Yuriy tomó más de su botella – estaba pensando en adquirir uno, pero… estoy ahorrando para mi lap top, ¿Te acuerdas que te comenté?

-Sí, ¿Aún tienes el dinero? – preguntó

-Sí, no he tenido tiempo de ver si es suficiente para la que quiero – Yuriy se terminó la botella - ¿Te dijo Ray por qué no vino?

-Que se sentía mal – Kai se levantó – debes tomar más agua.

-Me compraré una botella grande en el receso. Oye Kai, ¿Por qué faltaron dos veces a la uni la semana pasada?

-No teníamos ganas de venir, además que los primeros días no hacemos nada. Nos quedamos en casa de Tyson a perder el tiempo.

"_Pensé que había sido algo más… complicado"_

Yuriy se levantó también y empezaron a caminar, de regreso al salón del ojiazul. Una vez en la puerta, se despidieron.

Todos observaron al chico cuando regresó a su mesa y se sentó con sus amigos.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y Yuriy notó como ahora todos en su salón hablaban de él como antes él lo hacía sobre Kai. Lo admiraban. Sonrió.

A la hora del receso, Ian y Spencer hablaban sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer para fin de cursos.

-Oigan, iré a sentarme con Kai, ¿Les molesta? – preguntó el ojiazul

-No, ve con tu novio – respondió Spencer

Yuriy recordó lo que su amigo había dicho de los gays y decidió no decir nada, sólo escuchó el "no hay problema" de Ian, tomó su bandeja y se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

Max estaba jugando con su Vita, Kenny leía un libro sobre cómo tonificar el cuerpo, Tyson y Kai estaban hablando sobre Ray, pero se callaron cuando Yuriy llegó hasta ellos. Dejó su bandeja y se sentó a un lado de Kenny.

-Hola – los saludó - ¿Quieren?

Les ofreció de las uvas que Mel le había puesto en un refractario y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Todos voltearon a ver la comida, incluso Max, quien pausó su juego y tomó una galleta, para continuar jugando después de decir un "gracias". Kenny tomó una uva y Kai lo imitó. Tyson observó las galletas con unas ganas que Yuriy estaba seguro que iba a tomar una, pero el chico de cabello azulado solo tragó con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. Entonces observó su reloj y después miró al cielo.

-¿Estás esperando algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No, solo quería ver cuánto faltaba para terminar las clases – Tyson volvió a mirar el reloj.

A Yuriy se le hizo extraño, aunque no era la primera vez que notaba al amigo de Kai pendiente de la hora. Ahora que lo observaba, Tyson era el más delgado de todos. Incluso podía ver ambos huesitos de su muñeca bien marcados. Su clavícula sobresalía de su piel de una manera casi antiestética.

-¿Harán algo hoy? – preguntó Yuriy mientras continuaba comiendo

-Iremos a comer a mi casa. ¿Quieres venir? – lo invitó Tyson

Yuriy miró a Kai, este sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero el pelirrojo pudo distinguir el cambio en su rostro.

-¿A qué hora?

-Saliendo de aquí. Nos iremos en el carro de Kai – Tyson alzó sus brazos y bostezó – bueno, de su abuelo

-Bueno, sí, iré con ustedes. Solo tengo que avisarle a mi mamá. Iré a buscar a mi hermano para que le diga – Yuriy se levantó

-¿Por qué no le marcas? – preguntó Kenny

-No tengo celular – los ojos azules buscaron por todos lados, hasta que divisó a Bryan en una mesa un poco lejos de donde estaban, junto con sus amigos – ahora regreso

Empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Volteó para ver a Kai. Este estaba observando su trasero. Kenny continuaba leyendo su libro y Max jugando Vita. Tyson observaba su reloj.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la mesa de su hermano, fue Robert quien lo saludó primero.

-Bryan nos dijo que te llevabas con Kai, pero no pensé que a tal punto de sentarte con él y sus amigos

-Impresionante, sobretodo porque hace apenas unas semanas eras un total desconocido para todos – Bryan le hizo segunda a su amigo

-Aunque vistiéndote así supongo que lograste llamar su atención – Johnny le sonrió cínicamente – al menos de Kai. Los he visto caminar juntos por los pasillos tomados del brazo

-Kai ha estado en mi casa – Bryan se recargó en la silla y su celular sonó, un mensaje

-Bryan, ¿Puedes marcarle a mamá? Necesito hablar con ella – el ojiazul se sentó junto a su hermano

-Ok – el mayor terminó de responder su mensaje y le dio el celular. Yuriy se levantó y se alejó de la mesa para que no pudieran escuchar su conversación.

Yuriy le informó a su mamá sobre que iría a comer a casa de un amigo, así que no tenía que ir a recogerlo ese día _"¿Y qué hay de Ian?" _–Mierda- pensó después de escuchar la pregunta de su madre. Le diría a su amigo que fuera a comer a la casa, solo. Él lo entendería, ¿No? Al terminar la llamada, iba regresando a la mesa cuando llegó un mensaje de Logan, y como la conversación ya estaba abierta, el pelirrojo logró leer _Extraño tu boca. No tienes idea de cómo te amo. Eres perfecto para mí. _Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, más no hizo ningún comentario y fingió que no había visto nada.

A Ian no le hizo mucha gracia tener que ir a comer a casa de Yuriy sin Yuriy. Ni siquiera Bryan estaría ahí, solo serían él y Mel. Pero por su amigo lo haría. _"Ya que"_ cedió al final el pequeño.

Y así, llegó la hora de la salida. Los 5 chicos abordaron el carro de Kai y Kenny puso música, canciones que Yuriy no conocía, pero que tenían un ritmo perfecto para bailarlas en un club. Aunque Yuriy tampoco había ido a uno.

Tyson, quien ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, empezó a cantar la canción y todos menos Kai le hicieron coro, sobretodo Max, quien a pesar de seguir pegado a su consola, se sabía la canción completita.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa del chico, la cual Yuriy ya conocía, esa vez que Kai lo había invitado a la fiesta para darle el dinero. De día y vacía, la casa se veía totalmente diferente. Era grande y espaciosa, con acabados de madera y un toque japonés que al pelirrojo le gustó mucho.

-La comida está lista, deben tener hambre – un señor de edad avanzada se acercó a ellos, se veía amable y los saludó con una bandeja llena de galletas – las acabo de hornear

-Abuelo, él es Yuriy, Yuriy, él es mi abuelo – los presentó el dueño de la casa

Después de los saludos y de mostrarle lo más importante de su casa, finalmente Yuriy y los demás se sentaron a la mesa. En medio de todos había varios platos repletos de comida. Cosas sencillas, pero todo se veía muy bien. Todos se sirvieron grandes porciones hasta llenar sus platos. Menos Tyson. Él se sirvió dos tiras de pechuga blanca y varios trozos de lechuga. El ojiazul no dijo nada, pero los observó comer. El dueño de la casa lo hacía despacio, masticando varias veces cada bocado, mientras que los demás comían normal, tal vez excepto Max, quien con una mano se llevaba el cubierto a la boca y con la otra jugaba en su iPhone.

-¿Sabías que Tyson tiene un hermano? – Preguntó Kenny – se llama Hiro, pero está de intercambio en otro país, así que tiene mucho que no lo vemos

-Ya ni me acordaba – comentó Max - ¿Tiene como un año?

-Sí, como 10 meses – respondió Tyson

-No lo sabía – Yuriy lo miró - ¿Qué se siente que tu hermano se vaya por tanto tiempo?

-Es feo, sí. – Respondió el chico de cabello azulado, apenas en su tercer bocado – Él y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y hablábamos de todo, y ahora solo somos mi abuelo y yo. Hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar con él, tú sabes…

-Por eso siempre venimos – respondió Max- para hacerte compañía

-Eso dices Max, pero te la pasas pegado a tus juegos, siempre me ignoras – Tyson frunció el ceño – Max, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, ¡Max!

-Lo siento, Tyson, estoy terminando un nivel difícil, no puedo ahora – el rubio parecía realmente muy concentrado en su juego

-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre – el dueño de la casa se empezó a reír y los demás lo imitaron.

Continuaron disfrutando de la comida hasta que terminaron y se retiraron al cuarto de Tyson a ver la tele.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ray? – Preguntó Kenny – Me dijo que se sentía mal, otra vez. Pero no me dijo por qué.

-Debe ser esa migraña que a veces le da – Tyson encendió la tele y le dio el control a Kai – Ahora vengo

Tyson se encerró en su baño, encendió las bocinas que yacían sobre su lavabo y colocó su iPhone para que empezaran a tocar. Le subió al volumen hasta que supo que los demás no podrían escucharlo y se miró en el espejo.

Observó sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus labios… definitivamente había perdido peso, pero aún no era suficiente.

Levantó el asiento de la taza y le bajó para que el agua se fuera, para después arrodillarse frente a ella y llevar un dedo a su garganta. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que apenas un pequeño roce indujo a la contracción en su esófago que finalmente condujo al vomito.

Lo repitió unas 9 veces, asegurándose de que no quedaran residuos de comida en su estómago. Se levantó del piso y se lavó los dientes. 2 veces. Apagó las bocinas y salió del baño, sentándose junto con sus amigos para ver la tele.

Yuriy se alegraba de conocer más que nunca a ese pequeño grupo. Todos eran muy divertidos y contaban muchas anécdotas graciosas. El ambiente se sentía relajado, y comenzaba a sentirse parte de ellos.

Una vez que la noche llegó, Kai tomó la iniciativa de dejar al pelirrojo en su casa, ya que recordaba las palabras de Mel, el toque de queda. Poco después de que Kai se fue, Kenny y Max lo hicieron también, y Tyson volvió a quedarse solo.

-¿Quieres cenar? – preguntó su abuelo

-No, comí mucho a medio día, no tengo hambre – mintió el joven y se encerró en su cuarto

La verdad era que ese delgado cuerpo que se dejó caer en su cama rogaba por comida, y poder digerirla, no simplemente comerla y después expulsarla. Tyson se alzó la playera y acarició su costado, pudiendo sentir cada costilla, y más abajo, el hueso de la cadera.

Miró su reloj, **contando el tiempo que faltaba para volver a comer.**

Cerró sus ojos y un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente.

_-Que tengas buen viaje – Tyson abrazó a Hiro – te voy a extrañar_

_-Y yo a ti – el mayor correspondió y después lo soltó – espero que cuando regrese ya hayas bajado esos kilos de más, panzón_

**(Jueves). Kenny.**

-¿Y cuál es el plan para hoy? – Tyson vestía una playera sin mangas, aprovechando el soleado día para broncearse

-Yo iré al gimnasio, ya falté ayer, hoy tengo que reponerme – contestó Kenny

El chico había reemplazado sus lentes comunes por unos de sol y ahora imitaba a su amigo, él también con una playera sin mangas.

Yuriy llegó nuevamente con su bandeja de comida, ahora con gajos de naranja y ensalada, ofreciéndoles a todos.

El ojiazul se fijó en la diferencia entre Tyson y Kenny. A pesar de que sus playeras eran similares, a Tyson la suya parecía colgar de su piel, sujetándose apenas de sus hombros, sus pequeños brazos eran incluso más delgados que los de Yuriy, y eso ya era mucho. Kenny, por el contrario, tenía los brazos más marcados que los de Kai, incluso las venas de sus músculos sobresalían de su piel, como si estuvieran tensas.

Max estaba jugando ahora con otra consola, un Nintendo 3DS XL, y se mordía el labio, a pesar de que parecía un experto pulsando los botones de esa manera, parecía que el nivel le estaba costando trabajo.

Kai se sentó junto a él.

-Te tengo una buena noticia – el bicolor sonrió – iré a dormir a tu casa mañana. Me reuniré hoy con Ray en su casa para hacer el trabajo y me voy saliendo de la escuela contigo. ¿Te parece?

Yuriy sintió una oleada de emoción, incluso Kai notó nuevamente ese extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Claro que me parece – respondió - ¿Está enfermo Ray?

-Creo que sí. Padece de migrañas y no soporta salir ni la presencia de nadie cuando tiene un día malo. En fin…

-¡No otra vez, maldición! – gritó Max

-¿Pero qué carajo te pasa? – Reclamó Tyson, quien había dado un respingo ante el grito - ¡Cómo odio que grites de la nada!

-Cállate – Max cerró con fuerza el aparato – hay un nivel que está asquerosamente difícil – lo echó a su mochila – como sea… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Max sacó su celular, pero Tyson se lo arrebató

-Kenny irá al gimnasio, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? – invitó el peli azul que estaba asoleándose

-Síiii – sonrió ampliamente, entonces tomó su celular nuevamente

-Pero si vienes no podrás jugar, deberás guardar todos tus aparatos – ordenó Tyson

-Argg… sí, sí, ya sabes que sí – Max lo guardó – no sé por qué te molesta tanto

-¡Porque cuando lo haces no me prestas atención! – Tyson miró su reloj

-Está bien… haré mi mayor esfuerzo – Max ocupó el lugar al lado de Yuriy, contrario a donde estaba Kai - ¿Me das? – preguntó, pidiendo de los gajos de naranja.

-Claro, toma los que quieras – sonrió el pelirrojo

Max sonrió y tomó un par.

-¿Saben lo que dice aquí? – Kenny llamó su atención – desayunar claras de huevo con atún es una gran fuente de proteínas y casi nada de grasa –Tyson volteó a verlo- creo que ya sé que desayunaré a partir de ahora

-Qué asco – Max hizo una mueca de desagrado – yo no podría desayunar eso nunca

-No suena tan mal – Tyson apoyó a su amigo de lentes – yo sí lo haría. Tal vez lo haga mañana – miró su reloj

Yuriy no pasó esto por alto.

A la hora de la salida, Yuriy se despidió de sus amigos y después abordó el carro de su madre junto con Ian.

-Mamá, Kai vendrá a dormir este fin de semana – comentó el pelirrojo – todo tiene que estar perfecto

-¿En serio? Bueno, él es un gran chico, me da gusto que las cosas te estén saliendo bien – comentó su madre

-Ahora todo el mundo habla de Yuriy en la escuela – habló Ian – algunos lo aman y otros lo odian. Al menos todos saben quién eres.

-No me importa, _Lo único que quiero es estar con Kai _– pensó

Después de la comida, los chicos y Mel se quedaron haciendo sobremesa.

-¿Ya no comerás nunca con nosotros? – preguntó el pequeño

-No creo – Yuriy sonrió - ¿Por?

-Nada más quería saber… lo bueno de que Kai venga mañana es que podrá ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto final para esa materia, ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, si me acuerdo, pero obvio no voy a poner a Kai a ayudarnos a hacerla. De hecho… yo quería pedirte que… mañana no vinieras

Mel se levantó y empezó a retirar los platos de la mesa, dejándolos _solos_, aunque la casa era tan pequeña que la cocina estaba junto al comedor y podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

Ian miró seriamente a su amigo unos segundos y después respondió. –Está bien, si quieres tener tu tiempo a solas con Kai, hazlo, me alegro que el plan esté saliendo bien – sonrió- trabajaré con Spencer, y después te diré que parte te toca hacer a ti, es mucho.

-Es muchísimo. Gracias Ian. – Yuriy sonrió también

-Es hora de irme, muchas gracias por el ride y la comida – tomó sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido del pelirrojo – entonces te veo mañana temprano para ir a correr, ¿No?

-Sí, claro – Yuriy sonrió – Ian… gracias por apoyarme con lo de Kai… sé que últimamente no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero esto es importante para mi

-Lo sé – respondió – me da gusto por ti, en serio. Te veo mañana.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya, la cual quedaba a un par de calles más allá.

Ian tenía sentimientos encontrados. En parte, quería lo mejor para Yuriy, era su mejor amigo y quería verlo feliz, y si para lograrlo tenía que estar con Kai, entonces él lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, en parte se sentía un poco _traicionado._ No quería que el pelirrojo supiera que se sentía así, ni mucho menos arruinar sus planes con el bicolor, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto de que el ojiazul lo hiciera a un lado, siendo que llevaban muchos años de amistad, y a Kai apenas tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Su casa se encontraba sola y vacía, como siempre, ya que su madre trabajaba en el hospital hasta tarde. Llegó a su cuarto, se lavó los dientes y se sentó frente a la televisión a hacer la tarea.

Lo primero que se mostró en el aparato fue una sesión de ejercicios para tonificar los músculos de las piernas. A Ian no le interesaba eso, así que comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que encontró un documental sobre animales.

Puede que para Ian ese tipo de actividades le fueran demasiado extenuantes como para realizarlas, pero para otro chico de su universidad, eran un estilo de vida, algo que no le gustaba hacer, pero que era necesario para mantener el cuerpo que tenía.

Kenny se encontraba en el gimnasio, levantando pesas con sus piernas, 3 sesiones de 20 repeticiones cada una, cargando 18 kg. Ese era solo el calentamiento.

Sentado en el aparato, con su iPod a todo volumen, el chico realizaba sus rutinas al doble, reponiendo el tiempo perdido el día anterior. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tarareando la canción que sonaba en ese momento, un remix de _The Call_, cuando un par de piernas se mostraron frente a él.

-Disculpa… - alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes clavados en él, una chica de aproximadamente su edad - ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Van a dar las seis – respondió él después de ver el reloj en su muñeca

-Oh, gracias – la chica se inclinó levemente sobre él, dejando ver su gran busto debajo de su escote - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Niña – el chico se acomodó el cabello – no me interesas, y estoy un poco ocupado aquí. ¿Te molesta? –volvió a colocarse los audífonos e ignoró cualquier cosa que ella haya dicho para continuar ejercitándose.

Terminó con ese aparato, se cambió a otro, después a otro, y a un cuarto. Estaba a mitad de su rutina cuando nuevamente alguien se colocó frente a él.

-Ken – se sentó junto a él en un aparato, pero sin usarlo, y lo miró - ¿Cómo te va?

-Hey, Ray. Bien. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? – se quitó los audífonos y apagó su iPod

-Migraña – se recargó en el asiento – oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué piensas sobre Yuriy?

Kenny sonrió y soltó las pesas.

-Repetiré las palabras de Kai… ha dejado de ser _lindo_ para ser _sexy _– se recargó en la silla – además, ayer fuimos a comer a casa de Tyson y lo invitaron, es divertido. ¿Por? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Qué! ¡No! Todo lo contrario. Me desespera que Kai pase tanto tiempo con él. ¿Quién se cree que es para llegar y sentirse uno de nosotros?

-El chico no está nada mal, ¿Has escuchado lo que los demás dicen de él? El chico está divino. Y su hermano también está muy bien. -Ray se levantó. - ¿Te vas?

-Sí, veré a Kai para hacer un trabajo. Te veo mañana.

El peli negro salió del lugar. Kenny se colocó el iPod nuevamente y volvió a su rutina. Luego de dos horas, sus piernas temblaban, su cabeza dolía y se sentía somnoliento. No paraba de bostezar, pero aún no había terminado con su doble rutina, así que se dirigió al baño y se echó agua en la cara. De repente sintió un fuerte mareo y tuvo que sentarse para sujetar su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? – Uno de sus amigos del gimnasio se acercó a él – estás muy pálido.

-Sí, sí, sólo me mareé un poco – Kenny se secó el agua con su toalla – pero debo regresar a los aparatos, ayer no vine y tengo que reponer el tiempo.

-Pero has estado aquí desde antes de que yo llegara, y yo ya terminé. No debes sobreexcederte, sino podrías…

-Sí, sí… – se levantó y lo hizo a un lado – yo sé qué es lo mejor para mí

Salió del baño y se sentó en otro aparato.

Sus piernas ya no le daban, intentó en otro, pero fue demasiado, simplemente no pudo mantener ningún peso encima. Arrojó la toalla –literal- y salió del gimnasio. Regresó a su casa.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, vio una imagen que lo hizo enfurecer, y que motivó a Kenny a correr a la sala. Su padre estaba de pie, frente a su madre, golpeándola en la cara y los brazos.

-¡Te han visto paseándote en la plaza usando faldas, mis compañeros están hablando! ¡Te he dicho que no debes humillarme de esa manera! ¿Qué dirán de ti? ¡Que eres una puta! ¿Y sobre mí? ¡Que me eres infiel! ¡Que soy un perdedor! – iba a darle otro golpe cuando Kenny lo empujó al piso y lo tomó de los brazos.

Su cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder someter a su padre, quien era un poco más bajo que él, y definitivamente no tan fornido. Lo mantuvo contra el piso, mientras le gritaba en la cara.

-¡Te dije que si volvías a levantarle la mano a mi madre te irías de la casa! – El joven estaba hirviendo en ira - ¡Lárgate, lárgate!

-Kenny, por favor… - su padre intentó disculparse, pero él ya no escuchaba.

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! – amenazó con golpearlo en la cara, pero se detuvo cuando su padre alzó sus manos y accedió a irse.

El hombre se levantó del piso y subió a su cuarto para empacar un par de cosas y salir de su casa, llevándose su carro. Durante todo ese rato, Kenny había llevado su madre al sillón y ahora la abrazaba, acariciando su cabello y su rostro mientras ella lloraba.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Kenny la llevó a su cuarto para que tomara una ducha antes de dormir. Él entró a su habitación y se quitó la playera, empapada en sudor debido a la situación que acababa de presentarse. Se observó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su pared. Sus músculos brillaban y las apretadas venas lucían fuertes.

_Fuerza _pensó _para poder proteger a mamá_

**(Viernes). Max.**

Ray abrió la puerta del baño con un golpe, haciendo que los chicos dentro de este respingaran cuando entró. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza se azotaron en el lavabo, su cabello cubriendo ambos lados de su cara mientras observaba el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban con enojo, sus dientes se sentían apretados e incluso sentía ganas de vomitar.

_**Flash back**_

Los labios de Kai en su cuello le provocaban otra clase de placer, algo más allá de lo sexual, algo lleno de cariño, de pasión. Las piernas de Ray abrazaban la cadera de Kai, mientras se frotaban por encima de la ropa.

_Hazme el amor, Kai_

_Será otro día, Ray, estoy cansado_

_Quédate a dormir _pidió Ray

_Claro_ continuó besando su cuello

_Hasta el domingo _

_No puedo, ya tengo planes_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pero Kai no había dicho qué planes, así que Ray pensó que sería algo con su abuelo. Pero jamás pensó que sería con _él._

Y no sólo eso, sino que se había enterado de la peor manera. Al parecer, el bicolor había preferido no mencionar nada, aunque tampoco había mentido sobre ello. Simplemente se había mantenido sin decirle que no podía quedarse a dormir en mi casa porque alguien más ya lo había invitado.

Yuriy estaba desayunando con ellos y lo había soltado, que no podía _esperar para pasar todo el fin de semana con Kai._

Ray había mirado esos ojos rojos, quienes no le devolvieron la mirada y sólo se ocultaron detrás de unos lentes oscuros. Entonces se había levantado y había corrido al baño.

_Maldito _pensó _Yuriy… no dejaré que te quedes con él. Una escoria como tú no se merece a Kai._

De regreso en la mesa, los demás habían visto el comportamiento de Ray, pero jamás lo asociaron con el pelirrojo, sino con una posible migraña, así que lo pasaron por alto.

Yuriy y Kai compartían unas uvas, Kenny se asoleaba, Tyson observaba su reloj y Max jugaba con el Vita.

Sus manos estaban entumidas, ya que la noche anterior no había dormido debido a que se había comprado un nuevo juego el jueves saliendo de la escuela, y ahora estaba obsesionado con él. No lograba separarse de su consola, ni siquiera para conciliar el sueño. Ahora, esta tenía poco menos del 20% de batería, habiéndose salido el rubio de clases para continuar su partida. Su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en la pantalla y en el movimiento de sus manos. Tanto, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de Ray.

_Si logro subir al siguiente nivel podré derrotar al boss que no he podido pasar _era todo lo que Max pensaba.

En eso, sonó el timbre que marcaba el regreso a clases y sus amigos comenzaron a prepararse para las últimas clases del viernes, las cuales siempre eran una locura, ya que todos querían salir de fin de semana. Sus manos se negaban a soltar el aparato, a pesar de que apenas podía sentir los dedos.

-Max, vente – Tyson tomó su mochila para acelerarlo – Max, tenemos que ir a clase

-Dame un minuto – respondió el rubio – una batalla más y ya

-Has estado jugando desde ayer – el chico de cabello azulado empezó a caminar – ya déjalo

-¡Max! – Kenny lo llamó – No podemos llegar tarde

Yuriy esperaba a Kai, pero este esperaba a Max.

-Te veo en la salida – sonrió el bicolor

El pelirrojo asintió y caminó de regreso a su salón, mientras observaba como los otros tres intentaban mover a Max de su lugar, obligándolo a regresar a clases, sin que Ray regresara del baño.

Entró a su aula y se sentó junto con sus _otros amigos_ y colocó sus cosas en su escritorio.

-Bueno, Yu – Ian sacó un documento – Spencer y yo pensamos que para el proyecto final podríamos construir una mesa que reaccione al tacto, como una _touch table._ Ya investigamos y no parece tan difícil, podemos hacerlo bastante económico si comenzamos ahora y fabricamos todo por nosotros mismos.

-Está perfecto – el ojiazul sonrió

-Lo que a ti te toca… - comenzó Spencer, pero Yuriy lo detuvo

-Este fin de semana no haré nada. Lo pasaré con Kai, no voy a tener tiempo de adelantar. Pero les prometo que la siguiente semana trabajare en ello, ¿Les parece?

Ian y Spencer se miraron mutuamente y al final, Ian asintió.

-Está bien, pero promete que el lunes te pondrás al corriente.

-Se los prometo

En eso la clase comenzó. Yuriy intentó concentrarse en el profesor lo más posible, sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran solo sobre Kai, y los días venideros a su lado.

El resto de las clases se le hicieron eternas, y cuando finalmente llegó la hora de la salida, se despidió de sus amigos ya que Ian comería en casa de Spencer.

Kai ya lo estaba esperando, recargado en el árbol cerca de donde Mel siempre lo recogía, y Yuriy se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Yuriy - ¿Por qué nunca comen nada en el receso?

-¿En serio? Jamás me había dado cuenta – Kai pasó su brazo por los hombros del ojiazul – a mí no me gusta andar cargando comida y lo que venden en la escuela me da asco. Los demás… tienen una relación rara con la comida. Creo que el único normal es Max, pero siempre se le olvida por estar jugando.

-Eso he notado – Yuriy se recargó junto a él – siempre está jugando.

-Le gusta mucho

En eso, el carro de Mel aparcó frente a ellos y lo abordaron.

-Buenas tardes señora, se ve muy bien hoy, gracias nuevamente por recibirme en su casa – saludó Kai

-Cielo, no es nada, eres bienvenido cuando quieras – Mel le sonrió por el retrovisor - ¿Tienen hambre?

-Yo si – Yuriy sonrió y Kai también afirmó.

Mel les preparó varios platillos "especiales" para el bicolor tal como Yuriy se lo había pedido, y después de comer, ambos chicos se retiraron a su cuarto a descansar.

-¿Quieres ir a La Avenida? – preguntó el pelirrojo acostado boca arriba en la cama

-¿Puedes salir en la noche? – respondió Kai, de pie frente al espejo, observándose

-Tengo un plan

El menor se levantó y se colocó a su lado, clavando su mirada azul en la roja a través del espejo. Sonrió.

_Algunas horas después…_

-Vendré por ustedes a las 9 – Mel se despidió sin bajarse del auto – diviértanse

Yuriy y Kai entraron al cine y fingieron estar eligiendo la película que verían. Sin embargo, un par de minutos después, una vez que se aseguraron que la madre de Yuriy ya se había ido, salieron del cine y se tomaron del brazo, dirigiéndose primero al callejón donde el pelirrojo les había mostrado al bicolor y al peli negro el dinero que había robado, algo que se veía ya muy lejano.

El ojiazul había decido no llevarse **todo**, por miedo a perderlo, pero aun así, cuando lo contaron, ambos brincaron de emoción al darse cuenta que tenían suficiente para irse de compras.

Guardaron el dinero y se tomaron nuevamente del brazo.

-_La Avenida, te amo _– dijo Kai

-¡La Avenida, eres nuestra! – gritó Yuriy y ambos comenzaron a reír, llamando _más _la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Entraron a varias tiendas, probándose diferentes prendas, Yuriy siguiendo los consejos de Kai. Por ejemplo en una, al entrar, Kai observó un maniquí con una playera a cuadros gris con negra, un pantalón gris más claro ajustado y tenis _formales_ negros. El outfit se completaba con un sombrero gris del mismo tono del pantalón con una cinta negra.

-Eso se te vería bien – Kai comenzó a buscar las prendas para completar el look del chico – resaltaría tus ojos y tu cabello

-Tienes buen ojo – sonrió Yuriy – a mí me gusta este para ti

El menor le mostró un conjunto de una camisa azul marina holgada, con pequeños veleros blancos emblema de la marca _Náutica, _jeans blancos y zapatos azul marinos, así como una bufanda blanca a juego.

-¿Por qué no? – Kai sonrió y continuó buscando las prendas para Yuriy mientras éste buscaba las que le habían gustado.

Una vez que tuvieron el montón de ropa, se dirigieron a los vestidores. Yuriy ingresó a uno e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el bicolor entró tras él.

Kai no perdió el tiempo y se quitó la playera, mostrando su torso desnudo por primera vez ante el pelirrojo, por supuesto, provocando el efecto que deseaba.

Los ojos de Yuriy se clavaron en él, en cada centímetro de su piel, recorriendo –y deseando- ese cuerpo que parecía editado en photoshop, sus marcados brazos, trabajado abdomen, hermosa piel blanca, más oscura que la suya propia, incluso Yuriy tragó con dificultad, al imaginarse cómo se sentiría tener a ese delicioso chico en su cama.

-Yuriy

Regresó a la realidad cuando Kai empezó a moverse. El mayor dio dos pasos hacia Yuriy, eliminando la distancia que los separaba. Sintió las manos de Kai sujetar su cintura, su rostro cerca –demasiado- del suyo. El corazón de Yuriy latió con fuerza, sintió sus sentidos alertarse al máximo, y cerró sus ojos cuando los labios de Kai se posaron en los suyos.

Ambos cuerpos se dirigieron a la pared, el pelirrojo se recargó en ella mientras las manos en su cintura tomaban su playera y cortaron el beso mientras Kai la pasaba por su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul cuando su pecho se frotó con el del mayor suavemente, delicioso. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, esta vez abrió su boca y la lengua de Kai entró, probando la suya. Los brazos de Yuriy se entrelazaron tras el cuello del bicolor. Las manos de éste se posaron en el trasero del chico, apretándolo suavemente.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y empujó a Kai instintivamente, alejándolo de él. Esto no sorprendió del todo al bicolor, quien observó el rostro de Yuriy. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos húmedos, y respiraba agitadamente.

Kai lo comprendía.

-Lo siento – Yuriy se acercó a él – es que no estoy acostumbrado, yo…

-Te entiendo – Kai sonrió – lo lamento, me dejé llevar

Se plantó frente al espejo y se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, deslizándolo por sus piernas.

Yuriy trató de evitar mirarlo, sin embargo, posó sus ojos sobre el trasero del bicolor.

-Kai, yo… -El pelirrojo se colocó frente a él y lo abrazó. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Kai, quien no pensaba que el chico quisiera más contacto por el momento- me gustas mucho

El bicolor alzó su mentón y besó su frente, para después abrazarlo también.

-Sabes que siento lo mismo por ti – respondió él

Yuriy continuó abrazando a Kai, sonriendo, sintiéndose seguro y feliz en sus brazos, riéndose levemente mientras el chico daba pequeños besitos en sus mejillas.

_Jamás pensé que él hiciera cosas así –_ Pensó Yuriy – _es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba… realmente todo lo que he hecho ahora ha valido la pena._

Después de soltarse se besaron un poco más, y se vistieron con las nuevas prendas.

Ambos se veían increíblemente bien. Kai notó que Yuriy acaparaba incluso más miradas que él en la calle, sus manos entrelazadas eran presa de comentarios, pero se sentía bien. El hecho de que todos observaran al pelirrojo y no a él, como era costumbre, era un alivio. Le permitía esconderse en su sombra, así como le gustaba hacerlo siempre.

Continuaron paseando por la avenida, entrando y saliendo de tiendas, sin soltarse jamás.

Tenían que aprovechar que estaban ahí, ya que ambos vivían algo retirado de ese lugar.

Caso contrario era el de Max, quien tenía su casa a pocas cuadras de La Avenida.

Estaba sentado en su sillón, con el control del X Box en la mano, casi sin parpadear. Frente a él había un plato con comida que su padre le había llevado, ya que él trabajaba por las tardes y le preparaba el almuerzo a su hijo.

Cuando el nivel del juego terminó, se dio cuenta que tenía hambre, así que dejó el control en su regazo y tomó el plato para comer. Mientras masticaba, tomó nuevamente el control para continuar con la partida, así prosiguió hasta que terminó el plato. Pausó el juego y llevó el plato a la cocina, para después regresar y continuar jugando.

El cuarto de Max era grande y estaba decorado con fotos de él y una mujer tan rubia como él, su madre. Ella los había abandonado hace casi una década, y cada recuerdo que el chico tenía con ella era preciado para el joven.

Sin embargo, pensar en ella era doloroso para Max. Su madre se había ido, prefiriendo mudarse a otro país para conseguir una mejor vida y había abandonado a su esposo y a su hijo.

_Imperdonable. Zorra. Abandonar a tu familia… _siempre escuchaba esas palabras de su padre, y él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlas. Después de todo, era su madre. No habían hablado con ella desde antes de irse, y su padre se había negado a confiar nunca en otra _puta._ Así que habían sido solo ellos dos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Max odiaba recordarlo, dolía pensar en que todos tenían una madre, una mujer que daría su vida por sus hijos, que los amaba incondicionalmente. Pero él no. Y Kai tampoco. Por eso habían empezado a llevarse, porque ambos sabían lo que se sentía estar así de solos.

Por el momento, sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla, contando las balas que aún le quedaban, disparando a sus enemigos, observando la sangre derramarse en el piso. Eso lo era todo. Él y las armas, él y los juegos. Se olvidaba de su madre cuando jugaba, y por eso se retenía de apagar sus consolas. No lo hacía nunca, porque tan pronto se quedaba solo… ella volvía a su mente.

Y por más que él la amara, no podía perdonarla.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kai y Yuriy salían del casino.

-¡Bingo! – Gritó el pelirrojo - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Somos ricos!

Kai solo reía, divirtiéndose ante la emoción de su amigo.

-Vaya, miren lo que encontramos aquí – Ray salió de una tienda, seguido de Johnny

Kai dejó de reír. El pelirrojo de ojos violetas no era de su agrado desde que intentó abusar de Yuriy, así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye, Yuriy, tengo el complemento perfecto para ese outfit – Johnny se acercó a él y pasó un brazo por su cintura

El ojiazul se soltó y se colocó detrás de Kai.

-Vengan – Ray tomó a Kai del brazo y Johnny hizo lo mismo con Yuriy

Se detuvieron frente a una tienda de Tatuajes y Perforaciones.

-Mira – Ray abrió su boca y le mostró al ojiazul una bolita de metal en su lengua – se siente increíble cuando haces un oral, tanto para ti como para él, ¿Verdad Kai?

Éste solo alzó su ceja.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – Yuriy miró al bicolor – además, pronto tenemos que irnos, ya falta solo cuarto para las 9.

-Siempre tienes que irte tan temprano… - Johnny se acercó por detrás y aspiró el aroma del ojiazul - ¿No te molesta que a Bryan le den tantas libertades y a ti no?

-Déjame en paz – Yuriy se alejó de él y tomó el brazo de Kai – tenemos que regresar al cine

-¿No te da pena? -Ray soltó al bicolor y se colocó frente a Yuriy, observándolo seriamente- Que tu madre sea tu chofer, no poder hacer nada por ti mismo… qué… paté…

-Ray – llamó Kai – Ya es tarde.

-Vamos a la casa de citas – sonrió Johnny - ¿No quieren venir?

-No – Yuriy tomó la mano de Kai y entrelazó sus dedos – nos vemos el lunes

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para regresar al cine, dejando a los otros dos.

-Johnny – Ray lo miró – Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes lo que es… la sangre del César…

-Sí – respondió - ¿Para qué la quieres? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por ella?

Ray miró al piso.

-Te daré lo que quieras

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ah! Tengo muy poco tiempo para subir este capítulo, así que solo daré el disclaimer y ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece

**Capítulo 5**

No tenía ni tres minutos que Yuriy y Kai habían regresado al cine cuando el carro de Mel se estacionó frente a la entrada.

-¿Cómo estuvo la película? – preguntó la guapa mujer de ojos azules

-Muy buena – respondió su hijo y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Kai

-Me da gusto. Bryan pasará el fin de semana con Logan. Seremos los tres solos esta noche – Mel los miró por el retrovisor - ¿Quieres que les haga algo de cenar llegando?

-Sí, ¿Tienes hambre Kai?

-Algo, cualquier cosa que usted prepare está bien por mí, Mel

La madre de Yuriy les dio varias opciones sobre lo que podría cocinarles, así que al llegar a la casa procedió a preparar la elección de los chicos mientras estos se dirigían al baño a lavarse las manos antes de cenar.

-¿Eres amigo de Johnny McGregor? – preguntó Kai mientras se secaba las manos con la toalla

-Por supuesto que no. Pero mi hermano sí. Aunque nunca me ha caído bien… - el ojiazul se miró en el espejo y recordó que el pelirrojo intentó abusar de él – y menos por lo que trató de hacerme en casa de Tyson

-Es un imbécil – Kai sonrió sutilmente – si te vuelve a poner una mano encima le arrancaré los ojos

Ante las palabras de Kai, Yuriy sintió un escalofrío. Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de Bryan le decía algo así. Y escucharlo de la boca del chico que le gustaba era una sensación deliciosa. Incluso se imaginaba a sí mismo en esa situación, siendo defendido por Kai frente a Johnny.

-No le digas a nadie lo que pasó – Yuriy abrió la puerta – mucho menos a Bryan.

-¿Por? Él debería de saber con qué clase de escoria se junta

-Johnny estaba borracho. No creo que lo hubiera hecho si estuviera sobrio.

-Hoy, el te tocó – Kai cerró la puerta – cuando querían que fueras a la casa de citas. Jamás vayas ahí, Yuriy, es un lugar sucio y de poca clase.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?

-Vas a prostituirte o a pagar por sexo. Ray… sus padres no le mandan mucho dinero, así que debe obtenerlo de alguna manera, pero es demasiado flojo para conseguir un empleo.

-¿Tú has ido ahí? – preguntó el ojiazul recargándose en la pared

El baño era tan pequeño que apenas cabían ahí, pero si salían se exponían a que Mel los escuchara.

-He ido a cuidar a Ray. Hasta eso, es un lugar seguro, ya que es un negocio y a los dueños no les conviene perder clientes o _mercancía_. Pero a veces algunos hombres se ponen agresivos y una vez a Ray lo golpearon. Así que a veces voy a cuidarlo para prevenir que esa situación se repita.

Yuriy se quedó en silencio unos minutos. A pesar de que Kai no mostraba mucho su lado emocional, al parecer el chico era bastante protector con sus amigos. Eso lo había demostrado tanto con él mismo y ahora con Ray.

-Ese tipo de lugares no son de mi agrado – respondió finalmente – jamás pagaría por sexo, y mucho menos… me prostituiría

En eso, Yuriy abrió la puerta y salió del baño, evitando que Kai dijera algo más.

Se sentaron a la mesa con Mel.

-Cuéntame sobre tu abuelo, Kai – pidió la señora

-Tiene una empresa, así que casi nunca está en casa – respondió – pero me llevo muy bien con él, después de todo él ha sido quien me ha criado

-Me da gusto escuchar eso – Mel sonrió – tal vez puedas invitarlo un día a cenar con nosotros

Kai alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos azules de la madre de Yuriy y sonrió.

-Le comentaré al respecto, muchas gracias

Mel cambió el tema y casi media hora después, ambos chicos estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando en eso el timbre sonó.

La sonrisa que Yuriy tenía de todo el día se borró de su rostro al escuchar el sonido y fue sustituida por una mueca de enfado cuando vio cómo su madre le abría la puerta a Boris.

-No te esperaba, no me avisaste que vendrías – comentó la madre de Yuriy

-Esta es mi casa, ¿No dijiste eso el otro día? – el hombro la tomó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza, mientras tomaba su trasero en sus manos y se frotaba con ella

-Boris, el amigo de Yuriy está aquí. Por favor compórtate – susurró esto en su oído

-Solo si me la chupas ahora mismo – pidió el hombre, también en voz baja para que los chicos no pudieran escucharlo

-De acuerdo – Mel sonrió y lo besó – espérame en el cuarto

-Quiero cenar primero

Boris entró a la cocina donde Kai y Yuriy lavaban los trastes.

-Buenas noches, señor Boris – Kai fue el primero en saludar

-Buenas, Kai, Yuriy – sonrió al clavar sus ojos en este último, quien tenía una expresión de molestia, aunque eso solo hacía sentir al hombre con más poder sobre él

-Nos retiramos por la noche – dijo el ojiazul a su madre – que descanses – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Mel lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi vida – le dio otro beso y lo soltó.

Kai no supo qué hacer cuando Mel se dirigió a él.

Mel lo tomó en sus brazos y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. "Que descanses, Kai".

El bicolor sintió un leve mareo y varias imágenes se apoderaron de su mente. Una mujer de cabello azulado, brazos suaves, el calor de una madre… "Igualmente, Mel".

Regresaron al baño a lavarse los dientes y posteriormente se dirigieron al cuarto de Yuriy. Wolborg estaba en la cama.

-Salte – Yuriy lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a la ventana, el perrito moviendo la cola y lamiendo la mano de Yuriy, quien sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente justo antes de hacerlo cruzar la ventana.

-Tu perro está hermoso – comentó Kai dejándose caer en la cama

-Lo amo – Yuriy se acostó junto a él – pero me choca que se meta…

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kai tomó sus mejillas y lo besó. Fue suave, rápido, fugaz.

-Me gustas, Yuriy – susurró en su oído – quiero… - se colocó encima de él y tomó su mano, llevándola encima de su cabeza – hacer…

En eso, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Qué caraj…!

-¡Boris! -Yuriy se quitó a Kai de encima y corrió a su puerta, empujando al hombre fuera - ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? ¡Lárgate!

-¡Mierda, mocoso! Solo venía a decirte que mañana me iré temprano con tu mamá a comprar unas cosas, que se quedarán solos para hacer sus porquerías, que si necesitas algo del súper

Yuriy lo pensó unos segundos.

-No, gracias – respondió y cerró la puerta, esta vez con seguro

El ojiazul se sentó enfadado en su cama. Detestaba a ese hombre.

Los brazos de Kai lo rodearon por atrás y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

-¿De dónde sacó tu mamá a ese hombre?

-Era amigo de su hermano – Yuriy cerró los ojos ante los recuerdos que tuvo en ese momento – se conocen desde hace años… pero fue hasta que mi papá se fue de la casa que empezó a… seducir a mi mamá…

Yuriy se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él, ambas miradas fijas la una en la otra.

…Quiero contarte algo – Yuriy miró hacia abajo, clavando su mirada en su brazo, donde tenía las cicatrices, pero solo por un par de segundos para que Kai no las notara – es un secreto, ni siquiera Ian lo sabe…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a contármelo a mí?

-Porque si no lo saco me volveré loco

_**-Tengo una idea – dijo Yuriy, levantándose de la silla**_

Yuriy cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, antes de empezar su historia.

-Boris consumía drogas. Lo hacía incluso aquí, en mi casa. Por supuesto que mi mamá no lo hacía, pero igual se lo permitía… entonces, un día yo estaba estudiando en mi cuarto cuando escuché un golpe muy fuerte y corrí al cuarto de mi mamá. Ella y Bryan estaban ahí, con Boris en el piso…

_**Flash back**_

-Bryan, llama a una ambulancia – pidió Mel, desesperada

-Cortaron el teléfono – respondió el pelilavanda

Boris estaba en el piso, temblando, con los ojos en blanco, en eso empezó a convulsionarse.

-¡Mamá! – Yuriy gritó asustado y corrió a su lado -¿Qué pasa?

-Llévate a tu hermano a su cuarto, llevaré a Boris al hospital

-¡No! Sabrán que se droga

-No hay opción, Bryan, si no lo llevamos pronto se va a morir

-Deberías dejarlo – respondió el peli lavanda, mientras tomaba a Yuriy del brazo y lo sacaba del cuarto – voy contigo

-No, quédate con tu hermano, vayan a casa de Logan. Ayúdame a subir a Boris al carro.

Bryan llevó a Yuriy a su cuarto sin responder sus preguntas y se apresuró a arrastrar a Boris hasta el carro de su mamá. Vio como ella se iba a toda prisa con el hombre acostado en los asientos de atrás.

Regresó a su casa y se encontró con Yuriy tan pronto entró.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nada. Vamos a casa de Logan.

-Está bien

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la casa de su vecino. Tocaron el timbre y en menos de un minuto, el mayor salió a recibirlos.

-Hola Bry – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Yuriy – acarició su cabello como de costumbre - ¿Quieren comer? Acabo de preparar lasaña con queso

-Logan, entra a la casa – Bryan hizo que su novio y su hermano ingresaran para después cerrar la puerta – Boris sufrió una sobredosis, mi mamá lo llevó al hospital

El mayor lo miró sorprendido, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Se va a morir? – preguntó Yuriy

-Ojalá – respondió Bryan – por el momento solo podemos esperar a que mi mamá nos llame, no sé a qué hospital lo llevó. Te acepto la lasaña.

-Vamos a la cocina – ambos hermanos se sentaron a la mesa mientras el mayor colocaba más servicios en la mesa, a la vez que comenzaba a servirles la lasaña – ¿Tú también quieres, Yu?

-Sí, por favor – respondió, aún un poco nervioso

-Si Boris se muere sería la solución a todos nuestros problemas – comentó Bryan, con el brazo recargado en el respaldo del asiento - ¿Te ayudo con el agua? – preguntó, al ver que había una jarra con agua de limón en la barra de la cocina

-Sí, por favor – respondió Logan mientras colocaba los tres platos en la mesa – no deberías decir eso, Boris puede ser un idiota, pero tu mamá se sentiría muy triste si se muriera

-Nuestros problemas económicos empeoraron desde que llegó – Bryan colocó la jarra en la mesa y se sentó nuevamente – la última vez que lo sacamos de la cárcel tuvimos que empeñar las televisiones, el radio, todo lo que teníamos que valía algo lo vendimos para poder sacarlo, siendo que esa no era nuestra responsabilidad. Pero ya ves mi mamá y sus cosas…

Yuriy miró a su hermano, aún consternado por la situación. Pero al contrario de él, Bryan se veía bastante tranquilo.

-Supongo que… - Logan empezó a comer – si lo vuelven a meter a la cárcel ya no podrá salir porque ya no hay nada que empeñar, así que Mel no tendrá otro remedio más que dejarlo ahí

-Espero que eso suceda – Bryan llenó los tres vasos de la mesa con agua

-¿Cómo estás, Yuriy? – preguntó Logan – estás muy callado

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer –Mañana tengo examen, y ya se me olvidó todo lo que estudié

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Quién es Logan? – Preguntó Kai - ¿Es el novio de tu hermano?

-Sí – respondió Yuriy, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama

-¿Qué pasó después? – Kai se acostó junto a él

-Después de comer estuvimos como dos horas sin saber nada… hasta que marcaron a casa de Logan. Era mi mamá desde la cárcel…

_**Flash back**_

Bryan colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la silla, tenía una cara de sorpresa y angustia que tanto su novio como su hermano corrieron hacia él.

-Arrestaron a mi mamá. Dice que no pudieron probar que había consumido drogas, pero que como estaba con Boris, la detuvieron también. Que si queremos sacarla… tenemos que pagar

-Maldición – dijo Logan, sentándose junto a él

-Yo… sabía que algún día esto pasaría – dijo el peli lavanda – no tengo dinero… pero… -miró a Logan a los ojos – Johnny me habló de la casa de citas…

-¿La qué? - preguntó Yuriy

-No tienes que hacerlo, Bry – Logan lo abrazó

-No tenemos opción – dijo Bryan – si no conseguimos el dinero no podemos sacar a mamá de la cárcel

-Todo es culpa de Boris – decía Yuriy mientras se cubría sus ojos con sus manos

-No dejaré que hagas algo así, yo les daré el dinero – dijo Logan

-No – Bryan se soltó – ya nos has ayudado mucho… no quiero… que gastes más por nosotros… aún no has terminado de pagarle al hospital por tu mamá y tu casa ya está hipotecada…

-Pero no dejaré que alguien más te toque – Logan lo tomó de los hombros – hay otra salida, Bryan

-¿Cuál? – El mayor lo miró – Yo no la veo. Necesitamos el dinero, rápido.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Yuriy, levantándose de la silla

-¿Cuál? – Bryan miró a su hermano

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Bryan y yo sabíamos donde vivía mi papá. Fuimos a pedirle dinero, pero no nos dio ni un quinto – Yuriy cerró los ojos – fuimos a buscar a los amigos de Bryan, pero se habían ido de vacaciones a otro país y no había manera de contactarlos. La madre de Ian estaba trabajando y los papás de Spencer nunca tienen dinero, y cuando lo tienen lo gastan en cosas que ni al caso… el punto es que no pudimos conseguir nada. Entonces Bryan contactó a uno de sus amigos, quien tenía un estudio fotográfico. Dijo que fuéramos, que igual y tenía algo…

_**Flash back**_

Los ojos marrones del amigo de Bryan estaban clavados en el pequeño trasero de Yuriy, quien estaba observando las fotos de la pared.

-En dos días me mudare a otra ciudad – dijo él – no es problema prestarte el dinero, lo que pasa es que no podrás pagarme

-Te haré una transferencia – Bryan estaba nervioso, casi rogándole a su amigo – por favor…

-Lo siento, Bryan, no puedo – respondió él – pero… hay otra manera en que puedo darte dinero

-¿Cuál?

-Como sabes, yo soy fotógrafo – los ojos del chico brillaron cuando se posaron en Yuriy – pero no solo cobro por tomar fotos, también las vendo. Hay mucha gente que paga por fotos estilo playboy. Tanto de mujeres… como de chicos…

-¿De qué coño estás hablando? – preguntó Bryan

-Préstame unos minutos a tu hermanito… - los ojos marrones se clavaron en los violetas – no te preocupes, no se muestran penes –sonrió- al menos no en las fotos

Bryan y Yuriy se miraron unos segundos.

-Nos vamos – dijo el mayor, tomando a Yuriy del brazo

-Bueno, bueno – el amigo que colocó entre ellos y la puerta – tú ya estás un poco más grande, pero igual estás muy bien, Bryan. Igual… podría tomártelas a ti

Bryan lo volteó a ver

-¿Cuánto me darías?

_**Fin del flash back**_

-No sé exactamente qué pasó después – El ojiazul abrió los ojos – salí del local y esperé en el carro con Logan por casi una hora. Pero… solo que después de que sacamos a mi mamá, Logan estuvo enojado con Bryan por un largo tiempo. Por supuesto que después hablaron y todo quedó en el olvido… pero… yo jamás he podido olvidarlo

Kai miró su rostro, sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos.

-¿Tú crees que Bryan y su amigo… hicieron algo más que tomar fotos?

-Sí

_**Flash back**_

-¿Cuánto dinero te dieron? – preguntó Yuriy una vez que su hermano se subió al carro

Logan encendió el auto y se dirigieron hacia la cárcel

-Lo suficiente para que la suelten – respondió con la voz quebrada. No dudaba que su hermano estuviera a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cárcel.

Una vez Bryan entregó el dinero, soltaron a Mel, quien corrió a abrazar a sus hijos.

-Tenemos que sacar a Boris – dijo la mujer – no quiero que pase ni un minuto ahí

-Mamá – Bryan la tomó de los hombros, su voz aún quebrada – no hay dinero. No tenemos nada.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Kai esperó a que Yuriy lograra organizar sus ideas, y después siguió hablando.

-Creo que Logan logró contactar a sus papás unas horas después. Ellos nos prestaron el dinero para poder sacar al imbécil de Boris. Mi mamá trabajó muy duro los siguientes meses para poder pagarles, e incluso Bryan se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo. Yo vendí todo lo que pude, pero igual no tenía muchas cosas, y como aún era menor, no podía trabajar. Boris estuvo un rato en la cárcel, y después lo metieron a rehabilitación.

-¿Por qué tu madre está con él? Es una mujer hermosa y un encanto de persona. ¿Por qué está con alguien tan nefasto como Boris?

Yuriy miró las cicatrices en su brazo.

-Es otra larga historia, pero ya tengo sueño – miró a Kai - ¿Ya quieres dormir?

El bicolor suspiró. Sabía que había algo que Yuriy no le estaba diciendo, pero prefirió no preguntar y asintió – Sí, durmamos

Entonces Yuriy cayó en cuenta del presente. Almacenando sus recuerdos nuevamente en algún lugar pequeño y oxidado de su mente, su concentración se enfocó en el hecho de que estaba a punto de pasar la noche con Kai.

Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y se levantó para quitar la colcha y preparar la cama para poder dormir. Kai lo observaba a un lado de la cama, con su mirada fija en el trasero de Yuriy.

Poco después, el pelirrojo lo invitó a acostarse en la cama, del lado que Ian siempre ocupaba.

No sabía qué posición tomar, si acostarse boca arriba como Kai para poder dormir más fácilmente o dejarse caer sobre el pecho del bicolor, algo que era muy tentador y que sabía, ahora, que no molestaría al otro.

-¿Jamás has tenido sexo?

La pregunta de Kai fue tan espontanea y lo dijo como si estuviera comentándole sobre el clima.

-Yo… - Yuriy miró hacia la pared – no soy como tus amigos, Kai. Yo…

-Si te refieres a Ray, él es el único que vende su cuerpo. Los demás tienen otras cosas en la cabeza, pero…

-Recuerdo que Ray dijo que te gustaba su arete en la lengua porque… cuando te hacía oral… - esperó a que Kai dijera algo, pero el mayor no mencionó nada - ¿Te has acostado con él?

-Sí

El silencio reinó en el cuarto unos minutos.

-Supongo que… tú… a él… ¿No?

-¿Yo a él qué?

-Tú te lo follas a él

Una sonora carcajada de Kai retumbó en el cuarto y Yuriy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus propias palabras.

-Por supuesto. No dejaré que nadie "me folle", nunca – repitió las palabras del pelirrojo

El ojiazul se mordió el labio suavemente y meditó su siguiente pregunta por unos segundos.

-¿Ni siquiera yo?

-Nadie – respondió rápidamente – pero yo a ti te daría las veces que quisieras

Yuriy se armó de valor y alzó su cuerpo, colocándose encima de Kai, quien no se sorprendió mucho de su acción, era la primera vez que el chico tomaba tanta iniciativa, y después de sus palabras, no dudaba que el ojiazul estuviera listo para dar el siguiente paso.

Los labios de Kai atraparon los otros y se unieron en un beso profundo, en el cual el mayor recorría su boca con su lengua, mordía sus labios suavemente, acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la ropa. Mientras, Yuriy alzaba la playera de Kai y se permitía acariciar su pecho, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del bicolor y reconfortándose con éste.

Las manos de Kai se introdujeron en el pantalón de pijama del ojiazul y apretaron sus glúteos suavemente, a la vez que dirigía un dedo a su entrada.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Yuriy brincó ante esto y sus músculos se tensaron, pero él ya se lo esperaba, y tampoco le sorprendió cuando el ojiazul detuvo sus manos inconscientemente.

Quitó la cobija de encima de sus cuerpos y bajó el pantalón del pelirrojo hasta sus rodillas, manteniéndolo encima de él. Abrió sus piernas y tomó su pene en su mano.

-Kai… - el mencionado miró su rostro. Estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos apretados. Sus labios estaban ligeramente partidos, y podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

El mayor esperó un par de segundos a que Yuriy se relajara y se dirigió a su cuello, donde empezó a besarlo y lamer su clavícula. Su dedo intentó ingresar en Yuriy, pero el ojiazul rápidamente sujetó su brazo, más como un reflejo, y abrió los ojos, fijándolos en Kai.

-Aún no – dijo este y besó a Kai en la boca, recostándolo en la cama y sujetó sus muñecas, manteniéndolas a los costados de la cadera del peli azul. Tomó la playera de Kai y la pasó por encima de su cabeza.

El torso de Kai estaba bien trabajado. Sintió como se sonrojaba y su cuerpo deseaba sentir esa piel contra la suya propia desnuda, quería que Kai lo tomara, quería tener un orgasmo provocado por él.

Dirigió su boca a los pezones del mayor, quien al instante lo tomó del rostro y lo jaló nuevamente para besarlo en la boca. Las manos de Kai lo tomaron nuevamente del trasero e hizo que se frotaran, ambos penes ya bastante rígidos, lanzando corrientes de placer a ambos cuerpos.

Yuriy gimió y Kai aprovechó esto para introducir un dedo dentro de él. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se alzó y se dejó caer a un lado de él, al parecer sorprendido de lo inesperado de la invasión.

-Lo… lo siento… - se disculpó Yuriy por cortar la acción tan de repente – no… no me siento listo aún…

Kai se volteó hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda y cerró sus ojos.

_Es exactamente como pensaba. –_Pensó el bicolor

-No te preocupes – tomó su celular del buró – No pensé que llegaríamos a tanto la primera noche después de todo – después de escribir un mensaje, lo dejó a un lado y se volteó boca arriba

Yuriy colocó sus manos en su cara y ocultó sus ojos.

-Yo… solo necesito algo de tiempo… - volteó a ver a Kai – no es fácil…

-No digas más – Kai lo volteó a ver – no tienes por qué explicarme nada

-Pero Kai, yo quiero… hacerte feliz – Yuriy se sentó y lo miró a los ojos – no quiero que pienses que… no te deseo. Es que… yo… -cerró los ojos

El bicolor lo observó, aún se veía algo alterado y esperó pacientemente a que ordenara las palabras en su mente.

Yuriy abrió sus ojos, los cuales se veían serios. Se dejó caer de espaldas y observó el techo.

…Creo que es mejor dormir – dijo finalmente el ojiazul – estoy cansado y ya es más tarde de la hora a la que suelo acostarme…

Kai no dijo nada, solo permaneció de espaldas, observando el techo también y se colocó nuevamente su playera.

…Buenas noches Kai – los ojos azules se cerraron y se colocó de costado, dispuesto a dormir.

Empezaba a tener pequeños sueños fugases antes de entrar a las fases más profundas del sueño cuando escuchó a Wolborg ladrar y como tocaban en su ventana. Rápidamente encendió la luz del buró junto a él, pensando que era Bryan. A veces él hacía eso cuando perdía sus llaves y entraba por la ventana de Yuriy a la casa.

Pero estaba vez no era su hermano mayor, era…

-¿Ray? – preguntó Yuriy cuando corrió la cortina y la cara del chico apareció del otro lado del cristal. Wolborg estaba subido en la pierna de Ray, el perro esperaba que el chico lo acariciara o jugara con él.

Sintió a Kai colocarse junto a él y se hizo a un lado cuando el mayor abrió la ventana.

-Iré con Ray al parque un rato… ¿Quieres venir? – Kai sonrió al pelirrojo

-Emmmm… ¿Si? – respondió no muy seguro

-Solo seremos Kai y yo – respondió Ray y como Yuriy no dijo nada, Kai cruzó la ventana

-Regreso en un par de horas – le informó Kai – duérmete, yo entraré solo. No cierres la ventana.

El pelirrojo vio a ambos chicos tomarse de la mano y dirigirse hacia afuera de la casa, seguidos de Wolborg, quien fue detenido por Kai antes de cerrar la reja. El perrito regresó corriendo a la ventana de Yuriy, pero este la cerró a tiempo para que no cruzara, dejándola sin seguro para que Kai pudiera entrar.

Se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Ya no tenía nada de sueño. ¿Por qué Kai se había ido con Ray? ¿Era porque no había querido tener sexo con él?

El pelirrojo se giró de lado. Hacia el otro lado. Boca abajo. Se colocó en el lugar de Kai. Su almohada olía rico. Estuvo casi cuarenta minutos dando vueltas sin conciliar el sueño, hasta que finalmente decidió que estaba demasiado alterado e inquieto como para poder dormir así sin más.

Yuriy salió de su cuarto despacio y silencioso para no despertar a su madre, aunque se arrepintió de no darse prisa cuando escuchó los asquerosos gemidos de Boris del otro lado del pasillo. Las puertas y las paredes de su casa eran demasiado delgadas y podía escuchar todo lo que el hombre decía a su madre. Se encerró en el baño y no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar.

Se recargó con fuerza en la pared, golpeando su cabeza con el azulejo. Gracias a su cabello, el dolor no fue tan fuerte. Sin embargo, el dolor dentro de él era horrible, ardía, quemaba como el sol a los ojos de un niño que ha perdido su inocencia.

Se levantó, ahogándose en sus propios sollozos y abrió el gabinete encima del lavabo.

La navaja que su mano sujetó jamás se había sentido tan pesada, ni el metal tan frio.

Bajó el asiento de la taza y se sentó sobre él. Se alzó la manga de su playera y observó los cortes previos. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había cortado, pero sus cicatrices ardían más que nunca. _Todas ellas._

Yuriy clavó la navaja en la parte media de su brazo y la penetró más profundamente de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Un montón de sangre comenzó a brotar de su piel y él frunció los labios, deleitándose y sufriendo al mismo tiempo por el intenso dolor que él mismo se provocaba.

Se hizo un segundo corte paralelo al primero, suspirando por dicha acción. Sus ojos dejaron de lagrimear y alzó su cabeza, echándola hacia atrás.

Tomó una pequeña toalla negra que escondía detrás del tanque y la colocó encima de sus heridas, previniendo la sangre chorrear en el piso.

Cerró sus ojos manteniendo presión en los cortes y recordó esas manos en su cuerpo, los besos en su cara y cuello, el dolor…

Estuvo en el baño casi una hora, deleitándose de su propio maltrato. Se lavó y desinfectó sus heridas ya que no era tan tonto como para dejar que estas le ocasionaran problemas, y se bajó sus mangas para cubrir sus cicatrices.

Se dejó caer en su lugar de la cama y se tapó, quedándose profundamente dormido en un par de minutos.

Lejos de ahí, dos cuerpos disfrutaban de la intimidad en una banca del parque. Sus cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, las caderas de Ray subiendo y bajando encima de Kai, quien estaba sentado y sujetaba la cintura del pelinegro, ayudándolo con los movimientos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, clavados en la gozosa cara de Ray, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras gemía de placer.

-Kai… - posó sus brazos sobre los hombros del bicolor y lo besó, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir el inicio de su orgasmo - ¡Kai!... ¡Ah! – cortó el beso y empezó a gemir mientras dejaba su cuerpo hundirse en el delicioso clímax que ahora lo inundaba.

Al sentir las contracciones dentro de Ray, Kai también se dejó venir. Abrazó el cuerpo del chico de enigmáticos ojos dorados y terminó dentro de él, aunque el preservativo previno que su esencia entrar en el joven encima de él.

-Extraño sentir tu calor entrando en mi – susurró Ray en su oído, aún disfrutando de los rezagos de su orgasmo – Ya no quiero que usemos condón

-Hmp – Kai cerró los ojos mientras su última eyaculación terminaba – lo tendré en cuenta

Ayudó a Ray a levantarse y ambos se besaron una última vez antes de retirarse del parque.

-Vente a dormir a mi casa, deja a ese niño idiota – pidió el pelinegro tomando la mano del bicolor, quien empezó a caminar de regreso a casa de Yuriy

-El próximo fin iré a quedarme contigo – respondió – gracias por venir tan rápido

-Estaba en el parque cuando me escribiste. Resulta que por esta zona hay bastantes drogos. Me quedé sin mercancía y estaba dándoles mi número a los chicos. Oye, Kai… ¿Qué es lo que le ves a Yuriy? Es un ignorante, un aprovechado... ni siquiera sabe manejar, ni siquiera... lo detesto. Se cree uno de nosotros. Y tú… pasas tanto tiempo con él… No quiero que piense que va a tomar mi lugar, porque yo fui el primero en tenerte en la cama, ni siquiera Max quien fue tu primer amigo en la universidad, yo. Y él quiere tenerte solo para él, ¿Qué coño le pasa?

Finalmente llegaron al borde del parque, donde se despidieron.

Kai tomó a Ray del brazo y lo jaló.

-No olvides que te quiero, Ray – le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y después en la derecha, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia casa de Yuriy

-¡Kai! – El pelinegro lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo – Prométeme que no te acostarás con él

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería cuando tú te acuestas con todos? – Respondió y soltó un suspiro antes de encararlo – Lo siento. Hablamos el lunes, estoy cansado

Ray no dijo nada más.

Kai continuó solo hasta casa de Yuriy y entró al patio.

Wolborg corrió hacia él y después de olerlo, se le subió a las piernas para jugar con él, pero el bicolor solo sonrió y caminó hacia la ventana, entrando al cuarto del ojiazul.

-Lo siento, mañana jugaré contigo – se despidió del Husky Siberiano y se acostó en la cama junto a Yuriy.

El pelirrojo estaba sobre su lado de la cama, así que se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando vio como la manga de su brazo izquierdo estaba manchada con sangre. Acarició la prenda. La sangre ya estaba seca, así que bajó cuidadosamente la manga para ver las heridas. Las analizó por unos segundos hasta que sintió a Yuriy moverse, así que la regresó a su lugar y le dio el beso.

-Buenas noches, Yuriy – susurró en su oído y rodeó su cintura con su brazo, listo para quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el ojiazul abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que su cuarto ya estaba bastante iluminado, así que debía ser algo tarde.

-Kai – se dio la vuelta para ver al mayor, pero él no estaba ahí.

El cuarto estaba vacío.

Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Sintió algo rasposo en su mejilla y fue cuando vio su manga cubierta de sangre ya seca. Estaba tan manchada que no había forma de que Kai no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Observó la ventana, estaba cerrada y tenía el seguro puesto, osea que Kai sí había ido a dormir. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se quitó la playera, preguntándose en qué le diría a Kai cuando le preguntara sobre el motivo de la sangre en su ropa.

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!** Espero no haber tardado tanto con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y… aquí es donde comienza lo bueno.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 6**

Al abrir Kai los ojos, se encontró en un lugar que no pudo reconocer. No era su cuarto, ni el cuarto de Ray. Hizo memoria y después recordó que se había quedado a pasar el fin de semana con Yuriy.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró al pelirrojo de espaldas a él, aún dormido. Después, miró la ventana, el sol ya iluminaba el cuarto, pero no podía ser tan tarde. Sentía que no había dormido bien, aunque en el pecado llevaba la penitencia, al haberse ido al parque con Ray.

Yuriy se había negado a tener sexo con él, y Kai entendía sus razones. Pero su necesidad estaba latente en su entrepierna y su cuerpo le pedía un orgasmo. Por tal motivo, había recurrido al cuerpo de Ray, quien a pesar de todo, era excelente en el acto.

Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta de que apenas iban a dar las 8. Tenía un mensaje, este era de Max, diciéndole que por fin había logrado pasarse el nivel que tanto trabajo le había costado el día anterior. Había recibido el mensaje a las 4 am, él no le respondió nada, y dejó el aparato a un lado.

Kai se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Entró rápidamente al baño para asearse un poco. Después, finalmente se encontró con Mel, quien estaba lavando trastes. Tan pronto ella lo vio, se secó las manos y se acercó a él.

-Buenos días cielo – le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Buenos días Mel – sonrió Kai, sonrojándose levemente – yo creo que esperaré a Yuriy

-Ay, hijo, él se despertará como hasta dentro d horas

-¿Y tú por qué te despertaste tan temprano? – se sentó en una de las sillas

-Boris se fue hace rato, y le hice el almuerzo

-¿Volverá?

-No hasta la siguiente semana. Bueno, Kai, ¿Se te apetecen unos hot cakes? Son los favoritos de Yuriy

-Está bien – respondió, estaba algo hambriento – por favor, Mel

-No es ningún favor, corazón, me encanta tenerte de visita

-Déjame ayudarte por favor – Kai se levantó y se acercó a ella, quien asintió – también son mis favoritos

Esa afirmación no era ni verdad ni mentira. Simplemente, Kai jamás había pensado en un "desayuno favorito", pero los hot cakes eran de los que encabezaban la lista.

-¿Cocinas en tu casa? – preguntó la mujer mientras sacaba la harina

-No. Tenemos una cocinera y ella nos hace todas las comidas – Kai tomó los huevos y empezó a lavarlos

-Siempre pongo a Yuriy a lavar los huevos – rio Mel y se empezó a reír – se enoja porque Bryan lo molesta con eso

-Me imagino – Kai se rio un poco – pero Bryan casi nunca está aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Últimamente no – Mel sacó la licuadora - ¿Conoces a Logan?

-No personalmente – colocó los huevos secos a un lado y empezó a verter la leche – pero Yuriy me dijo que es la pareja de Bryan

-Así es – Mel observó a Kai – para no cocinar, sabes muy bien lo que hay que hacer

Kai miró a Mel y después bajó la cabeza – Mi madre me enseñó. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, antes de que ella misma se quitara la vida…

La mujer sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver al chico reaccionar ante los recuerdos de sus padres. Dejó las cosas a un lado y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Kai sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera. Jamás pensó que sería un tema tan difícil para él y que él fuera tan sensible. Pero no era el tema. Eran los cálidos brazos de Mel que lo sujetaban lo que provocaban tan fuera emoción en él.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de un abrazo maternal. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Mel y sus propios brazos rodearon la cintura de la madre de Yuriy.

-Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa, Kai – ella lo soltó casi un minuto después y besó su frente – eres un chico muy amable, y me da gusto que tú y Yuriy sean amigos. Nuestra familia es pequeña y humilde, pero siempre hay lugar para alguien más

-Gracias Mel – Kai sonrió, las lágrimas de sus ojos ya secas – En serio, muchas gracias

Ella sonrió una vez más y continuaron haciendo los hot cakes.

Vaciaron el resto de los ingredientes en la licuadora y molieron todo. Comenzaron a verter la pasta en el sartén previamente engrasado con mantequilla y le dieron la típica forma circular.

-¿Tú qué estudiaste Mel? – preguntó Kai después de salir el primer hot cake

-Yo no fui a la universidad, corazón – Mel volteó el segundo – mis papás eran muy conservadores, y mi papá jamás me dejó hacer una carrera. Pero aquí entre nos – susurró y rio – me hubiera gustado ser enfermera

-Se ve que te gusta ayudar a la gente – Kai tomó el segundo y lo puso en el plato – Yuriy me dijo que tenías un hermano… que por él conociste a Boris… ¿Él tampoco estudió?

Notó como Mel se sintió un poco incómoda con la pregunta, pero Kai recordó que Yuriy también mencionó que lo conoció en la cárcel, y quería saber más sobre el tema.

-Sí, él estudió nutrición – Vertió el tercer chorro de masa

-Yuriy me dijo que estuvo en la cárcel

Mel se acomodó el cabello – Hablar de mi hermano es un tema delicado en la casa – miró a Kai – Yuriy y Bryan lo querían mucho, y después de lo que hizo… ambos quedaron muy impactados y conmocionados, nunca comentamos sobre eso

-¿Qué hizo?

El siguiente hot cake estuvo listo.

-Si Yuriy no te lo dijo entonces creo que es mejor mantenerlo en discreción – Mel evadió la mirada de Kai – tal vez te lo diga después

El peliazul asintió y cambió el tema drásticamente.

Momentos después, el plato ya estaba lleno de hot cakes y Kai iba a llevarlo a la mesa cuando Mel llenó su dedo de harina y después embarró la nariz del chico.

-Combina con tus ojos – empezó a reír la mujer

Kai sonrió y colocó el plato en la mesa, y sin que ella lo viera, llenó dos dedos con harina y le embarró la yema en las mejillas de Mel.

-Pareces una muñeca – rio

-¡Oye! – la mujer se lo limpió con el dorso de su mano y se lo iba a embarrar a él en la frente, pero Kai se hizo a un lado y la tomó de la cintura por atrás para detenerla

Mel se sujetó de sus brazos, los cuales tenían bien abrazada su pequeña cintura, mientras Kai reía, entonces ella también soltó una carcajada mientras forcejeaba sin aplicar mucha fuerza, ambos divirtiéndose como nunca.

La mujer inclinó las rodillas y se agachó, pasando por debajo de los brazos de Kai y se soltó, entonces tomó un poco de Lechera y se lo embarró al chico en el cuello. Él tomó un poco de la merma de la masa en la licuadora y agitó el dedo para mancharla en la cara. Al parecer, dio en el blanco y Mel se dio la cara, cubriéndose con las manos y exclamado un "auch".

-Mel, lo siento – Kai se acercó preocupado a ella e iba a voltearla cuando ella se giró antes y con una maquiavélica expresión en el rostro, se vengó con la misma acción, salpicando a Kai con miel de abeja.

Ambos continuaron jugando un poco más hasta que quedaron todos pegajosos y decidieron que ya hora de comer.

Se sentaron a la mesa sin poder dejar de reírse de lo que habían hecho.

-Parecemos niños – dijo Kai, comiendo de su segundo y último hot cake

-Tú aún lo eres – Mel revolvió su cabello y sonrió

Kai sintió algo extraño al escucharla y continuó riendo fingidamente, aunque en el fondo, él sabía que había dejado de ser "_niño" _hace mucho tiempo.

-Están muy buenos – dijo Kai – los mejores que he probado en mi vida

-Claro, los hicimos nosotros

Chocaron las palmas de sus manos y siguieron comiendo. Kai sonrió después de ese momento y tal sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro hasta que terminaron.

Se levantó y recogió la mesa mientras Mel empezaba a lavar los trastes.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más? – le preguntó Kai

-No, corazón, deberías bañarte, estás todo lleno de harina

-¿Ah sí?

Kai se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Escondió su rostro en su cabello e inhaló su aroma. Olía a una mezcla de miel y vainilla. Delicioso. Se separó de ella antes de que se volviera algo perturbador y después dio dos pasos atrás.

-Ay, Kai. Ahora tendré que darme un segundo baño por tu culpa

El chico sonrió. –Gracias por el desayuno, Mel. Fue increíble. Tenía mucho tiempo que no reía así.

-Me da gusto que te la estés pasando bien – La mujer lo miró y se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de su mano

Kai se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió al cuarto de Yuriy. El chico seguía dormido. Se acercó a él y notó el gran parecido que tenía con su madre.

Los ojos del peliazul recorrieron las facciones de joven durmiendo y sintió celos y deseo por él al mismo tiempo. Era extraño. Pero no podía sacarse a Mel de la cabeza. Detuvo su mirada en la manga machada con sangre. Acarició por encima de la tela y se levantó, quitándose la ropa y quedando únicamente en bóxer para ingresar al baño y ducharse.

Cuando el ojiazul abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que su cuarto ya estaba bastante iluminado, así que debía ser algo tarde.

-Kai – se dio la vuelta para ver al mayor, pero él no estaba ahí.

El cuarto estaba vacío.

Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Sintió algo rasposo en su mejilla y fue cuando vio su manga cubierta de sangre ya seca. Estaba tan manchada que no había forma de que Kai no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Observó la ventana, estaba cerrada y tenía el seguro puesto, o sea que Kai sí había ido a dormir. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se quitó la playera, preguntándose en qué le diría a Kai cuando le preguntara sobre el motivo de la sangre en su ropa.

Limpió un poco la sangre de su piel y aventó la playera bajo su cama, la lavaría cuando se quedara solo. Se colocó otra encima para esconder sus laceraciones.

Salió del cuarto con dirección al baño, pero estaba ocupado y había agua corriendo. De seguro era Boris invadiendo su espacio, nuevamente.

Entró a la cocina, su mamá estaba terminando de lavar los trastes.

-¿Hot cakes? – Yuriy se sentó en la mesa – qué rico

-Kai me ayudó a hacerlos. Es un chico bien amable, Yuriy. Me cae muy bien.

-A mí también – se estiró en la silla, cuidando que sus mangas nunca mostraran más allá de sus muñecas - ¿Lo has visto?

Empezó a comer.

-Se está bañando

-¿Y Boris?

-Se fue – Yuriy sonrió – regresará en la semana para ir trayendo sus cosas – la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció

Ninguno dijo nada el resto del desayuno. El pelirrojo recogió su plato y lo dejó en el lavadero.

-¿Nos puedes llevar a la avenida?

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, vamos a tomar un helado

-¿Y para el helado tienen que ir hasta la avenida?

-Mamá, sólo llévanos y ya – Yuriy se recargó en el marco

-Corazón no te alteres, sólo quiero saber por qué si teniendo muchas heladerías aquí cerquita quieres ir hasta la Ave…

-Sólo quiero ir y ya – respondió él – deja de hacer tantas preguntas

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor. ¿Nos vas a llevar o no?

-Sí, ya sabes que sí – se acercó a él para darle un beso, pero Yuriy se quitó - ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, madre

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su cuarto. Justo cuando entró, se encontró con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kai, cubierto únicamente por un bóxer. Se estaba colocando el resto de su ropa cuando Yuriy lo abrazó por la espalda. El bicolor dio un respingo ante el inesperado contacto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Ray? – reclamó

-No tenía sueño – respondió

-Le pedí a mi mamá que nos lleve a La Avenida. Me voy a bañar.

Soltó el cuerpo del mayor y sacó ropa de sus cajones para llevársela al baño.

Kai se acostó boca arriba en la cama una vez que estuvo listo y tomó su celular para distraerse con su celular en lo que Yuriy salía.

Un rato después, ya estaban ambos en la Avenida, descendiendo del carro de Mel.

-¿A qué hora quieres que venga por ustedes?- preguntó su madre

-A las nueve – respondió

-¿Se van a estar tanto tiempo? ¿Van a comer aquí?

-Sí – respondió Yuriy, girando los ojos – adiós

-Diviértanse – se despidió Mel, mandándoles besos y haciendo énfasis con sus manos

Kai sonrió, mientras que Yuriy se separó del carro, harto de su madre.

Una vez que la mujer se fue, Yuriy tomó a Kai del brazo y lo empezó a guiar hacia un lugar determinado.

-Yuriy… - dijo Kai cuando se detuvieron frente al local

-Dices que se siente más rico, ¿No? – Yuriy lo jaló y ambos entraron a la tienda de perforaciones y tatuajes

El pelirrojo observó a su alrededor.

Era un lugar grande, las paredes eran de color verde y estaban grafiteadas, además de que estaban cubiertas por diseños de tatuajes, mientras que un gran exhibidor cubría todo lo largo de una pared. Dentro de éste, se mostraban diferentes diseños de aretes para todas las partes del cuerpo habidas y por haber.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?

A ellos se acercó un hombre que no pasaba de 40 años, bastante corpulento y con más de una docena de aretes en su cara.

-Quiero un arete en la lengua

Así que era eso. Kai se cruzó de brazos. ¿Realmente le había molestado tanto a Yuriy el hecho de haberse ido la noche anterior con Ray?

-¿Eres mayor de edad? –preguntó, y le mostró una caja con varios modelos

-Sí – respondió – quiero ese – señaló un arete que era la típica bolita metálica

El empleado lo extrajo y le mostró el sillón donde debía sentarse.

-Regreso en unos minutos – dijo el hombre y se retiró, dejándolos solos

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Kai

-Claro – Yuriy se subió a la camilla-silla y recargó su cabeza – nunca le he temido al dolor

Kai bufó y le dio un vasito con un enjuague que servía tanto para adormecer la boca como para desinfectar.

Yuriy lo tomó y lo pasó por su boca para después escupirlo.

-¿Acompañaste a Ray cuando se hizo el suyo?

-Los suyos – rio Kai – prepárate

El empleado se acercó a ellos con todos los instrumentos ya esterilizados y el arete que Yuriy eligió.

El ojiazul empezó a respirar con dificultad y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. No le tenía miedo al dolor, pero jamás se había hecho una perforación, y no podía negar que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Su mano buscó la de Kai y este la tomó entre las suyas.

-Tranquilo – dijo el bicolor

El hombre se sentó junto a él y le ordenó sacar la lengua.

Yuriy obedeció y la sacó. Él colocó las pinzas sujetadoras en posición y observó la aguja unos segundos antes de clavarla.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza y una de sus piernas empezó a temblar por los nervios. Una mano de Kai soltó su mano y la colocó sobre su pierna.

-No tengas miedo, Yuriy

La voz de Kai fue lo último que escuchó antes de que un fuerte y profundo dolor se apoderara de su lengua. Soltó un gemido de malestar y después horribles punzadas empezaron a desesperarlo aún más. Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver los brazos del empleado trabajando.

Los volvió a cerrar y el dolor empezó a ceder lentamente. Aún estaba presente, pero al parecer, lo peor ya había pasado.

Casi tres minutos después, ya todo había terminado y ahora sostenía un espejo frente a su cara, donde podía apreciar la perforación en su lengua.

Pagó y después salieron del local.

-Abre la boca – Kai se asomó para ver el piercing – no se te ve muy hinchado. Solo no la abras mucho al hablar y tu mamá no se dará cuenta

-Espero – respondió – me colgaría si supiera

-¿Quieres ir al casino? ¿Trajiste el dinero de esa vez?

-Sí, aún me queda un buen – respondió y le mostró algunos billetes de alto valor – vamos a celebrar

Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos para dirigirse al lugar elegido.

Esta vez, la suerte no estuvo de su lado y ninguno obtuvo ganancia. Salieron algo decepcionados y después, cuando Yuriy ya no sentía casi malestar, fueron por helado para ayudar a la herida a cicatrizar.

Estuvieron paseando un rato hasta que se hizo de noche y a las 9 en punto Mel llegó por ellos.

Se subieron al carro y Yuriy notó un montón de cajas en la parte de atrás, por lo que Kai apenas cabía.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo ya cuando arrancaron, de frente a la ventana para que Mel no se percatara de su nueva perforación

-Son cosas de Boris – respondió ella – Iremos a cenar con Bryan y Logan a las pizzas

-No tengo hambre – dijo Yuriy – vamos a la casa

-Pero si te encanta ir ahí – Mel lo volteó a ver, pero Yuriy solo observaba por la ventana

-Ya te dije que no quiero comer

La verdad, era que sí tenía mucha hambre, pero corría peligro de que su hermano se diera cuenta del arete, así que ir a las pizzas no era muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué andas de malas desde la mañana? – preguntó su mamá y acarició su cabello

Yuriy se quedó en silencio e inmóvil.

-No dormimos bien – empezó Kai – tal vez por eso – él no quería que Mel se sintiera mal por la actitud de Yuriy

-Sí, debe ser eso, por favor hoy duérmanse temprano – Mel le sonrió al bicolor por el retrovisor y este le devolvió la sonrisa – tú manejas, ¿Verdad Kai?

-Así es

-La pizzería queda antes de la casa, y no quiero dar doble vuelta. Me voy a bajar ahí y ¿Podrías traerte el carro a la casa? Me regresaré con los chicos

-Claro que sí, Mel

-Gracias corazón

Dejó de acariciar el suave cabello de su hijo y después manejó en silencio a la pizzería. Ahí se bajó y Kai ocupó su lugar.

-¿Por qué le contestas así a tu mama? O sea, sé por qué no quisiste ir a comer con tu hermano y su novio, pero, ¿Por qué estás así con ella?

-Invitó a Boris a vivir a la casa y al parecer, se mudará la siguiente semana – bajó el espejito frente a él y observó su perforación

-¿Te duele todavía? – Kai no se sabía muy bien el camino a casa de Yuriy, pero una vez que divisó el parque, supo que iba bien

-Muy poco – respondió -¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, se me antojó la pizza

-Hay pizza de refri en la casa – Yuriy cerró el espejo – calentaré para que cenemos.

Poco después llegaron y Kai estacionó el carro. Yuriy abrió la casa, la cual estaba vacía. Escucharon los ladridos de Wolborg y después se dirigieron a la cocina.

Sacó el paquete del refrigerador y metió la pasta al microondas.

Kai lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello.

-Hueles bien – le dijo el bicolor

Yuriy sonrió y se volteó, iba a besarlo, pero Kai lo detuvo.

-Recuerda que debes esperar 48 horas antes de…

Pero los labios de Yuriy se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos y se quitaron después de un rápido contacto.

-Lo sé. No te iba a meter la lengua esta vez – le guiñó un ojo

Kai sonrió y se sentó frente a la mesa.

Después de cenar, se retiraron al cuarto.

-¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Kai mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa para colocarse la pijama

-Sí, ¿Tú? – Yuriy lo imitó

-También

Se dirigieron al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Kai se cepillaba mientras observaba a Yuriy por el espejo. El pelirrojo tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el arete con el cepillo, y tardó un poco más. Después, ambos regresaron al cuarto y se acostaron en la cama. Yuriy apagó la luz del techo y dejó prendida la lámpara junto a su cama.

-Kai, ¿Cuál es uno de los recuerdos más padres y recientes que tienes?

Yuriy esperaba escuchar que el primer beso que se dieron, o cuando lo invitó a cenar a su casa.

-En mi cumpleaños, que fue hace tres meses, fuimos a la playa los chicos y yo – Yuriy se giró para verlo – estuvimos una semana entera festejando, sin dormir más que un par de horas al día. Fue muy divertido, ¿Y tú?

-¿Cuál playa?

-La que está como a dos horas de aquí

-Ah, ya se cual

El pelirrojo se giró y miró al techo

-El mío es más reciente – cerró los ojos para recordar mejor – en mi graduación del bachillerato, en la entrega de certificados, me nombraron mención honorífica por tener el promedio más alto de toda la generación – se sonrojó – mi mamá se levantó y gritó, y empezó a aplaudir. Cuando el evento terminó, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó muy fuerte. Y lloró. Me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mi y que no podía tener un mejor hijo que yo. Supe que lo decía con todo el corazón, y fue muy importante para mí, me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo.

Ahora fue Kai quien lo volteó a ver a él.

-Te envidio, Yuriy

Kai se volteó y azul se encontró con rubí.

-¿Tu promedio no fue muy bueno?

-No me refiero a eso. Sino a tu mamá. Yo daría todo lo que tengo... Porque alguien me quisiera tanto como ella a ti

-¿Qué le pasó a tus papás, Kai? -preguntó el ojiazul acercándose un poco a él

-Te digo si me dices por qué metieron a tu tío a la cárcel

Yuriy evadió la mirada rojiza y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el techo.

Justo cuando iba a responder, la puerta se abrió y su madre entró al cuarto.

-Dices que no tenías hambre, pero cenaste pizza, vi el empaque en la basura -Mel se sentó junto a él y acarició su cabello – Todo el día has estado raro, corazón… ¿Es por Boris?

Yuriy asintió y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto en mi cuarto?

-No, quiero dormir - Yuriy habló despacio y sin abrir mucho la boca

-Entonces hablamos mañana

Se acercó para darle un beso, pero el pelirrojo se cubrió la cara con la sábana.

Mel le sonrió a Kai y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al momento de que el peliazul se estiró, sus labios rozaron, y el sonido que produjo llamó la atención de Yuriy.

-Buenas noches, Mel - se despidió Kai, algo apenado

-Buenas noches Kai

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mamá, no quiero a ese hombre en mi casa

Yuriy se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, olvidando por un momento su perforación.

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?

Mel se volteó para verlo, pero entonces Yuriy reaccionó y negó con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta "No hay nada que decir". Y regresó a la cama.

Mel cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Coño - Yuriy volteó a ver al bicolor, pero no estaba ahí - ¿Kai?

En eso, sintió el peso del mayor sobre su cadera, y una gran oleada de placer cuando las manos de Kai bajaron su ropa e introdujo el miembro del ojiazul en su boca de un movimiento.

Yuriy soltó un gemido.

-¿Qué... Qué haces?

-Sé cómo quitarte ese mal humor. Cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Kai sintió como el miembro de Yuriy empezó a crecer y palpitar mientras él succionaba y lamía tanto la base como la punta.

Suponía que esa era la primera vez del chico en recibir sexo oral, pero tampoco podía estar seguro.

Su lengua se colocó en la parte más baja y descendió para lamer también sus testículos.

El gemido que Yuriy soltó lo excitó de sobre manera y tomó su propia erección en su mano y se empezó a masturbar mientras continuaba brindándole placer al pelirrojo.

Kai tomó la base del pene con sus labios y las succiones se volvieron más profundas y constantes. Las manos de Yuriy sujetaron su cabello, mientras que la cobija cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Si... Kai... ¡Ammm sí!

Yuriy soltó un fuerte gemido, sintiéndose en el paraíso. Era increíble, delicioso.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo sucumbir ante el placer, y cada centímetro de su piel estaba chinita, sus ojos húmedos, e incluso comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado y sus dedos parecían tener un montón de hormiguitas dentro.

Pensó que tal vez ese sentimiento era producido por sus gemidos y la irregular respiración que tenía en ese momento.

Jamás pensó que lograría sentirse cómodo con algo así, mostrando su hombría y dejando que la poseyeran de esa manera. Suponía que ese era solo el principio de lo que seguiría después... Sexo.

Pero Kai no se detuvo.

Su lengua continuó rodeando la erección del pelirrojo, mientras masajeaba sus bolas con sus manos.

-Shit…. No te detengas – pidió el ojiazul, sintiéndose cerca – sigue… ¡Ah, Kai!

Todo el placer y el estrés que se había albergado en su miembro hasta ese momento salieron con su eyaculación en la boca de Kai.

El mayor se apuró con los movimientos de su mano mientras tragaba el semen de Yuriy y se vino poco después, tomando su propio líquido en sus manos y mostrándole al chico cómo el mismo lo ingería.

Minutos después, Kai se dejó caer de espaldas junto a él y se cubrió con la cobija.

-En un rato iré al baño a limpiarme

-Eso estuvo increíble – Yuriy se acomodó en su pecho – jamás había tenido un orgasmo provocado por alguien más

Kai sonrió.

-Acostúmbrate.

Pero Kai ya no se levantó a limpiarse. Ambos se quedaron dormidos al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, los ojos rubí se abrieron lentamente y después se clavaron en los azules, los cuales estaban fijos en ellos.

Kai no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Yuriy despierto, pero notó la sonrisa en sus labios y después el pelirrojo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

-Buenos días – saludó el ojiazul – mi mamá se fue temprano a desayunar con su amiga Judy… normalmente se va todo el día con ella y regresa hasta la noche. Estaba pensando en ir a La Avenida de shopping. Podemos traer la ropa antes de que ella regrese para que no se dé cuenta.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se dé cuenta? – Kai se estiró y sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionó bien, se sintió descansado y listo para salir

-Me preguntará de donde saqué el dinero

-Buen punto – respondió Kai y se levantó de la cama

-También estaba pensando… - Yuriy se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos – en bañarnos juntos…

Kai sonrió.

-Me agrada la idea

Ambos ingresaron al baño y aventaron la ropa al piso. Yuriy se sonrojó al mostrarse desnudo frente a él.

-Eres hermoso, Yuriy – comentó el mayor y lo llevó hasta debajo del chorro de la regadera – me encantas

Él sonrió y se unieron en un beso mientras templaban la temperatura del agua.

-Esto como un sueño… - comentó el pelirrojo – eres un sueño, Kai

El mayor sonrió por sus palabras y lo abrazó, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Yuriy sonrió aún más y se preguntó si alguna vez Kai dejaría de ser tan perfecto. Esperaba que no.

Volvió a unir los labios con los de él. Nada intenso ni profundo, aún tenían que cuidar su perforación. Antes de que Kai despertara, había entrado al baño a desinfectar su nuevo agujero y a asearse un poco. Después regresó a observar al chico dormir, pero solo unos minutos, ya que había despertado en poco tiempo.

A pesar de que Yuriy era nuevo en eso de besar, había aprendido rápido, y tan pronto Kai se dio cuenta, ya tenía aprisionado el cuerpo del chico contra la pared. La piel del pelirrojo contra la suya era demasiado excitante, y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a reaccionar. Los brazos del menor rodearon su cuello y sintió como su hombría también estaba despierta. Ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se frotaron y Yuriy arqueó su espalda. El pelirrojo rompió el beso y exclamó "Kai…" y después el bicolor tomó ambos miembros en sus manos para masturbarlos uno contra el otro. Su otra mano tuvo que colocarse en la pared del baño para soportar su peso.

Miró el rostro de Yuriy. No encontró palabras para describirlo. Estaba sonrojado, con sus labios abiertos y gimiendo, sus ojos apretados, se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan excitante… Kai echó para atrás su cabello para disminuir la cantidad de agua que goteaba a su cara.

Entonces los ojos azules se abrieron y se clavaron en los suyos. Kai sintió un escalofrío y por algún motivo, se sintió conectado con el chico como con nadie antes.

No podía esperar para hacerle el amor a ese cuerpo…

El agua en sus cuerpos le ayudaba a Kai con la lubricación entre sus miembros, así que los roces eran rápidos y deliciosos, y mientras estaba ahí, sintiendo como Yuriy no aguantaría mucho más, su otra mano se dirigió a su trasero e introdujo suavemente un dedo en él.

Espero alguna reacción violenta o de malestar en él, pero al parecer, estaba tan sumido en el placer que la penetración solo lo hizo excitarse aún más.

El dedo de Kai dentro de él fue demasiado. Sintió sus rodillas temblar y tuvo que soltar el cuello de Kai y sujetarse de sus brazos para no caer mientras se venía con un ruidoso gemido que excitó demasiado a Kai y disparó su propio orgasmo, viniéndose segundos después del ojiazul.

La sensación después del clímax comenzó a desvanecerse de sus cuerpos y después Kai tomó el shampoo y lo aplicó en su cabello.

-Estuvo increíble – dijo Yuriy mientras se pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo – eres realmente bueno, Kai

-Gracias. Tú aprender rápido – respondió él - ¿No hay peligro de que estemos aquí?

-No – Yuriy tomó el shampoo – No te preocupes

Aun así, se dieron prisa y terminaron de bañarse algunos minutos después. Se vistieron de una manera algo provocativa, ya que el domingo en La Avenida era el lugar perfecto para lucir sus cuerpos –y su pareja-.

Después de desayunar, tomaron un taxi a La Avenida y entraron a varias boutiques. Se compraron varias prendas, ya que el dinero que Yuriy había robado desde aquella vez alcanzaba para mucho.

El tiempo se les pasó muy rápido, y entre tanto movimiento de desnudarse y vestirse repetidamente, les dio hambre temprano.

Se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más lejos de la entrada y ambos pidieron hamburguesas y malteadas.

Yuriy iba a tomar un sorbo de su malteada de fresa cuando unas manos taparon sus ojos.

Este acto provocó en él un respingo y se soltó con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en esa piel que se atrevía a tocarlo.

-¡Auch! – Exclamó el chico – Tranquilo, soy yo

-Ian, me espantaste – el pelirrojo colocó una mano encima de su corazón

Era verdad, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado impresionantemente, y todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Kai no había pasado nada de esto por alto.

-¿Ya comieron? – preguntó el pequeño mientras saludaba a Kai

-En eso estamos – respondió Yuriy - ¿Con quién vienes?

-Con mi mamá. Vino a comprarse una bolsa, pero estoy harto. Hemos entrado como a nueve tiendas y no se decide por ninguna… ¿Qué es tan complicado? Es solo una bolsa

-Mujeres – Yuriy rio

-¿Puede comer con ustedes? – preguntó Ian, pero ya se había sentado con ellos

-Ya qué – respondió Yuriy, con un tono de relajo, pero en realidad lo sentía

Ian pidió una hamburguesa también y los tres comieron tranquilamente mientras reían de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera.

-Compraron muchas cosas – comentó Ian mientras se despedía de ellos - ¿Te dio tu mamá?

-No, Logan – mintió Yuriy

-¿Logan? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Supongo que quiere compensarme por robarse a mi hermano – bromeó Yuriy, aunque en el fondo, también lo sentía.

-Ah, ya – Ian se dio la vuelta – los veo mañana entonces. ¡Adiós!

Los dejó solos.

-Me cae bien tu amigo – dijo Kai – te exaltaste mucho cuando llegó

-Me espantó. Odio que me hagan eso – Yuriy tomó las bolsas - ¿Quieres ir a más boutiques?

Kai estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron a más tiendas, hasta que Yuriy dijo que ya era suficiente, que debían irse para lograr llegar antes que Mel.

Tomaron un taxi de regreso y efectivamente, cuando regresaron, la casa seguía vacía.

Sacaron toda la ropa y la guardaron en el ropero de Yuriy. Metieron las bolsas una dentro de otra y caminaron hasta los contenedores de basura al final de la calle para que ni Mel ni los demás los encontraran.

Regresaron al cuarto, apenas comenzaba a anochecer.

-Mira lo que robé ayer de la tienda de tatuajes – Yuriy sacó un arete para el ombligo de su bolsillo

Kai lo tomó en sus dedos y lo examinó.

-Hazme la perforación – pidió el ojiazul

-Ray no tiene en el ombligo – comentó Kai – Y creo que duele más que en la lengua

-No me importa – rio el pelirrojo – Se siente bien. Digo, no creas que me gusta el dolor… - aunque él sabía que no era del todo verdad – pero bueno, iré por las cosas

El pelirrojo salió corriendo del cuarto y Kai se quedó pensando en la petición de Yuriy. Tomó el arete, el cual tenía un brillantito azul y era de buen gusto.

Poco después, el ojiazul se dejó caer en la cama, y después de entregarle a Kai una aguja grande, alcohol y algodón, se acostó boca arriba.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Kai

-Sí, sí, sí – el pelirrojo apretó los ojos y colocó una tela en su boca para opacar los gritos.

Kai desinfectó la zona donde haría la perforación, la aguja y el arete.

-No sé hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé si esto es suficiente para esterilizar la aguja… - Kai dejó las cosas a un lado

-No te preocupes, vi cómo se lo hacían a una tipa en la tienda. Es lo mismo, sólo asegúrate de hacerlo de un solo piquete, ¿Sí?

Kai se mordió el labio inferior.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Yuriy – volvió a tomar las cosas – mejor regresemos a la tienda si tanto lo quieres

-Kai – Yuriy se sentó en la cama y lo besó – confío en ti, sólo tienes que enterrar la aguja y listo

El mayor asintió. Yuriy volvió a colocarse en posición y Kai desinfectó las cosas una vez más.

Tomó la aguja entre sus dedos y con la otra mano, pellizcó la piel del abdomen de Yuriy para, de un rápido y certero movimiento, atravesar la aguja en su piel. El ojiazul soltó un gemido de dolor y mordió la tela en su boca, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Kai colocó el arete después de secar la sangre y volvió a colocar alcohol en el área.

-Espero que no se infecte – comentó mientras Yuriy guardó las cosas en un cajón

-Sí dolió más – se secó las lágrimas – pero tienes buena mano, Kai…

El menor iba a besarlo cuando escucharon como abrían la puerta de la casa y la voz de su madre retumbaba en las paredes. Aunada a esta, había otra voz femenina.

-Son mi mamá y su amiga – Yuriy se cubrió el abdomen con la playera y se quedó acostado

-Tengo que irme – comentó Kai

El pelirrojo se sentó. –Pensé que te quedarías hasta mañana…

-No traje mis cosas

Mel entró al cuarto en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes, chicos – los saludó.

Kai sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Mel, ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, bien – respondió - ¿Qué hicieron?

-Fuimos a La Avenida – contestó Kai y Yuriy lo miró de reojo

-Ah, ¿Otra vez? Últimamente han ido mucho ahí, ¿No?

-¿Qué tiene? – Ahora habló Yuriy – Ya soy mayor de edad

-Es peligroso

-Sólo en la noche

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del cuarto unos segundos.

-No te preocupes Mel, no nos quedamos tarde – respondió Kai – pero Yuriy se cansó un poco. Es hora de que me vaya, antes de que anochezca.

-¿Vendrán por ti? – preguntó Yuriy

-No, tomaré un taxi – se levantó de la cama – no te levantes Yuriy, quédate a descansar

El ojiazul supo que Kai lo dijo por lo de su nueva perforación. Decidió obedecer y asintió.

-Que te vaya bien, Kai, te veo mañana

-Sí, adiós

Kai tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto, Mel lo llevó a la puerta.

-Pensé que estabas con alguien – comentó Kai

-Mi amiga Judy me trajo, pero ya se fue a su casa – los ojos azules de Mel, casi iguales a los de Yuriy, se veían cansados – nos quedaremos solos Yuriy y yo esta noche

-¿Y Bryan?

-Dormirá con Logan hoy también – respondió ella – pero él saldrá de viaje la siguiente semana, así que tendré a Bryan de regreso mañana y se quedará aquí hasta que él regrese

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Claro que sí – salieron a la calle para esperar un taxi – es mi más grande tesoro. Él y Yuriy son todo mi universo. Pero así como los adoro, quiero que sean felices, y sé que Bryan es muy feliz con Logan. Desde que era niño, ha visto por él y lo cuida, y eso me tiene tranquila. El que me preocupa un poco es Yuriy… pero supongo que ya llegará su momento. Cuando me dijo que era gay… yo ya lo sabía, y me dio mucho gusto que él tuviera la confianza de decírmelo.

-¿No te molesta? Digo… mi abuelo se queja porque soy su único nieto y sabe que no tendré hijos… así que su legado termina conmigo.

-Sí me hubiera encantado tener nietos – respondió ella – pero es decisión de los niños. Yo no puedo vivir sus vidas, pero ellos saben que siempre los apoyaré en todo lo que se propongan.

_Niños_ pensó Kai

-Tienen mucha suerte de tenerte, Mel – Kai le hizo la parada a un taxi – muchas gracias por haberme tenido en tu casa, me la pasé muy bien

-Esta es tu casa, Kai – lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó – regresa cuando quieras

Kai inhaló su aroma una última vez antes de subirse al taxi y partir. Le dio la dirección al taxista y se recostó en el asiento.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando la sensación de la calidez de Mel. Era la primera mujer que conocía que le agradaba. Se preguntaba por qué no pudo tener una madre como ella, por qué la suya tuvo que ser una basura… dejar a su hijo cuando él más la necesitaba…

A la mañana siguiente, Ian llegó a casa de Yuriy como era costumbre. El pelirrojo estaba de muy buen humor y el ejercicio lo llenó de energía, así que, al llegar a la escuela, mostraba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me quieres contar bien lo que hiciste con Kai? – preguntó el pequeño entrando al salón

-Asuntos privados – sonrió y se sentó en su banca – Hola Spencer

-Hola – respondió él - ¿Qué tal tu fin con Kai? Yuriy no olvides el trabajo, ya tenemos lo que te toca.

-Increíble. Les enseñaré un secreto. Pero prométanme que no dirán nada – los miró con complicidad

Ian y Spencer lo miraron curiosos y asintieron. Yuriy abrió la boca y les mostró el arete.

-¿Qué coño…? – Ian se sorprendió y Spencer se empezó a reír

-También tengo uno aquí – señaló su abdomen

-Estás loco – comentó Ian

-Cada vez te vuelves más gay

Yuriy se molestó ante el comentario de Spencer e iba a responder cuando la maestra entró al salón y tuvieron que guardar silencio.

A la hora del receso, buscó a Kai y a los demás, pero no estaban en la mesa de siempre, así que se quedó con los chicos.

-¿Dónde está un novio? – preguntó el rubio

-No sé – el pelirrojo se sentó, algo frustrado – no lo he visto en todo el día

-Yo lo vi cuando salí al baño. Iba del brazo con el chico ese de cabello negro.

-¿Ray? – preguntó Yuriy

-Sí, creo que se llama así

El ojiazul mordió su labio y sintió un montón de celos apoderarse de su mente. ¿Por qué Kai continuaba paseando con él? ¿No se supone que estaban juntos? Ahora que lo pensaba… no lo estaban. Y recordaba que a pesar de que Ray y Kai tenían sexo, no eran exclusivos el uno del otro… ¿Entonces? ¿Kai no sería suyo a pesar de todo?

-Yuriy, estás sangrando

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó a Ian y notó que se había mordido tan fuerte que se había hecho una laceración en el labio, y ahora sangraba levemente.

-Maldita sea

Se levantó y entró al baño, donde se encontró a Max.

-Hey – lo saludó

-Hola Yuriy – el chico se estaba lavando las manos mientras veía un video del Walkthrough de un videojuego en su celular- ¿Qué hay?

-¿Has visto a Kai?

-Ah, sí, es que no nos dejaron salir del salón porque no hemos terminado un trabajo. Por eso están todos allá.

-¿Le puedes decir que venga? – pidió

-No lo dejarán salir, yo tuve que rogarle a la maestra que me permitiera salir… Kai jamás lo hará

-¿Ni por mí?

-Le preguntaré – respondió – le diré que baje, pero no te aseguró que lo hará

Max se despidió y salió del baño. Yuriy se acercó al espejo para ver su herida, la cual ya había dejado de sangrar. Se enjuagó la boca y espero a que el bicolor llegara. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Pensó verlo a la salida, pero Mel ya estaba ahí cuando las clases terminaron, así que no lo pudo esperar.

Todo el día se sintió triste y extraño. Usado. Eran como las seis cuando se acostó en su cama, sintiéndose anímicamente mal, cuando se alzó la playera y vio su arete. Afortunadamente, la herida era limpia y no se había infectado. En eso, la puerta se abrió y se cubrió rápidamente.

-¡Bry! – Yuriy corrió y abrazó a su hermano – Tenía días sin verte

-Pues ahora tendrás que aguantarme toda la semana – el mayor acarició su cabello – Logan saldrá de viaje para ver algo de la agencia, no tengo de otra

-Lo dices como si no te gustara estar aquí

Se acostaron en la cama

-Prefiero estar allá… tú sabes. Mi mamá me dijo que Kai se quedó a dormir el fin de semana

-Sí… jeje

-¿Ya lo hicieron?

-¡¿Qué?! – Yuriy se sobresaltó y le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¡No!

-¿Por qué no? – Bryan rio y lo volteó a ver

-Aún no me siento listo… - Yuriy también se giró para verlo – sabes que… no es fácil…

-Lo sé. A mí también me costó mucho – Bryan tomó su mano – pero ahora me encanta.

-Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo – respondió y se recargó en su pecho – pero… Kai me hizo un oral. Y luego nos bañamos juntos y nos masturbamos… y me metió un dedo… y no sentí tan feo

Bryan se sentó en la cama de un brinco.

-¿Kai Hiwatari te hizo un oral? Coño, Yuriy, ¡Ese es mi hermano!

-Lo sé – sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo – hoy no lo vi. Quiero volverlo a invitar este fin.

-Tú muy bien – lo apoyó Bryan y se levantó – iré a bañarme – abrió la puerta

-¿Bry?

-Mande

-¿Puedes dormirte conmigo?

El mayor lo observó unos segundos.

-Está bien – respondió y salió del cuarto

Esa noche fue como lo eran antes todas sus noches. Mel, Bryan y Yuriy cenando solos, en medio de bromas y anécdotas, riéndose y comiendo rico. Aunque Yuriy quería que Kai estuviera ahí. Se preguntó si lo vería al siguiente día y su deseo se cumplió.

Una clase antes del receso, Yuriy estaba haciendo un dibujo en su libreta. Era Wolborg jugando con un hueso. En eso, sintió un codazo en su brazo y volteó a ver a Ian, quien a su vez, señaló la puerta. Kai estaba ahí, esperándolo. Se levantó para encontrarlo.

-Vamos a dar la vuelta – dijo el mayor

Yuriy sonrió y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos

-Ayer te extrañé – comentó, mientras Kai lo llevaba al estacionamiento de la escuela

-No pude salir en el receso

-Quédate a dormir este fin en mi casa

-No puedo, ya tengo planes

Yuriy se sintió triste, pero decidió no preguntar cuáles eran estos.

-¿Bajarás hoy en el receso?

-No, estamos algo atrasados en el trabajo que hay que entregar el viernes y nos saltaremos el receso toda la semana

-Supongo que tienes que pagar las cuentas por faltar tanto, ¿No?

-Hmn

Llegaron a la cafetería y se quedaron ahí platicando un rato.

Después, regresaron al salón y Kai se despidió de él.

-Díganme que es lo que debo hacer del trabajo, ya no me dijeron ayer – preguntó Yuriy

-Ah sí – Spencer sacó una hoja de su mochila – es esto

El pelirrojo lo leyó –Es muchísimo

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho – comentó Ian

-Bueno, no hay problema. Este fin no veré a Kai, así que puedo trabajar en él desde el viernes hasta el domingo.

-Así si te dará tiempo de terminar aunque sea esa parte – Spencer se sintió más relajado y sonrió

Yuriy asintió y guardó la hoja.

Le hizo bien ver a Kai en la escuela, en la tarde ya no se sentía como el lunes, todo decaído y triste. Ahora estaba viendo la tele con Bryan cuando escuchó como un carro se detenía afuera de su casa y tocaban el timbre.

-Ve – ordenó Bryan. Yuriy suspiró. Sabía que su hermano lo podía obligar, así que se ahorró la discusión y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una no muy grata sorpresa

-Hola, Yuriy – saludó Boris, asomándose por un lado de las cajas que llevaba en los brazos – ¿Me dejas pasar? Esto pesa

El ojiazul no dijo nada, pero se hizo a un lado. Boris entró y llevó las cajas al cuarto de su mamá.

-¿Y tu madre? – le preguntó una vez salió

-Fue a casa de alguien a peinar a unas niñas para una fiesta – fue Bryan el que respondió - ¿Y esas cajas?

-Son mis cosas, aún faltan más, yo creo para el viernes ya me mudaré permanentemente

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver entre sí, no comentaron nada, pero ambos sabían lo que gritaban sus ojos.

Se sentaron nuevamente e ignoraron a Boris mientras continuaba bajando las cosas del carro.

Mel llegó un par de horas después y saludó a su novio con un beso.

-Aún faltan más cosas – dijo el hombre a la hora de la cena.

Yuriy y Bryan estaban callados, mientras Mel intentaba animar el ambiente.

-No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo – respondió ella

-Gracias, primor – Boris le mandó un beso desde lejos

Yuriy lo miró con molestia y se imaginó a sí mismo arrancándole los ojos del rostro. Sonrió ante su imaginación.

Después de cenar, Bryan y Yuriy recogieron la mesa y Mel lavó los trastes. Boris se sentó en la sala a ver la tele.

-Hasta mañana – Yuriy le dio un beso a Mel y Bryan esperó para hacer lo mismo.

La mujer los tomó entre sus brazos y besó sus frentes.

-No saben cuánto los quiero – les dijo y les dio más besos – que tengan bonita noche

-También te quiero, mamá – respondió Yuriy y también le dio muchos besitos en la mejilla

-Yo más – ahora fue Bryan quien habló

-No, yo más – contestó Yuriy

-Ya, ya, sáquense a dormir los dos – rio Mel y los nalgueó – bonita noche – y los empujó hacia el cuarto de Bryan, el cual quedaba hacia el patio.

Se lavaron los dientes y después se acostaron en la cama del mayor.

-No me gusta dormir solo – comentó Yuriy cuando apagaron las luces.

-Lo sé

-Ojalá pudiera dormir siempre con Kai

-¿Ya entiendes por qué quiero mudarme con Logan? Y eso que aún no te has acostado con él.

-Ja. Ya te contaré.

No dijeron nada más y se quedaron dormidos.

El miércoles y el jueves fueron prácticamente una repetición del martes.

Fue hasta el viernes que todo se salió de control.

Yuriy e Ian acababan de llegar a su casa después de ir a caminar al parque en la tarde y el plan del ojiazul era quedarse a hacer su parte del trabajo. Acompañó a Ian a la puerta y acababa de regresar a su cuarto cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Bryan había ido a la estación de autobús a buscar a Logan y Mel y Boris habían ido al cine. Como estaba solo, tuvo que levantarse a abrir.

Del otro lado, estaba un pelirrojo con una mirada divertida y soberbia.

-Hola, Yu, ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué quieres, Johnny?

El mayor sonrió.

-¿Está tu hermano? – preguntó, asomándose dentro de la casa

-No, fue a buscar a Logan a la estación

- Oye, vengo a hacer las paces contigo. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la otra vez… estaba borracho. Sabes que jamás te haría daño.

-Okay – Yuriy lo miró desconfiado – te perdono. Adiós.

-Y vengo a invitarte a una fiesta.

-No, gracias

Yuriy iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Johnny la mantuvo abierta.

-¿Y si te digo que la fiesta es de Kai y no te invitó?

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y se clavaron en él.

-Mientes

-Bueno, no es solo de Kai… pero él es uno de los anfitriones. Es en el departamento de Ray, y al parecer, creo que él le pedirá a Kai que sea su novio, o algo así… por eso no te invitaron

-No te creo – Yuriy lo miró fastidiado

-Tengo pruebas – Johnny sacó su celular y le mostró una foto

En ella, estaban Kai y Ray sentados en un sillón besándose. Ambos tenían la misma ropa que Yuriy les había visto ese día en la escuela.

-¿Quién te la mandó? – preguntó Yuriy

-Yo la tomé. Vine a buscarte para invitarte a ir como mi pareja. Digo, supongo que no quieres que Ray se quede con Kai, ¿No? Yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y tú que ganas? – no confiaba en él. Pero Johnny tenía razón.

-Te debo una. Ya sabes, por lo de la otra vez. Es como tú quieras. Igual, si tú no querías, iba a invitar a tu hermano. Aunque no sabía que Logan regresaba hoy, supongo que te volverás a quedar solo este fin de semana.

Esto hizo la sangre de Yuriy arder. Y lo peor, era que ese idiota tenía razón.

-Vamos – respondió en su momento de enojo – pero ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima

-No te preocupes, no me atrevería a tocarte ahora que eres propiedad de Kai

Yuriy entró unos segundos a su casa por una chamarra y después salió con Johnny.

El hermoso carro del pelirrojo era una belleza. No debía de tener más de dos meses que se lo había comprado, estaba nuevecito.

-¿Te gusta? – rio Johnny al ver la cara de Yuriy – Tú fuiste el que nunca me hizo caso, te hubiera paseado en esto todos los días. Incluso te hubiera dejado manejarlo.

-No se manejar – respondió cuando se subió al carro

-Si quieres te enseño. Te puedo enseñar todo lo que quieras.

Yuriy no respondió. Solo quería llegar a casa de Ray y dejarle en claro que era él quien tendría a Kai.

Johnny tampoco dijo nada en todo el rato, ya que puso música que no era del agrado del ojiazul y se la pasó cantando todo el rato.

Una vez llegaron al departamento de Ray, el cual estaba bastante grande, Yuriy esperaba encontrarse con gente conocida, pero ninguno de los amigos de Kai estaban ahí.

Muchos jóvenes y chicas bailaban al son de canciones movidas y tomaban tragos de colores brillantes.

-No conozco a esta gente – le comentó Yuriy a Johnny mientras lo seguía al segundo piso.

-Te hace falta salir más

-¿Dónde está Kai?

-Tal vez con Ray en su cuarto. Vamos allá.

Finalmente, después de muchas escaleras, llegaron a donde estaban los cuartos. Ahí no había invitados, solo varias puertas.

Johnny lo guio hacia una en el fondo del pasillo.

-No te sorprendas si están teniendo sexo cuando entremos

Yuriy tragó con dificultad y sintió su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse.

Abrió la puerta y se sacó de onda al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió como Johnny lo tomaba por la cintura y alguien más colocaba una tela húmeda en su cara. Trató de forcejear, pero el chico lo tenía buen sujeto. La humedad de la tela despedía un olor extraño, pero justo cuando intentó descifrarlo, sintió muchísimo sueño y perdió el conocimiento.

Johnny lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó en una silla. Ray se acercó y lo amarró al respaldo de esta, de pies, manos y abdomen.

-Qué lindo – Johnny lo miró – como desearía tenerlo así, solo para mí

-¿Y la Sangre del César?

Johnny se acercó al buró y le mostró una caja.

-Es una dosis, la aguja y todo es nuevo.

Dentro de la caja había una jeringa con un líquido verde, espeso y que brillaba de forma extraña bajo la luz blanca del cuarto.

-Perfecto – Ray lo acompañó afuera del cuarto – Gracias

-¿Dónde está Kai? – preguntó Johnny antes de salir

-Llegará a las doce. Tenía que ver algo con su abuelo, así que quedé de verlo aquí a esa hora.

Johnny miró su reloj. Eran las ocho.

-Diviértete. Pero ya te dije, no lo toques. Si alguien violará ese cuerpo mientras duerme seré yo – se despidió el mayor y retomó el camino hacia la salida

-No te preocupes – susurró Ray una vez que él salió, cerrando la puerta con seguro – no es eso lo que quiero

Se acercó a Yuriy y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico despertara por el dolor.

-¿Ray? – preguntó una vez regresó a la conciencia

-Hola, Yuriy – el pelinegro sonrió – Sabía que eras lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir a Johnny hasta la cueva del lobo

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de que estaba amordazado e intentó liberarse.

-¿¡Qué coño haces?! Suéltame. ¡Kai! – gritó

-Kai no está aquí – Ray rio – y una vez que termine contigo… no lo volverás a ver

-¡Suéltame, idiota!

-Tú eres el idiota – tomó el rostro de Yuriy con fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo – Kai es la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Y tú… tú, pedazo de escoria, no me lo quitarás.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Yuriy empezó a sentir mucho miedo. Odiaba sentirse así, a merced de alguien más…

-Esto – le mostró la jeringa – es La Sangre del César – sonrió – te hace recordar los momentos más difíciles y horribles de tu vida – miró a Yuriy – y estás tan dentro de ellos… que tu cuerpo actúa y habla como si lo estuvieras viviendo nuevamente… - sacó su celular – lo grabaré todo. Y después te alejarás de Kai… o se lo mostraré a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he pasado por algo así?

-Johnny me dijo que una vez Bryan estando borracho le comentó algo sobre ti. Algo terrible. Pero no me quiso decir lo que era, creo que porque tu hermano es su amigo… pero… ahora lo sabré.

El pelinegro destapó la jeringa y alzó la manga de la camisa de Yuriy del brazo derecho. Le sacó el aire a la aguja y después la clavó en su piel. Extrajo sangre del torrente del chico y esta se mezcló con el líquido verde, tomando un color púrpura extraño. Entonces, inyectó toda la sustancia en su cuerpo.

Las pupilas de Yuriy se dilataron y sintió como si su corazón se detuviera unos segundos. Todo en el cuarto se pintó de tonos rojizos y fue oscureciendo hasta que quedó totalmente negro.

Ray tomó su celular y empezó a grabarlo.

Los ojos azules estaban clavados en un punto muerto y no parpadeaba.

El pelinegro se acercó a él y jaló su cabello hacia atrás.

-Dime, Yuriy… dime todo lo que ves… dime todo lo que sientes… quiero saberlo todo.

_Continuará…_

**Cloy Jubilee**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! **Esta semana me puse a escribir. Francisco Céspedes me dio suficiente inspiración para este capítulo, el cual es uno de los más importantes del fic, y es la mitad (aproximadamente).

**Advertencia: **Rape, asesinato, canibalismo. Va en serio, al igual que ciertos capítulos de Gulag, lean solo los valientes.

**Capítulo 7**

Voltaire era un hombre de negocios, y siempre estaba ocupado. Pero de vez en cuando, se daba su tiempo para estar con su único nieto y heredero. Por eso, esa noche había quedado con Kai de cenar en su casa a las 7:30, pero ya eran las 8 y Voltaire no estaba ni cerca de terminar su trabajo. Le pidió a su asistente que le marcara a su nieto y se disculpara con él, pero que no podría llegar a la casa ese día.

Kai colgó la llamada sin esperar a que el pobre hombre terminara de disculparse en nombre de su abuelo y tomó sus cosas. Al menos, tenía el carro.

-¿No va a cenar aquí esta noche? – preguntó una de sus empleadas domésticas

-No, no regresaré hasta el lunes

Tomó las llaves, aventó su maleta al asiento trasero y se dirigió a casa de Ray.

Estaba algo molesto, sabía que la situación estaba fuera de sus manos y que su abuelo no lo había dejado plantado a propósito, pero había ido a su casa después de la escuela, luego a casa de Ray, después nuevamente a su casa en vano y ahora regresaba.

Puso música clásica para relajarse y afortunadamente, el tráfico estaba ligero así que no tardó mucho en llegar a casa del pelinegro.

La música de la fiesta estaba muy alta y se escuchaba dentro de su auto a pesar de tener los cristales arriba.

Al entrar a la casa, fue saludado por amigos de Lee, uno de los primos de Ray con el que compartía el departamento. Además de él estaba Mariah, la hermana menor de Lee, y otros dos chicos procedentes de la ciudad natal de Ray.

En su trayecto al segundo piso solo pudo ver a los otros dos, Kevin y Gary, y supuso que los demás estarían en sus respectivos cuartos con alguna pareja.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto de Ray esperando escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que su amigo no estaba solo. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Tocó y nadie contestó, así que abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Yuriy atado a una silla en medio del cuarto, con su mirada fija en la pared, parpadeando más lento de lo normal.

Se acercó a él llamando su nombre, pero no respondía. Entonces Kai vio una jeringa vacía a su lado y la tomó, examinándola. ¿Qué coño hacía Yuriy en ese lugar?

La tapó y la dejó en la cama, cuando vio el celular de Ray acomodado sobre la colcha de tal manera que la cámara grababa lo que ocurría con el pelirrojo.

Tomó el aparato y detuvo el video. Entonces abrió el archivo y oprimió _play._

_-Dime, Yuriy… dime todo lo que ves… dime todo lo que sientes… quiero saberlo todo._

_Silencio. _

_-Vamos, Yuriy, recuerda… viaja al fondo de tu mente, a esos recuerdos que jamás olvidarás…_

_Silencio._

_-¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dime lo que sientes, lo que tienes en las manos…_

_**TOK TOK**_

_Ray miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. La cámara se quedó fija en Yuriy, pero Kai pudo escuchar._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Yo – reconoció la voz de Lee_

_Abrió la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Mariah se desmayó. Creo que estaba tomando vodka con una bebida energética y algo le pasó. Ayúdame a hacer que vacíe el estómago. Creo que agua con sal será suficiente._

_-¿Y la fiesta? Seremos el hazme reír si la detenemos ahora_

_-Que Gary y Kevin se encarguen de todo. Vamos Ray, Mariah realmente está mal._

_Se escuchó como la puerta se cerró, y Yuriy se quedó inmóvil, con la misma expresión que tenía ahora. _

Kai miró la duración de lo que restaba del video para ver hace cuánto tiempo se había ido Ray.

Quince minutos.

Borró el video e iba a bloquear el aparato, pero entonces el iPhone mostró el archivo anterior a ese. Era una foto de Ray y Johnny McGregor besándose mientras tenían sexo. La había tomado Ray, con el otro encima de él, y por la posición, podía notar que había alguien más con ellos. Era Robert Jürgens.

Dejó el celular a un lado y se acercó a Yuriy, e iba a desatarlo cuando empezó a hablar.

-… papá…

Kai se quedó pasmado donde estaba, entonces Yuriy empezó a narrar lo que Ray había querido escuchar.

**- FLASH BACK, YURIY´S POV –**

-Te compré un regalo

Mi papá se acerca a mí y me da una bolsa rosa de la tienda departamental más grande del país. Antes de tomarlo, veo como sus ojos lavanda me sonríen. Bryan se parece cada vez más a él.

Saco el objeto de la bolsa y tan pronto mis dedos lo toman sé que es un videojuego.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Grito entusiasmado - ¡Gracias papá!

Lo abrazo y puedo oler su aroma tan característico de él. Regreso corriendo a la televisión y abro la bandeja de la consola para colocar el disco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando ya? – me pregunta

Puede ver que he estado un largo tiempo ahí, ya que tengo varios paquetes de comida chatarra y cajas de diferentes juegos junto a mí.

-Desde que regresé de la escuela

-Ya tienes 10 años, Yuriy. Ya tienes responsabilidades. Juega una hora y te pones a hacer la tarea.

-No tengo tarea, papá – le contesto mientras comienza el juego del que tanto escuché hablar a Ian, uno de los mejores lanzamientos de la década – además es viernes y puedo desvelarme hasta las 11

En eso, la puerta principal se abre y mi mamá entra con mi hermano. Bryan se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, toma la caja del juego nuevo en sus manos y ve la pantalla. Me pide permiso para jugarlo y le respondo que mañana, que por ahora es mío y sólo mío.

-Ni quería. Vamos a ir al cine. – me responde, aunque sé que me tiene envidia y eso me hace sentir bien

-¿Quieres ir, mi amor? – mi mamá se coloca atrás de mí y me da un beso en la cabeza

-No – es mi respuesta

-Iremos a la Avenida al cine, a dar la vuelta y a cenar. Regresaremos un poco tarde, le pones el seguro y no le abras a nadie – dice mi papá

-Vendrá mi hermano por dinero, solo a él le abres – contesta mi mamá

-¿Otra vez? Ya le has prestado más de cinco mil en el mes y no te ha pagado – comenta él – además, ya sabes que lo quiere para embriagarse. Y no te lo va a pagar.

-Es mi hermano – responde ella, pero cada vez le presto menos atención a la conversación porque ya he comenzado a jugar – si no lo ayudo yo, ¿Quién lo hará?

-Que se consiga un empleo, siempre ha dependido de ti para todo

-No hablemos de esto frente a los niños…

Entonces mis papás se dirigieron al cuarto y mi mamá le gritó a Bryan que estuviera listo en diez minutos para irse.

Mi hermano me empuja al pararse y después me deja solo.

Minutos después, todos están en la puerta, listos para salir.

-No le abras a nadie más que a tu tío –me dice mi papá y me da un beso en la frente antes de irse

-Adiós mi amor, el dinero está en el buró junto a mi cama ¿Quieres que te traiga una hamburguesa para cenar?

-¡Sí! – respondo emocionado y la volteo a ver.

Amo esas hamburguesas, aunque odio ir a la Avenida. Está lejos y lo único interesante son el cine y la comida.

Una vez que ellos se van miro el reloj. Van a dar las 7 de la noche. Tengo 4 horas para jugar, lo cual sé que no me será suficiente.

Me levanto a la cocina por refresco y regreso corriendo al sillón. El juego está increíble.

Pasan las horas y comienzo a tener hambre. Normalmente ceno a las 8:30 y me duermo 9:30. Pero hoy es viernes y puedo quedarme hasta las 11. Incluso más tarde. Lo más probable es que mis papás no regresen hasta la madrugada y puedo correr al cuarto cuando escuche al carro detenerse afuera de la casa para que no se den cuenta que excedí mi _toque de queda_. Perfecto.

Sonrío y volteó a ver el reloj mientras salvo la partida.

Son 9:40.

¡No puedo creerlo! Qué rápido se me pasó el tiempo.

Regreso a la cocina y me caliento la comida que quedó de medio día para aguantar hasta que regresen. Mi mamá sabe que aunque esté dormido, siempre me despertaría para comer una de esas hamburguesas. A Bryan, Logan, Ian y a mí nos encantan. Me apuro a ir al baño para regresar con mi nuevo juego.

Continúo jugando por horas, cuando escucho un carro detenerse afuera de mi casa. Tal vez sea mi tío. No pongo pausa hasta que escucho que tocan la puerta. Miro el reloj, es casi media noche.

-¿Quién? – pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

-Soy tu tío – respondió y reconocí su voz.

Abro y él entra. Despide un olor agrio y extraño. Algo en él me incomoda, pero es mi tío y supongo que son cosas mías, así que lo paso por alto.

-¿Te dejó Mel dinero para mí? – sus ojos azules se clavan en los mío y me sonríe. Sus dientes están amarillos y chuecos.

-Sí, espérame

Voy corriendo al cuarto de mi mamá. No me agrada mi tío hoy, hay algo en él que no está bien.

Cuando regreso a la sala con el dinero, él se ha sentado donde yo estaba y tiene el control en sus manos. Acaba de hacer que maten a mi personaje.

-Aquí está – le digo y le extiendo el dinero

-Gracias, Yuriy, que buen niño eres – lo toma y se lo guarda en el pantalón – ven, siéntate junto a mí

-Tengo que ir al baño – respondo, su olor me da nauseas

-No seas así, hazme compañía – me toma del brazo y me jala, haciendo que me siente en su pierna - ¿Te acuerdas cuando eras chiquito y te hacía el caballito?

Empieza a mover su pierna de arriba abajo. Lo recuerdo, mi cuerpo se mueve como si estuviera montando un caballo muy pequeño para mí, mis pies tocan el suelo, pero recuerdo la sensación de cuando era más pequeño y me gustaba. Ahora resulta incómodo.

Intento bajarme y alejarme, pero él me sostiene de los brazos y quedo de espaldas a él.

-Estás bien dotado, Yuriy, como tu tío – doy un respingo cuando siento como toma uno de mis glúteos con su mano y lo aprieta

-No hagas eso

-No te muevas, o le diré a tu mamá que me estás desobedeciendo

No sé qué decir. Me siento incómodo, pero no quiero que le diga a mi mamá que me estoy portando mal o me va a regañar.

-Déjame verte

Sus manos toman mi cintura y comienzan a desabrochar mi bóxer. Lo baja de un tirón y quedo en bóxer.

Esto no está bien. No entiendo. ¿Por qué mi tío quiere ver mis nalguitas?

Me jala de la cintura y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando siento cómo se agacha y acerca su cara a mi trasero. Me restriega en su boca y me da una pequeña mordida en una de mis nalgas.

-Me dolió – le digo – quiero ir al baño, tío

-Vamos, yo te llevo, como cuando eras chiquito, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre los llevaba a ti y a Bryan.

-Quiero ir solo

Pero él ya se levantó y me tomó del brazo, haciéndome caminar hacia el baño. Apenas y puedo, ya que el pantalón en mis pies me impide moverme bien.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Esto no terminará bien.

Llegamos frente a la taza y mi tío me observa. ¿Realmente se va a quedar aquí mientras hago?

-Sal – le pido

-Que no te de pena, como si jamás te hubiera visto

Trago saliva con dificultad, pero estar parado frente a la taza ha hecho que me den muchas ganas de orinar y no me queda de otra.

Me bajo el bóxer y comienzo a hacer pipí, apenado y angustiado por la presencia del hermano de mi mamá.

Caen las últimas gotas y voy a subirme el bóxer cuando mi tío me detiene y se agacha.

-Déjame limpiarte – me quedo en shock cuando su lengua lame la punta de mi pene y después se lo mete a la boca totalmente.

No puedo moverme, mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte y mis manos se cierran en puños. Siento algo raro en mi vientre y en mi pene, algo que se siente bien, pero que resulta doloroso. Más que eso, lo que mi tío me está haciendo me incomoda, me siento mal. Quiero salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no me responden. La imagen de mi hermano se viene a mi mente.

-Ya no – pido e intento empujarlo con mis manos, pero él es mucho más fuerte y me sostiene con fuerza de la cintura.

Mi garganta emite un sonido extraño. De repente, mi cuerpo me pide más. Lo que mi tío está haciendo, ha logrado que mi pene se ponga duro y mis rodillas tiemblan ligeramente.

Esos sonidos comienzan a salir más frecuentemente y ya no quiero que se detenga. Mis manos siguen en su cabeza y aprieto con fuerza sus mechones rojos.

Empiezo a sentir un calor intenso en todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mis piernas. Me empieza a doler la espalda, supongo que por la posición, y entonces esa sensación que era tan extraña para mí, me gusta, y quiero tenerla más y más. Parece aumentar, y en segundos, comienzo a sentirme fuera de mi mismo y mi cadera se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás en descontrol. Cierro los ojos cuando algo increíble se apodera de mi cuerpo, y de repente, un ligero dolor acompañado de algo caliente sale de mi pene. Siento que me acabo de hacer pipí en la boca de mi tío y me suelto, dando pasos hacia atrás.

Estoy totalmente apenado. No puedo creer que me acabo de orinar en su boca… si fue eso lo que pasó, ¿No? Digo… algo salió de mi…

-Lo… lo… perdón…

Intento vestirme, pero mi tío me detiene una vez más

-¿Te gustó? – me pregunta

No sé qué decir. El final me gustó, pero siento muchísima pena, y quiero que se vaya.

-Vete – le digo – y no le digas a mi mamá

Suelta una carcajada. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos nuevamente. Se ven raros. Peligrosos.

Pero mi cuerpo reacciona muy tarde cuando sus manos están nuevamente en mí y me quita totalmente el pantalón y el bóxer, así como los zapatos y la playera. Incluso la que uso debajo.

No sé por qué. No lo entiendo. ¿Será que me hará algo que se sentirá tan rico como lo de hace rato? No. Esto está mal. Muy mal. Mi mamá me va a castigar y ya no podré jugar.

Me quedo en shock nuevamente cuando él mismo se baja el pantalón y saca su pene. Este es enorme, el más grande que he visto. ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero…

Me toma del brazo y me jala a la taza. Baja la tapa y se sienta encima. Me toma de los hombros y me obliga a hincarme frente a él. Intento levantarme, pero me vuelve a someter y acerca mi cara a su pene. Este despide un olor que me da mucho asco e intento hacerme hacia atrás, pero me sujeta de las mejillas y las aprieta.

-¡Au! – mi rostro duele, y el olor solo me hace querer vomitar

-¿No te ha enseñado Mel a ser agradecido? Hazle una mamada a tu tío, Yuriy

Apenas estoy intentando entender lo que me dijo, cuando me jala hacia su pene y me obliga a metérmelo en mi boca. Sabe asqueroso y mi garganta hace a vomitar, pero él solo aprovecha para meterlo más al fondo y mi cuerpo se tensa aún más cuando toma mi cabeza y la mueve hacia arriba y abajo. Siento que no puedo respirar y cierro los dientes.

-¡Ah, carajo!

Se levanta y me da un golpe en la mejilla que me tira al suelo. Me siento mareado y he comenzado a llorar.

-Ya no, por favor

-Estaba tan cerca, pero ahora me has desconcentrado y tendré que hacerlo más difícil, eres un mal niño, Yuriy, un mal hijo. ¿Qué diría tu mamá si te viera como te comportas conmigo?

Me prensa entra el suelo y su cuerpo y abre mis piernas. Comienzo a forcejear mientras él intenta… ¿Qué hace? ¿Meter su pene en mis nalgas? Eso ni siquiera se puede, no cabe… ¡No cabe!

Intento levantarme, y al elevar la cabeza, le pego en la mandíbula. Él se sujeta su cara como para detener el dolor y yo aprovecho para pararme y correr a la puerta, pero él me jala del cabello y me azota contra la pared. Choco de boca contra esta y siento un fuerte dolor en el labio.

Pero no tengo tiempo de ver la sangre que seguramente está saliendo de él.

Me abre las piernas y…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¡Se siente horrible! Grito con desesperación mientras un impactante dolor me desgarra el ano. Pero no solo es eso, empieza a entrar y salir de mí con fuerza y velocidad. Las lágrimas escurren por mis mejillas y siento la sangre de mi labio gotear al piso.

-Siempre… siempre… - dice mi tío, pero está tan loco que no puedo entender lo siguiente que dice

-¡Para! – le imploro - ¡Ya no! ¡Yaaaa!

Mis alaridos se convierten en monosílabos incomprensibles mientras él se introduce más en mí y siento el peor dolor de mi vida. Sus brazos sujetan mis hombros y me es imposible separarme. Vuelve a estrellarme con fuerza contra la pared y mi herida se hace más grande. Sus movimientos se tornan más rápidos y mi tío comienza a sacar los mismos gemidos que yo antes y siento como algo húmedo resbala por mi pierna. Intento ver, pero me tiene bien sujeto contra la pared y no puedo moverme.

Un rato después, saca su pene y yo grito de dolor, entonces me suelta y yo caigo de rodillas al piso.

Mi tío levanta la tapa de la taza y escucho como hace pipí mientras gime una vez más.

Me duele demasiado atrás, así que levantarme me es imposible. Me dejo caer de espaldas y llevo mi dedo a mi ano, el cual se siente muy húmedo. Tomo el líquido en mis manos y cuando veo que es sangre pierdo el conocimiento.

Abro los ojos y veo todo blanco. El techo y las paredes son blancas. Los cierro y nuevamente me quedo dormido.

Al abrirse nuevamente, puedo ver rayos de atardecer entrando por la ventana del mismo cuarto totalmente blanco.

Giro mi cabeza para ver qué ventana proyecta esa luz y me encuentro con mi papá, quien me sonríe.

-Yuriy – me dice - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le voy a responder, pero nada sale de mi boca. Me arde.

-Mi amor – escucho a mi mamá, quien se acerca. Está llorando y seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo – estamos aquí, Yuriy

Una vez más, mi garganta parece estar bloqueada y no puedo hablar. Esto me desespera y me pongo a llorar.

-Tranquilo – mi mamá acaricia mi cabello y mi papá se acerca también – todo va a estar bien

Vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

La siguiente vez que despierto, estoy en la cama de mis papás. Es de día y el cuarto está vacío. Volteo junto a mí y veo a mi hermano dormido a mi lado.

-Bry… - logro decir

En eso, sus ojos se abren y me miran con sorpresa. Pero más sorpresa es cuando me jala y me abraza, y yo comienzo a llorar mientras recuerdos de lo que mi tío me hizo regresan a mí.

-Yu – me dice – jamás te volveré a dejar solo, hermanito, nunca, nunca

No entiendo lo que pasa. ¿Por qué Bryan está llorando también?

**- Fin del Flash Back, POV Normal –**

Kai observa el rostro de Yuriy y encuentra una cicatriz que no había visto antes en el labio inferior. Su color es similar al de sus labios, así que se disimula, pero está ahí. El cuerpo del pelirrojo está ahora acostado en cama de Ray, ya que el bicolor lo soltó y lo recostó mientras el ojiazul narraba su historia. Sus ojos están ahora cerrados y Kai cree que ya terminó de hablar cuando continúa.

-Después de lo que pasó… yo ya lo olvidé, y quiero dejarlo todo atrás… y a mi papá… también estuvo mal habernos abandonado… regresa, papá

Kai se sienta junto a él y acaricia su cabello.

-Pero Bryan… no ha sido fácil para él… y no olvida, ya sabes cómo es… Pero aun así… regresa, papá.

El bicolor se levanta, pero Yuriy dice una última cosa.

-Por favor perdónalos, Bryan

Y esto sorprende en demasía a Kai

**Fuera de la casa…**

-Márcame cuando llegues al hospital – pidió Ray – me ocuparé de unas cosas y cuando termine, le diré a Kai que me lleve con ustedes

-¿A qué hora llega Kai? – preguntó Lee, listo para arrancar la moto, con Mariah apenas despierta detrás de él. Ray la había atado al cuerpo del otro con un suéter para evitar que se cayera.

-A media noche, tal vez antes

-Ok, te veo entonces…

Lee aceleró y Ray esperó a que se perdieran de vista para regresar a la casa. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio que todos continuaban en su relajo, y nadie se había dado cuenta de las condiciones de su prima, aun así, para disimular, habían salido por la parte trasera de la casa, la cual daba a otra calle y ahí guardaba Ray su moto.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró con Kai ayudando a un semi-inconsciente Yuriy a caminar.

-¡Kai, regresaste temprano! – saludó Ray, sorprendido y asustado

El bicolor no contestó y continuó llevando –casi cargando- a Yuriy al primer piso

-¿A dónde vas?

Ray lo alcanzó debajo de la escalera y se colocó frente a él, tapándole el paso.

-Kai, no es lo que crees… hay algo que Yuriy hizo en el pasado, algo horrible y lo vamos a descubrir…

Pero Kai lo hizo a un lado y continuó su camino a la puerta.

Los invitados los miraban, pero creían que Yuriy era solo otro borracho más como ellos así que no le dieron mayor importancia.

Kai sacó las llaves de su pantalón y le quitó el seguro al carro. Sentó a Yuriy en el asiento del copiloto y verificó que su ropa estuviera en la maleta en el asiento trasero. Se le había olvidado bajarla, pero ahora se alegraba por ello.

-¿No te vas a quedar a dormir? – preguntó Ray cuando vio que Kai cerraba la puerta de Yuriy

-¿Tienes el teléfono de Bryan? – Kai se acercó a él

-No…

-Háblale a Johnny, seguro que él lo tiene

Los ojos de Ray se clavaron en los de Kai. Estaba molesto y no se preocupaba por esconderlo. El pelinegro asintió y buscó en su pantalón, pero no encontró su celular, entonces Kai se lo entregó.

Mierda. Kai sabía lo que había hecho… tragó con dificultad y buscó el número de Johnny, entonces lo marcó. El pelirrojo le preguntó que como iba todo y si había descubierto algo, pero Ray lo ignoró y le pidió el número de Bryan. Johnny le preguntó por qué, pero después de insistirle, finalmente se lo envió por mensaje. Kai copió y guardó el número en su propio móvil, así como el de Johnny y sin decir nada, le estaba dando la vuelta al carro cuando Ray lo tomó del brazo.

-No te vayas – le pidió – vamos a ver el video los dos…

-No hay video – se soltó con fuerza y continuó, pero Ray lo volvió a sujetar – Suéltame Ray

-No quería perderte…

Kai dejó de forcejear, pero estaba tan enojado que el pelinegro podía sentir como su temperatura estaba más alta de lo normal.

-¿Perderme? Jamás te pertenecí

-Pero… cada vez te veías más cómodo con Yuriy, y a mí me hacías a un lado… te quedaste en su casa, no me digas que no te lo tiraste la segunda noche…

Kai se dio la vuelta y la mirada que le dirigió, Ray jamás la hubiera podido describir.

-¿Cómo llegó Yuriy aquí?

-Lo trajo Johnny… al parecer no había nadie en su casa y él… accedió a venir porque… creía que estarías aquí… - el bicolor frunció el ceño- Te amo, Kai

El bicolor se sorprendió ante su declaración y su mirada de suavizó, pero no se movió.

-Cruzaste la línea, Ray

-Solo quería humillar a Yuriy para acercarme a ti… todo lo hice por ti

-Cualquiera sea tu motivo… lo que hiciste es… - se volteó – adiós, Ray

-¿Te dijo algo? – Preguntó y Kai cerró los ojos un par de segundos - ¿De qué te enteraste?

El mayor se subió al auto y lo encendió. Ray corrió y le tocó en la ventana hasta que la abrió.

-¿Me vas a dejar, Kai?

-Ya te dije que no somos nada – respondió y quitó el freno de mano, puso drive y esperó a que Ray se hiciera para atrás

-No te lo tomes tan en serio, sólo era un juego…

-¿Un juego? Pudiste matarlo, Ray. No sabías cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo a cualquier cosa que le hayas dado… y más importante… - le dirigió la última mirada de su vida - ¿Cómo te atreves a ver dentro de su corazón? Hay cosas que se ocultan… porque pueden destruirte la vida más de una vez.

Ray tuvo que echarse para atrás cuando vio las intenciones de Kai de avanzar, y vio como el bicolor se perdió en la lejanía.

Maldición. Yuriy sí había dicho algo, pero ahora él jamás lo sabría. El pelinegro apretó su celular con fuerza y sintió tanta ira que lo aventó al piso, con tanta ira que el aparato se partió en dos.

-Maldita sea… - Ray se tiró al piso a recoger los pedazos y entonces, en su desesperación, comenzó a correr detrás del carro.

Kai miró a Yuriy, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y manejó hasta una tienda de conveniencia donde se bajó rápido a comprar agua. Regresó al carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto, donde ayudó a Yuriy tomar un poco de ella.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que le diera aire fresco en la cara y sacó su celular. Meditó por casi diez minutos, y después marcó el número de Bryan.

-¿Sí? – contestó

-Bryan, soy Kai. Invité a Yuriy a dormir a mi casa y me lo traje de última hora, por favor avísale a Mel.

-Espera, Kai, ¿Qué…?

Y colgó. Puso el celular en silencioso y se lo guardó en el pantalón.

Cerró la puerta de Yuriy y después abordó el vehículo. Manejó hasta su casa y después cargó a Yuriy en brazos hasta su cama. Cerró la puerta, dejando las miradas curiosas de las empleadas detrás.

Desvistió al pelirrojo, dejándolo solo en bóxer. Observó su cuerpo, ahora sabiendo cuál era el origen que hizo que Yuriy comenzara a lastimarse a sí mismo. Kai acarició las cicatrices y costras de su brazo izquierdo. La curiosidad era el motivo por el cual lo había tomado en cuenta desde el principio, y había accedido a salir con él…

**-Flash backs de capítulos anteriores. En negritas: pensamientos de Kai. -**

_Entonces Kai siguió su camino. Pero Yuriy había sacrificado mucho. Era ese el momento o no lo sería nunca. Lo sujetó de la muñeca._

_El bicolor volteó a verlo, sorprendido de su atrevimiento._

_-¿Quieres salir? – preguntó el pelirrojo finalmente. Sentía sus mejillas arder, debía estar más rojo que su propio cabello._

_Kai miró el agarre y después los hermosos ojos azules frente a él _**y noté las cicatrices en tu brazo. Eran auto infligidas… **_. Se soltó._

_-Por qué no. Iremos a La Avenida a las cuatro. Te doy mi número… _

_Detente, por favor… ¡Suéltame! Johnny, déjame. ¡Por favor, ya! …. …. …. No me importa, dile lo que quieras, pero suéltame, ¡No me toques!_

_Kai abrió los ojos. Miró hacia la pared que daba al cuarto de Tyson. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado eso, pero que Ray no lo había hecho._

_-Espérame aquí – dijo el peli azul, vistiéndose y después salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Entonces entró al cuarto de Tyson y encendió la luz._

_Johnny tenía sujeto a Yuriy en la cama, quien intentaba zafarse, aprovechando la distracción de Kai para soltarse del agarre y corrió hacia el bicolor, tomándolo del brazo._

_-Venga, Yuriy, te va a gustar, o que, ¿Aún eres virgen? No te lo creo_

_-Cállate – contestó el ojiazul_

_-¿Lo eres? – fue Kai quien preguntó_

_El ojiazul no respondió, solo miró al piso._

_**No lo eres. Pero tu reacción no es de alguien que tenga buenas experiencias sexuales.**_

_-Te marqué ayer para preguntarte por qué no habían venido… pensé que les había pasado algo -Kai se cruzó de brazos, más no dijo nada. -Bueno… quiero invitarte a comer a mi casa, no sé si quieras ir hoy o mañana, mi mamá cocina muy rico…_

_-Gracias, pero no me interesa_

_Kai se dio la vuelta, pero por un acto de reflejo, Yuriy lo detuvo tomando su brazo. El bicolor nuevamente se sorprendió por su atrevimiento y recorrió desde el agarre hasta el rostro de Yuriy, quien se veía igual de sorprendido que él. __**Entonces volví a ver las cicatrices, había nuevas, y sentí mayor curiosidad de saber por qué te lastimabas.**_

_-Lo… lo siento… - Yuriy lo soltó y notó como Kai miraba hacia abajo, para después verlo a los ojos_

_Kai permaneció observándolo unos segundos, y finalmente sonrió – Iré mañana a comer a tu casa. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer._

_Kai se colocó encima de él, sólo su torso, pero sus rostros se acercaron, a un nivel íntimo pero sin tocarse. Los ojos de Kai estaban fijos en los suyos e incluso podía sentir las puntas de su cabello en su cara. El calor del mayor también era perceptible en su cuerpo. Incluso su delicioso aroma se hizo presente, inundado sus sentidos._

_-Es interesante – respondió él y Yuriy frunció el ceño – pero no Ian… lo que es interesante es por qué lo preguntas. ¿Te molesta que hable con él?_

_-Sí_

_Yuriy se sentía tan alerta, tenía tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo que no podía disimular su respuesta, no podía ni siquiera pensar bien. Kai estaba demasiado cerca._

_-¿Y eso por qué? – el mayor sonrió cínicamente. Sin dejar de ver sus ojos – Sabes, Yuriy, tienes unos ojos preciosos… - acarició su rostro suavemente – no me había dado cuenta de lo claritos que los tienes… - Kai dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre él_

_Un sentimiento tipo cortocircuito sucedió en la mente del pelirrojo y comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar. Sentía el intercambio de temperatura entre sus cuerpos, e incluso él mismo había elevado su temperatura, estaba sudando, y por algún motivo temblaba ligeramente._

_-Si vas a besarme hazlo ya – pidió el ojiazul, con una voz quebrada, incómoda_

_Entonces Kai confirmó algo que sospechaba. __**Te sientes incómodo con este tipo de contacto. Algo te pasó que tu cuerpo está traumatizado… **_

_-¿Te gusto, Yuriy? – preguntó_

_-Yuriy_

_Regresó a la realidad cuando Kai empezó a moverse. El mayor dio dos pasos hacia Yuriy, eliminando la distancia que los separaba. Sintió las manos de Kai sujetar su cintura, su rostro cerca –demasiado- del suyo. El corazón de Yuriy latió con fuerza, sintió sus sentidos alertarse al máximo, y cerró sus ojos cuando los labios de Kai se posaron en los suyos._

_Ambos cuerpos se dirigieron a la pared, el pelirrojo se recargó en ella mientras las manos en su cintura tomaban su playera y cortaron el beso mientras Kai la pasaba por su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul cuando su pecho se frotó con el del mayor suavemente, delicioso. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, esta vez abrió su boca y la lengua de Kai entró, probando la suya. Los brazos de Yuriy se entrelazaron tras el cuello del bicolor. Las manos de éste se posaron en el trasero del chico, apretándolo suavemente._

_El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y empujó a Kai instintivamente, alejándolo de él. Esto no sorprendió del todo al bicolor, quien observó el rostro de Yuriy. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos húmedos, y respiraba agitadamente._

_Kai lo comprendía. __**Fuiste abusado sexualmente, y cuando yo te toco tu cuerpo vuelve a sentir lo que experimentaste en aquel momento, y cree que quiero lastimarte otra vez. Por eso te agitas tanto… ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Y más importante… ¿Quién, Yuriy? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió a tomar tu cuerpo?**_

_-Lo siento – Yuriy se acercó a él – es que no estoy acostumbrado, yo…_

_-Te entiendo – Kai sonrió – lo lamento, me dejé llevar _

**-Fin de los Flash Backs-**

Kai vistió a Yuriy con ropa de dormir y él mismo se preparó, se acostó a su lado y apagó la luz. Se giró para ver el rostro del pelirrojo y notó que ya se había quedado dormido. Tomó su celular y vio 3 llamadas perdidas de Bryan y 2 de casa de Yuriy. Observó la hora. Eran las 11. Lo apagó y lo dejó a un lado. Se giró frente al ojiazul y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido también.

**Lejos de ahí…**

Ray se sentó en una de las bancas del parque. Estaba exhausto. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Yuriy, pero se arrepentía de haberlo hecho caminando. Cuando iba ya lejos de su casa, y sería más lata regresar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero para tomar un TAXI, así que continuó su camino.

Ahora recargaba su espalda, pensando en qué le diría a Kai cuando se dignara a hablar con él…

-¿Ray?

El pelinegro reconoció esa voz. Frente a él estaban los tres mismos _clientes_ que habían abusado de él en el mismo parque la semana anterior.

-¿Qué traes hoy? – preguntó el más alto

-Nada, déjenme solo – él no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con esos idiotas

-Ya estamos hasta arriba – otro se sentó junto a él – pero queremos más

-Ya les dije que no…

El mismo tipo que había abusado de él con mayor violencia no lo dejó terminar, ya que lo tomó de la nuca y lo levantó.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! – Ray se liberó y empezó a correr

Los demás, a pesar de estar bajo el efecto de las drogas, lograron alcanzarlo y lo sometieron, arrastrándolo a la misma cafetería donde lo habían tomado. La entrada estaba bloqueada para evitar que entrara la gente, pero nuevamente tiraron las cosas y aventaron a Ray dentro.

El más alto lo llevó hasta la pared del fondo y lo sujetó de las muñecas.

-Revísalo, Lúpinex

El mencionado buscó en los bolsillos del pantalón de Ray, pero no encontró nada. El otro lo tomó de la nuca y lo azotó contra el piso.

-Decía la verdad – respondió

-Bueno, no será un desperdicio después de todo – comentó mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Cenotaph, mira lo que encontré

El tercer chico tenía una Oz en sus manos.

-Hermano, está increíble – Lúpinex se acercó a él

-Dámela, Sánguinex – pidió el más alto, pero él se negó – que me la des

-Yo la encontré, es mía

Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir por la Oz.

Era una herramienta para cortar pasto con un mango de madera y una navaja larga en forma de cuña, bastante afilada y ligeramente oxidada.

Lúpinex observó su discusión y después regresó al lado de Ray, quien intentaba levantarse del piso, adolorido por la caída.

-Quítate la ropa – ordenó Lúpinex

-Váyanse los 3 a la…

Entonces le propinó un golpe en el estómago y Ray cayó hincado al piso.

Iba a levantarse cuando el otro le dobló el brazo y lo estrelló contra el suelo, colocándose encima de su cadera y bajándole el pantalón con fuerza.

-Carajo – Ray comenzó a gritar, pero Lúpinex tapó su boca con su mano

_No dejaré que lo hagan de nuevo_

Ray mordió con fuerza la mano y Lúpinex lo soltó, levantándose y gritando de dolor. El pelinegro había clavado tanto sus colmillos que la sangre ya brotaba de esta. Y este error le costaría la vida a Ray.

Sánguinex siempre había sentido placer al ver y tocar sangre ajena. Y al ver el precioso líquido salir de la mano de su hermano menor, combinado con el éxtasis que inundaba su cuerpo producto de las drogas, lo hizo perder la razón.

Olvidó la Oz y tomó la mano de Lúpinex para lamer su sangre.

-¿Qué haces? – retiró su mano y volvió a subirse encima de Ray, quien ya tenía el trasero expuesto.

Sánguinex también se agachó sobre él y sujetó sus hombros contra el piso, mientras se agachaba y mordía el cuello de Ray.

-¡Coño! ¡Aaah! – Gritó al sentir el punzante dolor de la mordida que no solo extrajo sangre, sino que se llevó un pedazo de su piel -¡Tienen mierda en la cabeza!

Ray observó con horror como Sánguinex tragó la sangre y se sacó de la boca el pedazo de carne. Entonces, después de observarla por unos segundos, la colocó dentro de su boca y la masticó para después tragársela. El pelinegro se quedó en shock, y más aún cuando el caníbal se agachó sobre él nuevamente y mordió otro pedazo de su cuello. Iba a gritar cuando su mente se bloqueó al sentir más dolor, ahora en su ano, mientras Lúpinex entraba en él.

Su cuerpo estaba traumatizado por el dolor y la dominación, a la vez que el hecho de que Sánguinex se lo estuviera comiendo _vivo _lo tenía paralizado.

Entonces, vio a Cenotaph acercarse a él de frente, con la Oz en sus manos, listo para… ¿Atacarlo?

-Basta… -logró hablar – les daré lo que quieran…

-Eso dijiste la otra vez – comentó Cenotaph deteniéndose frente a ellos – y apenas lograste satisfáceme. Pero…

Se empezó a reír, y Ray pudo ver la locura en sus ojos. Esos no eran ojos de un muchacho. Eran los ojos de un demonio, y Sánguinex compartía ahora los mismos monstruosos ojos.

-Kai – susurró Ray cuando Cenotaph alzó la Oz - sálvame

El demonio utilizó toda su fuerza para clavarla en la espalda de Ray, cuyo desgarrador grito retumbó en todo el lugar.

Jamás había sentido un dolor como tal. Su espalda no solo ardía, sentía que su columna vertebral apretaba cada nervio en ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintió algo caliente brotar cuando Cenotaph retiró la Oz de su piel y sintió como esta era destazada por la herramienta.

-¡Están locos! – Gritó - ¡Enfermos!

Sintió como su cuerpo era violado por Lúpinex, pero el dolor en su ano era imperceptible comparado con el de su espalda. Entonces soltó un chillido cuando Sánguinex dejó su cuello y mordió su brazo, tomando otro pedazo de él.

-¡Bastardo! Si no me sueltan… los denunciaré… ¡Haré que los encierren a todos!

Cenotaph tomó un pedacito de la piel suelta de su espalda y la cortó, haciendo que Ray soltara otro grito, entonces vio como Sánguinex comía de su brazo y lo imitó, tomando la piel entre sus labios y masticándola hasta que la tragó.

El sabor era malo y la consistencia asquerosa, pero era excitante saber que era carne humana, y probablemente nunca la probaría nuevamente.

La imagen de su hermano y su amigo comiéndose a su víctima fue demasiado para Lúpinex, quien se vino y derramó su semen en el trasero de Ray, marcando su territorio.

-Delicioso – dijo él y se dejó caer, descansando su pesado y exhausto cuerpo.

-Debes de probar esto – le dijo su hermano – siempre has querido comer carne humana… es increíble, es…

-¡Dementes! – Gritó - ¡Le daré cien mil a cada uno si me dejan ir!

Pero los chicos estaban tan drogados y perdidos en su mundo que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, y Lúpinex obedeció a su hermano, tomando la piel que él le ofrecía e introduciéndola a su boca. Tosió y sintió asco, pero tampoco negó que era excitante. Satisfactorio.

Cenotaph tragó el último pedazo y tomó la Oz nuevamente.

-Quiero tu corazón – dijo y Ray se sobresaltó

-Les daré lo que quieran – respondió – por favor, déjense de tonterías…

Pero no pudo continuar. Sentía tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo que no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para hablar.

El cuerpo de Ray estaba boca abajo en el piso, su cabeza recostada en su mejilla derecha, con su cuello expuesto y sangrante. La ropa de su espalda estaba rasgada y también estaba cubierta de sangre. Su brazo izquierdo está extendido y deforme, le faltan pedazos y tiembla. Sus ojos están apretados y sus labios resecos. Sabe que no saldrá vivo de ese lugar, y eso hace que empiece a llorar. No quiere estar ahí… quiere ser abrazado por Kai, y quiere huir… pero su cuerpo no se mueve, y comienza a marearse. Siente como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo e intenta abrir los ojos para obtener equilibrio, pero no puede. No siente sus párpados. Ya tampoco siente dolor. Poco después, deja de sentirlo todo y se rinde al cansancio…

-Es mi turno – dijo Sánguinex

Se colocó encima del cuerpo de Ray y se bajó el pantalón para tomarlo ahora.

-Grita para mí, Ray – pidió - ¡Grita!

-Está dormido – respondió Cenotaph y se acercó al rostro del pelinegro para verificarlo entonces tomó la Oz y cortó su cabello. Se lo llevó a la boca, pero escupió tan pronto el cabello entró a su boca.

Sánguinex ya estaba demasiado excitado y logró venirse al poco tiempo.

Se sentó también a un lado de su hermano.

-Deberíamos irnos – dijo Lúpinex – antes de que alguien más venga

-No… yo aún tengo hambre – Cenotaph giró a Ray colocándolo boca arriba, tomó el oz y la alzó

Con toda su fuerza, la clavó en el pecho del pelinegro y rasgó su carne, cortando una y otra vez hasta llegar a sus costillas. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, y con mucho coraje, fuerza y demencia, intentó romper las costillas, pero no lo logró. Entonces, introdujo su mano y arrancó el corazón. Este pesaba, y estaba más caliente de lo que se había imaginado. Lo llevó a su boca y lo mordió. El sabor era nefasto, y chorreaba demasiada sangre como para poder ingerirlo, además de que el músculo estaba demasiado duro para poderlo masticar.

Pero entonces, lo tomó una vez más y se lo llevó a su boca para terminar lo que empezó.

Sánguinex y Lúpinex estaban anonadados. Pero la imagen de su amigo ingiriendo el corazón era demasiado para ellos… demasiado irresistible. Se acercaron al cuerpo y volvieron a cortar más trozos de él, antes de que se enfriara demasiado.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Kai fue el primero en despertarse. Yuriy estaba dormido aún, y al parecer, seguiría así por un buen rato.

No sabía qué clase de droga le había dado Ray, y se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado. No tenía ganas de hablar con el pelinegro. Se sentía decepcionado de él. Pero había alguien más que seguramente tenía todas las respuestas.

Se levantó de la cama y observó el reloj. Eran casi las 8 am. Entró al baño y se duchó. No había cenado, y ahora su estómago rugía por comida. Al salir a vestirse, Yuriy seguía dormido y lo dejó así cuando bajó a desayunar.

Después de satisfacer su hambre, subió a su cuarto, eran más de las 9 y el ojiazul seguía dormido. Se acercó preocupado. ¿Y si estaba muerto?

Se agachó sobre su rostro y pudo escuchar y sentir su respiración. Bueno, seguía vivo al menos.

Sacó su celular y le marcó a Johnny. Éste le reclamó por despertarlo tan temprano –se escuchaba crudo- y le contó sobre el plan de Ray, pero que ya no sabía en que había terminado todo. Kai colgó una vez todas las piezas encajaron y supo que había hecho bien en llevarlo a su casa, pero que Mel estaría preocupada por él.

No quería dejar solo al ojiazul por si comenzaba a vomitar o algo, así que sacó su tarea, la cual era bastante, y se sentó en su escritorio a hacerla. Al menos, así terminaría sus deberes antes del domingo, el cumpleaños de Voltaire. Habían planeado una comida con amigos de la familia y gente relacionada con el negocio, así que tendría el día entero para celebrar.

Yuriy no se despertó hasta casi medio día.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se sentía muy cansado y hasta mareado. No reconoció el lugar donde estaba, y no se acordaba de nada. Quizás estaba en peligro, pero su cuerpo no se tensó, ni siquiera sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado débil.

Se sentó y observó a su alrededor. Kai estaba ahí, escribiendo algo.

-Kai… - llamó. El bicolor alzó su vista, dejó a un lado la pluma y casi corrió a su lado. -¿Éste es tu cuarto?

-Sí – respondió – Yuriy… ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

-¿Qué pasó de qué…? –El ojiazul se agarró la frente – me duele muchísimo la cabeza… no me digas que… ¿Me volví a drogar?

-Pediré que te traigan el desayuno.

Kai tomó el teléfono en su cuarto y habló a la cocina para que le subieran al chico un desayuno ligero pero completo. Después le ofreció agua a Yuriy, quien la tomó con ansiedad.

-¿Me quedé a dormir en tu casa? – preguntó Yuriy cuando le trajeron el desayuno

-Dime qué es lo último que recuerdas

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo unos minutos mientras comía. No tenía mucha hambre, pero al parecer, su cuerpo le hacía sentir que necesitaba el alimento.

-Estaba en mi casa. Creo que Johnny llegó… - hizo una pausa – me fui con él a casa de Ray. Recuerdo que entré a la casa y había una fiesta – pausa- pero ya no me acuerdo de más. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Mi mamá sabe que estoy aquí?

-Sí – Kai miró a la pared unos segundos, y decidió guardar el secreto de Yuriy incluso para él mismo – fuiste a la fiesta… y Ray te volvió a dar droga. Te desmayaste y no podía llevarte a tu casa así, por lo que te traje aquí. Le hablé a tu hermano y le pedí que le avisara a tu mamá. Supongo que le dijo, porque me marcaron en la noche, pero apenas hoy vi las llamadas… debe estar preocupada.

-Está histérica – Yuriy cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro – estoy muerto. Jamás me había quedado a dormir en casa de alguien más… al menos no en mucho tiempo…

Hubo un minuto de silencio y después Yuriy hizo a un lado la comida.

-Kai, ya no puedo comer – se agarró el estómago – no me siento muy bien

-¿Quieres vomitar?

-No. Pero… - se agarró la cabeza – me siento muy cansado y todo me da vueltas.

-Es reacción de la droga, no te preocupes – puso la comida a un lado – se te pasará al rato. O tal vez mañana.

-¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Tengo que marcarle a mi mamá

-Claro – respondió Kai y le pasó su celular

-Gracias – Yuriy marcó el número de su casa

_-¿Bueno?_

-Mamá…

_-¡Yuriy! ¿Dónde estás? _

-En casa de Kai… me vine a dormir aquí…

_-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Me asusté cuando llegué a la casa y no estabas, le marqué a Bryan y él me dijo que te habías ido con Kai. No me pediste permiso, pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿Por qué no me dejaste aunque fuera una nota? ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!_

-Perdón – Yuriy se sujetó la cabeza – pero estoy bien. Llegaré mañana a la casa – vio a Kai, quien negó con la cabeza – al rato… - Kai asintió – llego al rato.

_-Pásame a Kai_

-¿Para qué?

_-Quiero hablar con él_

Yuriy le extendió el teléfono al bicolor y le pidió que pudiera el altavoz, pero el otro lo ignoró.

-¿Mel?

_-Kai, cielo, gracias por recibir a Yuriy en tu casa… ¿Puedes darme la dirección de tu casa para ir por él?_

-No te preocupes, Mel – dijo él – yo lo llevo al rato.

_-Gracias corazón, pero no te molestes, yo voy_

-No es molestia, yo lo paso a dejar como a las ocho – Kai se levantó - ¿Está bien?

_-…. …. Está bien, Kai, gracias, por favor quédate a cenar_

-Gracias por la invitación Mel, nos vemos al rato

Kai colgó.

-¿Qué le voy a decir? – Yuriy se dejó caer de espaldas – me siento como si tuviera fiebre

Kai colocó una mano en su frente para tomar su temperatura.

-Estás bien. Pero deberías bañarte con agua fría para prevenir que te dé.

-¿Tengo ropa limpia aquí?

-No – Kai se levantó – pero te prestaré – Yuriy, ya sé que lo que vas a decir – le dirigió una mirada cómplice – es lo mismo que le dije a Bryan… que pasé por ti a tu casa en la noche y te viniste conmigo. Le dices que se te olvidó escribir una nota, y que por eso le marqué yo a tu hermano. Le decimos que fuimos a una fiesta y llegamos en la madrugada a dormir. Y ya.

-Mi mamá me va a matar si le digo que fui a una fiesta… mejor que venimos aquí y cenamos y ya

-Como tú quieras, pero hay que tener la misma historia

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Que venimos, cenamos, vimos una película y ya – cerró los ojos, aun sosteniendo su cabeza - ¿Kai?

El bicolor colocó ropa para él en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No suena tan mal lo de la película. No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado – se acostó de lado – siento como si hubiera corrido por mil horas, y no se me quita el dolor de cabeza.

-Después de bañarte te sentirás mejor. Yo tengo mucha tarea. Si quieres nos podemos quedar todo el día… y ya en la noche cenamos en tu casa.

-Perfecto – Yuriy se levantó y se dirigió al baño - ¿Me acompañas?

Kai se sentó en su escritorio.

-Tengo tarea… será otro día. Pero si te sientes mal o algo grítame e iré

-Está bien – Yuriy se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de encerrarse en el baño

Kai tenía la pluma en su mano, pero no podía concentrarse en su tarea. No ahora que estaba recordando el relato sobre la violación de Yuriy. Una vez que se tranquilizó, volvió a enfocarse en escribir.

El día resultó como ellos lo planearon. Una vez que el pelirrojo salió de la ducha, vieron una película mientras Kai terminaba su tarea. Yuriy se sintió mejor, pero su cuerpo seguía cansado.

Una hora antes de irse, Kai solicitó a una empleada que bajara la ropa del carro y que fuera a la esquina a comprar el arreglo de flores más bonito para llevárselo a Mel.

Ya de camino, iban algo callados. Kai no era de muchas palabras como Yuriy, pero él tampoco sentía muchos ánimos de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Aún te sientes mal? – preguntó el bicolor doblando en la esquina de su casa

-Estoy preocupado por lo que me vaya a decir mi mamá…

-Tranquilo

-¿Por qué no quisiste que me quedara hasta mañana?

-Es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo

-Ah – Yuriy sonrió – pensé que tal vez estabas harto de mi

-Para nada

-Oye Kai… - Yuriy miró la casa de Logan

-¿Qué?

-Nada

En eso llegaron a su casa. Kai se estacionó.

-Dime

Yuriy volteó a verlo y sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra.

- (suspiro)… ¿Dije algo en casa de Ray? ¿Algo sobre… mí?

-¿Cómo qué? – Kai evadió su mirada para apagar el carro

-Lo que sea, algo sobre… ¿algún recuerdo?

-No – respondió - ¿Por qué?

-Es que no me acuerdo de nada. No quiero andar divulgando nuestras aventuras y esas cosas – sonrió – hora de enfrentarnos a mi mamá…

Yuriy abrió la puerta y bajó del carro.

Kai miró hacia el frente unos segundos y después se bajó también, tomando el arreglo floral del asiento trasero.

Yuriy tocó el timbre y Mel abrió. Se veía molesta, pero también aliviada.

-No vuelvas a irte sin permiso – abrazó a Yuriy – y estás castigado toda la semana

El pelirrojo miró al piso. No dijo nada. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Entonces Mel lo soltó y entró a la casa.

-En parte es mi culpa, Mel – Kai se acercó a ella

-No lo defiendas, corazón, Yuriy conoce mis reglas -Kai le tendió el arreglo- Oh, cielos, no te hubieras molestado, gracias Kai, está hermoso.

Entraron en la casa y Mel colocó el arreglo en la cocina. Entonces regresó a donde estaba el chico y lo abrazó.

-Eres tan buen niño, Kai – besó su frente

Kai la rodeó con sus brazos y sujetó su ropa, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para bloquear su mente y alejar los recuerdos de su propia madre.

-¿Qué hay de cenar? – Preguntó Yuriy sentándose en la mesa - ¿Y Boris?

-Llega al rato – respondió Mel, soltando a Kai y regresando a la cocina para servir la comida – Hice espagueti boloñesa con bolas de carne

-Qué rico – Yuriy se sentía cómodo de regreso en su casa.

Kai se sentó junto a él.

Mel sirvió los platos. Solo eran ellos tres.

-¿Y cómo se portó Yuriy? Espero no le hayas dado mucha lata al abuelo de Kai – dijo viendo a Yuriy

-Se portó bien – respondió Kai – mi abuelo nunca está en casa. El espagueti está delicioso, Mel.

-Gracias corazón. Y cuéntenme, ¿Qué hicieron?

Yuriy fue quien respondió, narrando una noche ficticia en la que Kai y él cenaron y vieron películas, lo mismo que ese día. Mel no tenía motivos para dudar de su hijo, así que escuchó con atención y sin sospechar nada.

-Todo estuvo muy rico, Mel – se despidió Kai en la puerta

-Regresa pronto, Kai – la mujer lo abrazó – que pases bonito domingo

-Igualmente. Adiós Yuriy

-Adiós Kai. Te veo el lunes

-Sí

Se marchó y los otros dos entraron a la casa.

-Ahora sí, Yuriy, no sabes lo molesta que estoy por haberte ido de esa manera. Sabes que me…

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Era Boris.

-¿Le diste llaves de la casa? - ahora era Yuriy el molesto

Mel iba a responder cuando el hombre la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

-Huele muy rico. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Espagueti… - Yuriy aprovechó para irse a su cuarto – No hemos terminado, Yuriy – lo siguió a la puerta de su cuarto y susurró – hablaremos cuando él se vaya

-Si es que se va – respondió

Intercambiaron miradas molestas y después Mel se fue. Yuriy se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Iba a descansar su espalda, nada más, pero se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Mel lo despertó muy temprano, a las 7, para ir a misa.

El pelirrojo aún se sentía agotado y mareado, pero cuando se lo dijo a su mamá, ella lo obligó a levantarse e ir a la iglesia.

-Desde un día antes de clases no vas a misa, corazón – le sirvió el desayuno – y ya tiene más de un mes

-¿En serio? Ala, se me ha pasado súper rápido…

-Yuriy – Mel se sentó junto a él y colocó una mano en su hombro – Sé que debes pensar que te sobreprotejo, y que soy muy estricta contigo, pero créeme que todo lo hago para evitar que te lastimen… jamás me lo perdonaría si algo malo te vuelve a pasar…

-Mamá, yo lo sé – Yuriy sonrió – fui muy irresponsable por haberme ido así… pero Kai me cuida, y confío en él

-Yo también confío en él. Es un buen chico – sonrió – Acaso… ¿Ya… lo hiciste con él?

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron. Yuriy cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y empezó a reír.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Entonces?

-No, aún no… pero… creo que me siento listo. Kai… es muy bueno conmigo. A pesar de que al principio no quería salir conmigo ni nada… por algún motivo nos hemos vuelto muy unidos muy rápido. Lo quiero más que a Ian.

-Pero no debes olvidar a tus otros amigos, corazón

Yuriy hizo una mueca – Lo sé

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la iglesia. Después, fueron a dar vueltas a una pequeña plaza cerca de ahí. Boris los alcanzó en ese lugar y comieron los tres. Yuriy se sentía cansado, y después de la comida le pidió a su mamá que fueran a la casa.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Yuriy sentía que pasaba de media noche. Se lavó los dientes y se acostó a dormir. A Mel le extrañó, pero supuso que era porque se había desvelado en casa de Kai.

Después de dormir 5 horas, al ojiazul le dio mucha sed y fue a la cocina. Su mamá y Boris estaban en la sala viendo un partido de futbol. Iba a regresar a su cuarto después de tomar agua cuando tocaron el timbre.

Abrió y Bryan y Logan entraron a la casa. Se veían nerviosos y pálidos. Lo saludaron y después fueron a la sala.

-Mamá – saludó el ojilavanda y después a Boris, al igual que Logan

-¿Ya saben lo que pasó en el parque? – Preguntó Bryan

-¿Qué pasó? – Mel le bajó el volumen a la tele y Yuriy se acercó

-Encontraron a un muerto en los baños que están convirtiendo en cafetería. El cuerpo no tenía más de 12 horas de haber fallecido. – Yuriy sintió un escalofrío – pero no solo eso – Bryan cruzó los brazos – está destazado. Su rostro está desfigurado e irreconocible… le faltan partes, no encuentran el corazón…

Mel se cubrió la boca con la mano y Yuriy sintió un mareo aún más fuerte.

-Y… - continuó Logan – por los restos que encontraron, parece que se lo estaban comiendo vivo

Yuriy corrió al baño a vomitar.

-Mamá – Bryan se sentó junto a ella – Ya no dejes salir a Yuriy

-Lo sé, corazón – acarició su cabello – ustedes también deben tener cuidado

-Está raro, ¿No? – Boris hablo y todos voltearon a verlo – Que justo cuando matan a esa persona… Yuriy se va sin permiso de la casa.

_Continuará…_

Espero que les haya gustado la parte de los Flash Backs :)

Al principio no iba a darles una identidad a los chicos del parque, pero creo que estos extraños Dark Bladers quedan en el papel.

También, creo que este capítulo es un poco salvaje. Me da por escribir cosas crueles y sangrientas de vez en cuando ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de este fic que cada vez me gusta más escribir. Este capítulo es el primero donde me enfoco más en Kai que en Yuriy, así que nuestro querido bicolor tendrá un poco más de protagonismo a partir de ahora. Espero que les guste y ojalá pueda escribir el próximo tan rápido como lo hice con éste. ¡Disfruten! :D

**Advertencia: **Sexo oral y lemón

**Capítulo 8**

El suave sonido de su alarma retumbó en sus oídos, y a pesar de ser una canción de piano lenta y tranquila, se despertó con un respingo.

Apagó las bocinas y se sintió demasiado cansado como para levantarse, así que se volvió a dormir.

"Joven Kai, les traigo el desayuno" escuchó la voz de su empleada y no le quedó de otra más que despertarse.

_¿Les?_

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un cuerpo junto a él, el chico dormido dándole la espalda.

Entonces recordó. El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de su abuelo y lo habían celebrado en su casa, por lo que varios amigos de Voltaire habían festejado con él, incluido cierto socio comercial y su hijo…

-Robert – Kai lo despertó mientras agitaba su hombro – se nos va a hacer tarde

-No voy a ir a la escuela – respondió el chico de cabello púrpura y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas

-Despiértate – le quitó la cobija y lo destapó hasta la cintura, ya que el chico estaba desnudo, al igual que él

-¡Kai! Déjame en paz. Tengo la peor cruda de mi vida, quiero dormir

-Vete a dormir a tu casa – Kai miró a la joven, quien sostenía la bandeja con comida en sus manos y los mirada sonrojada – Por favor deja la comida en el buró

La joven colocó una bandeja con un desayuno completo a su lado. Kai no sentía mucha hambre, pero no le gustaba comer en la escuela, por lo que sabía que hacerle el feo a la comida no era una buena idea.

"Le traigo su ropa limpia y planchada" dijo ella y le colocó las prendas en el escritorio

-Gracias – respondió él y encendió la tele mientras comía para despertar a Robert

-¿Hay café? – le preguntó Robert a la empleada mientras se despertaba. Ella asintió – tráeme uno grande muy cargado por favor

"En seguida" La joven salió del cuarto.

Robert se levantó y Kai recorrió son su vista su cuerpo desnudo. Robert entró al baño y se encerró ahí.

El bicolor se rascó la espalda y sintió ardor. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Tenía marcas de rasguños en su piel y en su cuello tenía un chupetón. Suspiró.

-¿Robert? – Preguntó acercándose a la puerta - ¿Vas a tardar? Tengo que bañarme. Es muy tarde.

-Entra

Kai abrió y vio a Robert lavándose las manos.

-Yo no voy a ir – comentó el chico de cabello púrpura - ¿Sabes si mi papá sigue aquí?

-Lo más probable es que siga en el salón de juegos con mi abuelo. No sería la primera vez que amanecen ahí con sus otros amigos. – Le abrió a la regadera – Puedes quedarte. Pero cuando regrese ya no te quiero a ti.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – Robert lo abrazó por la cintura y besó su mejilla – Anoche la pasamos increíble. Podría… - empezó a bajar su mano hacia el miembro de Kai – repetirlo…

-Tengo que ir a la escuela – respondió el bicolor y se soltó. Entró a la regadera y empezó a bañarse muy rápido - ¿Tengo muy mal la espalda?

Robert se acercó.

-Uy. Lo siento. Creo que te arañé un poco… - acarició su piel – tienes varios rasguños, y uno tiene sangre seca…

-Supongo que sí estuvo bueno ayer – comentó Kai y después bostezó – no me acuerdo de mucho, creo que tomé de más

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada. Bueno, iré a dormir.

Kai escuchó como la empleada gritaba y se disculpaba con Robert por haberlo visto desnudo. Poco o nada le importaba. Su abuelo sabía que era gay y que tenía una vida sexual activa, y al viejo no le importaba que fuera el hijo de su socio Jürgens con quien se acostaba de vez en cuando.

Se apuró a bañarse, su espalda ardiendo al contacto con el agua caliente. Salió con una toalla en su cintura y tomó su ropa para vestirse mientras veía a Robert cambiándole a la televisión con la taza de café en la mano, aún desnudo en la cama.

-Casi le das un infarto a la niña – comentó Kai, aunque él reconocía que el chico no tenía mal cuerpo

-No me importa, a veces ando desnudo en casa de Johnny y también se asustan – respondió tomando un sorbo de su café – esto está delicioso

Kai tomó una bufanda de su closet y la enrolló alrededor de su cuello para cubrir el chupetón. Miró el reloj. Ya era muy tarde. Decidió dejar pasar la primera clase y terminar de desayunar bien. Entraría a la segunda clase.

-Oye, Robert… - Kai se sentó junto a él mientras terminaba de almorzar - ¿Cuándo se acostaron tú y Johnny con Ray?

El chico volteó a verlo y sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los rubíes de Kai.

-Fue… creo que el jueves en la tarde… no estoy seguro. Pero fue la semana pasada. ¿Por?

-¿Con quién más te has acostado de la escuela? – tomó el control y le cambió al canal de la televisión

-Con varios – respondió – y algunas mujeres también. Pero de hombres… Johnny por supuesto. Ray, tú, chicos de semestres más arriba que ya salieron de la universidad… ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te tiraste al hermanito de Bryan? ¿Yuriy? Últimamente te he visto mucho con él.

Kai frunció el ceño y lo miró

-No – respondió – y dile a Johnny que se aleje de él. Es mío.

Robert se empezó a reír.

-A ver a quién se las da primero…

Kai apagó la tele y lo jaló del brazo, tan fuerte que el otro casi regó el café

-Que te quede claro, Robert, que si le ponen un dedo encima a Yuriy…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – se soltó – Bryan ya nos dijo. Pero, Kai… jamás pensé que te interesarías tanto por alguien… nunca te molestaste tanto cuando te enteraste de que compartíamos a Ray

-A Ray lo compartía con muchas personas – se recargó en la cabecera mientras tomaba la otra taza de café - ¿Cuánto dura el dolor de cabeza?

-No estás acostumbrado a tomar tanto, ¿Verdad? – Robert tomó su celular – como en tres horas estarás bien. ¿Irás a la escuela?

-Sí. Tengo un examen importante después del receso.

-Si ves a Johnny dile que mi celular no tiene batería y no me traje el cargador…

-Hmp. No soy un mensajero. Y ya te dije – se levantó para lavarse los dientes e irse – cuando regrese ya no quiero que estés aquí.

Kai mantuvo su mal humor todo el día. Al llegar a la segunda clase, sus amigos le preguntaron por qué había llegado tarde y él omitió detalles, les dijo que estaba crudo y que solo había ido a la escuela por el examen. No le sorprendió que Ray no hubiera ido a la escuela, lo que le sorprendió fue que Yuriy tampoco lo hizo. En el receso no lo vio por ningún lado.

Pero tampoco vio a Bryan.

Esperó a que terminara el receso para acercarse a los amigos de Yuriy.

-Ian – lo llamó antes de que se retirara del área de mesas - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Kai – sonrió y se sonrojó – bi… bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien. ¿No vino Yuriy?

-No. Fui en la mañana a su casa pero me recibió Mel, y me dijo que estaba enfermo del estómago, que había estado vomitando toda la noche… y Bryan se quedó a cuidarlo porque ella tenía una entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Vendrá por ti después de clases?

-Sí – Ian recogió sus cosas y Kai asintió, entonces regresó con sus amigos

-Le he estado marcando a Ray, pero no entran las llamadas – dijo Kenny – creo que está en un lugar donde no hay señal. O no tiene pila.

Kai no le tomó importancia. No le iba a decir nada a sus amigos sobre su discusión con Ray ya que no quería exponer a Yuriy.

Le costó mucho trabajo concentrarse en su examen. No había estudiado nada, y aún le dolía la cabeza. Estaba preocupado por Yuriy, y no lo admitiría, pero también por Ray. Algo lo tenía inquieto.

Al terminar las clases, esperó recargado en un árbol a que Mel llegara. Cuando su carro se paró frente a la escuela, siguió a Ian y espero a que se subiera para después saludar a la pelirroja.

-Hola, Mel – se acercó a su ventana – me dijo Ian que Yuriy está mal. Y que tuviste una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola corazón – sonrió – No sé cómo sigue, apenas voy a la casa. Y me fue bien, gracias, es en una estética a tres calles de la casa. Me dieron el trabajo y comienzo mañana. Espero que Yuriy se mejore, o Bryan tendrá que volver a faltar. No puedo quedarle mal a mi jefa el primer día.

-Iré a darme una vuelta al rato – Kai se alejó – puedo quedarme con él mañana si sigue mal

-Muchas gracias Kai, pero no te preocupes, Bryan feliz de no venir a la universidad – Mel sonrió otra vez – entonces nos vemos al rato. Adiós.

-Adiós Mel. Adiós Ian.

-Adiós Kai.

Se alejó del carro y se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela por su carro. Sus amigos ya se habían ido y manejó hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, entró a su cuarto y se encontró a Robert dormido en su cama.

-¿Qué parte de que te fueras no entendiste? – Se sentó junto a él y movió su hombro – Robert.

-Mi papá no se ha ido… - jaló a Kai del brazo y lo acostó a su lado – tengo hambre

Kai suspiró.

-Vamos a comer. Tengo que salir – acarició el cabello de Robert – te puedo pasar a dejar a tu casa.

-¿No te queda muy lejos? – el chico tomó la mano de Kai y entrelazó sus dedos

-Quiero ir a esa plaza cara que está en la zona donde vives

-¿A qué? – respondió

Kai se levantó de la cama y apresuró a Robert a hacer lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que el chico continuaba desnudo.

-Quiero comprar un regalo – empujó al chico al baño – Dejaste ropa la otra vez, hice que la lavaran, está en ése cajón – señaló un gabinete – báñate y te espero en el comedor. Iré a ver a mi abuelo. Después de comer nos vamos, así que recoge tus cosas.

-De acuerdo – Robert cerró la puerta

Kai buscó a su abuelo y lo encontró en el cuarto de juegos, lugar de donde no habían salido ni él ni sus amigos desde el día anterior.

El cuarto apestaba a tabaco y licor. Voltaire tenía varias fichas frente a él, y estaba apostando una fuerte cantidad de dinero en la ruleta, así como otros cinco hombres ya bastante adultos. Todos se veían cansados, pero ninguno parecía tener ánimos de irse. Uno de ellos, el padre de Robert, le hizo la seña de que se acercara cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Está Robert contigo? – preguntó

-Sí, Sr. Jürgens. Lo llevaré a su casa después de comer – respondió – me llevaré el carro – le dijo a su abuelo

-Sí, sí – respondió Voltaire – no creo que salgamos de aquí hasta mañana.

-Regreso en la noche. Hasta luego – se despidió y se dirigió al comedor

Robert tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar. Después de comer, Kai lo llevó a su casa.

La mansión de la familia Jürgens era la propiedad más grande la ciudad y estaba en la zona más cara. Johnny y un par de chicos más de su universidad vivían ahí también. La plaza que estaba en ese lugar era la que tenía más tiendas de lujo.

Robert quería acompañar a Kai por las compras, pero el bicolor sabía que este le haría muchas preguntas, por lo que lo llevó primero a su casa y después fue a la plaza.

Una vez que tuvo lo que quería manejó a casa de Yuriy.

Bryan abrió la puerta.

-Hola Kai – lo saludó y notó como se sonrojó levemente al verlo, y más aún porque el peli lavanda tenía puesto un outfit descuidado que revelaba que no había salido de su casa en todo el día.

-Hola Bryan – entró a la casa y vio a Mel lavando los platos – Mel

-Kai… ¿Qué traes ahí?

El bicolor le entregó una caja de regalo que ella tomó en sus brazos. Era una caja muy bonita color dorado con un moño negro y una placa de una marca de bolsas reconocida a nivel mundial.

-Es para celebrar tu nuevo empleo – sonrió el bicolor – y como un agradecimiento por aceptarme en tu casa

-Gracias, corazón – lo abrazó – no te hubieras molestado, ya sabes que esta es tu casa – colocó la caja en la mesa y empezó a abrirla con mucha emoción

-¿Kai?

El mencionado volteó a ver a Yuriy, quien acaba de salir de su cuarto. Se veía pálido, pero no se veía enfermo. Incluso, se veía tierno ante sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Yuriy? También traje algo para ti – le entregó una hermosa canasta con muchas variedades de frutas y nueces exóticas – Ian me dijo que estabas mal, así que creo que esto te caerá bien al estómago

El ojiazul se sonrojó y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

-Gracias Kai

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Está hermosa! – Mel abrazaba la bolsa, de un hermoso color azul celeste con detalles rosa pálido – Kai, debió costarte una fortuna… por favor no… me da mucha pena

-Claro que no, Mel – se acercó a ella – te la mereces

-Gracias cariño – lo abrazó una vez más – eres tan buen chico… tu abuelo debe estar muy orgulloso de ti

-Casi no lo veo – respondió él y después de soltarla miró a Yuriy - ¿Cómo sigues?

-Estoy mejor… pero aún sigo impactado por la noticia

-¿Cuál noticia? – Kai soltó a Mel

Yuriy miró a Bryan.

-Encontraron un cuerpo en el parque – fue Bryan quien contestó – pero está destazado y al parecer… los asesinos se estaban comiendo su cuerpo. Le faltan partes y están teniendo problemas en identificarlo.

Kai miró a Yuriy, quien estaba investigando los frutos de la canasta.

-Tengan cuidado. Deberían de retenerse de ir al parque hasta que encuentren a los culpables – comentó el bicolor - ¿Irás mañana a la escuela?

-Sí, mañana sí – respondió Yuriy - ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?

-Por favor quédate, Kai – insistió Mel – al menos para pagarte un poco lo de la bolsa

-No me tienes que pagar nada, Mel, ya te lo dije. Pero no puedo quedarme, tengo mucha tarea.

-Entonces ven mañana a comer – lo invitó la mujer y acarició su cabello, echándolo para atrás.

Ese gesto fue irresistible para Kai.

-Está bien – sonrió el bicolor – los veo mañana entonces

Mel lo abrazó una vez más y Yuriy lo despidió en su carro.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – dijo Kai antes de subirse – no quiero que andes solo en la calle. Y no vayas al parque.

-Estoy castigado una semana de cualquier forma – respondió – pero no te preocupes, no pienso exponerme de esa manera

-Está bien – respondió Kai y abrió la puerta de su carro

-¿Kai?

Yuriy dio unos pasos hacia él hasta que cerró la puerta que acababa de abrir. Aprisionó el cuerpo de Kai contra el carro y este lo miró extrañado. El ojiazul no dijo nada, solo lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó a él para besar sus labios suavemente.

-Lo siento. Lo extrañaba – confesó Yuriy bastante apenado cuando se separó de él - ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir el fin de semana?

-Veré si puedo – respondió él y acarició el cabello de Yuriy – si no tengo tarea me quedo – sonrió – te veo mañana – se acercó para darle otro beso antes de subirse al carro

Llegando a su casa, Kai le marcó a Kenny para preguntarle si había logrado comunicarse con Ray. El chico estaba en el gimnasio, pero le dijo que intentaría nuevamente cuando llegara a su casa. Al llegar la noche, ninguno de los cuatro había podido comunicarse con el pelinegro.

-No es la primera vez que se pierde por unos días – comentó Tyson el martes, en la última clase – Tú lo viste el viernes, ¿No, Kai?

El bicolor asintió mas no dijo nada.

-No se preocupen – respondió Kenny – estará bien…

-Tú eres quien vive más cerca de su casa, Max – comentó Tyson – igual puedes ir a darle una vuelta

El rubio estaba jugando con su celular debajo del escritorio para que la maestra no se diera cuenta.

Kenny le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó el ojiazul - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Que vayas al rato a casa de Ray a ver si está ahí – Tyson se recargó en su brazo y Kai notó lo huesudo que su amigo se estaba poniendo

-Me dolió, Kenny, cada vez estás más fuerte – reclamó Max y bostezó

-Te ves cansado – dijo Tyson – No dormiste por estar jugando de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

-Es que tengo un juego nuevo – respondió el rubio

-¿Cuál?

Max empezó a comentar sobre su más reciente adquisición y Kai perdió el interés en la conversación. Se fijó en el reloj. Ya faltaba poco para ir a comer a casa de Yuriy.

Cuando Mel pasó por ellos, les contó sobre su día en la estética y que todas las clientes que había atendido estaban nerviosas y preocupadas por el incidente del parque. Le recordó a Yuriy y a Ian que tenían prohibido ir a ese lugar por un tiempo, y el pelirrojo le contestó que de cualquier forma estaba castigado.

Después de la comida, Boris llegó y Yuriy los apresuró a comer para que fueran a descansar a su cuarto.

-Yo me voy, tengo que empezar a construir unas partes para el proyecto – se despidió Ian – por cierto… ¿Ya hiciste tu parte, Yuriy?

-No… me sentí mal el fin de semana, pero esta semana empezaré, tal vez mañana – lo llevó a la puerta – ve con cuidado

Ian asintió y se retiró.

Cuando Yuriy entró a su cuarto vio a Kai intentando hacer una llamada. Pero al parecer, nadie le contestó, así que colgó.

El pelirrojo tomó el celular de su mano y lo dejó a un lado. Tomó a Kai de los hombros y lo acostó sobre la cama. Se subió encima de él y empezó a besarlo. Esta vez, el bicolor correspondía a sus besos, pero parecía no tener iniciativa. Siempre era él quien lo besaba primero, o quien empezaba a tocarlo, pero no ahora.

-¿Estás cansado? – preguntó Yuriy

-Sí – respondió Kai

El pelirrojo empezó a deshacer el nudo de su bufanda para quitársela, pero Kai lo detuvo. El bicolor lo besó y acarició su cabello. Lo hizo lento y suave, queriendo que Yuriy se acostumbrara a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Yuriy se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Kai hasta que sus caderas se juntaron y dejó caer su peso sobre el mayor. Éste abandonó el cabello rojo y bajó por su espalda hasta poco antes de sus glúteos. Fue Yuriy quien tomó sus manos e hizo que Kai los apretara, y una vez que el bicolor tenía sus manos ahí, el pelirrojo recorrió todo lo largo de sus brazos hasta su rostro y después cortó el beso para susurrar en el oído de Kai.

-¿Puedes… hacerme lo de la otra vez? – preguntó el ojiazul

Los ojos rubíes se abrieron y se clavaron en los azules. Yuriy estaba sonrojado y sonreía inocentemente. Ese rostro lo excitó de sobremanera y sintió su miembro palpitar al verlo y escuchar su petición.

-¿Quieres que…? – Kai sacó su lengua y Yuriy asintió – está bien

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de la cama para ponerle llave a la puerta.

Kai lo miró alejarse y sonrió para sí mismo. Yuriy parecía sobrellevar su pasado bien. Le estaba pidiendo sexo oral, a pesar de que su tío le había hecho lo mismo cuando él ni siquiera sabía lo que eso era. Pero el pelirrojo lo había superado, y al parecer, se sentía suficientemente cómodo para pedírselo.

_Está bien, Yuriy. _Pensó Kai. _El sexo no es horrible. El sexo no es sólo lo que tu tío te hizo, y se siente diferente cuando haces el amor. Con alguien que realmente te importa. Y te llevará un tiempo entender eso, y dejarte llevar totalmente. Pero sé que lo harás. Yo haré que lo goces. _

Yuriy se acercó a él y Kai pudo notar el fuego en sus ojos. El bicolor lo tomó de la cintura y lo alzó para recostarlo en la cama y después se subió a un lado, no queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo con su peso encima.

Kai besó su cuello mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Lo bajó y se llevó consigo su bóxer. Tomó su miembro, el cual ya estaba erecto, pero antes de llevárselo a la boca miró a Yuriy. Sus ojos estaban apretados y sus manos habían tomado la bufanda de Kai, y ahora la apretaban. Se mordía el labio. Era muy sexy. E inocente a la vez. Algo tenía el chico que estaba haciendo que Kai sintiera un deseo diferente al que había sentido alguna vez por Ray, o Robert, o los demás… Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Como si Kai se lo mereciera.

Al principio, cuando su lengua entró en contacto con el miembro, sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse. Pero poco a poco, mientras Kai lo chupaba, se fue relajando y empezó a gemir. Sus piernas se movían a veces, despacio y al parecer, incontrolablemente, y Yuriy buscó la mano de Kai para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Ahhh… Kai…

El mencionado sintió un placentero escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera. Yuriy estaba gimiendo cada vez más y más, y su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente por la presión del placer que se acumulaba con cada lamida que Kai daba.

-Quiero… quiero… que te lo tragues – pidió el pelirrojo

-Hmp – respondió Kai, y se preguntó si lo había pedido porque su tío había tragado su semen cuando había abusado de él o porque Kai lo hizo la vez pasada. O tal vez solo porque le excitaba.

-Kai… sí… estoy tan cerca… ¡Sigue!

Esto último lo gritó el pelirrojo y Kai exclamó un "shhh" mientras masturbaba su hombría con su mano. Después volvió a introducirlo a su boca y ahora acarició sus bolas para darle más placer.

Su plan resultó, ya que Yuriy empezó a gemir incontrolablemente y se vino en la boca de Kai mientras gritaba su nombre y sujetaba con fuerza su bufanda.

Kai lo tragó y continuó lamiendo para que Yuriy disfrutara un poco más antes de sacárselo de la boca.

-Eso fue increíble – confesó el ojiazul cuando su orgasmo había pasado – eres genial

-Gracias – Kai le subió el pantalón y se dejó caer a su lado

Yuriy se recargó en su pecho sonriendo y colocó el brazo de Kai alrededor de su cintura. El mayor besó su frente.

Kai sentía la respiración aún descontrolada de Yuriy. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el suyo y sintió una ternura impresionante que lo hizo sonrojar. No lo podía negar, quería al chico, y ahora que sabía por lo que había pasado, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición hasta que, llegada la hora de cenar, Mel tocó en la puerta para que se dirigieran a la mesa.

-No puedo creer que durmiéramos tanto – comentó Kai mientras se preparaban para salir del cuarto

-Estábamos cansados – dijo Yuriy y abrazó a Kai – te quiero, Kai – lo besó suavemente - ¿Tú me quieres?

-Sí – respondió y sonrió

Los ojos de Yuriy brillaron más que nunca y Kai lo notó. Se sintió bien. Ambos se sentían muy bien estando juntos. Yuriy deseó que Kai no se fuera nunca.

Salieron del cuarto y fueron al baño a lavarse la cara antes de dirigirse a la mesa.

Una vez ahí, Boris estaba ya comiendo y Mel les sirvió. Era una crema de almendras y pan relleno de queso crema con mermelada de mango.

-Todo lo que haces es delicioso – comentó Kai después de probar las cosas

-Gracias. Lo hice con la fruta que trajiste ayer, todo estaba muy fresco y rico – Mel se sentó a comer – y fui la envidia en la estética con la bolsita que me regalaste

-Realmente te lo mereces, Mel. Eso y más. Jamás lo dudes.

Yuriy sonrió y se sintió muy feliz de que su mamá y Kai se llevaran también. El único que no encajaba ahí era Boris. A pesar de que no decía nada, sabía que sus pensamientos no eran positivos, y que su madre debió prometerle sexo con tal de no arruinar la cena.

El pelirrojo cruzó miradas con él y Boris alzó una ceja, como esperando a que le dijera algo, pero el ojiazul se reservó sus comentarios.

Después de la cena, Kai se despidió de ellos y regresó a su casa.

El miércoles, la preocupación de Kai por Ray aumentó, ya que este ni iba a la escuela ni tomaba sus llamadas y el jueves llegó a su máximo nivel cuando no lograron localizarlo.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unas manos en su brazo.

-Kai – lo saludó Yuriy subiéndose a la mesa y sentándose a su lado en la hora del receso - ¿Quieres?

Le mostró un recipiente con una combinación de arándanos, nuez de la india y uvas. Kai asintió y tomó un poco. Max pausó su juego y también tomó, al igual que Kenny.

-¿Te quedarás en mi casa este fin? ¿A partir de mañana?

Kai asintió.

-¿Ya le dijiste la buena noticia a Yuriy? – preguntó Tyson viendo la comida, pero sin tomar nada, y después checó su reloj

-¿Buena noticia? – el pelirrojo miró los ojos rubíes

-Mi abuelo se compró un nuevo carro y me regaló el suyo, el que conoces. Ahora puedo usarlo todo el tiempo que yo quiera sin pedirle permiso. Lo cual es genial, porque ya tenemos en qué ir a La Avenida.

-Eso será cuando me levanten el castigo – respondió Yuriy

-¿Por qué te castigaron? – preguntó Kenny

-¡CARAJO! – gritó Max y todos respingaron

-¡Coño, Max! – Tyson reclamó – No me digas que es por tu juego o te juro que… ¡Ash!

El rubio ni siquiera le hacía caso. Estaba apretando botones a lo loco en su consola.

-Se descompuso mi Vita – lo echó a su mochila - ¿Alguien me acompaña a comprar uno nuevo al rato?

-Yo voy si después me acompañas a casa de Ray – respondió Kai

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Yuriy

-Yo también voy a casa de Ray – dijo Tyson – es que no ha venido en toda la semana y no sabemos nada de él

-Yo no puedo – respondió Kenny – voy a acompañar a mi mamá con su abogado para lo del divorcio

-Suerte con eso – dijo Kai

-Sí, Kenny, dile a tu mamá que le deseo lo mejor – Tyson pasó un esquelético brazo por los fuertes y enormes hombros de su amigo

-Gracias – sonrió el chico de lentes

Max miró a Kai, quien le regresó la mirada.

-Tomaré un taxi a tu casa, está más cerca del centro – dijo el rubio – después de comer. Luego vamos por mi Vita y luego pasamos por Tyson… y a casa de Ray.

Kai asintió y Tyson estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres venir? – preguntó Tyson a Yuriy

-No puedo, estoy castigado – respondió él

Pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle el motivo, Bryan se acercó a ellos y llamó a Yuriy para que se acercara.

-Me habló mi mamá – dijo su hermano – que tiene mucho trabajo y no podrá venir. Le dije a Logan y él vendrá por nosotros. Iremos a comer por ahí. Dile a Ian.

-Okey- respondió Yuriy y vio a su hermano regresar con Johnny y Robert, quienes estaban en una mesa en la esquina

-Tienes suerte, hoy iremos a comer con Bryan – le comentó Yuriy a Ian

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ian

-Mi mamá se quedará en la estética. No puede venir y no habrá comida, así que Logan nos va a invitar.

-¿No es incómodo? – Preguntó Spencer – ir a comer con el chico que te gusta y que su novio pague tu comida

Ian se sonrojó y empezó a reclamarle a su amigo.

Entonces Yuriy se dio cuenta de algo. Ian tenía todo el mes que llevaba en la universidad yendo a comer a su casa, y lo único que había hecho para contribuir era que su mamá los había invitado a desayunar esa vez a una plaza, cuando se compró la nueva ropa sensual, y de ahí, no habían dado otra muestra de agradecimiento como lo hacía Kai.

Ahora, Logan tendría que pagar también la comida de Ian, quien no era su responsabilidad. Sabía que al chico no le causaba problemas, pero a Yuriy lo hacía sentir incómodo. Aunque nunca lo había pensado hasta ese momento.

Regresó a la mesa de Kai casi cuando había terminado el receso solo a despedirse de ellos y después retomó las clases como de costumbre.

Varias horas después, Kai, Tyson y Max bajaban del carro del mayor y tocaban el timbre de casa de Ray.

Mariah abrió la puerta.

-Kai, que bueno que vienes. Hola chicos, pasen… ¿Y Ray?

Los tres la miraron.

-¿No está aquí? – preguntó Max

-No. Pensé… que estaba contigo – Mariah miró a Kai y se dirigieron a la sala – No hay nadie. Mi hermano y los chicos están en clase de Basquetbol. Pensé que Ray se había ido contigo el sábado… porque no lo he visto en toda la semana.

Kai cerró los ojos. Debía evitar todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza.

-Nosotros tampoco lo hemos visto – respondió ahora Tyson – Mariah… ¿Qué es eso que huele?

-Ah, estoy horneando galletas con chocolate y vainilla. ¿Quieren?

-¡Sí! – brincó Max con emoción

-Ahora vuelvo

La chica se levantó y se retiró a la cocina.

-Le marcaré a Johnny – dijo Kai y sacó su celular – tal vez… esté con él

-Yo hablaré a la casa de citas – hizo segunda Tyson y se acercó a la ventana donde daba el aire fresco, disque buscando señal, pero quería evitar oler esas deliciosas galletas que había preparado la prima de Ray

_-¿Bueno? _

_-Johnny, ¿Está Ray contigo?_

_-No. No lo veo desde el viernes en la noche. Desde lo de Yuriy. Lo he estado buscando… pero al parecer tampoco sabes dónde está…._

Kai colgó. Miró a Max y negó con la cabeza.

En eso, Mariah regresó y les ofreció las galletas. Max y Kai tomaron una cada uno, y después de probarlas, Max se abalanzó sobre el plato y empezó a tomar más.

-No está con Johnny – le dijo Kai a Mariah

-Ni en la casa de citas – Tyson se sentó y se sorprendió al ver a Max comiendo con tanta ansiedad

Kai hizo a Max a un lado y tomó una galleta más. Estaban deliciosas.

-¿Tienes más? – preguntó el rubio

-Sí – respondió la chica - ¿Quieren?

Max y Kai asintieron. Tyson solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pasaré rápido a tu baño, Mariah – informó el rubio y se levantó

-Claro, Max – respondió ella y ambos se perdieron tras la pared

-Tyson – Kai llamó su atención, pero habló en voz baja – estás muy flaco. ¿Desde cuándo no comes sin vomitar?

Al chico de ojos marrones no le sorprendió su pregunta. Después de todo, Kai era el único de sus amigos al que le había dicho lo de su anorexia, aunque sabía que Kenny, Max y Ray, y seguramente Yuriy, ya se habían dado cuenta.

-Ya no puedo evitarlo – dijo Tyson y se recargó en el hombro de Kai – mi cuerpo vomita solo. A veces… no puedo parar

-Déjame ayudarte. Te llevaré al doctor – Kai tomó su mano – te vas a morir si sigues así

-No quiero que mi hermano me vea gordo cuando regrese

-Estás en los huesos. Mira tus manos, mira tus piernas… - Kai se soltó – quiero que te comas aunque sea una galleta

-¿Y si vomito?

-No lo harás

En eso, Mariah regresó y colocó las galletas junto a Kai. Éste tomó una y se la dio a Tyson.

El chico la tomó. Estaba calientita y suave, y olía delicioso. Se la llevó a la boca y sintió sus ojos humedecerse muy levemente. Era la gloria. Cerró sus párpados y exclamó un "mmmmmmmmmmm" de lo rica que estaba.

Kai sonrió y después regresó su vista a Mariah.

-Si sabes algo de Ray avísame, por favor. Te dejaré mi número… - Kai se lo dictó y Mariah después le dio el suyo.

Max regresó poco después solo para descubrir que Tyson se había acabado las galletas.

Salieron de la casa, Max y Tyson cada uno con un recipiente con galletas y hablando de lo buenas que estaban, mientras Kai se despedía de la chica.

De camino a casa de Max, la cual quedaba más cerca, sacó su nuevo Vita y lo encendió.

-Qué brillante es la pantalla cuando está nuevo – comentó el rubio

-Ya no lo descompongas – respondió Tyson

-No, no, ya no

Después de dejar a Max, Kai retomó el rumbo a casa del otro peliazul.

-Oye, Kai… - comentó Tyson y lo miró – no me dieron ganas de vomitar…

-Te lo dije. Todo es mental. Ya no lo hagas.

-Se sintió tan bien comer… - tapó las galletas – gracias

-No hay problema

El menor sonrió y miró el camino. Kai le dio consejos para que comiera alimento nutritivo y sin grasa para que su cuerpo se recuperara. Tyson lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Pero Tyson no se bajó al momento.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pidió el menor

Kai asintió y lo miró, extrañado.

-Pero antes… una pregunta

El mayor apagó el carro y asintió una vez más.

-¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela?

El mayor miró hacia el frente y luego asintió una tercera vez.

-¿Soy yo?

Kai lo miró a los ojos, más sorprendido aún. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía – el peliazul más chico miró hacia abajo – es una lástima… yo….

-Tyson – Kai colocó una mano en su mejilla – te quiero, eres como un hermano para mí – el chico se sonrojó ante las palabras del mayor – pero no. No te veo de esa forma.

-¿Ahora puedo pedirte el favor? -Kai lo había olvidado. No hizo nada, solo mantuvo su mirada firme en él - ¿Puedes hacerme el amor?

El mayor abrió la boca en sorpresa y se quedó estupefacto. No sabía si había escuchado bien, pero…

-¿Por qué? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Max me dijo que fuiste su primera vez – confesó Tyson, más apenado que nunca – y que fue increíble. Tú sabes que…. Yo ya no soy virgen, pero… quiero sentirte… quiero tenerte dentro de mi aunque sea una vez

Ahora fue el turno de Kai de sonrojarse. Miró hacia el frente unos segundos. Sentía su mente bloqueada. Era uno de sus mejores amigos pidiéndole por sexo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… todos lo hacían.

-De acuerdo – acarició su rostro una vez más – solo que no te confundas. Lo haré porque me lo estás pidiendo… pero no significa que…

-Lo sé – Tyson sonrió – no necesito que me quieras. Bueno sí… no…. Ash, bueno tú me entiendes – abrió la puerta – Pasa

-¿Ahora? – preguntó

-Sí… ¿O te tienes que ir?

Kai recordó que pasaría el fin de semana con Yuriy, así que no tendría oportunidad ese fin, y la siguiente semana tal vez tendría tarea, y esa noche estaba libre…

-No, vamos

Se bajaron del carro y entraron a la casa.

-Chicos, qué tal, ¿Encontraron a Ray? – saludó su abuelo

-No, pero su prima nos va a avisar cuando regrese – respondió Tyson

-Qué mal… - el abuelo se rascó los blancos bigotes – vengan a cenar. Y ya sabes que no aceptaré un no, jovencito. Ni a ti, Kai, así que vamos.

No les quedó de otra más que seguirlo. Les sirvió macarrones con queso y después de cenar, Tyson le pidió que no los molestara. El abuelo lo observó sin decir nada unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer – respondió al final

Tyson no supo si había reaccionado así porque pensaba que iba a vaciar el estómago o porque el abuelo sospechaba lo que haría con Kai. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, su abuelo las desaprobaba. Pero Tyson no le daba importancia. Era de otra época, una mentalidad más cerrada.

Se encerraron en el cuarto y el menor no perdió el tiempo.

Tomó a Kai de la chamarra y lo jaló, pasando sus brazos por la nuca del ruso mientras probaba esos apetitosos labios que siempre habían sido motivo de deseo. Tyson dejó que Kai introdujera su lengua en su boca y lo llevara a la cama mientras lo desvestía.

Kai era muy suave, retirando prenda por prenda mientras besaba la piel que iba quedando descubierta. El menor acariciaba los brazos de Kai y aprovechó para quitarle la playera mientras el otro terminaba de desvestirlo totalmente.

El bicolor se subió sobre él y lo besó una vez más, mientras Tyson le desabrochaba el pantalón y lo aventaba a un lado. Kai quedó sólo en bóxer y se empezó a frotar con el miembro excitado debajo de él.

-No me hagas esperar – pidió Tyson – ya estoy muy excitado, no creo durar mucho

Kai asintió y se quitó el bóxer. Se quedó de rodillas frente a Tyson mientras se estimulaba a sí mismo para estar suficientemente duro -¿Ya quieres que lo haga?

-Sí – respondió, ya muy agitado y encendido debido a la satisfacción que le causaba ser dominado por Kai y verlo tocarse de esa manera

-¿Tienes lubricante? – preguntó Kai

-No. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me acostaba con nadie. Desde esa vez con Kenny.

El mayor se mordió el labio. –Yo tampoco traigo – el bicolor se levantó y miró a su alrededor – date la vuelta

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó el acalorado chico –te quiero de frente a mí

-Aunque sea te voy a lamer, te voy a lastimar si me meto en seco

-¿Nunca lo has hecho?

-Sí, pero te voy a herir. Por eso te digo que aunque sea con saliva te voy a dilatar bien.

-Si metes tu lengua me voy a venir – Tyson se sentó y tomó a Kai de los brazos, jalándolo para que quedara sobre él. El mayor se apoyó en sus manos a ambos lados de los diminutos hombros de Tyson por lo mientras – y quiero hacerlo contigo dentro de mi

-Tyson – Kai se agachó un poco – lo tengo grande, y ya vi tu entrada, eres muy estrecho. Si me meto así sé que te voy a desgarrar. Ya lo he hecho y vas a sangrar mucho. Además, te va a doler por días.

-Eres tan lindo, Kai… - Tyson se sonrojó y lo besó - ¿Se lo has hecho así a Ray?

-Claro que no – lamió dos de sus dedos hasta empaparlos en saliva – no se lo haría así a nadie que me importara. De verdad lastima. No lo disfrutarás… - llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Tyson y lo empezó a preparar – te meteré los dedos

El menor soltó un gemido cuando sintió como Kai lo penetraba con ellos. Dolió, pero se sintió tan rico que sintió su miembro endurecerse más.

-Un favor… - pidió Tyson

-¿Otro favor?

-Je, sí – sonrió – cuando te diga… ¿Puedes decirme que me amas?

Kai sintió un hoyo en el estómago. ¿Realmente se sentía tan solo su amigo? Lo pensó unos segundos. Nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie, y por supuesto que no las sentía por él. Pero si eso le ayudaría a Tyson a sentirse mejor…

-Está bien – respondió y terminó de prepararlo – si te duele demasiado me dices

-No te preocupes – sujetó los fuertes brazos de Kai y cerró los ojos cuando introdujo su pene dentro de él – ah… ah… Kai… abrázame

El mayor se apoyó en sus codos para poder hacer lo que él quería y pasó sus brazos por debajo de su espalda mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente.

Las manos de Tyson abandonaron sus brazos y se colocaron en su espalda. Cuando Kai comenzó con embestidas rápidas y profundas, el pequeño clavó sus uñas en su piel, abriendo las heridas que Robert le había hecho anteriormente.

Kai soltó un quejido de dolor, pero Tyson no se dio cuenta, pensando que era un gemido de placer.

Tyson jamás se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento. Estaba siendo tomado por el chico que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, y ahora, sintiendo a Kai tan dentro de él, le mostraba por qué Max le había confesado que hacer el amor con Kai era como hacer el amor con el sol. Su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, se sentía importante, se sentía querido… Ardía, y lo poseía de la manera más sensual y deliciosa posible.

No pudo resistirlo más…

-Dilo… Kai, dímelo….

-Te amo, Tyson

Entonces se vino mejor que nunca antes. Ni siquiera su primera vez se comparaba con esa. Su cuerpo tembló y salió de sí mismo por unos segundos mientras se sentía uno con el universo. Su semen se regó en su abdomen y continuó gimiendo por un rato hasta que Kai también se vino y lo llenó con su esencia.

-No usamos condón… - comentó el mayor y se dejó caer junto a Tyson, bastante cansado

-No – Tyson se recostó en su pecho – pero sólo lo he hecho con Kenny y él conmigo

Kai cerró los ojos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se haría un chequeo médico en una semana. Aunque confiaba en Tyson y en Kenny. Y en Max. Sabía que ellos estaban limpios.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa – Kai esperó a que Tyson se levantara para pararse

-Gracias Kai – su amigo le sonrió – fue mejor de lo que pensaba.

El mayor no respondió y se empezó a vestir, imitado por Tyson.

-¿Estás enojado? – preguntó el chico

-Estoy cansado. Y… preocupado. Por Ray.

-Yo también – lo acompañó a la puerta – se ha ido más tiempo de lo que lo había hecho las otras veces… y normalmente estaba en la casa de citas o al menos nos avisaba sus andares…

-Tyson – Kai habló más bajo para que no lo escuchara su abuelo – si necesitas que vaya al médico contigo, solo dime.

-Gracias, Kai – lo abrazó – gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos – Kai lo abrazó también por un par de segundos y luego se soltó– buenas noches

-Que te vaya bien. Ten dulces sueños

Esa noche, Kai no pudo dormir. No sabía si era por Ray o por lo que pasó con Tyson. No le molestaba haberlo hecho con su amigo, ni siquiera haberle dicho que lo amaba. Lo que le preocupa era haberlo hecho sin condón. No desconfiaba de Tyson por supuesto, pero sabía que había estado mal.

Se quedó dormido casi a las 5 am, y el viernes se despertó sin ganas de ir a la escuela, así que llegó a la hora del receso porque no tenía forma de avisarle a Yuriy que sí iría a su casa más tarde.

Tyson le sonrió cuando se acercó a ellos.

-¿Por qué no entraste a las primeras clases? – preguntó Kenny

-No dormí bien – respondió

-Kai – Yuriy se acercó a ellos - ¿Si irás a mi casa?

-Sí – respondió – pero no saldremos hoy, no me siento bien – se sentó a la mesa y tomó de las frutas que el pelirrojo le ofreció.

-De acuerdo – dijo Yuriy y se sentó junto a él

-¿Te ha hablado Mariah? – preguntó Tyson

-No – respondió Kai - ¿Han sabido algo los demás?

Negaron con la cabeza.

-Hey

Los chicos voltearon a ver quién había llamado su atención.

Frente a ellos estaban Johnny, Robert y Bryan. El hermano de Yuriy tenía su mirada fija en los brazos de Kai, mientras que Robert le sonreía al bicolor y Johnny se colocó frente a Yuriy, pero se dirigió a Kai.

-¿Dónde está Ray Kon? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No sabemos – contestó Kenny – lo estamos buscando también.

-¿Para qué lo buscas? – preguntó Tyson

-Me debe dinero – respondió

Kai le dirigió una mirada mortal.

-Ya te dije que no sabemos – habló el bicolor - lárgate, Johnny

Ambas miradas se encontraron, y los ojos amatistas de Johnny se movieron a Yuriy.

-Nos vemos después – se despidió el pelirrojo y se giró

-Adiós, Kai – dijo Robert y le dio una palmada en el hombro

Bryan le sonrió a su hermano y se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus amigos.

Terminó el receso y Kai le dijo a Yuriy que lo vería después.

A la hora de la salida, se encontraron ellos con Ian y Mel los recogió.

Como no tuvo tiempo de hacer de comer llevó a los chicos a una pizzería.

Yuriy notó que Kai estaba más silencioso que de costumbre y se preguntó si tendría que ver con el hecho de que no encontraran a Ray.

Al finalizar la comida, Kai pagó todo. Mel y Yuriy le rogaron que por favor no lo hiciera, pero Kai insistió.

-Te haré un pastel de lo que tú quieras – comentó la mujer de camino a casa - ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito, Kai?

-Me gustan las fresas… - respondió y le sonrió por el retrovisor

-Entonces tendrá muchas, muchas fresas – sonrió Mel

-Yo también quiero – dijo Yuriy e Ian le hizo segunda

Llegaron a su casa cuando iban a dar las 5 pm. Entraron a descansar un rato y los tres chicos se tiraron en la cama. Kai se acostó casi en el borde y cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto. Ian se acostó más cerca de las almohadas y tomó uno de los cojines para abrazarlos mientras observaba a Kai. Yuriy estaba del otro lado de la cama, acostado como debía ser y notó la manera como Ian miraba al que consideraba su chico.

-¿No es tarde para ti? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Quiero pastel – respondió el pequeño y miró a Yuriy – Oye, ¿Cómo vas con el proyecto?

-Coño, Ian. Deja de fastidiarme con eso – respondió, su voz más alta de lo normal – ya hice la parte teórica, solo me falta construir la pieza

-¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Kai

-Un perro robot que funcione con luz solar – respondió Ian

-¿Saben hacer eso? – el bicolor se sorprendió de que Yuriy tuviera los conocimientos para tal fin

-Sí – respondió el ojiazul

-Pero es mucho trabajo, por eso queremos apurarnos a hacerlo desde ahora – respondió el más pequeño – la entrega final es hasta que termine el semestre, pero hay una entrega antes que vale la mitad de la calificación y esa es a mitad del semestre

-O sea, dentro de dos meses – completó Kai

-Así es – terminó Ian

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que tocaron el timbre. Pero no fue solo una vez, si no varias, así como la puerta con golpes más fuertes de lo normal.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y se asomaron, pero fue Mel quien abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendieron de ver a Tyson ahí.

-¿Aquí vive Yuriy? – preguntó el chico y Kai pudo percibir su voz quedaba

Se acercó a la puerta seguido de los otros dos

-Tyson – el bicolor se colocó junto a Mel y notó que estaba llorando - ¿Estás bien?

-Kai… - el peliazul corrió a él y lo abrazó – tienes que venir con nosotros al hospital

-¿Qué pasó? – Kai vio que la madre de Kenny estaba afuera en su carro, junto con su hijo y Max esperándolos - ¿Estás bien? Tyson, háblame, ¿Qué pasó?

-Estoy bien –alzó su rostro y Kai pudo ver sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas – es Ray…

_Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Bienvenidos!**

Es un gusto poder ofrecerles un capítulo que está un poco más apegado a la película que los últimos que había escrito. Bueno solo al final. La verdad es que las cosas más salvajes de este fic son cosa mía y no tienen nada que ver con la película. ¿O sí? ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

En un principio iba a ser un poco más largo, pero tan pronto llegué a la oración con la que termina este capítulo pensé: Hasta aquí está perfecto.

Al parecer, por lo que he leído en sus reviews, los cuales agradezco muchísimo y le dan sentido a la historia, todas odian a Kai y aman a Yuriy. Yo no pensé que mi Kai fuera tan odioso, pero me da gusto que sea un personaje diferente al que estoy acostumbrada. Yo suelo amar a Kai en los fics ajenos, pero en mis historias me es difícil definir mis sentimientos por los personajes, sobre todo cuando escribo sobre ellos desde una primera y tercera persona. Creo que después de tantos años me he hecho a la costumbre de no amarlos u odiarlos hasta terminar la historia para no influir en el desarrollo de la misma.

Ahora, un secretito…. Como le comenté a **GabZ**, yo ya había escrito el final de todo el fic, es decir, el último capítulo completito desde antes de subir el capítulo 6. Esta conclusión me gustó mucho cuando lo terminé y lo leí todo. Pero al escribir los 3 capítulos más recientes, ya no estoy tan segura de que sea el final que quiero. Así que… quiero preguntarles… ¿Les gustaría que al concluir la historia, si termino escribiendo un nuevo final diferente al que ya tengo, suba el otro final también? ¿O prefieren leer solo el que yo decida es mejor? Digo, puede que a la mera hora sea el que ya escribí, pero no se… Qué prefieren, ¿Finales tristes o felices? ¿Dolorosos o hermosos? ¿Trágicos o alegres? Bueno ya, es mucho choro para el comienzo de un capítulo.

¡Disfruten! :D

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. Esta historia se escribe con el fin de entretener y satisfacer mis necesidades yaoi y el de mis lectoras y lectores.

**Advertencias: **Lemon

**Capítulo 9**

Kai fue el primero en entrar al cuarto. Max, Tyson y Kenny lo siguieron en ese orden, y después se sentaron en la mesa que el detective les indicó.

La mesa era redonda y contaba con seis sillas, donde se habían acomodado los chicos universitarios y el policía.

El cuarto era pequeño y olía a alcohol, como el resto del hospital.

Kai miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que ese pequeño cuarto no tenía fines médicos, sino legales, ya que había varios paquetes de hojas y demás papelería. Además, notó la ausencia de equipo de curación.

-¿Cuándo podremos ver a Ray? – preguntó Tyson

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el hospital? – Kenny hizo segundo

El detective se quitó los lentes y soltó un suspiro cansado

-Ray no es quien está hospitalizado – respondió. Pero Kai ya lo sospechaba.

El policía se veía exhausto, y ahora sin los lentes, parecía diez años mayor que la primera impresión que les había dado.

-El caso de Raymond Kon tiene a toda la comunidad con los pelos de punta – continuó con un tono muy serio – lo que les voy a decir a continuación es impactante, así que si alguno de ustedes es impresionable será mejor que salga del cuarto en este momento – pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Tyson tomó la mano de Kai por debajo de la mesa – todo comenzó el domingo, cuando el jefe de obra de una cafetería en un parque nos reportó que habían encontrado un cuerpo dentro de la construcción. Cuando acudimos a la escena del crimen, descubrimos que el sujeto estaba hecho pedazos. Lo habían mutilado, y al parecer, se estaban alimentando de él. –Tyson apretó la mano de Kai y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. Kai pasó un brazo por sus hombros, aunque ya sabía en lo que todo iba a terminar el relato– No pudimos identificarlo, pero llamamos a aquellas personas que habían reportado perdido a alguien con características similares. Fue entonces que ese chico, Lee, acudió a la morgue e identificó su cuerpo. Lo lamento chicos… pero su amigo Ray es la víctima de tan monstruoso crimen.

-No… - Max se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar. Kenny lo tomó del brazo y se reclinó sobre él, reaccionando de la misma manera.

Tyson se recargó en el pecho de Kai sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

Kai sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo unos segundos, para después regresar a él con un intenso dolor de cabeza, a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba incontrolablemente. Miró al detective, quien analizaba cada una de las reacciones de los muchachos.

-Si no… - Kai sintió como su garganta se cerraba, sus ojos clavados en el detective se abrieron enormemente ante la súbita sorpresa de no poder hablar

El policía lo miró a él y espero a que el chico se recuperar para escucharlo.

-Si no es Ray… - las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Kai y abrazó el cuerpo de Tyson inconscientemente - ¿Quién está hospitalizado?

-Hace dos días llegó un chico al hospital quejándose de un intenso dolor de estómago – el detective observó a los demás – tuvieron que operarlo, ya que el chico había ingerido una inaudita cantidad de cabello humano. Largo, lacio… negro.

Kenny soltó a Max y se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió al bote de basura y se inclinó sobre él, listo para vomitar en cualquier momento. El rubio se sentó al otro lado de Kai y se recargó en su hombro, llorando con más tristeza.

-Logramos identificar ese cabello como el cabello de la víctima del parque – el detective se levantó – pero Lee no conoce a este chico. Dice que jamás lo había visto. Tenemos al culpable, pero sabemos que él no realizó el crimen solo. En el cuerpo de Ray había tres diferentes dentaduras. Más el chico no habla, y en su celular hay demasiadas fotos con diferentes posibles sospechosos. Por eso queremos que ustedes lo vean, tal vez ustedes lo reconozcan. Si necesitan un minuto, yo puedo esperar. – El detective les dio la espalda y marcó un número en su celular. Escuchó como informaba de la situación a su superior

-Kai… Ray está… - Tyson se abrazó más fuerte a él y los sollozos de Max se hicieron más fuertes

-Kenny – dijo Kai – quédate con ellos – secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se levantó suavemente, alejando a Tyson y a Max de él, entonces Kenny tomó su asiento y el bicolor se acercó al detective, quien acababa de finalizar la llamada – Vamos

El policía lo miró en silencio por unos instantes y después asintió. Ambos dejaron a los más pequeños en el cuarto y se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho.

El detective abrió la puerta y Kai entró primero. El chico estaba esposado a la camilla, y estaba conectado a suero. Kai lo reconoció como uno de los clientes de Ray al que le había vendido drogas el día que se había dado su primer beso con Yuriy. Tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, el bicolor sintió una chispa encenderse en su cuerpo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía un odio tan intenso por alguien como el que sentía en ese momento, y sin medir sus acciones ni su fuerza, corrió al lado del chico y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo y entonces le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Bastardo! Imbécil… - Kai iba a darle un segundo golpe, pero el policía lo detuvo – ¡Suéltame!

-Suéltalo a él, niño – ordenó el detective, y le aplicó tanta fuerza al brazo de Kai hasta que le dolió y el bicolor tuvo que soltar al caníbal -¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó una vez el bicolor se calmó

Pero antes de responder, y una vez que el otro bajó la guardia, se dio la vuelta con una velocidad casi inhumana y lo golpeó nuevamente, esta vez rompiéndole la nariz. Kai se sujetó la mano, la cual punzaba con dolor y el policía lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Tranquilo. Si no quieres que te arreste a ti también.

-¡Ésta escoria se comió a Ray! – gritó

-Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas – se acercó al chico en la camilla, quien estaba sedado por la morfina, y apenas tenía consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

El bicolor se sujetó el cabello con fuerza y se hizo bolita en la silla, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque lo que más le dolía era saber que él era el culpable. Ray había ido al parque por lo que le había dicho el sábado, y le carcomía pensar que si no hubiera sido tan severo con el pelinegro, él seguiría vivo.

-Kai, ¿Cierto? – Lo llamó el detective - ¿Conoces a este chico?

-Lo he visto. Pero no sé cómo se llama – Kai era muy inteligente, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar mucho en lo que iba a responder para poder colaborar con la investigación, pero sin echarse la culpa, y sin que sospecharan de él por las drogas – él y dos amigos suyos paseaban con Ray en el parque… - volvió a sentir un nudo en su garganta y no pudo continuar

-¿Crees poder identificarlos? – el detective se acercó a él y le entregó el celular del chico, a la vez que regresaba a su lado para terminar de curarlo

Kai buscó entre las fotografías y una vez que los encontró miró al chico en la cama. Éste tenía sus ojos clavados en el bicolor, y al parecer, le rogaba que no delatara a sus amigos.

-Son ellos – le entregó el celular con la fotografía al detective

-Esos chicos han venido a visitarlo. Los agarraremos pronto – el detective colocó una mano en el hombro de Kai en señal de apoyo – gracias.

El bicolor se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto. Se encontró solo en el pasillo del hospital.

Ray estaba muerto. Y había sido devorado por unos drogadictos psicópatas.

Se recargó en la pared y dejó que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Echó su cabeza para atrás y cerró sus manos en puños. Jamás volvería a hablar con el pelinegro, jamás volvería a tocarlo, a besarlo… por un momento, el mundo se tornó negro y se dejó caer, hasta que sus rodillas y manos chocaron con el piso, y dio un golpe en el azulejo debajo de él. Todo era su culpa. Como siempre. Todas las personas a su alrededor sufrían cosas terribles… y nuevamente, después de muchos años, sintió unas ganas impresionantes de terminar con su vida.

En casa de Yuriy, el pelirrojo estaba bastante molesto. Se suponía que esa noche iba a ser para él y para Kai, y ahora estaba solo en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, pensando en que ojalá Ray estuviera muy grave en el hospital. Pero entonces se arrepintió de sus deseos. Se retractó, y pidió por la salud del pelinegro.

Cerró sus ojos y se giró, entonces los abrió y permaneció observando la pared. Esa noche debía haber sido increíble, Kai los hubiera llevado a La Avenida en su nuevo carro y debieron divertirse más que nunca. Miró el reloj. Apenas iban a dar las 11. Noche de viernes, y él acostado en su cama, como antes de volverse popular. Ian se había ido hace bastante rato, y ahora él estaba inquieto.

-Arg – se quejó y se levantó, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de Bryan. Tocó la puerta varias veces pero nadie le abrió. Se atrevió a entrar al cuarto y se percató de que su hermano no había regresado. Incluso, el cuarto comenzaba a oler a humedad por la falta de uso. Buscó por todo su cuarto un número telefónico que necesitaba, pero no logró hallarlo. Iba a entrar a la cocina para usar el teléfono y marcarle a Bryan, pero Mel y Boris estaban en la sala viendo la tele, y se percatarían, generando preguntas de parte de su madre que no sabría responder.

No le quedó de otra más que acostarse, esperando que su cuerpo se relajara para poder dormirse rápido. Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, pidió una vez más por la salud de Ray y se cubrió con las cobijas, imaginando que se encontraba entre los brazos de Kai.

Por su parte, el deseado bicolor mantenía los ojos cerrados, su frente se sentía fría y húmeda debido al contacto con el cristal de la ventana del auto. Su mano era sujetada por Max, quien se había ofrecido a acompañar a Kai a su casa en un Taxi. El mayor se había negado, puesto que quería estar solo. Kenny se había puesto muy mal, y Tyson se había ido con él y su mamá a su casa, por lo que Max no quería regresar solo a la suya y a Kai no le quedó de otra más que recibirlo.

Aunque, sinceramente, la presencia de su amigo rubio le reconfortaba bastante.

Permanecieron callados durante el trayecto en el taxi hasta que llegaron a la enorme casa de Kai y se dejaron caer en la cama, uno al lado de otro.

El mayor se cubrió los ojos con su mano y sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho, lamentándose sin parar por la muerte tan horrible del pelinegro.

-Kai – Max se colocó encima de él y destapó sus ojos, notando lo húmedos e hinchados que estaban – deberías dormir. Te ves fatal. -El bicolor se limitó a asentir y se metió debajo de las cobijas, dándole la espalda al rubio- Pero no hagas esto. No me excluyas… sabes que yo también quería a Ray, esto me duele tanto como a ti

_No tanto _– pensó el bicolor, manteniendo los ojos cerrados

Sintió como el más chico se acomodaba detrás de él y pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Max sabía que a Kai le gustaba guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo, y que pocas veces hablaba de sus emociones. Pero para el rubio, Kai era su mejor amigo, y lo había ayudado mucho a superar la ausencia de su madre. Sobre todo, porque fue el primer chico con el que logró hablar de corazón abierto sobre lo mal y culpable que se sentía de que su madre los hubiera abandonado. Kai tampoco tenía a su mamá, pero él casi nunca demostraba que eso le afectaba. A pesar de lo mucho que habían salido, y todo lo que habían hecho…. Kai parecía encerrado en una burbuja, y no dejaba que nadie la penetrara, jamás dejando que los demás lo llegaran a conocerlo del todo.

Esa era la percepción de Max, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el mayor colocó su mano sobre la que el rubio tenía en su cintura. Al parecer, Kai agradecía su presencia. El menor sonrió y cerró los ojos, inhalando el rico aroma del bicolor antes de intentar quedarse dormido.

La mañana del sábado amaneció muy nublada. El cielo estaba de un opaco color grisáceo y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró la cortina. Miró el reloj, eran apenas 8:30. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente al chico que yacía dormido sobre ella.

_Te amo, Logan – _susurró en su oído y se reincorporó.

Se lavó los dientes y se vistió, ya que había despertado desnudo. Bajó a la cocina y extrajo los ingredientes e instrumentos necesarios para preparar el desayuno, aunque probablemente Logan no despertaría hasta después de mediodía.

Bryan estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. A la agencia de viajes de Logan le estaba yendo muy bien, y su cuenta de ahorros crecía a un ritmo muy satisfactorio. Bryan le ayudaba saliendo de la escuela, y tan pronto se graduara, se dedicaría de tiempo completo al negocio. Pronto les alcanzaría para comprarse un departamento, o incluso una casa pequeña, en una mejor zona de la ciudad.

_Ja, esa idea le va a encantar a Yuriy _– pensó el peli lavanda, sabiendo que su hermano se opondría rotundamente a dejar que ellos se fueran tan lejos de su casa…

_**DING DONG**_

_¿Quién será a esta hora?_

Se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó por el hoyito. Entonces abrió.

-Yuriy. ¿Qué haces despierto antes de las nueve? Hoy es sábado.

-Me dormí temprano, me desperté y ya no tenía sueño – entró a la casa y le dio un abrazo a su hermano cuando pasó a su lado.

Bryan cerró la puerta y siguió al pelirrojo a la cocina.

-Necesito que me prestes tu teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a mi mamá – pidió Yuriy, clavando sus ojos azules en los violetas de su hermano

-¿Por qué no le marcas desde el teléfono de la casa?

-Está cortado

-¿En serio? – Bryan encendió la estufa – Tómalo, está en la mesa

Yuriy vio el aparato y lo tomó entre sus manos. Abrió la lista de contactos y bajó hasta la **"J" – Johnny – Número….**

Alzó la vista a su hermano, pero él estaba de espaldas llenando un sartén con aceite. Volvió su atención a la pantalla y se aprendió el número después de leerlo cinco veces. Era bueno con los números, siempre lo había sido. Por algo estaba estudiando ingeniería. Una vez que lo tuvo bien grabado en su mente, regresó a los nombres y llegó a la **"M" – Mamá – Enviar mensaje.**

_**Tráeme de desayunar, por favor. Atte. Yuriy. No respondas, ya no estaré con Bryan.**_

Dejó el celular en la mesa y se levantó.

-Ya me voy

Bryan se volteó, sorprendido.

-¿Tan rápido? Quédate a desayunar.

-No puedo, tengo tarea – respondió, intentando irse lo más rápido posible, con el número de Johnny repitiéndose varias veces en su mente

-Nunca cambiarás, nerd – abrió un gabinete y sacó una caja metálica que antes era de galletas, pero ahora guardaba un poco de dinero ahí – toma – le extendió un billete de buena denominación – paga el teléfono. Me regresas el cambio.

-Gracias, Bry – sonrió y se lo guardó – me saludas a Logan

El peli lavanda asintió y le dio un beso en la frente cuando Yuriy lo abrazó de despedida. Sabía que a su novio no le molestaría que le prestara el dinero a su hermanito. De hecho, si hubiera sido Logan, él le habría dicho al pelirrojo que se quedara con el cambio.

Yuriy lo soltó y salió de la casa. Casi corrió de regreso a la suya y entró. Sacó una libreta de su mochila y anotó el número con desesperación, a punto de borrarse de su mente.

_Listo _pensó y sonrió. Entonces entró a la cocina. Mientras marcaba el número se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido para él mentirle a Bryan. Claro que el teléfono servía, con el nuevo trabajo de Mel estaba seguro que no se los cortarían nuevamente. Tomó el billete entre sus dedos y sonrió.

_- Bryan, ¿Tienes idea de que puta hora es? ¡Es sábado, maldición!_

-Johnny

_-¿Yuriy?_

Kai y Max se despertaron cuando los rayos de la tormenta empezaron a caer estridentemente sobre la ciudad. Se dieron un baño – por separado – y después bajaron a desayunar/comer. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante casi toda el rato. Al regresar al cuarto de Kai, Max le marcó desde su celular a Tyson y puso el altavoz para que Kai, quien estaba sentado junto a él en la cama, pudiera escuchar.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues con Kenny? – preguntó el rubio

_-No, me fui desde anoche. Mi abuelo fue por mí. No pude dormir ni un segundo. Cielos, viejo… pobre Ray, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Deberíamos ir a casa de Lee y llevarles algo. Hay que ver cuándo será el entierro y eso. _

-Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Kai

_-¿Kai? ¿Estoy en altavoz? _

-Oh, sí, debí decírtelo, pero no es como si tuviéramos secretos o lo que sea – respondió Max

_-No me molesta, Maxie. Como sea… ¿A qué hora quieren ir?_

-Cuando se pase la tormenta, supongo – respondió Max y miró a Kai "¿Vamos por él?" susurró al bicolor y éste asintió – iremos por ti, te marco antes de que salgamos para allá.

_-Okay, nos vemos entonces. Adiós, chicos._

-Adiós, Tyson

Max colgó y miró a Kai. El bicolor tenía su mirada clavada en el celular, pero parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Kai… - acarició su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás – Yo estoy igual de impactado que tú…. – se recargó en su hombro y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – no puedo creer que Ray haya muerto de esa manera…

El bicolor reaccionó cuando escuchó al rubio sollozar y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello.

Tenía que decirle a Max lo que había sucedido con Yuriy, no la parte de su violación, sino las cosas que le había dicho a Ray, el hecho de que el pelinegro se hubiera ido tan noche a vender droga al parque con tal de olvidarse de todo… Pero no podía. Decirlo en voz alta solo recalcaría la culpa que ahora lo carcomía por dentro.

Suspiró e hizo que el pequeño lo viera a los ojos.

-El tipo de vida que Ray llevaba no era bueno, Max – le dijo con voz firme y su mirada clavada en sus ojos azules – tal vez fue lo mejor. No murió de una forma pacífica, pero… - tomó aire y soltó una de las frases que uno de sus muchos terapeutas le había dicho cuando su madre se había suicidado - La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan [1] y nosotros jamás olvidaremos a Ray – acarició su mejilla – él siempre estará con nosotros

-Y ahora nos cuida – sonrió Max – de alguna manera extraña… pero lo hace, ¿No?

-Así es – Kai soltó al chico y se asomó por la ventana – No creo que la lluvia vaya a pasar pronto.

Dio un respingo al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodearlo por la cintura, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

-Podemos matar el tiempo…. – comentó el rubio y una de sus manos bajó al pantalón de Kai, acariciando su entrepierna por encima de la ropa – tiene mucho que no lo hacemos…

-¿Matar el tiempo? Todos los días en la escuela –bromeó Kai para relajar el ambiente y el rubio soltó una pequeña risita

-No, esto… - Max introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa y tomó directamente el miembro del bicolor en su mano – Tyson me dijo que tomaste su virginidad

Kai suspiró.

-¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?

-Sí y no… no me molesta porque sea Tyson… me dijo lo increíble que estuvo, que lo hiciste muy especial para él, y me da gusto que vaya a recordarlo con tanto cariño – continuó sin dejar de acariciar a Kai, quien no daba ninguna señal de que lo disfrutaba o le disgustaba – pero… admitiré que hiervo de celos de pensar en que no soy el único con el que compartes tu cama

-No fue en mi cama

-Kai… sabes a lo que me refiero – Max lo volteó e hizo que lo viera – Sé que tú no te vendes, y que lo haces porque te gusta, pero… ¿No te gustaría tener una sola pareja? ¿Alguien que solo te pertenezca a ti y tú a él?

Kai giró su cabeza de lado levemente.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Se mío, Kai – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – sólo mío… y te prometo que jamás te fallaré en la cama. Podrás hacerme todo lo que quieras… cuando quieras…

-Max – Kai sujetó sus manos y las bajó – yo no….

-¡No quiero perderte! – Gritó y lo abrazó, apretando la tela de su camisa - ¡No me dejes nunca, Kai, nunca! Me muero si te vas… Nadie me entiende como tú, nadie me hace sentir lo que tú… y lo sabes, te lo he dicho… eres el amor de mi vida

El mayor cerró los ojos y recordó a Tyson y a Yuriy. Observó la cama unos momentos y después la ventana. No dejaría de llover al menos en una hora.

Suspiró.

Hizo que Max lo soltara y alzó su barbilla para plantar un beso en sus labios.

-¿Quieres tenerme dentro de ti? – Preguntó su oído – podemos hacerlo mientras deja de llover

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – se soltó de él y dio un paso atrás, sus ojos reflejando la dolorosa verdad

-Te quiero, Max – respondió – sabes que confío más en ti que en nadie más

-Kai… – entonces suspiró también – está bien… sé que tú no me amas… pero respóndeme algo… ¿Amas a alguien?

Esta pregunta no debió ser tomada con la fuerza y profundidad con la que Kai la recibió. Sabía que Max se refería a quién era con el que Kai sí sería fiel, quién le gustaba realmente. Pero el bicolor sintió que esa pregunta le llegó a su alma. Entonces sonrió y miró al chico para besarlo con fuerza y alzarlo de la cintura para dejarlo caer en la cama y no responder lo que su mente acababa de arrojar: **Kai no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, y jamás podría hacerlo nuevamente.**

Max se quitó su propia playera y desabrochó su pantalón, deslizándolo por sus piernas a la vez que se removía lo demás, quedando solo en ropa interior. Kai aún tenía su vestimenta completa, así que el rubio no perdió el tiempo y lo despojó de su camisa mientras abría su pantalón.

Cuando sus cuerpos quedaron desnudos, Kai encima de él, frotando ambos miembros, Max supo que la conversación ya había terminado, y que ahora debía enfocarse en disfrutar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Max cuando Kai descendió para besar su cuello, sintiendo como el miembro del bicolor ya estaba bastante erecto, listo para tomarlo. Pero sabía que Kai era considerado, y que se tomaría su tiempo para prepararlo.

Kai repartió besos por todo su cuello, mordiendo suavemente sus pezones mientras masturbaba el miembro de Max, enfocándose en acariciar la punta, algo que se sentía muy placentero para el rubio, quien ya había comenzado a gemir. Estos movimientos duraron por algunos minutos, hasta que el mayor sintió que era suficiente.

Se bajó de la cama y tomó un bote de lubricante que guardaba junto a ésta, y Max se sintió tentado a preguntar quién había sido la última persona que Kai había tomado en su cama. Pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que lo tomó por la cintura y lo alzó, entonces el mayor se acostó y colocó a Max encima de él para después ponerse el preservativo.

-¿Puedes sentir cuánto te deseo? - preguntó Kai y sonrió, mientras tomaba lubricante entre sus dedos y los dirigía a la entrada de Max, asegurándose de esparcir una buena cantidad por fuera, después repitió la acción y esta vez lo penetró con dos dedos a la vez, logrando un gemido de parte del rubio -¿Te duele?

-No – mintió el rubio, queriendo sentir a Kai dentro de él de una manera casi desesperada –Por favor bésame, Kai – pidió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy excitado

El mayor sonrió y se sentó, inclinándose y atrapando los labios de Max entre los suyos. No perdió el tiempo y frotó su lengua contra la otra, mientras tomaba su erección y la dirigía a la entrada muy bien lubricada del rubio.

_Maldición, Max siempre ha sido tan estrecho… _Pensó Kai mientras entraba suavemente en él. El rubio se sujetó de los hombros del mayor mientras su cuerpo se quejaba por el dolor y soltó un suave sollozo.

-¿Te lastima? – Preguntó Kai y besó su mejilla, a la vez que lo abrazaba por la espalda –No me moveré hasta que te sientas listo

-¿Sabes, Kai? En la escuela siempre eras muy distante… pero cuando hacemos el amor… - susurró en su oído – eres tan considerado… Contigo nunca es sexo salvaje… y me encanta que seas así

_Sexo salvaje _pensó Kai y recordó a Ray. Con el pelinegro siempre era sexo salvaje… Decidió no recordarlo en ese momento y se enfocó en Max, aunque ya no sería fácil dejar de pensar en Ray.

Besó a Max. El rubio recibió gustoso los labios del mayor y sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a disfrutar de la intrusión en su parte trasera, sintiéndose menos molesto.

Era verdad. Dolía. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo, puesto que el rubio no tenía realmente una vida sexualmente activa, y los únicos a los que se había entregado eran a Kai contadas veces y a Johnny McGregor en una ocasión.

Pero no le importaba el dolor. Le encantaba sentirse propiedad de Kai y que al mismo tiempo, aunque no fuera verdad, este le pertenecía a él.

-Muévete – pidió el menor, su voz más suave de lo normal

Kai empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de Max, despacio. Aún no podía creer lo estrecho que era el rubio, aunque también, era el más pequeño de sus amigos, y ya tenía algunos meses desde que no se lo llevaba a la cama. Su mano sujetó la erección del rubio.

-Dime cuando ya no duela – pidió Kai, aguantándose las ganas de poseerlo salvajemente como estaba acostumbrado con Ray o Robert.

_¿Habrá un momento cuando ya no duela? _– se preguntó Max, deseando que llegara pronto. Podía sentir el dolor desvaneciéndose un poco. No podía creer lo tolerante que Kai estaba siendo con él. No lo recordaba así, y eso solo lo hacía enamorarse más del mayor.

-Sólo un poco más… - contestó Max – eres grande, Kai. Duele un poco, pero se siente increíble – respondió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse. Se quedó así por casi un minuto y después volvió a hablar, esta vez como un suave ronroneo _"Estoy bien. Hazlo, Kai. Tómame como nunca lo has hecho antes"_

Kai sonrió ante sus palabras. Su "tómame" hizo que su miembro palpitara por la expectativa. Soltó la hombría de Max y sujetó su cadera, empezando a moverse dentro y fuera, empujando el cuerpo más pequeño hacia arriba y abajo, penetrándolo cada vez más profundamente y aumentando la velocidad conforme los gemidos de Max se hacían más y más altos.

Separó un poco al rubio de él y lo besó rápidamente, para después atacar su cuello.

-Tócame, Kai – pidió Max, y tomó una mano de Kai para colocarla en sus pezones – muerde mi cuello – el mayor obedeció, clavando sus dientes suavemente en la piel del chico - ¡Fuerte! Quiero que me hagas sangrar

-Cálmate – respondió Kai y soltó su pezón – tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de sexo

-Pero tú sí, y quiero satisfacerte, Kai – respondió, sonrojado – quiero que veas que puedo hacerte sentir tan bien como Ray…. – miró hacia un lado – sé que disfrutabas más el sexo con él que conmigo

-Max, no puedo hacer esto – el mayor se detuvo y lo soltó – no cuando te la pasas mencionando a Ray

Max se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a Kai, a la vez que fue él quien reinició los movimientos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el rubio con un susurro – olvídate de Ray, solo somos tú y yo en este momento

Kai quería detenerse, pero el placer que sentía en su miembro era demasiado, y no pudo resistirse. Tomó nuevamente la cadera de Max para ayudarlo con los movimientos y escondió su rostro en el cabello el rubio.

Minutos después, Kai retomó el ritmo también, logrando llegar más profundo dentro de Max y éste empezó a gemir, a lo que el mayor tomó su miembro para masturbarlo, sabiéndose cerca del orgasmo.

-Max… grita… – pidió Kai mientras sentía su orgasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo

-¡Kai… si…. Aaah! – gimió Max

Kai sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban a más no poder, justo antes de liberar toda la presión y gimió suave y discretamente mientras eyaculaba dentro de Max.

El rubio sintió el calor dentro de él y quitó la mano de Kai para masturbarse a sí mismo, gimiendo más y más fuerte, a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba al llegar al clímax y se venía en su propia mano, sintiendo como el líquido resbalaba por sus dedos y cayendo al estómago del bicolor.

El mayor salió del cuerpo y tomó el preservativo, levantándose al baño y tirándolo por la taza. Se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos y decidió que mejor tomaría una ducha rápida para limpiarse el sudor y el semen de Max.

-Kai – lo llamó este desde el marco de la puerta

El rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un hermoso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres bañarte? – preguntó el bicolor cuando Max se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-Sí… por cierto, ya dejó de llover

Yuriy se miró en el espejo.

Vestía una camisa de botones, varios de estos abiertos y mostrando su pecho, de color rojo vivo, así como un pantalón negro muy ajustado, el cual levantaba su trasero. Se puso unas botas de Bryan que ya había usado anteriormente. Se había peinado diferente, ahora su cabello hacia atrás, haciéndolo ver un poco más maduro, dándole un toque sofisticado.

Dobló el billete que Bryan le había dado, así como otro par que había tomado de lo que se robó tiempo atrás con Kai y Ray.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y se soltó de un jalón.

-¿Qué te pasa? No vuelvas a tocarme – le reclamó

-Quién te entiende – Johnny se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama, aspirando el aroma que desprendía, el mismo del cuerpo del hermoso ojiazul – primero me llamas que venga por ti, me invitas a pasar a tu cuarto y ahora sólo me dejas deseándote, Yuriy

-Te invité a pasar en lo que se quita la lluvia, pero ya te dije que no estoy interesado en _eso_

-Con _eso_ te refieres a… ¿Qué exactamente? –la voz de Johnny sonaba aburrida

-Nada que tenga que ver con sexo – respondió, molesto

Johnny recordó a Ray y la Sangre del César.

-Oye, Yuriy… ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Se fue en la mañana a un retiro con Boris o algo así… regresan mañana en la madrugada, como a las 2… por eso quiero llegar temprano a La Avenida, para regresar antes que ellos

-¿Y Bryan? – Johnny acarició la colcha con la yema de sus dedos

-Con Logan – se terminó de ver en el espejo y miró al chico sobre su cama - ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasó el sábado pasado? – Preguntó el joven millonario – En casa de Ray

Yuriy se quedó sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo – se cruzó de brazos – No me acuerdo de nada, solo que viniste por mí y amanecí en casa de Kai

-Yo me fui – respondió el mayor – la verdad no tengo idea de qué te pasó

-Ni yo – respondió Yuriy – creo que ya dejó de llover – se asomó por la ventana – sí, ya podemos irnos

Johnny sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Miró su reloj.

-Vamos, Yu. Vamos a sacar tu lado salvaje en la avenida

-Ya he ido, ¿Sabes? No me sale nada salvaje

-Porque no has ido conmigo – sonrió aún más – lograré sacar al _monstruo dentro de ti _[2]

-Yo no tengo nada dentro de mí, idiota – respondió Yuriy – vámonos ya

A esa hora, La Avenida se veía muy diferente a como solía verse de día, o cuando ya era de noche. Tal vez era por lo gris del cielo que el lugar se veía triste, sucio, sin vida. Era la primera vez que Yuriy asistía ahí en esas condiciones. Aún no se hacía totalmente de noche, y aún podía ver los rayos del sol perdiéndose detrás del horizonte.

Johnny estacionó el carro no muy lejos de la tienda de perforaciones, donde había un espacio para dejar los autos. En ese momento, el pequeño espacio estaba invadido por jóvenes de su edad, los cuales tomaban de recipientes extraños, fumaban cigarrillos graciosos y se tomaban fotos con sus móviles.

A pesar de que la mayoría tenía pintas de ir en su universidad, al único que reconoció fue a Robert, quien se acercó a ellos junto un grupo de otros muchachos.

-No puedo creerlo – comentó el alto chico de cabello púrpura – Yuriy, ¿En La Avenida? El mundo se acaba hoy

-Déjate de tonterías – respondió serio el pelirrojo. Estaba un poco nervioso, no podía saber dónde estaba su mamá, y existía la posibilidad de que se encontrara en La Avenida - ¿Has visto a Kai?

-Él no está aquí – respondió Robert – ya le he dado varias vueltas a La Avenida y no he visto a ninguno de sus amigos

-¿Por qué asumes que él está aquí? – preguntó Johnny, tomando un paquete de cigarrillos extraños sin marca que le ofrecía uno de sus amigos -¿Quieres, Yuriy?

El ojiazul observó el objeto y respondió – Anoche sus amigos fueron por él, Ray estaba en el hospital o algo así… iba a quedarse en mi casa, pero ya no me avisó nada, y no regresó. Deben de haberse ido a una fiesta. El pelirrojo apretó sus puños, imaginándose que Kai lo había abonado para irse con sus amigos - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, mientas tomaba uno de los cigarrillos en sus dedos – No es un cigarro normal, ¿O sí?

Todos se empezaron a reír y Johnny lo encendió para él.

-Tú sólo chúpalo – comentó éste y se llevó el suyo a los labios

Yuriy observó detenidamente el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos. ¿Qué daño podría causarle? No podría ser peor que la pastilla que Ray le había dado esa vez, ¿Correcto? Además era sábado, podría dormirse toda la mañana del domingo.

Le dio la "chupada" que dijo Johnny y sintió como una sustancia extraña tapaba su garganta y empezó a toser.

Los chicos a su alrededor soltaron carcajadas al verlo y Johnny sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Qué diría Kai si viera que no puedes ni con un porro? – Comentó y se acercó – Tal vez por eso prefirió irse con Ray

-Cállate – respondió y le dio otra "chupada".

Esta vez no se ahogó, pero el sabor del _"porro"_ era nefasto, y no tardó mucho en empezar a sentirse mareado. Dejó caer lo que le quedaba al piso y miró a Johnny, quien estaba platicando en voz baja con Robert.

-Llévame a casa – pidió el ojiazul

-¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Johnny – aún no oscurece. Kai debe de estar por llegar.

-Sí, él siempre llega como a eso de las ocho, ya casi es hora – respondió Robert con una risilla escondida en su voz

-No me siento muy bien – comentó Yuriy

-Si quieres siéntate en el asiento del carro y échalo para atrás – ofreció Johnny

El ojiazul asintió y los tres se dirigieron al caro. Yuriy se subió y Johnny bajó la ventana para que no se quedara sin aire.

-Estaré aquí enfrente con los chicos, me llevo las llaves – se despidió el chico y Robert lo siguió de regreso a donde estaban sentados.

Yuriy los observó irse y cerró los ojos. Sentía todo darle vueltas, e incluso asco. Podía oler la tierra mojada debido a la fuerte tormenta que había azotado la ciudad horas antes. Se preguntó dónde estaría Kai. Recordó cuando éste le había dado sexo oral apenas ayer y suspiró. Sus amigos lo habían arruinado todo. Y así, con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron, no fue porque ya no estuviera mareado, de hecho ahora se sentía peor. Pero algo lo había despertado, un sonido, o tal vez un movimiento… Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada.

Giró su cuello para aliviar el dolor de su espalda por la incómoda posición en la que se había dormido. Por momentos, no supo dónde estaba. Pero al ver el interior del lujosísimo carro, fue recordando poco a poco. Había ido con Johnny a La Avenida para buscar a Kai. Y luego se había fumado algo…

Se sujetó la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas todavía y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de lo oscuro que estaba y se preguntó qué hora sería. Regresó al lugar donde había estado con Johnny y sintió un gran alivio al verlo ahí, recargado en otro carro, besándose con Robert, quien tenía su mano dentro del pantalón del pelirrojo.

-Hey – Yuriy se aproximó a ellos - ¿Qué hora es?

Cortaron el beso y voltearon a ver al intruso.

-Poco después de media noche – respondió Robert y regresó su atención a los labios del pelirrojo debajo de él, mientras éste lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Llévenme a mi casa – pidió el ojiazul

-Espera, ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? – Respondió Johnny, entonces sacó la cartera de su pantalón y le dio un billete al menor – es más, ve a la fuente de sodas y tráenos algo de tomar. Después te llevo a tu casa.

-Jonathan – pidió Yuriy – estoy muy mareado, por favor llévame

-Después de que traigas eso – fue lo último que dijo antes de jalar a Robert y atrapar su boca

-Johnny – lo llamó el ojiazul, pero lo ignoraron cada vez que intentó llamar su atención

Suspiró resignado y miró a su alrededor. Varios de los otros chicos tenían sus ojos puestos en él y se hacían comentarios entre ellos.

Se alejó de ellos en dirección al área donde se tomaban los taxis. La cola era enorme, quizás unas cincuenta personas estaban formadas, y no llegaba ni una unidad. Tal vez era por la tormenta, o quién sabe.

Molesto, se dirigió a la fuente de sodas y se recargó en la barra.

Del otro lado, había un chico que no podía ser mucho mayor que él. Sus ojos verdes y cabello rojo, pero no tan intenso como el suyo, hacían buen juego con su piel. Era bastante atractivo, y Yuriy se sintió más mareado que nunca.

-Hola, guapo. Nunca te había visto por aquí – sonrió el chico - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuriy – respondió sonrojado, pero sosteniéndole la mirada

-Qué bonitos ojos tienes – se recargó en la barra – Yo soy Brooklyn. ¿Qué te doy?

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sin saber bien a qué se refería

-Que si puedo tomar tu orden – repitió Brooklyn, fijándose en lo dilatadas que tenía Yuriy las pupilas y le hizo una seña de que se acercara – acaso es eso… ¿Un arete en tu lengua?

_¿Cómo lo ha visto? _Se preguntó Yuriy. Ya se había acostumbrado a hablar sin abrir mucho la boca para que su mamá no se diera cuenta, y este chico lo había visto en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí… - respondió el ojiazul - ¿Puedes darme dos refrescos por favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras guapo – Brooklyn se dio la vuelta y empezó a llenar los envases.

Yuriy colocó una mano en su frente. Se sentía más fría de lo normal y estaba sudando. Era extraño. El mareo continuaba molestándolo, pero al menos ya no tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¿En qué otros lados tienes aretes? – La voz de Brooklyn lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le entregó los refrescos – estos van por la casa. No todos los días tienes a un niño tan hermoso como tú con un arete en la lengua.

-Ja… - sonrió Yuriy, aún apenado y se abrió los botones inferiores de la camisa para mostrarle a Brooklyn su ombligo.

-Vaya… qué sensual… - comentó el ojiverde - ¿Me dejarías tocarlo?

Yuriy tomó del refresco sin cerrarse la camisa. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía ese tipo de comentarios sin sentirse incómodo. Al contrario de lo que Johnny hacía.

-Supongo que no hay problema – respondió

-En un momento los atiendo – dijo Brooklyn a unos clientes detrás de Yuriy

Se inclinó sobre la barra y extendió su mano al ombligo de Yuriy, donde no sólo toco el arete, sino que se atrevió a acariciar todo el suave y extremadamente blanco abdomen del menor, quien cerró los ojos ante el delicioso contacto.

-Déjame tocar el de tu lengua – pidió nuevamente el chico de ojos verdes

Yuriy sonrió y abrió su boca, extendiendo su lengua.

-¿Qué coño están haciendo? – escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él, pero no pudo identificarla por la fuerte música que sonaba en ese momento.

Se giró, aun sacando la lengua, y se quedó en shock cuando vio al dueño de la voz.

_No, no, no… maldita sea…._

Frente a Yuriy, estaba Bryan, quien lo observó de arriba abajo. Sus ojos recorrieron su abdomen, su lengua, y finalmente se clavaron en su propia mirada. No supo definir qué sentimiento predominaba más su hermano, si el enojo o la preocupación. También había sorpresa. También había decepción.

Reaccionó segundos después, regresando su lengua al interior de su boca y cerrándose los botones de la camisa mientras caminaba nervioso a la salida.

-Yuriy, olvidaste tus bebidas – Logan se las entregó en las manos

-Ni siquiera las pagué…. – respondió el pelirrojo en voz baja y salió del lugar, dejando atrás a un anonadado Bryan y un excitado Brooklyn

Corrió con las bebidas en las manos lo más rápido que pudo, de pronto el mareo se había ido y había sido reemplazado por adrenalina, la cual le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Se giró para ver si su hermano o Logan venían detrás de él, y por el descuido, se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, soltó las bebidas, las cuales cayeron y se regaron en el piso.

-Carajo – comentó el pelirrojo, se recuperó y retomó su camino, volviendo a correr

Finalmente llegó a donde estaba Johnny. O al menos, donde debería estar. Pero al chico no se le veía por ningún lado.

-¿Han visto a Johnny? – le preguntó a uno de los chicos que sabía lo conocían

-No, pero Robert se fue por allá… - le señalaron hacia unos carros donde había más chicos

Yuriy se recargó en un carro, sintiéndose exhausto y decidió tomar un descanso antes de ir por Robert.

-Ten, toma esto – le ofreció uno de los chicos y Yuriy lo miró con desconfianza – te hará sentir mejor después del porro

Yuriy miró la botella y la olió. No despedía ningún olor en específico. Parecía solo agua. Midió el riesgo y tomó un pequeño sorbo. No sabía a nada, por lo que debía ser agua. Se la empinó y tomó tres grandes tragos, pero al final del tercero, tuvo que escupir lo poco que había quedado en su boca. El líquido le ardía en la garganta.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el ojiazul, aún con el ardor presente quemándole la boca del estómago

-Una mezcla extraña que hacen mis amigos – respondió el otro y le arrebató la botella para empinársela él

Yuriy volvió a recargarse y sintió como si no hubiera dormido en días. Volteó hacia donde le habían indicado que estaba Robert y se dirigió hacia allá.

Se tambaleaba, sentía cómo su cuerpo le reclamaba la ingesta de sustancias a las que no estaba acostumbrado, las cuales molestaban aún en su garganta.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo no soy esto… yo no quiero esto para mí. ¿Por qué a veces tomo decisiones tan estúpidas? Y ahora Bryan sabe lo de mis perforaciones…. Estoy muerto_

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, el hermoso pelirrojo se acercó a Robert y a sus amigos, quienes estaban fumando y tomando más cosas extrañas de las que Yuriy quería alejarse.

-¿Dónde está Johnny? – preguntó, recargándose en el carro donde Robert estaba sentado, suponiendo que era el suyo, ya que también tenía un aspecto muy lujoso

-No sé, no tiene mucho que se fue

-Maldita sea. ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? – le pidió

Robert notó el estado en el que Yuriy se encontraba. Sus pupilas no reaccionaban a los cambios de luz, se veía más pálido de lo normal y se notaba su molestia general.

-Está bien – respondió, recordando las palabras de Kai.

Buscó las llaves en su chamarra y en su pantalón.

-Se las llevó Johnny – mencionó después de buscarlas por todos lados, sin éxito

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Yuriy, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, sintiéndose exhausto y harto

-Casi la una – respondió

-Maldición

Mel no tardaría mucho en llegar, y no veía claro a qué hora ni cómo podría llegar a su casa. Buscaría a Bryan, aunque eso significaría que el mayor lo regañaría horrible por las perforaciones, era mejor que sentirse así y no poder regresar a casa. De donde nunca debió haber salido.

No dijo nada y empezó a caminar de regreso a la fuente de sodas, pero tan pronto pasó por donde estaban los chicos que le habían dado el líquido que parecía agua y resultó ser quien sabe qué, lo tomaron del brazo y lo recargaron en uno de los carros.

-¿Quieres probar más? – Invitó uno de los chicos y le mostró otra botella, esta vez con un líquido verde

Otro chico se acercó y le mostró pastillas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores. Esto le recordó a Ray. Era su culpa que en ese momento no estuviera con Kai. Quien sabe, incluso el pelinegro se las habían ingeniado como para estar hasta haciendo el amor con el bicolor. Un montón de recuerdos tanto perturbadores como hermosos llegaron a su mente y se mordió el labio. Recordó que cuando Ray le había dado una de sus pastillas, todos sus problemas habían desaparecido y deseó que eso pasara nuevamente.

Tomó una de las pastillas que se parecían más a la que el pelinegro le había obsequiado y la ingirió. Le arrebató una de las botellas al chico y tomó un gran trago. Volvió a sentir el ardor, pero esta vez un poco más leve.

Echó su cabeza para atrás y esperó un par de segundos antes de retomar su camino en busca de Bryan.

No sintió ningún cambio en su estado, y llegó a la fuente de sodas, pero ni su hermano ni su novio estaban ahí.

-¿Brooklyn? – Se acercó a él, y el chico de ojos verdes le sonrió al verlo - ¿Has visto a los chicos que estaban aquí hace rato?

-No, se fueron poco después que tú. Se veían algo alterados.

-Carajo, estoy muerto – dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la barra, sujetando su cabello con fuerza

-Tranquilo – el chico se cruzó la barra y colocó su mano en su hombro – ya casi termina mi turno, puedo acompañarte a buscarlos

-Sí, gracias – Yuriy asintió y Brooklyn sonrió sin que Yuriy lo viera

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó el ojiverde

-No, ya he tenido suficiente – respondió el ojiazul y recostó su cabeza en la barra. No pasaron ni tres segundos y ya se había quedado dormido

-Yuriy… Ese era tu nombre, ¿No? – preguntó Brooklyn para despertarlo

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras asentía

-La una y media.

El ojiazul jamás se había sentido tan idiota y fuera de sí mismo como en ese momento.

Sentía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, quería que alguien sujetara su cabeza para poder enfocar y concentrarse en algo. Pero sus manos no le respondían como debían. Las veía moverse, pero no las sentía suyas. La luz le lastimaba, y la música le perforaba los oídos.

-Vámonos de aquí – pidió Yuriy, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Sabía dónde estaba, y recordaba su problema de que no tenía idea de cómo iba a llegar a su casa.

Brooklyn lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a pararse. El ojiazul sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero al salir del establecimiento, el viento le dio en la cara y se sintió un poco más aliviado.

-¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó el chico, aun sosteniéndolo del brazo, casi arrastrándolo por la calle

-Sí – respondió Yuriy. No era verdad, pero este pelirrojo era un total desconocido, y no quería verse tan vulnerable.

Al menos, La Avenida estaba abarrotada de gente. Chicos como él que iban a pasar el rato. Y Yuriy jamás se sintió tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento. Él no hacía esas cosas. Él era un chico de casa, que se pasaba los fines de semana haciendo tarea y jugando videojuegos. Eso era lo que a él le gustaba. No esto. Este descontrol, el perder la noción del tiempo, de sentirse fuera de sí mismo.

La gente que pasaba junto a él se le quedaba mirando. Tal vez por lo mal que se veía. O tal vez por lo guapo que era. Pero ya no lo quería. Ya no quería ser el centro de atención. Quería volver a lo de antes, a la comodidad de su casa, los cariños de su mamá, el calor de Kai…

-Kai… - susurró el pelirrojo

Él jamás lo habría dejado ponerse en esa situación. Kai no hubiera permitido que esos chicos le dieran tantas cosas. Kai lo habría llevado ya a su casa.

-¿Qué? No te escuché – Brooklyn lo acercó un poco más a él para que repitiera sus palabras

-Nada – respondió Yuriy, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago –Tengo hambre

-Te llevaré a un lugar para que te lleves algo bueno a la boca

El ojiverde guiaba a Yuriy hacia un lugar al fondo de La Avenida, del lado más oscuro y lejano de la zona comercial. Un lugar donde Kai le había advertido que no fuera.

_Continuará…_

[1] La frase completa es: "La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo." -Isabel Allende (1942-?) Escritora chilena.

[2] Les recomiendo muchísimo el fanfic de **Woodkid: El Monstruo dentro de mí**, de **Crista Ivanov, **excelente escritora y una historia muy interesante, con Kai x Yuriy de pareja principal. ¡No se lo pierdan!

No olviden comentar en sus hermosos reviews qué opinan sobre anexar o no el otro final de la historia en caso de que termine subiendo uno diferente al que ya tengo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Cloy Jubilee~**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Traigo un capítulo largo para compensar el tiempo que tardé en subirlo. Lo siento, últimamente me he comprado muchos juegos muy buenos y no me he despegado de las consolas. Sí, soy una videojugadora que se obsesiona jugando por horas y horas, eso me hace muy feliz.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, está lleno de cosas raras y un poco de romance, últimamente he andado de buenas :D

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Uso de drogas.

**Capítulo 10**

La Casa de Citas era un establecimiento que, si no fuera por las titilantes luces neón de las paredes, estaría totalmente oscuro. Olía a algo entre cítrico, madera y un tercer aroma que Yuriy no logró reconocer. La entrada era un par de puertas que colgaban de la mitad del marco, resguardas por dos fornidos guardias, los cuales los dejaron pasar sin hacerles preguntas. Tan pronto entraban, estaba la recepción, Brooklyn pidió un cuarto vacío y Yuriy sintió como lo arrastraba por reducidos pasillos cubiertos de terciopelo negro. Cada cinco metros había una puerta, y podía escuchar gemidos proviniendo de ellas.

-Esto es para al rato, para el dolor jajaja – rio Brooklyn e introdujo un par de pastillas en el bolsillo del pantalón del pelirrojo – te sentirás tan bien que ni te acordarás de qué pasó

Yuriy se sentía totalmente fuera de sí mismo. La mano de Brooklyn en su brazo era como una cadena que lo jalaba hacia adelante, sus pies caminaban solos, y Yuriy no podía parar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su garganta ardía tanto que casi no podía hablar, su voz se escuchaba como apenas un suave susurro que se perdía en la música que ambientaba el lugar. Había intentado decirle a la recepcionista que él estaba siendo llevado a la fuerza, pero ella ni siquiera había alzado la vista. Yuriy apretó los ojos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya casi llegamos – comentó Brooklyn y volteó a verlo, riéndose y después giró en una esquina sin fijarse, chocando con alguien de frente – Lo siento

-No hay problema – respondió el chico, a quien Yuriy nunca había visto, pero el que venía detrás de él, definitivamente lo conocía

Extendió su mano, la cual se sentía ajena a él, y tomó su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo, deteniendo al chico que estaba tan metido escribiendo algo en su celular que ni siquiera se había percatado de la situación. El muchacho lo miró, listo para reclamarle, pero luego se sorprendió de verlo.

-¿Yuriy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Johnny

Brooklyn bajó la guardia y Yuriy se soltó, entonces se acercó a Johnny, alejándose del pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Si Bryan se entera que estás aquí nos va a matar a los dos – comentó el millonario, aún sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar

-Yo lo vi primero – reclamó Brooklyn, tomando nuevamente el brazo de Yuriy

-Este no está en renta – respondió Johnny y empujó a Brooklyn, haciendo que chocara con la pared

El chico que iba con Johnny se acercó a Brooklyn.

-Cariño, por favor, no armes un alboroto, me van a correr – le pidió a Johnny mientras ayudaba a Brooklyn a incorporarse – yo te daré lo que quieras, guapo – se ofreció al ojiverde

-Johnny – el enojo que sintió Yuriy en ese momento tuvo sus ventajas, ya que logró alzar la voz, y que esta regresara casi a la normalidad- ¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? Mi mamá ya debe estar en la casa

Tomó a Johnny de la cintura y lo empujó, guiándolo hacia la salida _si es que recordaba donde estaba._

-Oye, Yuriy -Escuchó detrás de él y volteó a ver a Brooklyn sin dejar de empujar a Johnny por la espalda – Ven a visitarme pronto – Brooklyn sacó la lengua y la movió de arriba abajo, dándole a entender lo que quería

El ojiazul regresó su vista a la playera de Johnny y lo empujó hasta la salida.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el estacionamiento. Una, porque Yuriy apenas podía hablar y dos, porque Johnny estaba muy metido en su celular y no le importaba el chico en esos momentos. Sus deseos carnales ya estaban satisfechos por esa noche.

-Cielos, Yuriy, te ves fatal – comentó Robert - ¿Dónde estabas? Jo, mis llaves

El mencionado le entregó sus llaves, sin dejar su celular.

-¿Con quién te escribes? – Robert abrió su carro y miró a Yuriy - ¿Lo vas a llevar a su casa?

Johnny alzó la vista y miró a su amigo, para después ver al ojiazul. Se acercó a Robert y susurró algo en su oído. Robert soltó las llaves por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se llevó la mano a la boca y después se agachó a recoger las llaves - ¿Quién te dijo? Jonathan, déjate de pendejadas

-Es verdad. Kai me escribió – respondió Johnny

-¿De qué hablan? – Yuriy se acercó y se sostuvo de la puerta del carro – ya vámonos, me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento

-Ray está muerto – era la primera vez que Yuriy escuchaba la voz de Johnny tan seria – tu novio Kai fue quien me lo dijo

-Llévame a mi casa – pidió el ojiazul

Había escuchado bien al otro pelirrojo, pero su mente no procesaba nada en esos momentos. Al menos, esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido, de seguro había escuchado mal o lo que fuera.

-El entierro será mañana – terminó Johnny y se guardó el celular – paso por ti a las 10 a tu casa, ¿No Rob?

-Hombre, qué cruda vamos a tener mañana. Pero bueno… es Ray, caray – Robert se limpió el sudor de la cara – no lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo murió?

-No me dijo, y ya no me respondió los demás mensajes. Te veo mañana entonces.

Johnny se acercó a Robert y le plantó un suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su propio carro. Yuriy tardó unos segundos y reaccionar, pero siguió al chico hasta su auto, subieron a él y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo.

-No lo puedo creer – mencionó Johnny antes de encender la máquina – Kai no juega con ese tipo de cosas, ¿Verdad?

Miró hacia atrás para echarse de reversa y emprendió la marcha a casa de Yuriy.

El ojiazul lo ignoró e intentó fijar su mirada en el reloj del auto. Marcaban las 3:45. Mel iba a estar furiosa. Estaba más muerto que Ray.

Johnny se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia antes de llegar a su casa y le dijo a Yuriy que esperara. Regresó con una botella de agua y lo hizo tomársela toda. ¿Por qué todos le daban agua cuando se sentía así? No lo sabía, pero hizo efecto.

No se sentía del todo bien, pero había ayudado muchísimo.

-Entonces… Ray… - preguntó, doblando en la esquina de su casa - ¿De verdad?

-Eso dijo Kai, y según yo, él no es el tipo de chico que hace ese tipo de bromas pesadas

-No, Kai no jugaría con algo así….

-Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto en toda la semana

Se detuvo afuera de la casa. Las luces estaban encendidas.

-¿Quieres entrar? – lo invitó Yuriy

-¿Y que tu hermano me coma vivo? No gracias. Suerte, matador.

Yuriy no dijo nada y se bajó del auto. Sabía que le esperaba algo peor que la muerte. Su mamá de seguro le daría una bofetada, o le gritaría tan fuerte que despertaría hasta a Ray de entre los muertos. O peor, lo correría de la casa. Apenas iba a empezar a caminar hacia el pórtico, cuando la puerta se abrió y Mel salió echa un bólido por ella, corrió hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, estrujándolo con fuerza.

-Mi amor, Yuriy, Dios… estaba tan preocupada… ¡¿Dónde carajo estabas?! – Lo miró a la cara – Dios, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, corazón – volvió a abrazarlo y lo llevó a la casa – te ves fatal, ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Te haré un tecito para que te mejores

Mel se dirigió a la cocina sin dejarlo hablar. Yuriy notó a Boris sentado frente a la televisión, y más allá, a Bryan y a Logan sentados en un viejo sillón al lado de un cubo con sombrillas afuera del cuarto del peli lavanda.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó su hermano desde lejos, con su mirada clavada en Yuriy

-Sí, mi vida, ahorita que termine de preparar el té

El pelirrojo, molesto, caminó hasta donde estaba Bryan y habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Que tus amigos ricachones son unos drogadictos y unas zorras?

-¿Ellos son los drogadictos? – Respondió Bryan – mira tus pupilas, Yuriy. ¿Y los aretes? ¿Y que ese imbécil te tocara? ¿Quién es la zorra?

-Cómo te atreves…

Yuriy sintió una descarga de adrenalina, mucho coraje e ira, sintiéndose más consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle en La Avenida ahora que estaba en la seguridad de su casa. Tomó una de las sombrillas más grandes y se abalanzó contra su hermano.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Por instinto y para su defensa, Bryan tomó la sombrilla en sus manos y detuvo el ataque

-¡Me vas a delatar! – gritó furioso el ojiazul y se abalanzó sobre él

Bryan aún tenía los brazos arriba sujetando la sombrilla, y al recibir el peso de su hermano, fue lanzado hacia atrás, golpeando accidentalmente a Logan en la nariz con fuerza.

-¡Estúpido! – gritó Bryan y se levantó, aventando a Yuriy al piso y revisando a Logan, cuya nariz sufría una hemorragia

Yuriy se levantó del piso de un brinco e iba a arremeter contra su hermano, pero Mel lo tomó por la cintura, mientras veía como Boris sujetaba a Bryan de los brazos, evitando que ambos hermanos se despedazaran.

-¡Mamá, mira lo que hizo! – gritó Bryan, señalando a Logan - ¡Te voy a partir la cara, Yuriy!

-¡Inténtalo, escoria! – gritó más fuerte el menor, pero no tenía en ese momento la fuerza suficiente para soltarse de su madre

-No fue su culpa, Bry – dijo Mel, intentando calmarlos – Yuriy, por favor vete a tu cuarto – Mel lo jaló, llevándolo al pasillo que llevaba para allá, y acariciando su cabello

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques¡ ¡No toques mi cabello! – gritó el ojiazul

-Tranquilízate, corazón, ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó suavemente, en un intento de relajarlo, pero volvió a acariciar su cabello, el cual estaba revuelto y caía pesadamente sobre el rostro del ojiazul por el sudor

-¡Ya te dije que no me toques! ¡NADIE PUEDE TOCARME! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! – gritó una vez más, escupiendo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y daba grandes pasos hacia su cuarto

Mel respiró profundo y lo dejó alejarse, apresurándose a llegar junto a Logan, quien continuaba sangrando

-Ven al baño, cariño, detendremos el sangrado – dijo Mel, guiándolo al baño que quedaba afuera de la casa, el que usaba Bryan, seguida por Bryan y Boris

Yuriy abrió la puerta de un golpe, y esta se azotó contra un mueble. Encendió la luz y se quedó pasmado unos momentos por la imagen.

Sobre su cama, estaba Ian, quien se acaba de despertar por el sonido y la luz, pero junto a él estaba Wolborg, quien se paró de un brinco y corrió hacia Yuriy.

-¡No! – El ojiazul se lo quitó de encima suavemente y corrió a su cama, la cual tenía una gran mancha en medio - ¡Te zurraste en mi cama! – le reclamó al perrito y su vista se dirigió a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta totalmente, luego miró a su amigo - ¡Ian! – Gritó y lo agitó - ¡Despierta, cabrón!

El pequeño le sonrió, aún adormilado.

-Por fin llegas, tu mamá estaba muy preocu…

-¡Ian! ¡Dejaste la ventana abierta! ¡Wolborg se orinó en la cama!

Ian lo miró por un par de segundos en lo que regresaba totalmente a la realidad y después soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-Lo siento… cambiaré las cobijas

-¡No es gracioso, tarado! ¡Me siento fatal y todavía tenemos que cambiar las sábanas! – Salió del cuarto, con Wolborg detrás de él, moviéndole la cola, y le gritó a su mamá - ¡MAMÁ!

Mel se asomó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡WOLBORG SE ZURRÓ EN LA CAMA!

Mel se acercó y se asomó a su cuarto, seguida de Boris, quien se había mantenido callado durante todo el rato. Ambos vieron la mancha en la cama y después Boris puso una mano en el hombro de Mel.

-Yo me encargo – se ofreció el hombre

Ella sonrió y le agradeció, para después dirigirse de regreso al baño de afuera.

-¡Esto no es un hotel! – le gritó Yuriy a su mamá cuando sabía que aún podía oírlo

Ian se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Boris, quien comenzó a remover las sábanas de la cama.

-¿Sabes Yuriy? No deberías hablarle así a tu mamá – lo regañó Boris – ella hace todo por ti y tú solo…

-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, drogadicto aprovechado hijo de puta

El hombre reaccionó ante sus palabras y se giró para clavar una mirada asesina en los hermosos y dilatados ojos azules de Yuriy.

-Arréglatelas tú solo, pendejo – respondió y le aventó la húmeda sábana a la cara

-Son todos unos imbéciles – dijo Yuriy y aventó todas las cosas al piso - ¡Ian! Saca a Wolborg

El Husky Siberiano daba vueltas por todo el cuarto, meneando la cola, feliz de haber dormido en el cuarto de su amo.

-Ven, Wolborg – Ian lo sacó por la ventana y después cerró – Yuriy, lo siento…

-Cállate y ayúdame -Quitó todas las sábanas y notó que la pipí había traspasado hasta el colchón- maldita sea

-Perdón – se disculpó nuevamente y sacó ropa de cama limpia del closet de Yuriy

-¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier forma? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras, entre los dos, le daban la vuelta al colchón

-Mi mamá tuvo que ir de emergencia al hospital, al parecer había falta de personal y por lo que pasó en el parque no quería que durmiera solo. Ya sabes, los drogadictos a veces se meten a las casas. Entonces le pidió a tu mamá si me podía dar posada y ella aceptó, pero cuando llegué no estabas, me hizo de cenar y luego todos te estaban buscando, pero me ganó el sueño y…

-¡Ya! – Lo detuvo – me duele la cabeza horrible y hablas demasiado, ya cállate. Sólo dime, ¿Bryan le dijo algo a mi mamá?

-¿Bryan está aquí? – preguntó, colocando las sábanas

-Sí – respondió Yuriy, sintiéndose nuevamente mareado y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se dejó caer en la cama antes de que estuviera totalmente lista y se quedó dormido al instante.

Afuera del cuarto, en la sala, Bryan sentaba a Logan en el sillón, mientras regresaba a su cuarto por ropa. Iba a pasar la noche en su casa, pero después de la pelea no quería permanecer ahí y tener que lidiar con su hermano.

Una vez que salió del cuarto, cuando iba a ayudarle a Logan a levantarse, notó que su mamá estaba en el piso de la cocina, llorando, tomando del té que supuestamente era para Yuriy. Iba a decirle algo cuando notó que Boris estaba frente a ella, masajeando sus pies, diciéndole palabras de ánimo.

La imagen impactó a Bryan. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su mamá llorar, y jamás pensó que Boris la reconfortaría de esa manera.

Se dio la vuelta, aún fuera de sí mismo, y regresó con Logan. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. La hemorragia ya se había detenido, e iban a regresar a su casa.

-Mamá – Bryan se acercó a ellos – vendré mañana temprano. Por ahora, llevaré a Logan a que descanse y me quedaré con él – miró hacia la puerta de Yuriy - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, mirándola nuevamente a ella

-Sí, corazón. Logan, lo siento, Yuriy no lo hizo a propósito.

-Lo sé – respondió él – que pasen buenas noches

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Te apetece un baño caliente? – Preguntó Boris, levantándose – puedo preparar el de afuera, para poder… - llevó su mano debajo de la falda de Mel

-Está bien – sonrió la mujer, secándose las lágrimas – en un segundo te alcanzo

Boris sonrió y se perdió de vista tras el corredor.

Mel se recargó en la pared y soltó un largo suspiro. Se levantó, colocó la taza en el lavadero y tomó el teléfono, marcando un hombre al que no llamaba en mucho tiempo, pero que estaba bien presente en su mente todos los días.

-Despierta – Ian movió el brazo de Yuriy

-¿Qué?

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla

El ojiazul abrió los ojos. La luz estaba encendida y él estaba a media cama. No había dormido más de un minuto, eso era seguro, y se levantó.

-Termina de hacer la cama, voy al baño – se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Iba a entrar al baño cuando Yuriy escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Está fuera de control… lo hubieras visto, tenía fuego en su mirada…. Jamás me había dado tanto miedo…. Sé que estás ocupado, pero… yo entiendo, pero… escúchame. Estoy asustada… Ven mañana, por favor. Por favor. Yuriy te necesita también… Sé que para ti ya no somos tu familia, pero los niños siguen siendo tus hijos…

Yuriy se encerró en el baño. El hombre en el teléfono era su padre, rehusándose a ir a verlos. Probó el salado sabor de las lágrimas que ahora bajaban por sus mejillas y se dejó caer al piso.

Se hizo una bolita recargado en la pared y sollozó. Gateó hasta la taza y sacó su trapo detrás del aljibe, y después se levantó y tomó la navaja que escondía detrás del espejo. Bajó la tapa y se sentó sobre ella.

Entonces miró al piso del baño. En ese mismo lugar era donde su tío lo había tomado a la fuerza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se clavó la navaja en un ángulo incorrecto y la soltó al instante, sintiendo un terrible ardor que nunca había experimentado antes al cortarse. Vio una ridícula cantidad de sangre brotando de la nueva herida y corrió a enjuagarse, para después detener la hemorragia haciendo presión con el trapo.

Nadie lo quería. A nadie le importaba. Tal vez lo mejor sería morir. Pero…. A Kai sí. Kai se lo había dicho, que lo quería… y quería volver a verlo. A besarlo. A sentirse seguro entre sus brazos.

Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano sana y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

_Uno más._

Trazó una línea recta en su brazo, lejos de la gran herida que acababa de hacerse, y ésta sí le gustó. Disfrutó del dolor que le ocasionó esta nueva herida y después clavó su mirada en el techo.

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_

No era solo su padre, el cual tenía años sin ir a visitarlos. No era tampoco la traición de Bryan al querer delatarlo con su madre. No era el desastre que había hecho Wolborg en su cama. Ni que Ian abusaba de la amabilidad de su mamá, o que Boris se aprovechara de la situación de Mel. O que Kai no hubiera pasado esa noche con él. Había algo más.

Era como una canción triste que sonaba todo el tiempo y jamás parecía terminar. Los eventos de su día hacían que dejara de escucharla, pero al llegar la noche, y cuando se quedaba solo, siempre regresaba. Y a veces sonaba más triste, como en ese momento. Como si tocaran los acordes más lentos y dolorosos a propósito.

La navaja en sus dedos se dirigió a su brazo una vez más, para rasgar esa blanca piel, casi hasta llegar a donde sobresalía su hueso. Entonces la dejó caer. Se cubrió con el trapo y sollozó mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

¿A poco se sentiría así toda la vida? Esperaba que no. Tal vez no eran sus problemas lo que lo hacían sentirse tan mal. Ni siquiera eran las personas. Llegó a pensar que lo triste era la vida en sí misma. La soledad. La pobreza. Una hermosa familia destruida.

Suspiró e intentó detener su llanto. Frunció los labios, se tragó su orgullo.

Removió el trapo para apreciar las heridas. Jamás se habían visto tan hermosas como esa noche.

Las desinfectó una vez más y guardó el trapo en su lugar secreto.

Se limpió el rostro y, una vez logró controlarse, salió del baño y se encerró en su cuarto. No encendió la luz y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda a Ian. Cerró sus ojos, deseando que cuando los abriera, despertara en un lugar lejano.

Pero no fue así. Despertó porque su estómago imploraba por comida. Sintió un nefasto dolor de cabeza y frunció el ceño. Se dio la vuelta, pero Ian no estaba ahí. La ventana anunciaba que era alrededor del mediodía.

Se sentó en la cama y miró su playera. Al menos, esta no se había manchado con la sangre.

Se sujetó la cabeza y recargó sus codos en sus piernas.

¿Qué coño había pasado la noche anterior?

Un montón de recuerdos sin sentido se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. La caricia de Brooklyn en su abdomen. La mancha en su colchón. Logan con una hemorragia nasal. El interior de la Casa de Citas. Johnny diciendo que Ray estaba muerto. Johnny acostado en su cama. Bryan viendo sus perforaciones.

Poco a poco, su mente se fue aclarando, hasta que su estómago rugió tan fuerte que Yuriy se levantó a buscar comida. Ingresó al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes y entonces notó su terrible aspecto. Tenía enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos y ojeras que parecían un antifaz. Sus labios se veían secos, y el rosadito de sus mejillas se había ido. Su cabello estaba revuelto. Era un desastre. Consideró tomar una ducha, pero otro rugido de su estómago le ordenó que fuera a la cocina.

Al salir del baño y caminar hacia la cocina, escuchó voces en el patio. Una voz familiar, de mujer, pero que no reconoció. Salió y fue recibido por Wolborg, quien le brincó en el regazo. Yuriy acarició su pelaje y le dio un suave beso en su frente.

-Lamento haberte gritado anoche – se disculpó y lo soltó – eres el único de esta casa que jamás me va a abandonar, ¿Verdad Wolborg?

Retomó su camino hacia las voces y encontró a su mamá sentada, riéndose mientras platicaba con la mejor amiga de su madre llamada Judy, la cual era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y con la mamá de Ian. Al pequeño no se le veía por ningún lado. Ni a Boris. Ni a su hermano y a Logan.

-Ven a comer, corazón – lo invitó su madre y Yuriy se sentó junto a ella

-Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo y recargó su frente en el hombro de Mel, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello

-Hablamos después, cielo, ten come esto, debes de tener mucha hambre. Son casi las 5

Yuriy vio cómo su mamá jaló un plato de un delicioso espagueti con salsa boloñesa más albóndigas, con orégano y queso. La pasta favorita de Yuriy.

-¿Dónde está Ian? – preguntó el pelirrojo comenzando a comer –Dios, esto está riquísimo

-Se regresó a la casa desde hace rato – respondió la mamá de Ian – dijo que tenía que avanzar con el proyecto

_El proyecto _pensó el pelirrojo _ tan pronto termine de comer haré lo que falta_

-Te levantaste muy tarde – comentó Judy – comimos todos, ¿verdad? Estaban tu hermano, el pequeño Logan, Ian, Boris, mi marido – hizo una pausa – pero eso fue hace horas, y solo nos quedamos las viejas a chismear

-Oye, Logan ya no es un pequeño – bromeó la mamá de Yuriy – y yo no soy vieja

-No, no lo eres – mencionó Yuriy

-Señoras cuarentonas con cuerpos de veinte – comentó la madre de Ian

-No hay que quitarle años a la vida, sino ponerle vida a los años, ¿O cómo dice Arjona? – dijo Mel y todas, incluso Yuriy, se empezaron a reír

La plática continuó amena por casi diez minutos, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de comer en un ambiente agradable con gente que conocía de hace años.

Se relajó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando del aire fresco cuando escuchó cómo abrían la puertita que daba de la calle al patio.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos lavanda que lo hicieron quedarse en shock por unos segundos. Su padre.

Yuriy se enderezó y se tensó, al igual que las otras tres mujeres.

Mel se levantó y se acercó a él. Se miraron a los ojos, lavanda contra azul durante un par de segundos y después se estrecharon las manos.

-Gracias por venir – dijo Mel

-No tengo mucho tiempo – respondió él y su mirada se posó en Yuriy

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la parte más escondida de la casa, donde había una pequeña banca. Se sentó ahí y Wolborg corrió hacia él, subiendo sus patitas a la pierna de Yuriy. Este sonrió y lo acarició.

Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando su padre se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y este perro? –Preguntó el señor cuando Wolborg olió sus pies y después le movió la cola, acercándose para que lo acariciara – ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ojiazul, ignorando su curiosidad por Wolborg

-Vine a ver como estaban. ¿Y tu hermano?

-No sé, supongo que con Logan – respondió cortante

-¿Siguen juntos? – Su padre acarició el lomo del perrito - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya?

-Ja. Si vinieras más seguido lo sabrías – se levantó – ya tienen cinco años, tal vez más – le dio la espalda – y Bryan prácticamente vive en su casa. Trabaja con él.

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Sigue con Boris? – se levantó también

-¿Tú que crees?

-Yuriy – su padre lo tomó del hombro suavemente y le dio la vuelta – no puedo saber si no hablas conmigo.

-¡DOS AÑOS! – Le gritó Yuriy, dando varios pasos atrás - ¡Dos años sin siquiera una llamada! – sintió sus ojos humedecerse - ¡Tú ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa!

-No he podido venir antes… - respondió, y Yuriy notó que sus palabras le habían afectado.

Aún le sorprendía lo mucho que Bryan se parecía a su padre. ¿Así lo veía Bryan a él de parecido con Mel?

-Boris se mudó aquí – respondió y se sentó nuevamente en la banca.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Qué tal la universidad? – se sentó junto a él

-Me va bien – respondió, buscando las palabras adecuadas – y no, no tengo novia. Soy gay, papá. Estoy saliendo con un chico, pero no somos novios…

Notó cómo su papá alzó los hombros ante su declaración, lo miró con algo más que sorpresa y notó un hilo de decepción en su mirada.

-No olvides… - notó a su papá sonrojarse – usar protección….

-Ja – Rio cínicamente - ¿Te largas seis años y ahora vienes a darme _la plática_?

Su padre se quedó en silencio. Yuriy se cruzó de brazos y miró a Wolborg, quien llevaba ramas a los pies de su amo para que jugaran juntos. El ojiazul tomó una y la lanzó lejos, a lo que el can salió corriendo tras ella.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes? – preguntó Yuriy

-Tengo otra familia – respondió

Yuriy abrió la boca, sorprendido de su declaración. No supo qué hacer. Miró a su padre, quien evadía su mirada y observaba los graciosos movimientos de Wolborg.

-¿Te volviste a casar? – preguntó, queriendo saber más

-Sí – por primera vez, notó a su papá sonreír – es una muy buena mujer, a ti te caería bien

-Lo dudo – respondió

-Tienes dos medios hermanos y una media hermana

Esto fue como un golpe de agua fría para Yuriy. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago. El mundo le dio vueltas y apretó los dientes.

Entre ellos reinó un silencio sepulcral que fue roto solo cuando el celular de su papá sonó brevemente. El mayor lo miró e ignoró el mensaje recibido, pero accedió a las fotos del dispositivo y buscó una.

-Ellos son tus hermanos – le pasó el celular a Yuriy

-Mi único hermano es Bryan – respondió, pero tomó el aparato

En él se veían a dos niños de aproximadamente tres años a ambos lados de una cuna donde había una pequeña y hermosa bebé de menos de un año.

-Su madre sabe que estuve casado – mencionó su papá – pero no le dije que tenía dos hijos… y nunca hablamos del tema – cambió la foto y puso una donde estaban los cinco. El padre de Yuriy cargaba a uno de sus hijos, mientras que la señora, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes cargaba a la bebé, mientras que el otro hijo la abrazaba de una pierna.

-Son gemelos – comentó su papá – y la bebé no tiene mucho que nació

-Es una familia hermosa – comentó Yuriy, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su cabello – ¿Por qué no les has hablado sobre nosotros?

-No me tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir – recibió el celular cuando Yuriy se lo regresó y se lo guardó en la chamarra – pero mi esposa es una mujer muy… conservadora. No creo que sea buena idea que se conozcan, Yuriy.

-Ja – sintió una pequeña lágrima amenazando con escapar de su ojo, pero la limpió antes de que bajara por su mejilla – Es verdad. Dos hijos gay. Uno violado por su tío, una ex esposa sin…

-Yuriy – su padre lo sujetó de los hombros – yo los quiero a ti y a Bryan como…

-¡Mentiroso! – Se soltó y se levantó – escuché cuando mi mamá te marcó ayer. No querías venir. Y ni se te ocurra decir que nos quieres a mí y a mi hermano, porque eso es mentira. Llegaste después de dos años sin vernos y ni siquiera te atreviste a darme un abrazo. ¡Nos abandonaste cuando mi mamá más te necesitaba! ¡Eres un… cobarde!

-Yuriy… - su papá se levantó también – sé que los decepcioné. Pero yo no podía. Yo sé que a ti no te gustan las mujeres, pero después de lo que le pasó, tu madre dejó de llenarme, ya no era lo mismo, conocí a esta mujer…

El ojiazul no logró controlarse y soltó un puñetazo a la cara de su padre, pero fue sujetado por Bryan, quien llegó tan sigilosamente que ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado.

-¡Mi mamá es más mujer que todas! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada de ella! ¡Tú nos abandonaste, eres un asco! ¡Te odio! – Gritó, con Bryan aun sujetándolo - ¡Ella te necesitaba y tú te fuiste para tener tu nueva familia perfecta!

-¿Tienes otra familia? – preguntó Bryan, sorprendido

-Sí – respondió su padre

-Tiene tres hijos con una zorra – respondió Yuriy y se soltó de su hermano

-No la conoces, no la llames así – su padre pasó su mirada de Yuriy a Bryan – le estaba mostrando a Yuriy a tus tres medios hermanos…

En ese momento, el celular de su padre sonó y después de ver la pantalla les hizo una seña de que le dieran un momento y se alejó de ellos.

-¿Hermanos? – preguntó Bryan

-No son nada nuestro – Yuriy miraba con coraje a su papá

-_No, mi amor, estoy con unos clientes, ve tu por los niños… sí, también te amo, adiós_

Bryan se cruzó de brazos y Yuriy sintió cómo una segunda lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Lo siento – se acercó su padre – tengo que irme – sacó su cartera y les extendió varios billetes – sé que he fallado como un padre, pero vendré más seguido, no pensé que las cosas estarían así… No pensé que su madre seguía con Boris. Hablaré con ella.

-Ni se te ocurra – respondió Bryan – él ha hecho más por ella ayer y hoy que tú en los últimos cinco años

-Bryan – reclamó Yuriy - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Que se largue!

-Será mejor que te vayas. No queremos tu dinero. – Dijo Bryan con voz firme – No nos ayudaste cuando fuimos a tu casa a pedírtelo, cuando era una emergencia. No esperes que sea bien recibido ahora, solo porque te diste cuenta de que ya no te queremos aquí.

-Se lo dejaré a Mel – se resignó su padre y se acercó para abrazar a sus hijos, pero ambos se hicieron hacia atrás, rechazando el contacto – chicos…

-Vete – pidió Bryan

-Vendré el próximo fin de semana – les sonrió y se dio la vuelta para regresar con Mel

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que su papá se perdió de vista.

Bryan miró a Yuriy, quien mantenía su cabeza agachada, su rostro cubierto por su cabello, y notó los sollozos en su espalda.

-Me delataste – reclamó el ojiazul cuando vio que Bryan se iba sin decir nada

-¿Qué? - respondió el peli lavanda deteniéndose y volteando a verlo

-Le dijiste a mi mamá sobre los aretes

-No le dije nada – respondió – y no pensaba hacerlo. Sólo la lastimarás si sigues haciendo esas porquerías.

-¿Y de qué ibas a hablar con ella?

-Que no te dejara salir tan noche. Esta conversación aún no termina, Yuriy. Esos aretes no me gustan para nada. – Bryan se empezó a alejar, y Yuriy no supo qué decir.

Se volvió a sentar en la banca y llevó sus manos a su rostro. Se secó las lágrimas y talló sus ojos, los cuales ardían.

Se sentía mareado, y no podía olvidar la fotografía de la nueva familia de su padre. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir después de tanto tiempo, fingir que aún los quería, intentar darles dinero, mostrarle esa foto? ¿Qué no sabía cuánto dolía?

Iba a levantarse para dirigirse al baño y cortarse con la navaja cuando alzó su vista y vio a Mel acercándose. Se sentó junto a él y le sonrió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó la mujer y le dio un beso en la frente, entonces se dio cuenta de la humedad de sus ojos - ¿Por qué lloras?

-El traidor tiene otra familia – respondió y miró a Wolborg, quien estaba brincando en las piernas de su madre -¿Lo sabías?

La mujer no dijo nada y suspiró, apretando más fuerte los hombros de su hijo

-Mamá – Yuriy se quitó su brazo de encima - ¿Lo sabías sí o no?

-Sí – respondió – la última vez que hablé con él fue cuando nació la niña

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Yuriy se levantó y Wolborg corrió hacia él, mordiendo su pantalón para llamar su atención

-Mi amor, es tu papá quien debía decirles, no yo… – su mamá se levantó y se acercó a él para acariciar su cabello

-¡MAMÁ! – Gritó - ¡Ya te dije que no toques mi cabello! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Y él…!

-¿Qué tienes en la lengua?

_Maldición_

Yuriy se volteó. Por su enojo se le había olvidado que no debía abrir mucho la boca, pero ahora, al gritar, había permitido que su mamá viera su arete.

-No es nada – respondió e iba a caminar hacia la casa

-¿Qué es eso? – Mel lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y Yuriy soltó un leve quejido, ya que justo había presionado sus nuevas heridas. Claro que llevaba una playera de manga larga, pero aun así le dolió el contacto

-Nada, suéltame – empezó a forcejear

-YURIY

La enojada y tensa voz de su madre hizo que se quedara quieto unos segundos y Mel lo tomó del rostro.

-Abre la boca – ordenó ella

Yuriy negó e intentó soltarse.

-Yuriy, abre la boca y enséñame qué tienes en la lengua o te juro que te castigo dos meses

-Ábrela

Escuchó la voz de Boris detrás de él.

Yuriy se puso ansioso e impaciente mientras los dos lo observaban, esperando que abriera la boca. Él se quedó inmóvil.

-Si no la abres te quito todos los permisos, y eso incluye a Kai

Yuriy frunció el ceño.

-Ya no puedes prohibirme nada – respondió y sacó la lengua – es un _piercing, _mamá

Mel observó la pequeña bola plateada incrustada en la lengua de su hijo. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó la barbilla.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas? – preguntó ella

-No son tonterías – Yuriy se alzó la playera y le mostró el de su ombligo – es lo que se hace ahora

Mel dio un paso hacia atrás y observó el segundo arete con una cara que Yuriy no pudo describir, pero que lo hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo.

-_Lo que se hace ahora _– repitió Boris sus palabras con tono de burla

-Te vas quitando eso ahora mismo – ordenó Mel cuando recuperó el aliento después de la impresión -¿Cuándo te los hiciste?

-Ja, no – respondió Yuriy y bajó su playera – me dolió mucho como para quitármelos. Tiene añoooooos – respondió, haciendo énfasis en la última sílaba

-Quítatelos ahora – repitió Mel – no lo volveré a decir. En esta casa no hay secretos, Yuriy, y tú me ocultaste esto por quién sabe cuánto tiempo

-¿Cómo puedes ordenarme eso cuando me ocultaste lo de la nueva familia perfecta de mi papá? – respondió molesto

-Lo hice para protegerlos a ti y a Bryan. Era tu padre quien debía decirles, no yo…

-¡Nos hubieras dicho! – reclamó, ya sin importarle abrir la boca - ¡Mira el basurero donde vivimos y él tiene su enorme casa con sus tres hijos!

-¡¿Basurero?! – Respondió Mel, más molesta por el comentario - ¡No me parto el lomo trabajando todo el día para que lo llames basurero!

-¡Nunca tienes dinero para darme! ¡Deberías de ver las casas y los carros de los otros chicos de mi escuela! ¡Vivimos en la miseria, mamá!

-¡No es cierto! – Mel dio dos pasos hacia Yuriy y él pudo notar lo alterada que estaba -¡No vivimos bien pero tenemos lo que necesitamos! ¿Un carro de lujo? ¿Una casa grande? ¡Agradece que tienes salud, Yuriy! ¡Y una madre que te ama a pesar de tus tonterías!

-Jaja – rio fingidamente el ojiazul -¿¡Salud!? ¡No puedes decir otra cosa porque no tengo nada más! ¡Y todavía dejas que este imbécil –señaló a Boris – y la mamá de Ian se aprovechen de nosotros! ¡Siempre que te pido dinero nunca tienes, pero a ellos siempre les das!

-Los ayudo de la forma que puedo – respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta – estás castigado

-¡No puedes castigarme! – Respondió, aun gritando - ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno! – Volvió a gritar - ¡Eres injusto, Yuriy! ¡Te lo he dado todo, siempre! ¿Y ahora me reclamas que no puedo darte un carro? ¡Sabes que hemos tenido muchos gastos!

-¡Por culpa de Boris! – Lo señaló una vez más - ¡¿Por qué te haces eso?! ¡Él no te merece!

-¿Qué tienes? – Mel se acercó a él, más preocupada que enojada de que su hijo respondiera así – Yo no te crie así, Yuriy. ¿Qué te pasó ayer que estás así?

El ojiazul evadió su mirada.

-Creo que… salir tanto con tu novio te está volviendo loco – comentó Boris

Yuriy no midió su fuerza y lo tomó de la playera, acercándose demasiado a él.

-No te atrevas a hablar de Kai, tú eres el culpable de todo aquí – comentó Yuriy

-¿Ah sí? Tú fuiste quien le rompió la nariz a Logan – respondió Boris, queriendo destrozar a Yuriy, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacerlo frente a Mel

-¡Fue un accidente! – gritó y lo soltó, entonces se dio la vuelta e iba a dirigirse a su cuarto cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su madre

-Estás fuera de control – comentó ella

Frunció el ceño y al dar la vuelta notó a Judy secreteándose con la mamá de Ian, quienes lo miraron bastante molestas. Probablemente habían escuchado toda la discusión.

No dijo nada y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Azotó la puerta y se dejó caer en la desarreglada cama.

_Lo triste es vivir_

Pensó Yuriy y se cubrió la cara con las manos antes de empezar a llorar. Su brazo le dolía. Sus ojos le ardían. Entonces recordó algo y se sentó rápido en la cama.

_-Esto es para al rato, para el dolor jajaja – rio Brooklyn e introdujo un par de pastillas en el bolsillo del pantalón del pelirrojo – te sentirás tan bien que ni te acordarás de qué pasó_

Se levantó de un solo movimiento y abrió su closet, tomó el pantalón que se había quitado antes de dormir y sacó las pastillas del bolsillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó una a la boca y la tragó sin agua. Le costó un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado, pero no iba a salir y arriesgarse a encontrarse con su madre o peor, Boris. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y esperó por varios minutos hasta que hiciera efecto. De repente, empezó a reír. Todo era tan estúpido. ¿Para qué enojarse por la nueva familia de su padre? Los abandonaría como lo había hecho con ellos. ¿Por Boris? Era un drogadicto que algún día moriría de sobredosis.

Se volteó y soltó una carcajada.

_Todos están locos… _Yuriy veía las caras de todos sus conocidos a su alrededor. _Qué bien se siente esto… _inhaló _huele rico… como a Kai… _su mano se movió hacia su pantalón, donde se introdujo y tomó su miembro _sí… Kai, así…_

Continuó masturbándose recordando, muy vívidamente, cuando Kai le había dado sexo oral y no tardó mucho en venirse, tuvo que levantarse y tomar un pañuelo para eyacular en él y no dejar rastro de su secreto.

Se dejó caer boca abajo, sin poder dejar de reírse.

Se giró para ver el techo y notó que todo daba vueltas. Aún olía bien. Se sentía cómodo y feliz. Todo iba a estar bien.

Continuó disfrutando de los químicos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo hasta que se quedó dormido, presa del cansancio que aún acarreaba del fin de semana. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a los desvelos, y su cuerpo se las estaba cobrando todas.

Lejos de ahí, Kai miraba la tierra frente a sus pies. Se agachó y colocó una flor blanca encima del montón. Se quedó en esa posición mientras miles de recuerdos y arrepentimientos se apoderaban de él.

_Ray… _pensó, imaginando que el chico podría escucharlo, estuviese donde fuera- _Jamás pensé que el último adiós que te dije sería para siempre… Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y poder detenerte, que habláramos… Lo de Yuriy lo hiciste por mí, porque me querías, y yo me dejé llevar por mi enojo y te dije todas esas cosas… perdóname. Siempre traté de cuidarte lo mejor posible, y al final fui yo quien provocó tu muerte. Lo siento, Ray… pero algún día, espero nos volveremos a ver. En la otra vida, si es que hay. Y me perdonarás, si es que quieres… Ahora que estamos solos, en silencio, y que ya estás descansando de esa acelerada vida que llevabas… quiero decirte adiós una vez más. Llevaré un pedazo de ti conmigo el resto de mi vida… Lo siento Ray, te quiero. _

Se levantó y se colocó sus lentes oscuros para ocultar sus lágrimas, aunque todos sabían que el chico se sentía igual de triste que su familia. Después de todo, era la persona más cercana a Ray.

-Me voy – le dijo a Lee

-Gracias por todo, Kai – respondió este, aun llorando – no solo te hiciste cargo de la carroza, sino del velorio y el entierro, y ahora también amortizarás los gastos de la lápida… - un nudo se formó en su garganta y no pudo seguir

_Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer _pensó Kai, pero no respondió nada. Apretó suavemente el hombro de Lee y se dio la vuelta.

Llegó hasta su carro e iba a subirse cuando sus amigos se acercaron a él. Todos se veían terribles. Los tres estaban llorando.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Kenny

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer

-Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más – Tyson se acercó a él y lo abrazó – ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, los veo en la escuela – Kai esperó a que el peliazul lo soltara y abrió la puerta

-Adiós Kai – se despidió Max y el bicolor solo hizo un ademán con su mano antes de abordar el auto

Avanzó hasta que quedó lo más lejos del cementerio, pero cuando aún podía ver las tumbas.

_Nunca te olvidaré, Ray. Haré que a los malditos que te separaron de mí les destrocen el ano en la cárcel._

Una hora después, ya de noche, aparcó el carro frente a casa de Yuriy y tocó el timbre. Esperó y luego la puerta fue abierta, mostrando al pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con felicidad al verlo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Kai… - saludó el pelirrojo – estoy castigado

-Hmn – respondió el bicolor sin responder al abrazo ya que tenía una caja negra en sus manos y esta se lo impedía

-Te cuento adentro… pasa

Ingresaron a la casa y Kai vio que el chico estaba solo.

-¿Y tu mamá? – preguntó

-Fue a la iglesia con Boris, estoy solo… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al ver la caja en sus manos

-Es para ti – se la dio justo cuando entraron al cuarto de Yuriy

-¿Un regalo? – preguntó el pelirrojo con emoción y se sentó en la cama. Colocó el objeto en sus piernas y empezó a abrirlo.

-Yuriy, escúchame – Kai hizo que el chico lo mirara a los ojos y fue cuando Yuriy notó lo hinchados que estos estaban – el chico del parque, al que se estaban comiendo, era Ray

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente y dejó de abrir el paquete.

-No puede ser… - fue lo único que pudo decir. Hasta ese momento recordó lo que Johnny había dicho sobre su muerte – Ray…

Kai asintió. –Los culpables son los chicos que vimos esa vez, aquellos a los que Ray les vendió droga la primera vez que la probaste. Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir. -Tomó la caja de las piernas de Yuriy y la abrió, sacando el celular de última generación más novedoso del mercado.- Este teléfono es para ti. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta – Yuriy lo tomó, sonriendo emocionado – no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de tu casa sin permiso, a menos de que sea conmigo. Y no quiero – su voz se tornó molesta – que vuelvas a salir con Johnny McGregor - Yuriy alzó su vista y notó lo enojado que estaba Kai – hablé con él en el entierro de Ray hace rato. Me dijo que ayer fueron a La Avenida en la noche. Así que sí sé por qué estás castigado. Le advertí que te deje en paz, y también va para ti… no salgas con él, o te vas despidiendo de nuestra amistad.

Esta afirmación llamó la atención de Yuriy. Kai lo dijo con una voz tan firme y segura que el ojiazul no dudó lo decía en serio.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – Preguntó el pelirrojo – No pasó nada con él

-Me dijo que estabas en la casa de citas con un chico. Te dije que no fueras ahí, Yuriy

-No quería ir, ese tal Brooklyn me obligó. Pero logré ver a Johnny, y me fui con él, así que no sucedió nada… – miró el celular, pero después regresó su vista a Kai - ¿En serio dejarías de quererme si salgo con él?

-Sí – afirmó, su mirada rojiza aún molesta

-¿Por qué?

-Juntarte con él no te traerá nada bueno. Yo no puedo cuidarte si tú te expones a ese tipo de peligros. Mira cómo terminó Ray.

-Pero no fue culpa de Johnny…

-En parte sí – Kai suspiró – hay algo que no te he dicho, Yuriy

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Kai. –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, también hay algo que quiero decirte, si me permites antes de que tú me digas.

El bicolor no respondió, solo asintió y esperó a que el pelirrojo dejara a un lado el celular para poder buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Ayer, cuando llegué a la casa, mi mamá estaba muy enojada conmigo – comenzó – tuvimos una discusión y se metieron Boris y Bryan…. Le rompí la nariz a Logan sin querer… fue horrible – tomó aire – llegué a mi cuarto e Ian estaba en la cama. Dejó la ventana abierta, entonces Wolborg entró y se zurró en mi cama… me peleé con Ian, le grité a Boris… en fin. Mi mamá se espantó y le habló a mi papá… - Yuriy bajó la mirada – él nos abandonó hace seis años, Kai. Yo intenté que regresara por mucho, mucho tiempo… Hasta que Bryan me hizo ver que él ya no quería nada con nosotros. Lo buscamos hace dos años para pedirle dinero y sacar a mi mamá de la cárcel, ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté? – Kai asintió – no nos dio nada… aunque su casa era enorme… en ese momento estaba tan preocupado por mi mamá que no sospeché nada…

Kai vio los ojos de Yuriy humedecerse y lo recibió en sus brazos cuando el pelirrojo se acomodó en su pecho, continuó su historia, sin dejar de sollozar.

-…él vino hoy… - Yuriy hizo una pausa para respirar – tiene otra familia, Kai… tiene una nueva esposa y tres hijos. Sus hijos más grandes tienen tres años y una bebe…

El bicolor lo estrujó en sus brazos cuando Yuriy se soltó en llanto. Las manos del ojiazul se aferraron a su chamarra y Kai esperó a que se calmara sin decir nada.

Pero el pelirrojo ya no habló más, y Kai supo que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada también. Ya no le diría nada sobre lo que había escuchado esa noche en casa de Ray. Al menos, no en ese momento.

Los sollozos de Yuriy no eran solo por la tristeza, traición y dolor que le causaba saber que su padre tenía una nueva familia, que no le había importado perder el contacto con sus dos hijos mayores porque ahora tenía tres pequeños que significaban más para él que los doce años que vio crecer a Yuriy. Porque, al parecer, Mel ya no era mujer suficiente, y ahora se había conseguido a otra pelirroja que le diera el amor que su madre le dio incondicionalmente. También se sentía angustiado porque había estado a punto de volver a ser abusado sexualmente, sólo porque se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que lo ocasionaban las drogas y bebidas que le dieron en La Avenida. Se había peleado con Bryan, y le había roto la nariz a Logan, ambos chicos eran muy importantes en su vida, y no tenía idea de qué les iba a decir la siguiente vez que hablara con ellos. Y lo peor, Mel… le había dicho cosas de las que se arrepentía, cosas que no decía en serio. Se había dejado llevar por su enojo y se había desquitado con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Y ahí no acababan las cosas. Ray estaba muerto, Ian y su mamá molestos, y casi le había arrancado la cabeza a Boris.

Pero, por un momento, esos problemas se ocultaron en un pequeño cajón en lo más recóndito de su mente. Los brazos de Kai a su alrededor se sentían cálidos, fuertes, como un escudo y una espada que lo protegerían y lucharían por él.

Siempre había querido sentir eso. Saber que alguien estaría a su lado, para siempre. Y Kai parecía perfecto para eso.

Kai lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama, se acostó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas.

Yuriy se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho, y Kai rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras, con la otra mano, acarició su cabello.

-Sácalo todo, Yuriy – susurró – llorar ayuda a alivianar los peores tormentos – comentó

_Yo lo sé mejor que nadie _pensó para sí mismo

Kai perdió la noción del tiempo, y continuó acariciando el cabello y rostro de Yuriy hasta que el pelirrojo se quedó profundamente dormido, arrullado por el suave respirar de Kai, el movimiento de su pecho recordándole que esa noche dormiría abrazado.

La mente del bicolor daba mil vueltas. No había planeado dormir en casa de Yuriy, pero ahora, no había otra opción. Y es que tampoco quería dejar al hermoso chico sintiéndose así. Sabía que un abrazo podía reconfortar hasta la peor tristeza. Y hubo momentos en los que él casi se deja llevar por ella hasta quitarse su propia vida. Pero esa ya tampoco era una opción.

_Moriste por querer destruir a Yuriy, Ray. Por más que traté de cuidarte, tú mismo llegaste a un camino donde yo ya no pude guiarte a la salida. Pero ahora, después de saber el pasado de Yuriy, no hay manera de que lo deje solo. Intentaré ayudarlo lo más que pueda. Y eso, también lo haré por ti, Ray._

Con esa promesa, Kai se quedó dormido.

Casi un par de horas después, Mel abrió la puerta del cuarto y notó a los dos chicos en la cama. Los observó de pie en la puerta por varios segundos y después se acercó a ellos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yuriy y después le dio uno en la frente a Kai.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, donde estaba Boris esperándola.

-Kai… - susurró Yuriy, su madre lo había despertado - ¿Te despertó?

-Sí – respondió con un suspiro, a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente

-¿Me prometes algo? – pidió, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que los brazos del mayor lo tenían bien sujeto

-Hmn – aceptó el bicolor

-Nunca me dejes ir. Nunca me sueltes. – Alzó su rostro y miró al chico

Kai abrió los ojos y apreció esos bellísimos ojos azules clavados en él.

-Jamás

Yuriy cerró los ojos. Y sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, Mel y Boris se fueron temprano a trabajar e Ian nunca llegó. Ninguna alarma fue puesta, así que nada los despertó hasta que sus cuerpos se sintieron listos para comenzar el día.

Kai fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Yuriy no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde se había quedado la noche anterior. Se quedó observando su sereno rostro por unos momentos. Irradiaba una dulzura y una inocencia que apenas y podía creer. A pesar de todo por lo que Yuriy había pasado, aun había bondad en él. También había fuerza, y lo más importante, tenía esa capacidad de amar que Kai sentía había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde que su madre se quitó la vida frente a sus ojos. O quizás antes. Y ese amor debía ser protegido. Al menos, Kai lo quería hacer.

Yuriy se movió y se tomó unos momentos para abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de Kai y buscó su mirada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no tuvieron que hablar. Sus miradas lo decían todo. Yuriy tomó la mejilla de Kai en su mano y el mayor vio como todo el rostro del pelirrojo sonrió. Incluso sus ojos. Y era una de las sonrisas más sinceras que le habían ofrecido en su vida. Por unos momentos, Kai se preguntó si se estaba observando en un espejo. Esos ojos azules estaban llenos de vida, y en ese momento irradiaban mucho cariño e ilusión. Pero, en fondo, había un preocupación y dolor, soledad. Ese no era un espejo. Era un vació que Kai también sentía.

-Tengo hambre

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Yuriy, como si estas hubieran sido pronunciadas por su cuerpo, no tanto por su mente. Entonces, de la nada, se empezaron a reír. Era como si toda la seriedad del momento se hubiera roto, y ahora el hambre se apoderaba de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Kai, pero no dejó que Yuriy contestara, tomó su teléfono del buró y lo miró – No puedo creer que faltáramos a la escuela. Es medio día.

-Necesitaba esa siesta – respondió Yuriy, sentándose en la cama

-¿Siesta? Hmp – Kai se sentó también y acomodó su cabello – eso no fue solo una siesta, dormimos más de doce horas – se quitó la cobija de encima y se estiró

-Hacía falta – respondió el ojiazul y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño - ¿Quieres bañarte? – Le sonrió a Kai y este respondió con una sonrisa igual de pícara que la de él – vamos

En cuestión de segundos, ambos chicos ya estaban desnudos, bajo el agua de la regadera, con Kai de espaldas a Yuriy mientras este enjabonaba su espalda. Las manos del ojiazul bajaban por su lumbar hasta los glúteos de Kai, acariciándolos suavemente.

_Qué lindo trasero tiene _pensó el pelirrojo para sí mismo y se sonrojó, mientras extraños deseos que jamás pensó tener se apoderaron de él, y una de sus manos delineó ese perfecto glúteo hacia su cintura y después su entrepierna, donde tomó el miembro de Kai en su mano y lo acarició suavemente.

Yuriy sintió una deliciosa onda de placer recorrer su cuerpo al tocar el de Kai. Se imaginaba las sensaciones que experimentaba el bicolor y empezó a mover su muñeca de arriba abajo, masturbando al mayor. Kai se sujetó de la pared y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su respiración se aceleró y el pelirrojo pegó su rostro a la suave piel de su espalda, a la vez que le daba suaves besos en ella.

-¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó inocentemente el ojiazul, bastante sonrojado

-Hmn – Kai sonrió – muy bien – colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Yuriy, dejándole saber lo mucho que le gustaba

La otra mano de Kai buscó la hombría de Yuriy, y no se sorprendió al sentir lo duro que el chico se había puesto.

El bicolor se dio la vuelta, haciendo que el menor lo soltara y lo besó, saboreando esos suaves y dulces labios. Sintió la mano de Yuriy nuevamente en su erección, retomando su actividad, a la vez que Kai también hizo lo mismo con él. Y así se masturbaron mutuamente. Kai podía percibir un suave ronroneo en la garganta de Yuriy, excitándolo.

El ojiazul fue quien cortó el beso al buscar aire. La temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado bastante, y el agua no lo dejaba respirar bien por la nariz.

-Kai… - gimió, cerrando sus ojos – estoy cerca… quiero venirme en tu boca

El mayor sonrió y no dijo nada. Solo se arrodilló frente al ojiazul y soltó su hombría solo para ser colocada entre sus labios, comenzando a succionar de ella con rapidez y habilidad.

Los ojos azules se apretaron y sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de Kai. Sus piernas temblaron y su espalda se arqueó.

-Kai… sigue…. Sigue…. ¡ah! – Gimió mientras sentía como su vientre liberaba un delicioso calor que se apoderaba de sus sentidos – estoy… a-pun-to…. ¡Kai!

Su cadera se empezó a mecer suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente se perdía en la inmensidad del espacio por unos segundos, mientras eyaculaba con fuerza en la garganta de Kai, quien se lo tragó todo.

El bicolor continuó estimulándolo por varios segundos después del clímax, hasta que Yuriy le pidió que se detuviera. Kai se levantó, y sin esperar, Yuriy lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó, probando su propia esencia con su lengua, tomando el pene de Kai en su mano una vez más, sintiéndose aliviado de que el mayor no hubiera perdido la dureza que había estado acumulada anteriormente.

Kai sintió como el pelirrojo tuvo intenciones de bajar al piso también y devolverle el favor, pero lo detuvo.

Unió sus labios una vez más y tomó la mano de Yuriy entre la suya, mostrándole exactamente como quería ser masturbado.

El ojiazul se entregó a su boca y mantuvo el ritmo que Kai le había indicado, mientras el bicolor acariciaba su cuerpo, pasando por sus glúteos, su abdomen, sus pezones, su cabello… entonces Yuriy sintió la respiración de Kai descontrolarse totalmente y el mayor soltó su boca, ocultó su rostro en la curva de su cuello y gimió discretamente mientras el pelirrojo sentía como algo caliente y viscoso se derramaba en su mano.

Era la primera vez que Kai se venía con él, si es que lo recordaba bien… ¿O lo había hecho la última vez que se bañaron juntos? Por alguna razón no podía recordarlo. Pero definitivamente, era muy estimulante que el bicolor perdiera el control como en ese momento. Kai lo había llevado hasta la pared, y él mismo la utilizaba para mantenerse de pie, aun dejándose llevar por los espasmos de su éxtasis.

-Yuriy… - susurró Kai – eso fue grandioso

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza a un lado y sonrió.

-Je… aunque claro que las cosas que haces con Ray son mejores que esto

-No, no lo entiendes – Kai alzó su vista y encontró la azul ártico de Yuriy – jamás me había venido por la mano de otra persona. Siempre había sido una boca o… durante sexo. O mi propia mano. Pero jamás así…

Yuriy sonrió – Entonces fui tu primera vez en algo, qué increíble – se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás con ayuda del agua – yo amo cómo se siente tu boca en mí… pero no es lo único que quiero tener en mí…

Después de esta confesión, Yuriy tomó el shampoo y empezó a asearse de verdad, dándole a entender a Kai que la conversación terminaba ahí, sabiendo que no podían arriesgarse a que su mamá o peor, Boris, los cacharan. Kai sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta después de escucharlo y se apuró también.

Una vez que terminaron de bañarse, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Yuriy empezó a preparar el desayuno-comida.

-Yuriy – habló Kai, sentado en la barra, observándolo cocinar, ya que el ojiazul se había negado rotundamente a que el bicolor lo ayudara en nada – después de comer, ¿Podemos ir a dar la vuelta? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-¿Es malo? – Preguntó el ojiazul dándole vuelta al pan francés en el plato y destapando el botecito de la mermelada

-Hmn – Kai giró su cabeza levemente de lado

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó una vez más, Yuriy, su mirada tornándose angustiada

Kai lo notó y se bajó de la barra. Se acercó a la mermelada y tomó un poco en sus dedos, embarrando un poco en la nariz de Yuriy antes de que este pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Oye! – gritó el pelirrojo, riendo - ¡Me acabo de bañar!

Intentó regresarle el favor, pero Kai sujetó su muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lo jaló de la cintura, en una especie de abrazo. Le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz y después lo besó despacito, apenas dejándole probar a Yuriy el dulce sabor de la mermelada. Rodeó el cuello de Kai con sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el lento movimiento de la lengua del mayor en su labio inferior, mientras lo mordía muy sutilmente, a la vez que su mano sujetaba firmemente su cintura. Era el beso más perfecto que jamás le hubiesen dado, y Yuriy deseó que esos labios jamás se apartaran de él.

Yuriy abrió los labios y dejó que la lengua de Kai entrara en su boca y recorriera un poco su interior, frotándose con su lengua muy sutilmente, para después cerrar sus labios, a lo que el pelirrojo lo imitó y le dio un beso más profundo, uniendo sus labios lo más posible; después volvieron a abrir sus bocas y nuevamente mordió despacio su labio inferior, haciendo que Yuriy soltara un suave gemido que fue ahogado por su lengua. Una de las manos del ojiazul acariciaron el cabello del mayor y Kai soltó su boca para bajar por su cuello y repartir muchos besitos en este.

Yuriy iba a preguntarle algo cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría y se soltaron al instante, ambos sonrojados, fingiendo que estaban cocinando.

Boris llegó a la cocina y los vio. Su mirada se posó en Yuriy, quien le dirigió una mirada que le dio a entender que su presencia no le era muy grata, mientras que Kai lo miró indiferentemente.

-Buenas tardes señor Boris – saludó el bicolor

-Hola – respondió - ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? – le preguntó al pelirrojo

-No es tu problema – respondió Yuriy y se dio la vuelta

-Escúchame bien, insolente – Boris dio tres pasos hacia él

Kai, por un reflejo más que un movimiento consciente, se colocó frente a Yuriy, bloqueándole el paso hacia el pelirrojo. Boris miró al chico extrañado. La verdad era que el bicolor bien podría darle una buena madriza, así que retrocedió un poco y sonrió.

-Solo estaba jugando, ¿Verdad, Yuriy? – Boris se dio la vuelta y se fue a encerrar al cuarto que compartía con Mel

-Sigo sin entender por qué tu madre esta con un hombre así – susurró en voz baja para que Boris no lo escuchara

El ojiazul no contestó y se dio la vuelta, quitando el pan francés, ya quemado, del sartén.

-Se quemó – comentó Yuriy y dejó el plato a un lado, recargándose en la barra y bajando su mirada al piso.

-Yuriy, ¿Estás bien?

Kai se acercó a él y lo miró, notando como la emoción y alegría que tenía hace rato se había esfumado por su breve encuentro con Boris.

-Vayamos a comer, compraremos algo en el camino – tapó la mermelada y caminó hacia la salida

El mayor se mantuvo en silencio, solo siguiéndolo al cuarto para tomar dinero, los celulares y después salieron de la casa, encaminándose al área comercial de ese vecindario, donde había un par de tiendas.

Iban caminando en silencio, un poco incómodo, pero ninguno sabía qué decir.

Yuriy se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Kai sobre la suya, y no solo eso, sino cuando entrelazó sus dedos.

-No dejes que ese hombre te afecte, Yuriy – Kai se detuvo y el pelirrojo lo hizo también, intentando evitar su mirada. Pero Kai se acercó a él y alzó su mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Amaba esos hermosos ojos azules –tú eres… - pensó por unos segundos – yo… - Kai se sonrojó, sin lograr encontrar las palabras correctas – Hmn… Yuriy… - Kai sonrió y el pelirrojo se sonrojó también al ver el guapo rostro de Kai con un leve rosa en sus mejillas – no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento… pero créeme, ni ese hombre ni nada podrá quitarte ese brillo único que solo tú tienes… que me encanta

Yuriy bajó su mirada, totalmente apenado y jaló la mano de Kai para que continuaran caminando. El ojiazul se abrazó de su brazo, ahora sonreía mientras caminaban, y el mayor lo hacía también.

Finalmente llegaron a una de las tiendas, una pequeña "tienda de la esquina" con mesitas afuera. Se compraron un montón de comida chatarra y se sentaron ahí. Mientras se acomodaban en la mesa, un grupo de chicas de preparatoria pasaron por ahí y observaron a los guapos chicos. Les sonrieron y después de comprar, salieron de la tienda y se secretearon entre ellas, sin dejar de comentar lo atractivos que eran. Kai las ignoró totalmente, mientras que Yuriy las veía más bien con curiosidad. Un par de minutos después, ellas se fueron y los chicos se quedaron solos.

-Qué molesto – comentó Kai – pero parece que a ti te encanta

-¿¡Qué!? – Reclamó Yuriy, pero suspiró aliviado cuando Kai le dirigió una mirada juguetona – no, la verdad es que jamás me llamaron la atención las mujeres

-Entiendo – Respondió Kai y recordó lo que quería decirle – Yuriy, tengo que decirte algo… - se acomodó el cabello y tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua antes de seguir – y es algo que no te va a gustar

El pelirrojo se acomodó en su asiento y miró seriamente a Kai.

-No me digas que me vas a dejar porque no te lo voy a permitir – amenazó el ojiazul

Kai sonrió y cerró sus ojos ante su amenaza. Después, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Yuriy entre la suya.

-No te voy a dejar, a menos de que tú me lo pidas – Kai colocó su otra mano encima de la de él e inhaló profundo antes de continuar – el día que te saqué de casa de Ray…. – miró un momento por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba – él te drogó, pero la droga que usó no era solamente un éxtasis. ¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche?

-La verdad no – Yuriy apretó su mano – Dime qué pasó, Kai…

El mayor asintió y tomó un poco más de agua.

-Lo que él te dio hizo que recordarás los momentos más traumatizantes de tu vida… - notó como el ojiazul frunció el ceño – Ray dejó su celular grabándote, y se fue porque su prima se sentía mal. Entonces llegué yo, y te solté, ya que estabas amarrado a una silla… borré el video, pero… empezaste a hablar…

-¿Estaba amarrado a una silla? – Interrumpió el pelirrojo - ¿Me hicieron algo? – Kai negó con la cabeza – perdón… sigue

Kai asintió y ladeó un poco su cabeza – Te acosté en la cama para que descansaras un poco en lo que te sacaba de ahí. Pero esa droga te pegó realmente fuerte, y narraste en presente y en primera persona el peor recuerdo que, supongo, tienes – notó como el ojiazul abrió la boca y frunció más el ceño – contaste cuando tu tío abusó de ti

Yuriy soltó las manos de Kai como si estas le hubieran quemado, se levantó de un golpe de la silla, esta cayó al piso y el pelirrojo miró a Kai como si le acabara de soltar la noticia de que el mundo se acabaría en ese momento. Caminó hacia él, pero después se detuvo y se giró, dejando todo en la mesa, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Kai se levantó y corrió hacia él, sujetando su brazo, pero Yuriy intentó soltarse. El mayor lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, a lo que el ojiazul comenzó a forcejear, incluso se dejó caer al piso, donde dio un puñetazo, y empezó a llorar. La gente a su alrededor los observó con curiosidad y Kai se dio cuenta, pero no le importó. El único que le importaba era el chico en el piso frente a él.

Se agachó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ven, Yuriy – lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó de regreso a la mesa. El chico se dejó arrastrar por todo el camino y Kai jaló la silla para sentarse justo a su lado –Johnny te llevó ahí sabiendo lo que Ray iba a hacerte… por eso te digo que juntarte con él solo te ocasionará problemas

El ojiazul no dijo nada, manteniendo su rostro oculto bajo su brazo, recargado en la mesa, y Kai no podía verlo.

-Después de que terminaste tu historia… dijiste que querías que tu hermano perdonara a tu tío y a tu papá. Después te saqué de esa casa… y le dije a Ray que estaba decepcionado de él, y que se mantuviera alejado de ti… no recuerdo las palabras exactas que le dije, pero recuerdo que fui duro con él. Supongo que se sintió mal y fue al parque a drogarse y mira como terminó… -Yuriy alzó su rostro y Kai vio que sus ojos estaban húmedos e hinchados, pero no lloraba – no quiero que te pase lo mismo

El pelirrojo se recargó en la silla, su rostro bastante serio, sin mirar a Kai.

El bicolor tomó su mano entre la suya y extendió ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

-Sé lo que te haces – continuó Kai y alzó su manga, pero Yuriy lo detuvo.

Por primera vez desde que Kai confesó que sabía lo de su tío, sus miradas se cruzaron y Kai notó el dolor apoderándose de los ojos de Yuriy. Pero ahí había algo más. Vergüenza tal vez.

Kai hizo a un lado la mano de Yuriy y alzó la manga, mostrando sus cicatrices.

-Tienes una piel bella, Yuriy – el bicolor acercó su rostro a ellas, apreciándolas más de cerca – y estas cicatrices son hermosas. Pero son suficientes – besó su piel, justo encima de las heridas más frescas – no quiero que te hagas esto.

Las palabras de Kai hicieron sonrojar al ojiazul, quien volvió a evadir su mirada.

-Prométeme que dejarás de cortarte – pidió Kai

Yuriy retrajo su brazo, lo colocó sobre su pecho y se volvió a colocar la manga de manera que cubriera su piel nuevamente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Yuriy evitaba la mirada de Kai, quien solo estaba quieto, observando a la gente a su alrededor, pero clavando su mirada en él ocasionalmente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que sabías lo de mi tío? – preguntó Yuriy volviendo a comer, la verdad es que aún moría de hambre

-Esperé al momento oportuno – Kai lo imitó – han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no había tenido tiempo. Además… si te lo decía, tendría que decirte también lo de Ray…. Lo que le pasó fue mi culpa

-Claro que no – finalmente, los ojos azules buscaron los rojos – eso se lo buscó él mismo. Pero quien soy yo para hablar – miró a su alrededor – no pasó nada en la casa de citas, pero estuve a punto de que me violaran, o quién sabe, tal vez hasta me habrían matado también

Kai pensó unos segundos en qué sería más conveniente decirle. Pero al final, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo y besó su mejilla, para después susurrar en su oído.

-Jamás permitiré que eso suceda – recargó su rostro en el cabello de Yuriy – quiero que hagamos una promesa mutua

Yuriy colocó su mano en el brazo de Kai y recargó su cabeza en la de Kai.

-Te escucho – su voz quebrada, intentando no llorar

-Quiero que dejes de cortarte. Ya no te lastimes. No quiero que salgas con Johnny McGregor, ni que vayas a La Avenida con gente que no conoces bien. No te expongas a esas situaciones, Yuriy.

-¿Y tú que me prometerás a cambio? – Yuriy se soltó, pero tomó el rostro de Kai y clavó su mirada en la del chico

-¿Qué quieres? – Kai colocó sus propias manos en la nuca del pelirrojo y acarició su cabello

El ojiazul sonrió y se sonrojó. Se acercó a él y susurró su petición en su oído, muy bajito, pero Kai lo escuchó muy bien. Después se hizo hacia atrás y volvió a observar los ojos del mayor.

-Entonces, ¿Es una promesa? – Yuriy alzó una de sus manos y retrajo todos sus dedos en puño, excepto el meñique.

Kai sonrió e imitó la acción, entrelazando su dedo con el del chico.

-Prometido

Yuriy suspiró y se acercó a él, dándole oportunidad de plantarle un suave beso, antes de que se soltaran y continuaran comiendo.

-Kai… ¿Me llevarías a la tumba de Ray? – preguntó Yuriy un rato después

-Sí – respondió – Después de comer

El pelirrojo asintió y continuaron ingiriendo los no muy nutritivos alimentos, para después regresar a su casa.

No había nadie, así que solamente tomaron las llaves del carro, Yuriy le dejó una nota a Mel en su cuarto y se subieron al carro en dirección al cementerio.

-Me tienes que enseñar a usar esto – Yuriy tenía el celular en sus manos, accediendo a los diferentes menús – mi espíritu de ingeniero me hace querer saber todos sus secretos

-¿Cuáles secretos? – Rio Kai – Es sólo un celular, no una base de datos de Wikileaks

-Gracias – Yuriy lo miró – por preocuparte tanto por mí. No tiene tanto que nos conocemos, pero parece que lo hubiéramos hecho toda la vida. Creo que eres una de las personas en las que más confío.

-Lo mereces, Yuriy – Kai lo miró fugazmente, no le gustaba despegar la vista del camino

Sus manos se entrelazaron y continuaron en silencio hasta el cementerio. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, ya que ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía.

Casi media hora después, el ojiazul se agachaba frente a la tumba del pelinegro para colocar un ramo de flores blancas sobre la recién colocada lápida.

-Oye Kai… - se levantó y miró al chico, quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros, a pesar de que ya era muy tarde – Kai… - se acercó a él - ¿Estás bien?

El bicolor solo asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

Yuriy frunció los labios y eliminó la distancia entre ellos, entonces lo abrazó. Kai solo colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico y después de unos segundos se soltó.

-Vámonos – dijo Kai – no me gustan los cementerios

Yuriy observó la tumba de Ray una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Kai hacia la salida.

-Hoy ha sido un día raro – comentó Yuriy una vez regresaron al carro

-Quiero dormir – respondió el mayor

-No olvides tu promesa – pidió Yuriy

-No la olvido. Después de cumplirla regresaré a mi casa a dormir. Y a bañarme. Llevo dos días con la misma ropa, qué asco.

Se empezaron a reír y Yuriy miró la hora en su reloj.

-Quédate en mi casa – pidió el pelirrojo

-Me quedaré el fin – respondió Kai

-No, Kai – se giró para poder observarlo – quédate para siempre

El mayor volteó a verlo y los hermosos ojos azules se dilataron en una sonrisa.

Regresó su mirada al camino y no respondió. La última vez que le habían pedido tal cosa, había sido Ray, pero él le había dicho que quería mudarse a _su _casa. Y Kai se había negado. Esa misma noche, fue la última vez que vio al pelinegro.

_-¿Me vas a dejar, Kai?_

_-Ya te dije que no somos nada – respondió y quitó el freno de mano, puso drive y esperó a que Ray se hiciera para atrás_

_-No te lo tomes tan en serio, sólo era un juego…_

_-¿Un juego? Pudiste matarlo, Ray. No sabías cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo a cualquier cosa que le hayas dado… y más importante… - le dirigió la última mirada de su vida - ¿Cómo te atreves a ver dentro de su corazón? Hay cosas que se ocultan… porque pueden destruirte la vida más de una vez. _

Regresó su atención a Yuriy después de que decidiera que esos recuerdos estarían mejor enterrados en lo más oscuro de su mente.

-No quiero dejar solo a mi abuelo – respondió con voz firme – además, después de lo que haremos supongo querrás tiempo solo con Mel

-Hmn – Yuriy se recargó en el asiento y suspiró - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kai asintió.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres exactamente?

El bicolor ni se inmutó a su pregunta. Lo miró fugazmente y continuó manejando como si nada.

-No me gusta hablar sobre eso – respondió

-Lo siento, perdón si es un tema difícil para ti… - comenzó a disculparse

-Claro que lo es, ¿Qué pensabas? – Kai frunció el ceño

-Perdóname – Yuriy lo observó, notó como su rostro se mostraba más serio e incluso molesto.

Ambos continuaron en silencio de camino a la casa. Yuriy sabía que hablar sobre su muerte era un tema delicado. Pero jamás pensó que reaccionaría de esa manera. Tan molesto. Eso le hacía darse cuenta de que había muchas cosas que aún no conocía del mayor. Y se preguntó si los amigos del bicolor sabrían sobre lo que le pasó a sus padres.

El carro se detuvo frente a casa de Yuriy y Kai apagó las luces.

-Mira – dijo Kai – olvida lo de hace rato. No estoy molesto, pero solo te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre mis padres. ¿De acuerdo? -Yuriy asintió y sonrió- ¿Listo?

El pelirrojo rio un poco e inhaló profundamente.

-Vamos – respondió Yuriy y abrió la puerta.

Entraron a la casa, la cual olía delicioso.

-Pasen chicos, estoy haciendo la cena – saludó Mel. Boris estaba frente a la televisión, viendo un partido de un deporte que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba.

-Buenas noches Mel – saludó el bicolor

-Buenas noches corazón – la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y después posó su vista en su hijo y le sonrió – gracias por avisarme que saldrías, me ahorraste la preocupación

-Sobre eso quiero hablarte – el ojiazul miró a Boris – pero en privado

-De acuerdo – Mel asintió y le bajó la flama a la estufa - ¿Quieres hablar en mi cuarto? – Yuriy asintió – Kai, ¿Podrías echarle un ojo a la crema?

-Kai vendrá – respondió Yuriy

-Creo que tu mamá quiere hablar a solas – respondió cruzándose de brazos

-Me lo prometiste – le recordó el ojiazul sobre su _promesa mutua _

El bicolor asintió. Después de todo, su parte de la promesa era estar ahí cuando Yuriy le pidiera perdón a su madre por su comportamiento.

-Boris, ¿Puedes moverle a la crema por favor? – pidió Mel

-Estoy viendo el partido – respondió sin siquiera voltear

-Está bien – la mujer apagó la flama – regresaré en un rato – se quitó el mandil y llevó a los chicos al cuarto

-Siéntate – pidió Yuriy y ella lo obedeció, sentándose en la cama – mamá, quiero pedirte perdón. Te he dicho cosas horribles últimamente y nada de eso te lo mereces – Kai miró al pelirrojo – no sé qué me ha pasado últimamente, pero… te prometo que ya no volverá a suceder.

Mel estiró los brazos y Yuriy sonrió, se agachó y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Kai no quiso mirarlos y clavó su mirada en la pared.

-Eres un buen chico, Yuriy – Mel besó su frente – solo quiero protegerte

-Esa es otra de las cosas que quería hablarte, por lo que quise que Kai viniera – el pelirrojo se levantó – le dije a Kai lo que me pasó

Mel lo miró sorprendida.

-Mi amor…

-Ni siquiera Ian lo sabe, mamá – Yuriy tomó la mano de Kai, y este volteó a verlo – pero confío en Kai. Sé que él me quiere, y que va a cuidarme. Por eso quiero pedirte… que me permitas andar con él.

Kai lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando exactamente? Miró a Mel, quien se notaba igual de confundida.

-Kai, aquí frente a mi mamá… - Yuriy se sonrojó a más no poder – quiero pedirte que seas mi novio… o mi pareja, como quieras llamarlo… lo que quiero es… que seas solo mío. Así como lo son Bryan y Logan… quiero que seamos una pareja formal, que todos sepan que me perteneces.

Ahora fue el turno de Kai de sonrojarse. Los ojos de Yuriy se notaban más serios que nunca, y tenía una gran determinación. Recordó que Mel los estaba observando, pero Kai no la miró. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así. No era la primera vez que le pedían _exclusividad. _Pero era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que la deseaba.

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Les traigo un regalo de fin de semana. ¡Ya es viernes! (Ya casi, al momento de escribir esto). Les deseo un excelente descanso/fiesta o lo que vayan a hacer estos tres días. Al final viene una pregunta, no olviden responderla si me dejan sus maravillosos y hermosos reviews :D

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Uso de drogas, menciones de rape y canibalismo.

**Capítulo 11**

Un carro color negro se estacionó como ya era costumbre en uno de los lugares más lejanos de la puerta que daba acceso a la universidad. Era de buena marca, ya con varios años de uso, impecablemente conservado.

De él bajaron dos chicos de cuerpos envidiables, rostros guapos y ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros.

El copiloto esperó a un lado del carro a que el conductor bajara de su lugar. Finalmente, el chico de cabello bicolor llegó junto a él y el pelirrojo tomó su mano, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del campus.

Caminaron a través de los amplios pasillos, atrapando varias miradas y comentarios de admiración y deseo.

Pasaron a un lado de Spencer e Ian, este alzó la mano en señal de saludo, pero fue ignorado por los chicos, quienes llegaron a su objetivo: el salón donde tomaban las clases teóricas los chicos de Comunicación.

-Te veo en el receso – se despidió Yuriy y soltó su mano, retomando el camino hacia su salón

Kai solo lo miró alejarse y se quitó los lentes antes de entrar a su salón. La maestra aún no llegaba, así que se sentó junto a sus amigos y sacó su celular para revisar la hora.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer? – preguntó Kenny

-¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes? – hizo segunda Tyson

Max solo lo miró con una sonrisa, pero con las mismas interrogantes en su mirada.

-Hmp – fue la sencilla respuesta del bicolor

-¡Ahh Kai! – Tyson lo tomó del brazo – sabes que está peligroso que salgas en las noches, de seguro antier te embriagaste, ¿Verdad?

El bicolor se soltó del agarre del peliazul y suspiró.

-Pasé el domingo con Yuriy – respondió y sacó las cosas de su mochila

-Últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que con nosotros – comentó Max

-Sí, Kai... – iba a comenzar Tyson, pero en ese momento llegó la maestra y tuvieron que dejar la conversación para después

Pero para el pelirrojo, las cosas eran al revés. Sus amigos se habían sentado en una mesa para dos, y él había tenido que sentarse más atrás, en una mesa junto a un chico introvertido con el que jamás había hablado.

Las clases se le hicieron extremadamente aburridas, así que se la pasó buscando fotos de ropa en su nuevo celular hasta que llegó el receso.

Salió del salón sin dirigirle palabra a Ian o Spencer y llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban Kai y los demás, quienes, como siempre, no comían nada.

-Hey chicos, que tal – saludó Yuriy sentándose a un lado de Kai, quien le sonrió discretamente cuando llegó a su mesa

Los amigos de Kai le sonrieron e hicieron ademanes con la mano, pero ninguno lo recibió tan efusivamente como de costumbre. De Max se lo esperaba, ya que siempre estaba metido en sus juegos, como en ese momento, parecía que quería entrar por la pantalla de su Vita. Pero Tyson se veía más serio de lo normal, y Kenny tampoco se veía muy animado en iniciar una conversación.

Abrió un recipiente con pedazos de melón, sandía sin huesos y uvas, y les invitó. Kai tomó una uva y los demás solo le agradecieron, pero no tomaron nada.

Yuriy miró al bicolor, quien parecía no darle importancia a la situación, y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_**Flash back**_

-Kai, aquí frente a mi mamá… - Yuriy se sonrojó a más no poder – quiero pedirte que seas mi novio… o mi pareja, como quieras llamarlo… lo que quiero es… que seas solo mío. Así como lo son Bryan y Logan… quiero que seamos una pareja formal, que todos sepan que me perteneces.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un negocio – respondió Kai y suspiró – "una pareja formal" – se acercó a él y sonrió – entonces acepto. Eres mi novio Yuriy, y a partir de ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y dio un pequeño brinquito para colgarse del cuello de Kai y abrazarlo con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos.

Kai lo recibió y lo abrazo, con menos fuerza, entonces miró a Mel. Ella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y el bicolor supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Pero no puedo quedarme hoy, necesito ir a mi casa y dormir. Estoy exhausto… pero vendré mañana por ti para ir a la escuela temprano. Podemos ahorrarle el viaje a Mel a partir de ahora.

-Gracias, Kai – sonrió la mujer – por cierto, habló la mamá de Ian… que ya no tendré que llevarlo a la escuela o ir por él a la hora de la salida.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kai y Mel se encogió de hombros.

Yuriy no dijo nada. Pero sonrió sin que ellos lo vieran.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de que Kai se fue, Mel y Yuriy habían tenido una pequeña charla sobre Kai, la cual pintaba a ser una larga plática si no hubiera sido interrumpida por Boris, pero aún tenían mucho que decirse. Y Mel le había casi rogado que se quitara esos aretes, y el ojiazul no había cedido.

"_Pero si yo Colón y mis hijos Cristobalitos" _había dicho su madre y Yuriy solo había rolado los ojos, habiendo escuchado esas palabras cientos de veces anteriormente cuando Mel hacía énfasis en que sólo Yuriy y Bryan podían ser tan testarudos como ella misma.

Rio un poco y miró a Kai, quien lo miró extrañado por su risa.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tus amigos? – preguntó Yuriy y Kai negó con la cabeza, su mirada fija en los hermosos ojos azules

-¿Qué? – preguntó Tyson, picando a Max en las costillas

-Nada – respondió el pelirrojo, sin estar seguro de que Kai quería que ellos lo supieran – que Ian ya no vendrá conmigo a la escuela, ni se irá conmigo

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kenny

-No lo sé – Yuriy alzó la vista y miró a la mesa de sus amigos, quien estaban muy metidos haciendo algo en la computadora, tanto que ni comían

-¿Creen en las vidas pasadas? – Dijo Max de la nada, algo extraño, puesto que el chico apenas y hablaba cuando se encontraba jugando - ¿Se imaginan que en mi vida pasada yo sea el campeón de videojuegos a nivel mundial?

-En tu vida pasada seguramente no existían los videojuegos – comentó Kenny todos se empezaron a reír, incluso Kai soltó una pequeña risita que hizo sonrojar a Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se detuvo a pensar en que había notado a Kai muy nervioso el domingo cuando había llegado a su casa, y también el día anterior estaba algo alterado. Pero ahora, el martes, desde que fue por él, su camino a la escuela, y ahora, parecía como si estuviera más tranquilo. ¿Tendría él algo que ver? ¿O era verdad que el tiempo sanaba todo? No lo sabía, pero verlo así lo hacía sentirse más sereno a él mismo. Quién sabe por qué, pero Kai lograba afectarlo de esa manera.

-Hola

Todos voltearon a la izquierda, de donde salió un conocido chico de cabello rojo, con ojeras bastante marcadas debajo de sus ojos, al parecer aún estaba crudo de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho el fin de semana.

-Johnny – dijo Yuriy, acercándose a Kai inconscientemente, quien no pasó por alto este movimiento

-¿También te fuiste de borracho este fin de semana? – preguntó Tyson, comentando las marcas en su rostro

-¿_También_? – Repitió esa palabra y entonces Robert apareció junto a él, con una expresión igual de cansada que la suya – solo éramos Robert y yo, no vi a ninguno de ustedes en La Avenida ayer. De hecho, si no fuera porque hoy tenemos examen, no hubiéramos venido, verdad Rob… - Johnny miró a su amigo, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en Kai

-Ajá – respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él

-Como sea, este viernes es mi cumpleaños – Johnny se acomodó el cabello – sé que no deberíamos estar celebrando con la muerte de Ray tan cercana, pero como este es mi último año en la universidad, no nos volveremos a ver, así que no podemos dejar pasar la fecha

-Vas a reprobar tu examen – comentó Tyson viendo el reloj, sin querer dan una respuesta sobre si iría a o no – si no estudiaste, ¿Cómo vas a pasar?

-Para eso tenemos al hermano de este pequeño pelirrojo – Johnny iba a colocar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuriy, pero Kai gruñó y llamó su atención, obligándolo a alzar su mirada, y se encontró con los fieros ojos rubíes de Kai, amenazándolo, y el chico recordó la última vez que había intercambiado palabras con el bicolor

_**Flash Back**_

Su cuerpo fue azotado con fuerza contra el árbol, y tuvo que sujetarse de los brazos de Kai para poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Todo es tu culpa, Jonathan – reclamó el menor

-¿Cómo es esto mi culpa, Hiwatari? – respondió, molesto por estar siendo agredido de esa manera, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para engancharse físicamente en una batalla con Kai

-Tú eras el proveedor de Ray, tú le dabas la droga

-No toda – respondió él – sólo sus pedidos especiales

Kai lo volvió a azotar contra el árbol, recordando a Yuriy. Miró detrás del tronco que los cubría, observando al resto de la gente vestida de negro dejando flores sobre la tumba de Ray. Nadie se había percatado de su _situación._

-Escúchame bien, McGregor – Kai tragó saliva, resistiendo las ganas de destrozarle la cara al guapo pelirrojo – tengo el contacto del detective que lleva el caso de Ray. Lo único que me detiene de delatarte es que Robert te ama como a un hermano, y si te encierran, se quedará solo, ya sabes cómo son sus papás….

-No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por Rob – sonrió el millonario

Kai le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Sé que le traes ganas a Yuriy – continuó Kai – pero como se lo dejé claro a Robert, él es mío. Y quiero que ambos se mantengan alejados de él. Si me entero de que lo volviste a buscar me aseguraré que te encierren junto con los imbéciles que mataron a Ray.

Johnny alzó una ceja y sonrió.

Kai no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Su familia podía conseguirle abogados que lo mantendrían fuera de problemas, y además, darle a Kai su merecido. Pero eso no era ni la mitad de interesante del motivo por el que Kai se notaba tan recio al proteger al ojiazul. Lo había hecho desde ya algún tiempo, y pensando en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, la curiosidad lo mataba. ¿Sería que Kai sabía ese secreto que Yuriy se guardaba tan bien y por eso lo quería sólo para él? Solo el tiempo lo diría. O tal vez sería el mismo Kai quien soltaría la sopa.

-Tranquilo – respondió finalmente el pelirrojo – si a esas vamos… está bien… puedes tener a Yuriy. No quiero problemas con mi padre, si conoces al de Robert entonces créeme que el mío es diez veces peor.

Kai lo soltó y se acomodó la ropa.

-Hmn – pasó de largo a Johnny y regresó con sus amigos

-Y yo he aprendido del peor… - susurró una vez que Kai ya no podía escucharlo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-El punto es que – Johnny dio dos pasos atrás y tomó el brazo de Robert – voy a dar una fiesta en mi mansión. El viernes a las 9. El pase de entrada es un regalo, cualquier cosa, uno por persona – soltó una risita – los veo ahí entonces, ¿Va? – jaló al chico de ascendencia alemana y se fueron sin esperar una respuesta

-Vaya, si se pusieron una buena peda – comentó Tyson – creo que están más crudos que los camarones recién pescados – miró su reloj - ¿Quieren ir esta tarde a buscar los regalos?

-Yo no puedo, iré con mi mamá a la corte, ¿Vamos mañana? – Kenny se recargó en el hombro del peli azul

-E en el cine, podemos ir a La Avenida a ver una película y luego buscar los regalos – Tyson observó la comida que Yuriy tenía en sus manos y luego miró su reloj

-Come – dijo Kai y Tyson lo observó por unos segundos. Finalmente, asintió y tomó pedazos de fruta de las que les ofrecía Yuriy y sintió como si acabara de probar lo más delicioso del mundo – buen chico – comentó Kai – entonces mañana nos vemos en La Avenida a las… cuatro

-¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta? – preguntó Yuriy, sorprendido de que Kai quisiera ir después de lo que le había comentado que Johnny le había hecho a Ray

-Claro que sí – ahora fue Kenny quien asintió y también tomó un par de uvas – Johnny siempre da las mejores fiestas

Yuriy miró a Kai, quien sólo asintió y Yuriy sonrió.

-Supongo que si vamos juntos… está bien. Pediré permiso – respondió el ojiazul

-¡Come caca! – gritó Max y aventó su Vita a su mochila - Se me acabó la batería cuando estaba a punto de pasar el nivel y no lo pude guardar… aaah, carajo – echó su cabeza hacia atrás

-¡Max! – Tyson pasó un brazo por sus hombros – Te perdono porque este viernes es la fiesta de Johnny y ya sabes cómo se ponen las cosas en su mansión

-Oh, es verdad – el rubio intentó quitar su brazo – Auch Tyson, me lastimas – finalmente, el peli azul lo soltó – tus huesos se enterraban en mi

-Qué exagerado – respondió Tyson, pero volteó a ver a Kai, quien lo miraba de manera extraña – iremos mañana a La Avenida al cine y después a comprar sus regalos, sin regalo no entras

-Casual – comentó Max – ¿Me das de tu fruta, Yuriy?

-Claro – le pasó el contenedor a Max y este empezó a comer gustoso de ellas

Al parecer, el mal humor que tenían los chicos cuando Yuriy llegó se esfumó después de la visita de Johnny, y el resto del receso se la pasaron bastante tranquilos.

Una vez que fue hora de regresar al salón, Yuriy quedó de verse con Kai en el estacionamiento de la escuela para ir después a comer. Le mandó un mensaje a Mel de que no comería en la casa, y que la vería en la noche. Ella le respondió con un _Ok_ y después ingresó a su salón. Ian estaba solo en su mesa, trabajando muy concentrado en su lap top. Buscó a Spencer con la mirada, pero él no estaba en el aula.

Tomó asiento a un lado del pequeño y este ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Miró la pantalla, al parecer Ian estaba escribiendo un código complejo con ayuda de un libro de programación avanzada.

_Mierda, el proyecto _pensó el ojiazul

-Ian – llamó su atención y el chico pegó un respingo al escucharlo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí – ¿Podemos hablar?

-Espera – el peli morado guardó el archivo y cerró su máquina - ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mismo quiero saber – el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos – ¿Por qué ya no irás a mi casa?

-Para que tengas más privacidad con Kai – respondió el pequeño

-Claro que no – los ojos azules penetraron en los rojizos – eso no tiene nada que ver

Ian soltó un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello.

-Mira Yuriy, te voy a decir algo y voy a ser muy sincero contigo. Espero que no te enojes, y no quiero problemas, pero… el fin de semana que dormí en tu casa te portaste muy grosero conmigo, y después no sé qué escuchó mi mamá el domingo que me dijo que ya no quería que Mel me trajera y eso. ¿Qué pasa, Yuriy? Tú no eres así – Ian colocó una mano en su brazo – eres mi mejor amigo, y te conozco desde hace años. Últimamente has estado muy raro – tragó saliva – sabes que puedes decírmelo todo.

_No, no puedo _pensó el pelirrojo y evadió su mirada

-Este fin de semana fue difícil para mí – confesó el ojiazul – mi papá fue el domingo a la casa

Ian abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no logró encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Estas en mi lugar

Ambos alzaron la vista y notaron a Spencer enfrente de ellos.

-Danos un momento, por favor – pidió Ian y le sonrió. Spencer asintió y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para esperar a que su maestro llegara - ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Es un perro – comentó el pelirrojo – tiene otra maldita familia, y el cobarde jamás nos dijo nada. Y lo peor es que mi mamá lo sabía. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte. También me pelee con Bryan el sábado… ¿O fue el domingo? Quién sabe. Pero lo siento, Ian. Perdón por haberte hablado así, no volverá a suceder.

-Está bien, Yuriy – Ian sonrió y apretó su brazo ligeramente – lamento lo de tu papá. De verdad.

-Gracias…

Yuriy iba a preguntar sobre el proyecto cuando Spencer se acercó y el maestro entró, por lo que tuvo que levantarse y regresar a su lugar.

"_¿Qué te dijo la loca?"_

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante las palabras de Spencer y se dio la vuelta para verlo. El rubio se veía molesto, pero no se había percatado de que Yuriy lo había escuchado. Se tragó su orgullo y tomó su lugar.

El resto de las clases fueron tan aburridas como las de la mañana. Intentó hacer plática con su compañero de mesa, pero el chico estaba demasiado nervioso por su presencia y Yuriy supuso que tendría sentimientos por él. Sonrió y se recargó en su silla. ¿Quién no los tendría? Si había logrado que Kai, el chico más cotizado de su escuela, se volviera su novio.

Llegó el final del día y Yuriy iba a salir del salón cuando Spencer e Ian lo detuvieron.

-¿Podemos hablar? – pidió Spencer

El ojiazul lo miró seriamente, no quería dejar esperando a Kai, pero tampoco podía ignorar que la mirada de Spencer era una de preocupación.

-Sí – respondió y esperaron a que sus compañeros salieran del salón, mientras que Yuriy le mandó a Kai un mensaje de que por favor lo esperara, que saldría un poquito más tarde

Ian se sentó en la mesa del profesor, sus pequeñas piernas colgando sobre el piso, mientras que Spencer se recargó en el pizarrón y se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que Yuriy se quedó de pie frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura.

-Spencer y yo queremos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, no queremos dejar de ser tus amigos ni nada de eso – la voz de Ian sonaba nerviosa, como esperando una reacción negativa de parte del pelirrojo – Y tampoco queremos interferir en tu relación con Kai… si es que la tienes

-Sí la tengo – sonrió Yuriy y se sonrojó – no van a creerlo… ayer Kai y yo nos volvimos novios

Spencer frunció el ceño e Ian se bajó de la mesa con un brinco

-¡De verdad! – Respondió el pequeño emocionado - ¡Felicidades, Yu! – Lo abrazó de la cintura y ambos dieron brinquitos emocionados - Es más emocionante que el final de Gossip Girl

-A que sí – Yuriy soltó a su amigo y continuó sonriendo – gracias Ian. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero perder su amistad – miró al rubio

-Kai no me gusta para ti – comentó Spencer – todos sabemos que se acuesta con todos sus amigos, y tú no mereces ser uno más del montón

-Las cosas son diferentes. Sé que no me crees, pero confía en mí. Kai y yo quedamos en que… seríamos exclusivos el uno del otro – el ojiazul no podía decirles a sus amigos los verdaderos motivos, ni lo de Ray, ni lo de su tío, pero esperaba que lo entendieran

-Espero que te cumpla – respondió el rubio – recuerda lo que te dije, los gays tienden a acostarse todos con todos

-Ian y yo somos gays y no somos así – contestó ácidamente, molesto por el comentario

-Ustedes no. Pero tus amigos sí. Y los amigos de tu hermano también – el rubio se tronó los nudillos – aunque ya sabes, si te lastiman se las verán conmigo. Ese día estuve a punto de romperle la nariz a ese chico de cabello negro

-Ja… - respondió Yuriy

_No lo saben…. _Evadió su mirada y miró el reloj

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – preguntó Ian

-Claro – sonrió Yuriy – y dile a tu mamá que lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarla, dile que estaba crudo

-No te preocupes – Ian volvió a abrazar a su amigo – me tienes que contar todo sobre Kai…

-Jaja, sí – Yuriy se acomodó su mochila

-Por cierto, sobre el proyecto – lo detuvo Spencer antes de que se fuera – ya llevamos casi un 40% terminado, Yu. No queremos sacarte del equipo, pero tampoco es justo que nosotros hagamos todo. Ian está escribiendo el código, y yo estoy armando el esqueleto. Nos vamos a reunir el viernes en casa de Ian, si trabajas esta semana y nos ayudas ese día, entonces puedes seguir con nosotros.

El pelirrojo se molestó un poco de que Spencer se creyera lo suficientemente bueno para sacarlo del equipo. El proyecto del perro solar había sido su idea, y todos sabían que él era el más inteligente y hábil de los tres.

-Está bien – respondió finalmente, no quería problemas, además de que necesitaba tener buenas calificaciones – me encargaré de la parte electrónica. Ah, pero… el viernes es la fiesta de Johnny… bueno, ¿A qué hora pensaban reunirse?

-Después de clases hasta terminar un prototipo

-¿Qué? Un prototipo tan pronto, vaya… realmente van muy avanzados

-Por eso tienes que hacer tu parte, no es justo que hagamos todo Ian y yo – el rubio, por algún motivo, continuaba molesto

-Ya… ya te dije que me encargaré de la electrónica. La tendré lista para este viernes. Los veo en casa de Ian a las tres. –_y que Kai vaya por mí a las 9 para ir a la fiesta _claro que eso no lo dijo en voz alta

-Suena bien por mí – sonrió Ian y miró al rubio

-Va…. De acuerdo. Te mandaré a tu correo el documento donde tengo las especificaciones físicas para que puedas ir construyendo el sistema electrónico – Spencer asintió

-Perfecto – Yuriy le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

Los tres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo reconciliador y después Yuriy salió corriendo al estacionamiento.

Kai estaba solo, esperándolo dentro de su carro, con su celular en mano conectado al radio del vehículo, sus lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos.

-Lo siento, es que me quedé a ver algo del proyecto – se disculpó el pelirrojo y cerró la puerta - ¿Kai? -El bicolor volteó a verlo y Yuriy se atrevió a retirar sus lentes - ¿Puedo besarte?

-Ya te dije que en la escuela no – respondió, pero no apartó su mirada de los ojos azules

-Técnicamente… ya no estamos en la escuela – sonrió Yuriy

Kai miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie los veía. Sorprendiendo a Yuriy, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y plantó un suave beso en su boca, duró apenas unos cuatro segundos, pero fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar al menor, quien notó como su cuerpo respondía al contacto. Sintió como su pantalón de repente apretaba más de la cuenta en su entrepierna y sonrió.

-No me gustan las muestras de afecto en público – mencionó el bicolor colocándose los lentes oscuros mientras se echaba de reversa para salir del estacionamiento

-Lo sé, por eso me tomas del brazo en los pasillos – respondió Yuriy, poniéndose sus lentes también

-Me refiero a besos – continuó Kai

-Por cierto… ¿No le vas a decir a tus amigos que somos novios? – preguntó un poco nervioso por la respuesta

-Hmn – respondió el bicolor

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-No sé

Yuriy iba a preguntar más, pero notó que Kai no estaba de muy buen humor, y que sería mejor olvidar el tema por el momento. El pelirrojo buscó la mano del mayor y este la tomó entrelazando sus dedos.

Continuaron en silencio, acompañados por la música de Rammstein que el mayor había elegido y finalmente llegaron a un restaurante argentino en una zona de la ciudad a la que Yuriy nunca había ido. Las casas ahí eran enormes, y los comercios se veían lujosos y de buen gusto.

Entraron al restaurante y Kai pidió una mesa para dos a nombre de Kai Hiwatari. Los llevaron a un segundo piso con una hermosa vista a un parque.

Yuriy no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a lugares tan lujosos, con servicio de primera y precios en la carta que no podía costearse.

Al parecer, Kai se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y sonrió.

-Esta va por mi cuenta – comentó, con su hermosa mirada rojiza sonriéndole al menor

-No, Kai, me da mucha pena – respondió Yuriy – el lugar es hermoso

Y era verdad. Las paredes del establecimiento estaban tapizadas de alfombra roja, con adornos dorados y luces parpadeantes que seguramente brindaban una romántica atmósfera en la noche, mientras que de día, se podía apreciar el excelente trabajo decorativo.

-Lo es – El mayor ladeó la cabeza y miró a Yuriy mientras este observaba todo, como si lo hubiera llevado a un mundo totalmente nuevo – y espera a que veas la casa de Johnny. Por más que deteste a ese tipo, la verdad es que sus fiestas son otro nivel.

La mirada de Yuriy se posó en Kai.

-Sobre eso… ¿Recuerdas el proyecto? ¿El que estoy haciendo con Ian y Spencer? Tengo que trabajar en la parte electrónica, y el viernes nos vamos a reunir en casa de Ian. No sé si quieras venir o si no te molesta pasar por mí a las nueve para ir a la fiesta. Y obvio te quedarás a dormir en mi casa, ¿No?

-Ja, _obvio_ – repitió sus palabras – no lo sé, tengo que ver cuánta tarea me dejan. Y no hay problema, paso por ti a las nueve entonces.

-Si te dejan tarea puedes hacerla en mi casa

Kai iba a responder cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre.

-Espera un momento – pidió Kai y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a un balcón no muy lejos de ahí para poder hablar en privado

_-¿Kai? Gracias por tomar mi llamada_

_-No se preocupe, detective, ¿Pudo encontrarlos?_

_-Sí, hemos detenido ya a los cómplices, por lo que ahora los tres procederán a ser encarcelados, con un juicio sin derecho a libertad condicional, donde se determinará la duración de su condena. Pero por los crímenes que cometieron, le puedo asegurar que pasarán el resto de su vida tras las rejas._

_-Excelente. ¿Cuándo es el juicio?_

_-Mañana en la mañana – respondió – ¿Planea asistir?_

_-… - _Kai pensó unos segundos – _Sí. ¿Podría enviarme la dirección del juzgado por mensaje?_

_-Por supuesto. En unos minutos se la estaré enviando. Nos vemos mañana entonces señor Hiwatari._

_-Gracias. Hasta luego – _colgó y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo

Se recargó en el barandal y observó a unos niños jugando cerca de una fuente. Miró hacia el cielo, ligeramente nublado.

_Esto aún no acaba, Ray. No hasta que me asegure de que esos animales reciban cadena perpetua._

Enlazó sus dedos y cerró los ojos. Un recuerdo que parecía muy lejano apareció frente a él

_-Vente a dormir a mi casa, deja a ese niño idiota – pidió el pelinegro tomando la mano del bicolor, quien empezó a caminar de regreso a casa de Yuriy_

_-El próximo fin iré a quedarme contigo – respondió – gracias por venir tan rápido_

_-Estaba en el parque cuando me escribiste. Resulta que por esta zona hay bastantes drogos. Me quedé sin mercancía y estaba dándoles mi número a los chicos. __Oye, Kai… ¿Qué es lo que le ves a Yuriy? __Es un ignorante, un aprovechado... ni siquiera sabe manejar, ni siquiera... lo detesto. Se cree uno de nosotros. Y tú… pasas tanto tiempo con él… No quiero que piense que va a tomar mi lugar, porque yo fui el primero en tenerte en la cama, ni siquiera Max quien fue tu primer amigo en la universidad, yo. Y él quiere tenerte solo para él, ¿Qué coño le pasa?_

_Finalmente llegaron al borde del parque, donde se despidieron._

_Kai tomó a Ray del brazo y lo jaló._

_-No olvides que te quiero, Ray – le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y después en la derecha, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia casa de Yuriy_

_-¡Kai! – El pelinegro lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo – Prométeme que no te acostarás con él_

Kai abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, abandonando el balcón para regresar a su mesa.

Yuriy se preguntaba por qué Kai no había querido tomar la llamada en la mesa. ¿Quién era la persona que le había hablado? No quería que Kai le ocultara nada.

Tomó el vaso de agua frente a él y vio a través. Las cosas que podía ver del otro lado se veían borrosas y deformes. Algo así como lo que veía cuando se drogaba. Entonces Kai regresó a su lugar y Yuriy dejó el vaso a un lado.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó el ojiazul

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? – Kai colocó sus codos en la mesa y observó a Yuriy

El pelirrojo iba a contestar cuando el mesero llegó a tomar su orden. Pidieron varios platillos con nombres raros y deliciosos, así como postres.

-Regreso con sus bebidas en seguida – se despidió el mesero y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia se retiró

Yuriy y Kai voltearon a verse y el menor hizo un ademán con la mano que lo invitó a continuar.

-Me ibas a contar un secreto – sonrió el pelirrojo

Kai asintió.

-En este país las cárceles están llenas de pobres – comenzó el bicolor y por un momento, la imagen de su tío llegó a la cabeza del pelirrojo – el sistema judicial no sirve. La gente no escucha, y todos están unos contra otros. Si quieres que se haga justicia… necesitas hacer valer la ley tú mismo. Porque si no, la gente que debería protegernos no hace nada. ¿Has escuchado el dicho, _con dinero baila el perro_? – Kai tomó un trago de su vaso de agua y luego continuó – digamos que desperté a toda la perrera. – Yuriy lo miraba seriamente – Tuve que hacer una _pequeña _contribución al detective que está llevando el caso de Ray. Logré que detuvieran a los asesinos de Ray justo antes de que se fugaran. Si no los hubiera presionado, o mejor dicho _motivado, _los drogadictos se hubieran ido de la ciudad y seguramente jamás los volveríamos a ver.

-Recuerdo cuando demandaron a mi tío – la voz del pelirrojo era un poco más suave de lo normal – mis papás tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas… al parecer a nadie le importaba.

-Y a nadie le importará, a menos de que se puedan beneficiar de alguna manera – Yuriy notó como una llama se apoderó de los ojos de Kai, y se preguntó nuevamente qué le había sucedido a sus padres, al parecer, a su novio le apasionaba el tema – por eso estoy estudiando comunicación. Quiero ser un investigador y reportero, abrirle los ojos al mundo y que sepan de los horrores que se viven día con día, especialmente en esta ciudad que está invadida por la droga – tomó otro trago de agua – quiero que la gente sepa a lo que está expuesta.

Yuriy vio al mesero llevar la comida a la mesa. Varios platos con distintos cortes de carne, empanadas y una crema rara que olía delicioso fueron puestos ante ellos, así como sus bebidas.

-Buen provecho – se despidió el mesero

-Gracias – dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

-Prueba todo – dijo Kai – es súper rico

-Se ve increible… gracias Kai – Yuriy tomó su mano y pensó que Kai retiraría la suya, pero estaba equivocado. El bicolor sonrió y acarició el dorso de la mano del pelirrojo.

-El que me habló fue el detective de Ray – Kai se acercó las empanadas – mañana en la mañana será el juicio de esos bastardos. Iré en la mañana, así que faltaré a la escuela. Pero si salgo a tiempo paso por ti para ir a la avenida con los chicos.

-Voy contigo – pidió Yuriy

-No – respondió Kai, ya más tranquilo – es horrible

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kai alzó su vista y atrapó la del ojiazul.

-Prueba la crema, es mi favorita – fue la respuesta del bicolor, y Yuriy supo que la plática había terminado.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la misma zona exclusiva de la ciudad, dos adinerados chicos se revolcaban en la cama.

-Vas a querer morder la almohada, Johnny, porque…. – Robert empezó a gemir – me voy a venir…

El pelirrojo obedeció y apretó sus dientes sobre la suave tela mientras sentía a su amigo perder el control de sus embestidas, volviéndose loco, su cadera meciéndose con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás.

El gran miembro de Robert rozaba con su interior de una manera deliciosa, y escucharlo gemir de esa manera mientras eyaculaba profundamente dentro de él detonó el orgasmo del mismo Johnny, quien hundió más su rostro en la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos, mientras llenaba la mano que Robert tenía sobre su miembro con su semen.

-No puedo creer que hayamos terminado al mismo tiempo – confesó el más alto saliendo del cuerpo debajo de él y dejándose caer a su lado

-Últimamente nos ha pasado seguido – Johnny, quien estaba de cuatro patas, se dio la vuelta y recostó su espalda sobre las sábanas – buenísimo

-Je, lo sé – Robert lo miró y acarició sus mechones rojos – no sé cuántas veces te tomé ayer… - se acercó al chico y besó sus labios suavemente – de verdad, estaba tan tomado que no me acuerdo de nada, solo sé que lo hicimos por la cantidad de lubricante que gastamos

-Y este viernes se pondrá aún mejor – rodeó el cuello de Robert con sus brazos y lo jaló para besarlo aún más profundamente.

**NOCK NOCK**

Se escuchó en la puerta y Johnny rompió el contacto.

-¿Quién? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Soy Gustav, joven Johnny

-Qué importuno – le dijo el dueño de la casa a Robert y recogió un bóxer del piso, ni siquiera vio si era el suyo y se lo puso, entonces abrió la puerta - ¿Qué?

-El amo Robert tiene clase de piano a las 6… ¿Quiere que cancele su cita con el maestro?

-Sí – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces y cerró la puerta, regresando a la cama

-¿Qué quería? – preguntó el peli morado mientras se servía un vaso de Whisky - ¿Quieres?

-Claro que quiero. Vino a cancelar tu cita de piano.

-Mi mamá va a matarme – respondió el mayor y le extendió un vaso a su amigo – jamás voy a las clases

-Ya sé, te la pasas aquí – Johnny se tomó todo el vaso se un jalón – ayayay…. – soltó una pequeña risa - ¿Me quieres embriagar para aprovecharte de mí? Apenas es martes… creo

-No necesito embriagarte para eso -Robert se acercó al Play Station 3 y lo encendió, entonces sacó el disco y colocó otro de una caja que había tomado de la extensa colección de juegos que tenía el pelirrojo - ¿Quieres jugar Resident?

-¿Cuál? – Johnny se sirvió un poco más de Whisky – ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Tomando todos los días

-El 6 – Robert se acercó a él y le dio un control – creo que tenemos la maldición de la _**gitana**_

-¿Qué? – Johnny tomó el control y descolgó el teléfono de su cuarto, marcando un número que lo comunicaba con el ama de llaves de la casa – habla Johnny. Vengan a limpiar mi cuarto, un cambio de sábanas y traigan algo de comer para mí y para Robert. Espera – hizo el teléfono a un lado y se dirigió al chico - ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que sea – respondió, accediendo al menú de niveles de Resident Evil 6 - ¿Hacemos la campaña de Leon? ¿O la de Jake?

-Leon – respondió el pelirrojo – traigan pastel de carne y agua de sandía – colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sillón frente a la enorme televisión, esperando mientras su amigo elegía la campaña - ¿Qué decías? ¿De la _**gitana**_?

-¿No te la sabes? La maldición de la _**gitana**_. Tomas el lunes, tomas toda la semana.

Johnny soltó una carcajada.

-Buenísima – respondió y Robert tomó su pantalón del piso, poniéndolo sin importarle la ropa interior, solo para que la servidumbre no lo viera desnudo.

Una idea llegó a la mente del pelirrojo y miró a su amigo.

-¡Robert! – Gritó y lo tomó de los hombros - ¡Ya sé cómo le vamos a sacar la sopa a Yuriy!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál sopa? ¿Ya se te subió el Whisky?

-No, idiota, la verdad sobre su pasado. Por lo que Bryan no nos dejó nunca salir con él, cualquier cosa de la que Kai se haya enterado la semana pasada.

Robert lo observó a los ojos unos momentos. Era verdad, Johnny no estaba borracho. Aún.

-Deja al pobre chico en paz. Ya oíste a Kai, se enojará horrible si se entera de que sigues tras él. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con el chico? -Pero al parecer, Johnny estaba planeando algo en su mente, y ni siquiera lo escuchó -¡Johnny! – Robert se quitó sus manos de los hombros – Si algo le pasa a Yuriy, Kai nos va a…

-Kai no nos puede hacer nada, y Ray era un tonto, por eso Kai se dio cuenta. Vamos Robert, no tenemos nada que hacer de cualquier forma.

-Uhh – Suspiró - ¿Cuál es tu grandiosa idea?

Johnny hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero mucho más perversa y se subió a las piernas de su amigo. Acercó su rostro al suyo y ambos percibieron el olor a alcohol que el otro despedía.

El pelirrojo lamió la mejilla del mayor hasta que llegó a su oído y susurró.

-_¿Qué hacen las __**gitanas**__? Te roban… dinero, ¿No? Pero también pueden robarte… _- sintió las manos de Robert en su cintura – _tus secretos._

-Que pases buenas noches – dijo Yuriy y abrazó a Kai para después besar sus labios despacio, suave, con dulzura

El mayor le regresó el beso con la misma tranquilidad y permanecieron así un par de segundos antes de tocar el timbre.

-Te aviso mañana si podré pasar por ti – dijo Kai una vez cortaron el beso – que descanses

Kai esperó a que abrieran la puerta, esperando ver a Mel. Pero el que asomó su rostro fue Boris, y Yuriy hizo un último ademán con su mano, así que el bicolor le deseó buenas noches a Boris y después regresó a su auto para ir a su casa.

Yuriy buscó a Mel, pero no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina. Fue a su cuarto para dejar su mochila y su celular en la cama y después tocó la puerta del cuarto de su mamá.

-Adelante -escuchó del otro lado y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con ella acostada en la cama -mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue con Kai?

-Muy bien - respondió mostrando una amplia sonrisa - cada día me enamoro más de él...

-Qué bueno corazón. Para ser un chico huérfano, es bastante cariñoso y atento

-No tan cariñoso como quisiera - se recostó en el regazo de su mamá - pero así como es, está perfecto

Mel acarició su cabello.

-Yuriy - detuvo su mano - por favor quítate esos aretes

-Mamá, no - respondió como un niño chiquito - me costó mucho ponérmelos, no manches

-Se ven mal -respondió ella con una voz muy baja

-Para mí no se ven mal

-Esas cosas sólo lastiman tu cuerpo - Mel acarició su espalda

-Jamás le he temido al dolor, mamá

-Lo sé -besó su frente- pero que no le temas al dolor no significa que debas lastimar tu cuerpo

Yuriy se jaló las mangas de su playera de manera inconsciente, escondiendo sus heridas auto infligidas de la vista de su madre.

-Mamá... Quiero demasiado a Kai. No sé por qué desde el principio me sentí muy atraído hacia él. Y ahora que lo he llegado a conocer... No sé. Siento como si ya nos conociéramos... Pero raro. No sé explicarlo.

-Es difícil explicar los sentimientos. Pero Yuriy, si para ti Kai es el indicado, yo te voy a apoyar.

-¿Indicado para qué?

Yuriy alzó su vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Dos tonos de un azul casi idéntico, sólo que los ojos de Yuriy eran un poco más brillosos, tal vez por la mezcla genética, o quizá por la edad que ya había opacado la mirada de Mel.

-Me refiero a cuando quieras... Estar en la intimidad con alguien

-¡Mamá! - los colores se le subieron al rostro - no... No hemos hecho nada...

-A eso mismo me refiero. Sé que es difícil por lo que te pasó. Pero no dudo que en algún momento querrás intentarlo.

Yuriy volvió a recargarse en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? Aunque... Me da pena - se restregó los ojitos con la yema de sus dedos

-Claro que sí. Recuerda lo que decía tu psicólogo, hablar de las cosas, expresar tus emociones, hace que tú mismo puedas entenderlas mejor.

-Antes de conocer a Kai... Yo intentaba tocarme... Pero sentía repulsión al hacerlo. No quería, no me sentía bien o cómodo. Y las primeras veces que Kai me besó o intentó acariciarme me pasó lo mismo. Pero... Por alguna razón, después de varias veces de intentarlo, dejé de sentirme mal. Y llegó hasta un punto donde lo disfruté. E incluso después le pedí más. Yo se lo pedí a él. Y... Después de eso... Logré tocarme a mí mismo y me gustó. No sé qué es lo que Kai me hizo, o si simplemente ya mi cuerpo lo superó. Pero creo que es un gran paso.

-Mi amor. Es un enorme paso, el hecho de que alguien más te toque y no lo sufras es grandioso. ¿Y cómo te sientes al tocarlo tú a él?

-Mmmm... - Yuriy lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que cayó en cuenta - no lo he hecho. Ahora que lo pienso... Kai solo se ha dedicado a satisfacerme a mí. No me ha pedido que haga lo mismo con él... -recordó cuando Kai le pidió a Ray que lo viera en el parque cuando él se había negado a recibir más contacto – mamá…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Boris entró al cuarto.

-Mel, hazme de cenar – exigió el hombrecillo, vistiendo un pantalón viejo y guango que le colgaba de la cadera, y al parecer era lo único que se portaba, ya que no había señales de ropa interior, y su torso estaba al descubierto.

-Qué asco – susurró Yuriy y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre – que pases buenas noches

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? – preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama

-No, pero voy a trabajar toda la noche en el proyecto. Kai no va a poder venir mañana, y esto me va a llevar horas. Tal vez falte mañana.

-No, Yuriy – los tres salieron del cuarto – no faltes a la escuela. En vez de salir tanto deberías ponerte a hacer tu tarea, como lo hacías antes.

-Antes era invisible, mamá – Yuriy frunció el ceño – ahora soy todo lo contrario. El chico que se sentó junto a mi hoy estaba tan nervioso que ni pudo sostenerme una conversación. Tengo ese efecto en la gente ahora… y no voy a volver a lo que fui antes

-Eso no significa que te hagas el desobligado. Tienes que aprender a balancear ambas cosas, mi amor – Mel le dio un beso en la frente – te llevaré mañana a la escuela entonces

Yuriy roló los ojos y sin decir nada se encerró en su cuarto. La ventana estaba abierta, pero como hacia bochorno, la dejó así. Perfecto. Ya había hecho las paces con Ian y Spencer en la mañana, y ahora con Mel. Solo faltaban dos personas… Bryan y Logan.

Se puso la pijama, se lavó los dientes y sacó su celular. Abrió el correo electrónico que Spencer le había mandado y después de leer las especificaciones del proyecto, y se dirigió al armario para sacar las cosas que necesitaba. Afortunadamente, Logan le había comprado un juego muy completo de electrónica avanzada cuando llevaba el taller de Electrónica e Ingeniera en el bachiller. Habían sobrado muchas piezas, y esas usarían ahora.

Pero tan pronto abrió las puertas, algo se asomó frente a él. El pantalón que había llevado el sábado a La Avenida. Y sabía exactamente que albergaba dentro de sus bolsillos. Extrajo la olvidada pastilla y la observó detenidamente entre sus dedos.

_¿Debería? _Pensó _No… pero… quiero hacerlo…. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

Y así, sin más, le colocó sobre su lengua y tomó de la botella de agua que había junto a la cama.

Empezó a sacar los artefactos electrónicos y leyó una vez más el correo de Spencer. Comenzó a armar los circuitos mientras se preguntaba por qué la pastilla no estaría haciendo efecto. Tal vez ya se había caducado o algo así.

Llevaba poco menos de 15 minutos uniendo cables cuando de repente se sintió mareado y tuvo que recostarse en la cama. Vio una sombra a su derecha y dio un brinco, parándose de la cama. Pero por lo súbito y el movimiento tan rápido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, pegándose en la cara con el ropero.

Se levantó sin sentir dolor alguno y se sentó en la cama. De la nada un intenso agotamiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y se recostó boca arriba para intentar relajarse.

_Esto me está matando _pensó Yuriy e iba a llevar sus dedos al interior de su garganta para intentar expulsar de su organismo la sustancia que tanto lo estaba mareando, cuando de repente, sin darse cuenta, perdió el conocimiento.

**TOC TOC TOC**

-¡Yuriy! ¿Ya estás listo? ¡Yuriy!

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que habían pasado apenas segundos desde que los había cerrado, sintiéndose muy cansado y con una bola de pelos en su rostro. Se giró para seguir durmiendo, pero volvieron a tocar su puerta.

-¡Yuriy! Se me va a hacer tarde para ir a la estética, por favor date prisa. Te espero en el auto.

Se sentó en la cama estilo zombi y notó a Wolborg dormido sobre ella. Pero algo aún más perturbador fue una mancha de sangre sobre la cobija justo donde él había estado.

_¿Qué carajo?_

Se acercó y notó que estaba seca. ¿De dónde estaba sangrando? Se alarmó y corrió a verse en el espejo, entonces notó que tenía una pequeña laceración en la frente, justo donde había caído contra el ropero. Brooklyn no había mentido, con esas pastillas no sentías nada de dolor. Se preguntó si esas pastillas servirían para _un tipo especial de dolor._

Escuchó el claxon del carro de su madre y corrió a vestirse con lo primero que encontró en su cuarto. Entró como bólido al baño, se medio lavó los dientes, peinó su cabello de forma que su herida no se viera, tomó su mochila y salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, respirando agitadamente una vez que se sentó en el asiento de copiloto de su mamá.

-¿Qué tan tarde te dormiste que se te hizo tan tarde? – preguntó Mel, echándose de reversa y apretando a fondo el acelerador

-No tengo idea – respondió Yuriy

-Realmente no tengo idea – la voz de Sánguinex era siniestra, y todos los presentes en la sala se estremecieron al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilamente de su crimen – de por qué lo hicimos

Todos menos uno. El único que hasta entonces no había dicho nada, pero en ese momento perdió los estribos y estrelló sus puños en la mesa.

-¡No importa el por qué, pero ustedes lo hicieron! ¡Lo mataron y se lo comieron! ¡O primero se lo comían y luego murió! ¿Y cuándo lo violaron? ¿Eso fue antes o después o durante? ¡Cerdos! ¡Malditos monstruos!

Kai se abalanzó sobre él, pero el detective lo sujetó de los brazos y lo llevó de regreso a su asiento.

-Joven Hiwatari, si no se controla, el juez me pedirá que lo saque de la sala

El bicolor tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que las lágrimas que ahora los poseían no salieran, pero aún así fue en vano.

El detective lo soltó y esperó a que se tranquilizara para volver a su lugar mientras continuaba el juicio.

La sala era pequeña, casi una burla a los juzgados que aparecían en las películas. Apenas una docena de personas cabían ahí, y ya se sentía muy justo para todos. Normalmente era una persona enjuiciada, pero ahora eran tres, y cada uno con su abogado defensor. El juez, el detective, Kai, un abogado del departamento policiaco y dos de Kai llenaban la reducida aula. Por tal motivo, los elementos policiacos que deberían estar dentro manteniendo el orden se encontraban afuera.

Aunque esa situación desearían tenerla casi todos los presentes del juicio, ya que dentro de la sala estaban colgadas imágenes del cuerpo desmembrado y abusado de Ray.

Los despojos de piel se habían tornado color café y había hundimientos, mordidas, desgarres y desbarajustes en el deformado cuerpo que se mostraba en las fotografias. Su rostro estaba deshecho, su carne morada, y en todas las fotos la sangre no dejaba apreciar claramente la imagen.

Kai las había visto todas. Había analizado cada una de ellas, y sólo no había devuelto el estómago porque él sabía a lo que iba, y había decidido matarse de hambre toda la mañana para no sufrir en ese momento. Aunque el hecho de que su estómago no sufriera, no significa que él no lo hacía.

¿Cómo podría alguien soportar ver las fotos de una de las personas más importantes de su vida hecha pedazos? Saber que en los últimos instantes antes de morir había sido torturado, mutilado, violado y que habían comido de su cuerpo. Y lo peor, los culpable estaban frente a él, y por más que Kai quisiera asesinarlos con sus propias manos, no podría hacerlo. Pero se aseguraría de que pasaran los años venideros en la peor prisión del país, donde les darían in trato similar a los registros históricos de los campos de concentración Nazis o de las prisiones rusas Gulag.

Los demás culpables se mantuvieron callados mientras Sánguinex narraba lo poco que recordaba de lo que habían hecho.

-Recuerdo que Cenotaph me hizo buscar en sus bolsillos por drogas, pero Ray no llevaba nada. Al parecer no iba a vender esa noche, y él no había consumido… no recuerdo bien lo que pasó después exactamente, pero Ray mordió a mi hermano y fue cuando no logré controlarme más…

-Y le regresaste el favor, ¿No? – Escupió Kai ácidamente

-¡No, tu no entiendes! – Gritó Lúpinex - ¡Cuando estás hasta arriba pierdes el control de tu cuerpo! ¡Como si… como si un monstruo se apoderara de ti! **[1]**

-¡Silencio! – Exigió el juez – Continúa – le exigió a Sánguinex

-Tomé de la sangre de Lúpinex… creo que lo había mordido en la mano. Después mordí el cuello de Ray y me comí el pedazo de carne que arranqué de él… y lo volví a hacer. Y después su brazo… y Ray… - miró a Kai – llamó por ti… pidió que lo salvaras

El bicolor sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, así como una cálida humedad en su mejilla seguida de una punzada en el abdomen.

-Después… tuve sexo con él. Pero Ray ya no estaba vivo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron algo volar a una gran velocidad con dirección a cara de Sánguinex, y el chico logró evitar por segundos que un vaso de cristal se estrellara contra su rostro. El detective sujetó el brazo de Kai justo a tiempo para evitar que lo aventara con la fuerza pretendida, a lo que el vaso cayó al piso y se rompió con un gran estruendo.

-Sáquenlo de aquí – ordenó el juez y el detective levantó a Kai del asiento – prosiga

Su puño se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared y cayó de rodillas, sin importarle que tanto el detective como los policías lo observaban.

-Maldición – dijo el bicolor mientras perdía la noción del espacio/tiempo y se sujetaba su cabello, cerrando los ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían al piso - ¡No! – Golpeó el piso

Sintió la mano del detective en su hombro y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa, yo tengo que entrar de nuevo

-Escúchame bien – la humedad en sus ojos hacía ver los ojos de Kai aún más fieros – quiero que esos tres obtengan cadena perpetua en la prisión más hostil de todo el país. Que paguen. Que los despedacen. ¡Quiero que el resto de sus vidas sea un infierno!

-Haremos que deseen que la pena de muerte fuera legal – dio un par de palmadas en su hombro - ¿Puedes regresar solo a casa?

-Sí – respondió – avísame en qué termina todo

El detective asintió y regresó al juzgado.

Kai observó la puerta por unos segundos y se secó las lágrimas mientras comenzaba el recorrido por los interminables pasillos hasta que llegó al estacionamiento. Entró a su carro y se recargó en el volante, con sus brazos al frente, como si quisiera alcanzar algo invisible. Algo muerto.

_Jamás dejaré que me vuelvan a arrebatar lo que me importa. Porque nada volverá a importarme._

Insertó la llave e inició la marcha hacia su casa. Llegó a una avenida de alta velocidad y presiono el acelerador hasta escuchar rugir el motor del auto.

_**Flash Back**_

Sus pequeñas piernas apenas lograban llegar al piso y rozarlo con la punta de sus pies. Iba cantando la canción que sonaba en el radio mientras contaba los carros rojos que pasaban junto a ellos.

Los árboles que veía por la ventana cada vez pasaban más y más rápido, y el carro emitió un sonido similar al rugido de un león.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué hizo así el carro? -Pero no contestó. Volteó a verla y se sorprendió - ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Perdóname, Kai. - _Perdóname_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Tal vez deba finalizar lo que tú empezaste, madre….

Pasó un letrero que indicaba que la máxima velocidad era de 70 Km/H. Miró su tablero, él ya rebasaba los 120.

Al volver la vista al camino, apareció un gran camión frente a él y fue cuestión de segundos en los que Kai se pasó al carril derecho, el cual, por un gran golpe de suerte, estaba vacío. Separó su pie del acelerador lo suficiente como para disminuir la velocidad sin perder el control del carro. Una vez salió de la avenida, llegó a una calle tranquila y se estacionó a un lado.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? – Preguntó en voz alta y miró por el quemacocos que acababa de abrir- El cielo… se supone que cuando mueres, ahí es donde tienes que llegar… pero… ¿Quién me espera ahí? Mis padres no. Y yo… sé que jamás podría entrar – miró hacia el frente – nadie rezará por mí. Nadie me amará lo suficiente… aunque yo… yo no lo merezco… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carajo! – Se bajó del carro y azotó la puerta – Fueron tantos los momentos que pasé con Ray… no sé cómo viviré sin él ahora… es como si… como si fuera a verlo en cualquier momento… - se sentó en la acera de la calle mientras volvía a llorar – pero jamás… jamás… porque Ray sí irá al cielo.

Se levantó y alzó sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras sus ojos se cerraban porque el sol le lastimaba.

-Hijo

Escuchó detrás de él y vio a una viejita simpática que lo miraba extrañada.

-Hmmm… - respondió él, solo para que supiera que lo había escuchado

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella y caminó despacio hacia él – Cuando los hombres escupen al cielo, se escupen a sí mismos

-No le estoy escupiendo a nada – le respondió, extrañado por su comentario

-Eso parecía desde donde yo te veo. Pero dime, ¿Por qué lloras niño?

Kai secó sus lágrimas. –Jamás me entendería – respondió – mi vida es un asco

-¿Te dejó tu novia? -Kai soltó un bufido y no contestó – porque últimamente todos los jóvenes sufren por sus novias

-Ojalá fuera eso – en ese momento, Kai recordó a Yuriy – es algo mucho más complicado

-Te faltan argumentos, niño – dijo ella – tienes toda una vida por delante. Y mírate. Estás radiante, estás completo. Lo tienes todo. Que lloren los viejos como yo, tú disfruta la vida.

-No hay nada que disfrutar

-Por supuesto que sí – dio algunos pasos hacia él – Tienes brazos para sostener a alguien, tienes una boca para comer. Tienes dos piernas para ir a cualquier lugar. Tienes los ojos para verlo todo. ¿Qué más necesitas?

Miles de respuestas pasaron por la mente de Kai. A su madre. Una familia. Un lugar seguro en la mesa cuando él fuera mayor como esa viejita.

Kai soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo.

-No necesito nada… porque nadie me necesita a mí

-Eso es mentira. Estoy seguro que alguien te ha dicho que te necesita. Aunque no tienen que ser exactamente esas palabras.

_-Se mío, Kai – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – sólo mío… y te prometo que jamás te fallaré en la cama. Podrás hacerme todo lo que quieras… cuando quieras…_

_-Max – Kai sujetó sus manos y las bajó – yo no…._

_-¡No quiero perderte! – Gritó y lo abrazó, apretando la tela de su camisa - ¡No me dejes nunca, Kai, nunca! Me muero si te vas… Nadie me entiende como tú, nadie me hace sentir lo que tú… y lo sabes, te lo he dicho… eres el amor de mi vida_

_-Un favor… - pidió Tyson_

_-¿Otro favor?_

_-Je, sí – sonrió – cuando te diga… ¿Puedes decirme que me amas?_

_Los labios de Kai en su cuello le provocaban otra clase de placer, algo más allá de lo sexual, algo lleno de cariño, de pasión. Las piernas de Ray abrazaban la cadera de Kai, mientras se frotaban por encima de la ropa._

_-Hazme el amor, Kai_

_-Kai… - susurró Yuriy, su madre lo había despertado - ¿Te despertó?_

_-Sí – respondió con un suspiro, a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente_

_-¿Me prometes algo? – pidió, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que los brazos del mayor lo tenían bien sujeto_

_-Hmn – aceptó el bicolor_

_-Nunca me dejes ir. Nunca me sueltes. – Alzó su rostro y miró al chico_

_Kai abrió los ojos y apreció esos bellísimos ojos azules clavados en él._

_-Jamás _

_Yuriy cerró los ojos. Y sonrió._

Kai cerró los ojos y todos los momentos desaparecieron de su mente.

-Es verdad – respondió – pero… yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para amar – miró los opacos ojos de la viejita. Opacos, pero llenos de vida.

-¿Y quién lo es? – Dijo ella – Todos hemos pensado en arrojar la toalla en algún momento, pero lo importante es no rendirse, aun cuando las cosas se ven mal, cuando creemos que nuestros sueños no se van a cumplir. Cuando nuestros seres amados nos dejan. Pero hijo, nada de lo que tenemos en este mundo nos pertenece. Más que nosotros mismos.

_-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un negocio – respondió Kai y suspiró – "una pareja formal" – se acercó a él y sonrió – entonces acepto. Eres mi novio Yuriy, y a partir de ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro._

Kai sonrió.

-Yo no soy como mi madre – se secó las lágrimas una vez más – le prometí a alguien que iría por él. Y debe estar esperándome.

-Pero no dejes que te vea así – la viejita le dedicó una sonrisa – que vea que eres fuerte

-Lo soy – Kai asintió – gracias

Ella no respondió y empezó a caminar lentamente retomando su rumbo

-¿A dónde va? ¿Quiere que la lleve?

-No hijo, gracias. Todos los días camino al panteón y visito la tumba de mi esposo. Me quedo platicando horas con él, así como cuando aún vivía. Por eso, mientras haya una sola persona que te necesite en este mundo, quédate con ella. Porque puede que te quiera mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y es hermoso saber que alguien te ama lo suficiente como para pedirte que te quedes.

-Supongo que tiene sentido – Kai le dio una palmita en el hombro, muy suave – gracias. En serio, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su carro.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – preguntó la mujer ojiazul con una amplia sonrisa y besó la mejilla de su hijo

-Bien. Como Kai no fue comí con Ian y Spencer. Tenía algo de tiempo que no lo hacía, porque siempre como con Kai y sus amigos… estuvimos hablando sobre el proyecto. Llegando a la casa tengo que ponerme a trabajar en él.

-Quedé con tu hermano de que iríamos a comer con él y con Logan a las pizzas.

-Está bien – respondió. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad para pedirles perdón -¿A ti cómo te fue en la estética?

Su madre le empezó a narrar todo lo que había hecho en el día, los cortes de cabello, tintes y peinados. A Yuriy le gustaba lo mucho que ella disfrutaba hacer todas esas cosas, y admitía que era muy buena en ello.

Un rato después llegaron al restaurante, pero Bryan y Logan no estaban ahí todavía. Pidieron una mesa cerca de las ventanas y esperaron por unos minutos hasta que los chicos llegaron al lugar. Mel los saludó con un beso a los dos y se sentaron en los asientos vacíos de una mesa cuadrada.

En instantes llegó la mesera y tomó su orden, la de siempre, una pizza grande de carnes frías para todos.

-Ahorita regreso – se despidió Mel y los dejó solos

Ninguno de los tres se había hablado hasta ese momento, y el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo, por lo que Yuriy se armó de valor y después de inhalar profundamente, clavó su mirada en los ojos lavanda de su hermano y empezó a disculparse.

-Bryan, perdóname – comenzó con una voz suave, pero muy firme – el sábado estaba muy alterado. Me preocupaba que fueras a decirle a mi mamá sobre los aretes… y la verdad es que me dolió pensar que me traicionarías de esa manera.

-No iba a hacerlo – respondió con una voz igual de tranquila – prefiero arrancártelos yo mismo antes de que mi mamá intente convencerte de que te los quites

-Pues ya te ganó – entonces miró a su novio – Logan, no sabes cómo lamento haberte pegado, no lo hice a propósito, no sé qué me pasó. Por favor discúlpame.

-No te preocupes Yuriy – sonrió y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa – sé que no lo hiciste porque quisieras lastimarme. Pero Yu, debes de dejar las drogas.

El ojiazul se sorprendió de su petición e iba a preguntar algo cuando Mel regresó a la mesa y decidió cambiar el tema para que ella no sospechara nada. Afortunadamente, Logan y Bryan tampoco volvieron a mencionar nada y a partir de ese momento solo hablaron de lo poco que faltaba para que Bryan saliera de la carrera, y sobre lo que haría una vez se graduara de su Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas. Abrirían una sucursal de la Agencia de Viajes de Logan en un área más rica de la ciudad.

Yuriy se sintió mucho más relajado el resto de la comida, ya que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y podían platicar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Regresó a su casa y se dejó caer en la desarreglada cama. Olía a perro.

_Joder _suspiró y después de descansar por casi 10 minutos procedió a cambiar las sábanas, olvidando por completo la mancha de sangre. Después, tomó su celular, el cual había olvidado por las prisas y notó que estaba descargado. Lo conectó a la corriente y se puso a trabajar en el proyecto.

Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando comenzó a sonar y dio un pequeño respingo. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo al aparato. Vio el nombre de Kai en la pantalla y contestó.

_-¿Kai? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Todo salió bien. A los asesinos les darán cadena perpetua en la prisión más horrible del país. Mis abogados lo lograron. Pero ya todo pasó… Iré al cementerio en este momento y ya es algo tarde para ir a La Avenida. Tyson y ellos fueron, pero ¿Te parece si vamos mañana solo tú y yo?_

_-¡Claro! Por mi mejor que solo seamos tú y yo._

_-Bien. Entonces te veo mañana, pasaré por ti para ir a la escuela._

_-Sí, Kai. Te estaré esperando. Que te vaya bien en el cementerio. _

_-Gracias Yuriy. Adiós._

_-Adiós._

Kai colgó y cerró la puerta del carro. Acababa de llegar a dicho lugar, y ahora se dirigía con un gran ramo de flores blancas a la tumba de Ray.

Su recorrido fue lento, pasando por muchas criptas y gente que iba a ver las tumbas de sus seres queridos.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a la lápida y dejó el ramo encima muy delicadamente.

Acababan de poner la placa que él había mandado a hacer para el chico, y se preguntó qué pensaría Ray del epitafio.

_Raymond Kon_

_1994 – 2013_

_La muerte llegó a curar las heridas del vivir._

Kai se dejó caer de rodillas frente a las palabras que solo hacían hincapié en la horrible manera en que había muerto su mejor amigo. Pero eran las que él había elegido.

-Llévame contigo, Ray – pidió mientras sentía más humedad bajar por sus mejillas – esta pesadilla parece ser eterna… no hay día que no piense en ti… ni en las cosas por las que he pasado. Quería ayudar a la gente, Ray… salvarlos. Pero no pude salvarte a ti…. A quien tenía más cerca… - miró hacia el cielo y recordó su conversación con la viejita simpática -Pero yo no soy un cobarde. Y llegará el momento en el que puedas perdonarme por haberte hecho a un lado al final… pero lo que le hiciste a Yuriy… lo que le pasó… - acarició las letras del nombre y recordó la primera vez que lo había pronunciado – quiero cuidarlo Ray… Quiero que vuelva a confiar en sí mismo… vino a mí porque me necesita… y ¿Sabes qué Ray? Es el ser más bello que he conocido en mi vida. Porque a pesar de lo que su tío y su padre le hicieron… él pudo perdonarlos. Y no vive atormentándose con eso todo el tiempo. Logró dejarlo atrás, y eso es admirable. A pesar de haber perdido su inocencia, es el más fuerte de todos.

_-No olvides tu promesa – pidió Yuriy _

_-No la olvido. Después de cumplirla regresaré a mi casa a dormir. Y a bañarme. Llevo dos días con la misma ropa, qué asco._

_Se empezaron a reír y Yuriy miró la hora en su reloj._

_-Quédate en mi casa – pidió el pelirrojo_

_-Me quedaré el fin – respondió Kai_

_-No, Kai – se giró para poder observarlo – quédate para siempre_

Se levantó y miró nuevamente la lápida, leyendo el nombre, la fecha y el epitafio incontables veces.

-Vendré a verte pronto, Ray. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, odio los cementerios y me estoy muriendo de hambre – colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y los besó, para después depositar el beso con la yema de sus dedos en la lápida – que descanses…

Se colocó sus lentes oscuros y empezó a caminar hacia su carro, conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Lágrimas de muerte.

-¿Y qué hiciste ayer? – preguntó el mayor mientras giraba en la esquina de la calle de Yuriy, camino a la escuela

-Hice las paces con Bryan y Logan. Ya también hablé con mi mamá. Todos quieren que me quite los aretes. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¡Ah! Por cierto, también hice las paces con Ian y Spencer, y me tocó hacer la parte electrónica del perro, o sea, lo que hará que se mueva. No es lo más difícil pero es muy tedioso. ¿Quieres comer en mi casa antes de ir a La Avenida?

-Pensaba comer en La Avenida. Es más vuelta ir a tu casa y luego ir allá.

-Ah, entonces está bien, le avisaré que no comeremos ahí.

-Yuriy – el bicolor volteó a verlo, aunque por los lentes, el pelirrojo no pudo ver sus ojos - ¿Ya pediste permiso para la fiesta de Johnny?

-Aún no, pero no te preocupes, si le digo a mi mamá que iré contigo entonces estoy seguro que no habrá problema – sonrió – qué padre que tú no tengas que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quieras -Kai no dijo nada, y Yuriy se arrepintió de sus palabras- digo… es… o sea…

-¿Cuánto vale el proyecto para la materia? – preguntó el bicolor, ansioso de cambiar el tema

-Final. O sea, lo que saquemos en el proyecto es la calificación de la materia. Si no lo entregas repruebas.

-Lo bueno es que ya van avanzando, ¿No?

Continuaron hablando sobre el dichoso perro solar hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Nuevamente, Yuriy lo acompañó hasta su salón y después ingresó al suyo. Ian y Spencer estaban en el lugar original, una mesa donde cabían los tres. El pelirrojo sonrió y se sentó con ellos.

-¡Kai! – Tyson corrió y se abrazó de su torso – Qué bueno que por fin se hará justicia para Ray

-Sí, gracias por avisarnos – continuó Kenny mostrando su celular

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Max mientras lo veía tomar su lugar

-Hmn – respondió él y el rubio supo que eso era un falso _sí_

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, y al llegar el receso, Yuriy _obligó_ a sus amigos a que lo siguieran.

-No quiero estar rodeado de ellos – comentó Spencer en voz baja mientras se dirigían a su mesa

-¿Por qué son gays? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Obvio no. Porque son anoréxicos y promiscuos.

El ojiazul volteó a verlo y le alzó una ceja y una media sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, quienes miraron con duda a los amigos de Yuriy. Claro, todos menos Max quien ni se había dado cuenta.

-Creo que no los he presentado – sonrió Yuriy – ellos son Ian y Spencer, mis mejores amigos

Kai tenía su mirada oculta por los lentes oscuros, por lo que no mostró ninguna reacción. Kenny asintió, Tyson miró el reloj y Max alzó la mirada.

-Es bueno verte, Kai – dijo Ian

-Igualmente – respondió el bicolor -¿Cómo has estado? Siéntense

-Bien, pero algo atareado por la tarea. Gracias – Ian se sentó a un lado de Max

Spencer lo pensó unos segundos y se sentó junto a Yuriy una vez que este se subió a la mesa, junto a Kai.

-¿Puedo jugar? – pidió Ian y Max lo miró como si le hubiera pedido que le permitiera golpearlo

-¿Sabes jugar? – respondió

-Pues… no sé a qué estés jugando

Max observó su consola y puso pausa. Le pasó el aparato a Ian y comenzó a explicarle los botones.

-Eres muy grande – le comentó Kenny a Spencer - ¿Haces ejercicio?

-Sí, me ejercito por las tardes – respondió – levanto peso y nado

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó el castaño

-Pues para verme bien, a las mujeres le gustan los músculos – respondió viendo como Yuriy abría un contenedor con rodajas de pepino, pedazos de mango y fresas -Todo lo que traes siempre es delicioso – comentó Spencer tomando un poco cuando el ojiazul le ofreció

-Entonces eres… ¿Bisexual? – preguntó Tyson, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la comida del pelirrojo

-¿Quieres? – ofreció el pelirrojo

Tyson negó con la cabeza, pero después asintió cuando Kai le dirigió una mirada mortal. Tomó dos fresas y al comerlas sintió como si fuera el dulce más rico de la tierra.

-No. Soy heterosexual – respondió el alto rubio

Max lo volteó a ver por primera vez, pero después regresó su vista a su consola, deseando que Ian se la regresara lo más pronto posible, algo muy improbable ya que se veía que le estaba gustando.

Yuriy sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban encajando en el grupito de Kai. Kenny y Spencer hablaban sobre sus rutinas de ejercicios, mientras que Max le ayudaba a Ian a pasar un nivel. Tyson entabló una conversación con Kai sobre una de sus clases mientras que Yuriy comía su desayuno.

-Hey

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando Johnny llamó su atención. Junto a él estaban Bryan y Robert, ambos mirando a Yuriy.

-Bry – saludó el ojiazul y su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa

-No olviden que mañana es mi cumpleaños – Johnny se cruzó de brazos – no vendré a la escuela porque mi papá va a comprarme un carro en la mañana – sonrió – pero los espero a las 9 en mi mansión. Recuerden que si no llevan regalo no podrán entrar. Y puede ser lo que sea menos cajas vacías eh.

-¿Irás? – Le preguntó Yuriy a su hermano y este asintió - ¿Con Logan? – Volvió a asentir – Yo también, con Kai

Bryan alzó su vista y miró al bicolor. Sus lentes le impedían ver sus hermosos ojos rojizos, pero estaba seguro de que lo estaba observando también.

-¡Claro que sí! – Gritó Johnny - ¡Todos deben venir!

Alzó los brazos y todos los que estaban presentes en las mesas a su alrededor aplaudieron y exclamaron gritos de ovación. La verdad es que nadie daba mejores fiestas que ese pelirrojo.

Una vez los chicos se fueron terminó el receso, y cada quien volvió a sus respectivos salones.

-Johnny es bastante popular, ¿No? – le comentó Yuriy a Kai cuando este lo dejó en la puerta de su salón. Ian y Spencer se habían metido para dejarlos solos

-Porque tiene dinero – respondió y colocó su brazo a un lado del pelirrojo, recargándose en la pared

La cercanía hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara, y deseó unir sus labios con los de Kai. Pero él ya le había dicho que no quería besos en la escuela y Yuriy lo respetó.

-Te veo al rato en el estacionamiento – se despidió el ojiazul y Kai regresó a su salón

Una vez Yuriy se sentó en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que esta vez no había sentido ninguna incomodidad al tener a alguien tan cerca de repente. Se preguntó si estaría listo para dar el gran paso…

Ese día había sido maravilloso, y aún no terminaba, por lo que Yuriy estaba muy emocionado cuando finalmente llegó a La Avenida con Kai. Ambos tenían bastante hambre, así que entraron a un restaurante de sushi y comenzaron a platicar mientras comían sus deliciosos rollitos.

Una vez que salieron, Yuriy tomó la mano de su novio y enlazó sus dedos.

-¿Cómo qué podemos comprarle a Johnny? – le preguntó al ver un aparador de aparatos electrónicos

-Ese chico lo tiene todo – respondió Kai – estaba preguntándome lo mismo

-No tengo idea, la verdad – suspiró el pelirrojo – pero ¿Sabes? El regalo es lo de menos. Me encanta salir contigo, Kai. Siempre nos la pasamos muy bien.

El mayor sonrió.

Yuriy se sorprendió cuando, de la nada, Kai dejó de caminar y lo jaló de la mano, lo sujetó de la cintura y colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, a pesar de que estaban en un lugar público a la vista de todos. El bicolor rompió el contacto tan abruptamente como lo había iniciado y después, sin soltar su mano, continuó caminando. Yuriy sonrió ampliamente y, sonrojado, continuó su camino al lado de Kai. Donde deseó estar por el resto de su vida.

_Continuará_

Chan chan chan…. ¿Cuál será el plan de Johnny para "sacarle la sopa a Yuriy"? ¿Lo logrará?

Por cierto, tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que pueden comprarle a Johnny, pero me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias y probablemente las incluya en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué le regalarían ustedes al guapo pelirrojo millonario que lo tiene todo?

¡Gracias por leer! :D

La gran escritora Asuka Halliwell ha regresado a esta página, por lo que no duden en leer sus fics, por el momento sólo ha subido uno, un fic grandioso de Beyblade crossover con Gossip Girl. Muy bueno. ¡Dense una vuelta por su perfil! ;D

**[1] **Lean Woodkid: El monstruo dentro de mí, por Crista Ivanov – mientras escuchan a Lana del Rey con Woodkid ~ es maravilloso. Uno de los mejores fics de todos los tiempos.

También les recomiendo mucho un fic de Blacky Kitty: Una promesa, un relicario y muchos recuerdos, sobre todo a los que les gusta el rape :D

_Cloy Jubilee~_


End file.
